4 years later
by CareBear08
Summary: A lot can change over 4 years. the guys haven't seen the girls since graduation, since that fateful day when everyone lives changed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story until i update my other 2 stories, i'm a lil stumped.**

**hope you enjoy this story, takes place right after graduation. here's a little information on what schools everyone goes to:**

**Zeke= New York to bakery school**

**Chad= SDSU **

**Troy= UCLA**

**Jason= Marines**

**Gaby=Columbia**

**Taylor=Columbia**

**Sharpay=Julliard**

**Kelsi=Julliard  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Graduation Day....**_

They had finally done it; they were now the class of 2008! The boys had agreed to meet by the fountain at the end of the ceremony. As soon as it ended the guys ran past their parents and friends to meet.

Each guy yanked opens their robes and pulled them off, they were now in their street clothes. They four friends formed a circle, Troy looked each guy in the eye. "this is it fellas we finally graduated. We're going our separate ways."

Each guy nodded and swallowed. Zeke rubbed his eye, "I can't believe this is it. Jason your leaving tonight, Me tomorrow and Troy and Chad the day after."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know I didn't think I'll even graduate." The guys laughed, Jason let a smile out. "you know it's all thanks to Kelsi she helped me study this year."

The guys each nodded. Taylor had helped Chad, Gaby and Troy, Zeke and Sharpay, and Jason and Kelsi. Chad shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he brought his fist in the middle of their circle, "let's make a pack that no matter what we'll always be there for each other no matter what."Each guy nodded and brought their fist in. Chad smirked, "what team!"

The guys yelled together, "Wildcats!"

Laughing they ran back to the football field to catch up with family and friends. Jason ran up to him parents and gave them a hug. Looking around he saw Kelsi with the girls. Telling his mom he was going to talk to Kelsi he ran over to her. "hey playmaker!"

Smiling she turned around to face Jason, "hey jay."

Smiling big at her he picked her up and gave her a big hug. Twirling her around she let out a laugh. Laughing he put her down, "thanks for everything Kels, you're my hero!"

The girls each dabbed their eyes. Looking away from Jason she rubbed her eye, "when are you leaving?"

Turning her face to look him in the eyes, "at 20:00 hrs ma'am."

Unable to hold it in she threw her body at him. Giving him a bear hug she let her tears fall, "don't do it Jase, go to college, get an education."

Hugging her close he kissed her forehead. "sorry babe, college isn't my thing, I won't have you to help me." Hearing his name being called he lifted her chin up. "Kels your going to do great at Julliard. I'm going to miss you, take care of yourself."

Crying she nodded her head. Smiling he kissed her one last time on the lips. Turning he walked away from Kelsi. Grabbing his arm, "Jase where are you going?"

Refusing to look at her, "this is me saying goodbye, I don't want anyone to be there when I leave tonight. Celebrate and have fun and take care of yourself. We'll see each other again."

Pulling his arm away from her he ran out of the stadium. Kelsi let out a gasp. The girls ran up to her. Engulfing her in a group hug, they felt Kelsi cry her heart out to the man she loved.

**Four Years Later….**

Jason's plane had safely landed in Albuquerque. Walking off his plane he looked around. Seeing that nothing had changed he smiled. Jason was now four years older and a successful officer in the Marines. He had served 2 tours in Iraq and had saved a few soldiers lives. He was currently in his dress uniform, walking over to the baggage claim he grabbed his things. Heading toward the airport exit he laughed when he say his name and 3 men all trying to hold a huge sign. The men shared a smile and ran to great their long lost friend. Each man gave him a manly hug. Looking at the tallest in the group, "how's bakery going?"

Smiling proudly for accomplishment, "I just opened a bakery here, I moved back after I graduated."

Looking at Chad he smirked at his friend, "and you buddy?"

Laughing he put his arms behind his head in a carefree motion, "I'm now the basketball assistant coach at East High."

Jason nodded his head, now looking at Troy. "and you superstar?"

Troy looked down and shuffled his feet, "I'm actually working with Ms. Darbus at East High. I'm working in the drama department."

Jason whistled, "who would have thought we would all end up back home after 4 long years….how about the girls, how are they?"

Each guy looked away. Since the night Jason left the girls had refused to talk to any of them. They had said that it was each their fault that Jason was gone and Kelsi now had a broken heart.

Looking at his friend's carefree face, Troy didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, so deciding to tell a little white lie. "From what I know all the girls went to New York and went to the schools there."

Chad smacked Jason in the stomach, "come on soldier, we need to get you home your parents are throwing you a welcome home party."

Grinning the guys loaded into Zeke's SUV and headed to Jason's house. Pulling up to his driveway the guys got out. Hearing screaming from coming outside he watched his parents run outside.

"_JASON!"_

Smiling he ran to them and hugged his parents. The boys stayed back and smiled at the scene. Zeke tapped Troy shoulder, "when are you going to tell him that the girls want nothing to do with us?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Watching Jason's parents drag Jason in the house they followed. It felt great to be home with friends and family. It had been such a long time since he's been back home. He knew that his decision about not one seeing him off was a bad idea, but he couldn't face his friends as he left. The guys had no idea that Jason saw Kelsi right before he left and apologized to her. He told her that this was hard and he wanted to remember her smiling face. Before he left he did make love to her one last time and since that night he hasn't heard anything from her or any of the girls. He was able to stay in contact with all the guys, but the girls he didn't hear one thing.

Looking around the house he saw people eating and joking. Grabbing his car keys from the table he got into his Range Rover and drove to Kelsi's house. Parking in her driveway he walked up the steps to her front door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Looking around he heard voices inside and shuffling.

"_Hello!"_

Looking toward the door he was surprised to see a little boy at the door. The kid looked to be 3 to 4 years old with brown messy hair and blue eyes. Smiling at the kid he got down to his level, "hello is Kelsi Nielson here?"

The little boy nodded, turning his head he yelled into the house, "Mommy!"

Looking at the kid in shock he looked up at the women approaching him.

Sighing Kelsi looked down at her son, "baby what did I tell you about yelling?"

The little boy shuffled his feet, "it's impolite to yell."

Smiling she hugged her son, letting go. "go help grandma with cooking."

Looking who was at the door her breath stopped. "Jason?"

Nodding his head he stepped closer to Kelsi, "hey Kels, long time no see."

Nodding her head she smiled at him hesitantly, "when did you get back?"

Rubbing his neck in thought. "I just got back into town a couple hours ago. The guys picked me up at the airport." Pointing toward the kitchen. "you have a son!?!"

Nervously she nodded her head. "yes I do, he's a really good kid."

Looking down at his feet, "so I take it the kid is Ryan's?"

Looking at him in shock she shook her head. "No, Ryan's not the father." Looking at her in question, she knew what he was going to say. "the father doesn't know and I'm not married."

Jason felt his breath stop. Grabbing the couch to support himself, he whispered, "how old is your son? When was he born?"

Looking away from Jason, "March 3, 2009…making him 3 years old."

Jason felt everything move. Taking a seat, "when were you going to tell me!?!"

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, "they told me you we're dead!"

Putting his head in his hands, he cried out. "I had no way to communicate to the outside world! Am I the father?"

Kelsi collapsed on the floor, rushing to her side she cried in his shoulder. "Jay….he's your little boy."

Jason felt his heart stop. Taking a deep breath he lifted Kelsi off the floor. Carrying her upstairs to her room he laid her down on her bed. Kelsi curled into a ball and cried. Jason stood their watching his ex-girlfriend cry. Sighing he unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it on her check. Kicking his shoes off he got in bed with her. Bringing her face to his chest she cried on him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Tina Nielson watched her daughter's ex-boyfriend come in the house and her daughter break the news to him. She feared that he was going to lash out at her, but he didn't Instead he took upstairs to help her settle down. Feeling a tugging on her pants she looked down, "grandma who's that?"

She kneeled down to her grandson. "someone very important to this family."

He nodded his head and went back to his seat.

Rubbing Kelsi's back. "how did it happen? When?"

Sniffling, "the night you left. When you made love to me before you had to catch your flight."

Frowning in confusion, "I used a condom didn't I?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, "you did the first time we did it, but the second time in the shower you didn't and then the last time before you left we didn't"

Looking at her ceiling in shock, "school? Your scholarship?"

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, "I took it, went to school and found out I was pregnant. Sharpay, Taylor and Gaby were living in New York and they helped me out. I just finished my schooling and we all came home to visit our family."

Sitting up also he rubbed her back, "babe I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

She turned to look him the eye, "I'm not. I have a baby boy who I love from the man I was head over in heels in love with."

Leaning toward her, "do you still love me?" She nodded her head yes. Leaning in he kissed the girl of his dreams. Deeping the kiss he laid her back against the bed and hovered over her. She placed one hand over his heart and the other to the back of his neck. Bring him closer to her. Using one hand he balanced himself above her. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her cheek, jaw line and down to her neck. Breathing in her scent, he groaned, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Rubbing his back, "because the guys don't know. I didn't have heart to tell them and when I heard from Troy's dad you were MIA, I broke down. I tried to tell your parents, but I was too scared."

Kissing her neck, he gave he a bite on the neck. Pulling his tie loose he tossed it on the floor. Kelsi started unbuttoning his shirt. Grabbing his zipper he pulled it down and untucked his shirt. Getting his shirt unbuttoned she pulled it off his shoulder, throwing it on the floor next to her bed. Bring his lips to her she kissed him. Reaching between them he unzipped her pants.

"_Hey Kels, who's car is that in your driveway? It looks really familiar…"_

Breaking the kiss the couple looked at the door as it open. In walked Sharpay, Taylor and Gaby. All the girls froze in their spot. There was a man half dressed on top of Kelsi and it looked like they were about to have sex. Kelsi let out a groan. Zipping her pants up She watched Jason get on his knee and zip his pants up facing her. Slowly getting off the bed he reached down and helped her off, looking at the three girls he smiled. "hey ladies, long time no see."

The girls all gasped when they realized who was in front of them. Running in between the girls, Kelsi's son ran straight to his mom. The little boy giggled. Looking at Jason briefly she reached down and picked her son up. The little boy starred at Jason in wonder and wrapped his arms around his mom's neck. "why are you naked?"

The girls giggled and Jason rubbed his neck and looked at the kid, "I'm not naked, I just lost some clothes."

Kelsi blushed. Gaby came over and the boy from her. "I'll take him downstairs so you two can finish talking. Handing her son over to the girls, they left. Jason reached down and picked up his uniform shirt and tie. Slipping the shirt on and tossing the tie around his neck he looked up, "so we better get back to my party, everyone is probably looking for me."

Kelsi nodded her head, then looked at him in question, "we?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed her hand. "You, me and our son and also your parents and the girls of course." Kelsi looked at him in shock. Smiling at her he leaned down and kissed her. He had missed this woman so much. Letting go of her hand he sat down on her bed and started putting his shoes on. Once his shoes were on he grabbed Kelsi hand and headed downstairs. Everyone was down there, Kelsi's parents, the girls, and his son. Kelsi's dad got up and shook Jason's hand, "how are you son?"

He smiled, "military treated me good sir. Happy to be home though." Releasing Kelsi's hand he walked to Mrs. Nielson. She got up and they hugged. Looking him in the eye, "so you know?"

Jason nodded his head, she smiled. Walking back over to Kelsi he took her hand and addressed everyone in the room, "right now a welcome home party is going on at my house and I was hoping you all would come. I know it's been years since everyone's talk, but this would mean a lot to me if you came."

The girls all looked at each other with uncertainly written all over their faces. Gaby stepped up to Jason, "Jay, as much as we would love to go, it's been years since any of us talked to the guys."

Looking at her in question, "what do you mean years? The guys told me you were all talking when I was overseas. What happen?"

Taylor walked up next to Gaby, "when you left we blame the guys, they were out partying and celebrating our graduation when Kels and us were sad that you left. You didn't let us see you off!"

Sharpay stepped up to him and slapped him, "do you know how much that hurt! What we've all been through and you refused to let us see you off!"

Rubbing his cheek, he looked at the girls with regret in his eyes, "if I could take it back I would, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave?" walking up to Sharpay, "do you know what I've been through for the last 4 years? I fought for my life and for my teams!"

Sharpay got in his face, "you!?! What about us? You left your ex girlfriend who got pregnant from you! Do you have any idea how hard it was for her, her parents, and us!?!"

Gaby grabbed her arm, "Sharpay! Stop!"

Pulling her arm away, she slapped Jason again. "Do you know what I lost!?! We ended our relationship with our boyfriend's and it's all your fucking fault!"

Katy and Ted Nielson got up. Kelsi looked at her parents and shook her head. Sighing, Katy sat back down and pulled her grandson on her lap.

Jason took a step back from Sharpay, clenching and unclenching his fist, "you can't blame me for something I wasn't here for!"

Taylor got in between Sharpay and Jason, "you should leave."

Growling in frustration, "not without Kelsi and my son!"

Sharpay pushed Taylor away, "you weren't there when he was born, and you don't even know his name! Kelsi needed you when she gave birth, but because you were so damn stubborn she had us there!"

Looking at Kelsi's parents with regret, he took a deep breath and walked to the door. Kelsi grabbed his arm as he grabbed the doorknob, "Jason, don't do this, please!"

Refusing to look at her, "you don't need me….whatever you need for our son call me, but we shouldn't start a relationship up again."

Opening the door he walked out of Kelsi's house and got into his car. Starting up his car he drove home.

Kelsi turned to look at her friends, "why? He's finally back and you had to do this!?! He wanted to be with me and our son!"

Kelsi fell to her knees and started sobbing. The girls shared a look and Sharpay fell on the floor next to her, "I'm sorry Kelsi, please forgive me!"

Gaby and Taylor fell to their knees also and started crying for forgiveness. Ted got up and cleared his throat, "grab your things, it's time we head over to the Cross's house and let them met their grandson."

Katy looked at her husband and nodded her head. Picking up her grandson she walked over to her husband. "No more crying, let's get your man back Kelsi."

Kelsi looked up at her parents with shock written all over her face. Wiping her eyes, "I thought you hated Jason?"

Ted shook his head, "we never hated the kid and you know that sweetheart, we just wished he was here to help raise his son and be with you."

The girls all got up and wiped their tears away. Each girl looked at one another and sighed. Sharpay gave a sad smile, "we should clean up first then."

The girls ran upstairs to clean up. Ted and Katy headed to their garage to get their car ready.

_**Jason's house…**_

Jason parked his car in his driveway. Growling he slammed his first against the steering wheel. Pushing his door open he jumped out and slammed it shut. Stomping up to his front door he yanked it open. Troy looked up in surprise, "where have you been bro?"

Giving Troy an angry look, "why did you lie to me!?! You said you were still talking to the girls!"

Troy looked surprised, "how did you find out?"

Laughing angrily, "I found out from my ex-girlfriend who apparently didn't tell me something!" Stomping past Troy he ran upstairs to change clothing. Chad and Zeke walked up to Troy. Chad smack Troy on the shoulder, "what happen?"

Starring at the stairs, "he found out we haven't talked to the girls in a long time and he went to see Kelsi today…"

Zeke look at Troy in surprise, "really? I wonder if he met her son."

Chad and Troy looked at Zeke in shock. Chad poked him in the shoulder, "son? How do you know she has a son?"

Rubbing the spot that Chad poked, "well when I went to the grocery store with my parents we bumped into Kelsi and her family and she was holding a little boy's hand. He's really cute, I think he's about 3 or 4 years old. She wouldn't look at me or talk to me though…."

Jason walked down the stairs and went past the guys, calling over his shoulder, "come on let's get fucked up!"

Troy smacked the guys, "come on!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Please R&R so i know what you thought about it. I'll try and get Why Me and Your my little secret updated soon! If anyone has any more ideas on a Jason and Kelsi story let me hear your ideas maybe i can write a story on it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it!**

**3 updates in one day, i'm on a roll!** **All my stories are updated, check them out and review!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finding Jason at a cooler already chugging down a beer the guys gave each other a worried look. Zeke smiled at Jason, "so how does it feel to be back home? We missed you a lot!"

Grabbing another beer and opening it up, he took a long drink, "it might be better if I never came home!"

Chad grabbed his shoulder, "don't say that man, we missed you. It hasn't been the same since you left."

Troy nodded his head and grabbed a beer. Opening it, he took a long swing. "It's nice that your home, since we're all 21 we can finally hit up the bars and clubs here. Don't be this way, your family missed you terrible."

Finishing his 2nd beer he looked at Troy, "why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the girls broke up with all of you?"

Chad grabbed 3 beers, he handed Jason one and passed the other to Zeke and opened the last one for himself, "come on Jason, did you honestly think we were all going to last after high school? Taylor was going to be doing bigger and better things and I would be dragging her down." Pointing to Zeke, "he and the ice princess was a miracle enough. Poking Troy, "they breaking up were a surprised, but guess what! We've moved on, they didn't want anything to do with us and we weren't going to beg for them to come back to us."

Hitting the top of Jason, Zeke and Troy's beers with the bottom of his beer they all brought their drinks to their mouth and chugged the beer down. They all slammed their empty bottles on the table. Jason gave Chad a small smile, "I miss Kels though."

Sighing at his best friend, "I know man, you never did explain why you joined the Marines, and it was a total surprise for us. You had a bunch of scholarships, what happen?"

Laughing Jason grabbed 4 beers and handed each guy a beer, "come on who was I kidding? Me in college? I can't play basketball all my life guys."

Troy looked at Jason like he was crazy, "yes you can! You joined the Marines for that?"  
Shaking his head, Jason rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I joined because I knew Ryan had a thing for Kels and they were going to the same school. What are the chances of her wanting to be with a stupid basketball player? I knew I could do something with my life and to me the Marines was my calling. I'm really good at what I do guys. I feel like I'm doing something with my life, what about you guys?"

Zeke took a sip of his beer and smiled, "you know I'm living my dream Jase, I'm opening a bakery. It's always been my dream."

Chad laughed and nodded his head, "I did the whole basketball thing, it was fun, but it wasn't the same without you guys there. Coaching at East High felt like home."

Troy snickered, "come on guys, you know I fell for the drama things. It just worked, I could be myself and not be afraid of the teasing. I do love basketball, but like Chad said, it's not the same." Putting his fist out the guys smiled and met his fist, "what team?"

Laughing, "WILDCATS!"

Slamming their beers together they chugged it down. Jason stood up stumbling a little, "I think I drank the beers to fast."

Laughing, Zeke looked at Jason, "where are you going now?"

Smirking at them, "I'm getting the harder shit guys, we're men now." Stumbling slighting he went inside the house and walked up to his dad and older brother, "yo dad, where's the hard shit?"

Laughing at his son, Alex Cross went over to the liquor bottle and pulled out some tequila and whiskey. Handing them to his son, "you guys drink this, you ain't going anywhere." Jason nodded his head in understanding, looking at his other son, Frank. "You go have some fun with your brother and make sure they know their not going home tonight."

Frank laughed and nodded at his dad, putting his arm around his brother, "let's get fucked up little brother."

Laughing the brothers headed back to the guys. Sitting down with them he smiled at the guys, "my dad said you guys drink this shit you ain't going home."

Chad smirked at Troy, "hey that means you might want to call your girlfriend and tell her you ain't coming home."

Flicking Chad off, Troy smirked evilly back, "want me to call your wife and tell her you're getting shitfaced with us men?"

Jason looked at Zeke in question, nodding his head in understand he explained, "Troy has a girlfriend who has him wiped and Chad is talking to this girl who seems to think they're going to be getting married really soon….though they've been dating for a month or 2."

Jason started cracking up, "wow you guys are sad!"

Both guys glared at Jason and Frank laughed. Holding up the two bottles, "which one first?"

The guys looked at one another and smiled, "WHISKEY!"

Laughing Frank opened the bottle and took a swing, passing it to Zeke he looked at his brother. "Hey I meant to ask you, have you talked to Christy?"

Shaking his head, Jason took a drink from the bottle and passed it to Chad, "No, why?"

Rubbing his chin worriedly, "well she said she saw your ex in New York and she was pregnant. I didn't know if she messing with me, you know how our sister is."

Chad chocked on the whiskey, Troy patted him on the back, "you all right?"

Chad nodded his head and looked at Frank, "did your sister say if she heard who the father was?"

Frank shook his head, "we could probably ask her when she gets here. She promised to be here for your welcoming home party. She's bringing her boyfriend."

Both brothers frowned, Chad, Zeke and Troy started laughing. Alex walked over to the boys and noticed the bottle they were passing around sighing at them. "Boys, here's some shot glasses, it's more fun when you do shots together." Grabbing the bottle he poured all the guys a drink and one for himself he placed the bottle down and raised her glass, "welcome home son! Salute!"

They all took their shot and grimaced at the taste. Feeling dizzy Jason got up and walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bunch of beers over. Each guy took a beer and Frank poured the shots out. Chad grabbed his shot, "what should we drink to?"

Jason looked up and smirked, "to the one night stands we're going to have when we go partying together!"

All the guys cheered and smacked their shots together and drank it and slammed the glass down and chased it with a beer. Emily Cross walked up to the group and looked at her son, "Jase, there's some people here to see you."

Looking at his mom in question, "who?"

Helping him stand she pulled him in the house. Motioning for Frank to follow her she pulled him into the living room. Kelsi and her family and the girls were all standing there awkwardly. Trying to stand still, but failing terribly, he slurred out, "what are you doing here? Came to blame me for you're fucked up life."

Sharpay raised her first to punch him, but Gaby grabbed her arm and gave her a look. Kelsi walked timidly up to Jason, "Jase, I'm sorry I want you back!"

Looking warily at Sharpay he pointed at her, "Stay the fuck away from me ice princess!"

Sharpay flicked him off and he returned the favor. Pushing his way, Kelsi's son ran up to Jason and pulled on his pant. Kelsi tried to grab him, but Katy put a hand on her shoulder. Jason looked down at the little boy who smiled up at him timidly, "are you my daddy?"

Hearing gasps behind him, Jason got down on a knee and took a good look at his son and rubbed his chin tiredly, "yes, I'm your dad. What's your name son?"

Smiling proudly, "my name is little Jay!"

Jason's parent's mouth dropped and Frank sat on a chair in shock. Jason gave Jay an amused smile, "little Jay?" the little boy nodded, laughing Jason ruffled his hair affection ally. "Ok little Jay, do you want to meet your grandparents and uncle?"

The little boy shook his head excitedly. Picking his son up carefully, little Jay wrapped an arm around his neck. Walking carefully over to his parents and brother, "guys I want you to meet my son, little Jay."

Little Jay hid his face in his dad's neck. Looking at Kelsi for permission to pick him their grandson, she nodded her head. Pulling little Jay from his dad, Emily, Alex and Frank took a closer look and was shocked at the resemblances of Jason and Kelsi. Stepping toward Kelsi, "this is what you tried to tell us when you visited that one time, isn't?"

Nodding her head, she looked down in shame, "I meant to tell you, but when I heard Jason was MIA, I didn't have the heart to."

Emily walked over to Kelsi with little Jay in her arms, "you shouldn't have been ashamed, you brought our first grandson into our life. You and Jason need to make more!"

Kelsi looked up in shock, Jason looked at his mom like she was crazy, "mom your kidding, why would I want to have another one with her!"

Looking at her son angrily, "don't talk like that about the mother of your son, I brought you up better than that!" Poking him in the chest, "sober up fast, your son is here and so are your girlfriend and her family and your old friends!"

Jason paled, "she not my girlfriend!"

Ignoring her son she looked over to husband, "Hun take the Nielson's and the girls in the backyard and help them get settled in at the party. We have two things to celebrate, our son finally home and our grandson!"

Opening and closing his mouth, Jason couldn't find any words to say to his mom. Everyone walked by him, Kelsi stayed behind. As Sharpay walked by, she gave Jason a murderous look. Falling back on the couch, he looked at Kelsi, "what the fuck Kels?"

Walking timidly to the man she loved, "you invited us remember."

Frowning at her, "I remember mostly being blamed and getting smacked around by Sharpay."

Sitting on his lap, Kelsi wrapped an arm around his neck. Kissing him tenderly on the cheek, "I miss you, our son wants to meet his dad and get to know him, and I can't keep him from you."

Looking at her with regret, "it was a mistake to see you." Feeling her heart breaking a little she got up and went to walk away from him, but was surprised to find herself on his lap again. "You didn't let me finish, it was mistake to leave you in the first place."

**_Outside…._**

The guys had already finished the whiskey and had finished off a few beers, they were drunk. Chad groaned in annoyance, "where the fuck is Jase? He's been gone for a while."

Mumbling drunkenly Troy smirked at Zeke, "sounds like someone needs a nap." Both boys laughed loudly.

Hearing the door open they looked toward it expecting to see Jason, but were shock to the Nielson family follow Alex in to the backyard. Chad looked at Zeke, but was shocked to see Zeke get pale. Turning his head quickly back to the door he watched 3 familiar looking girls follow Frank into the backyard. Standing up abruptly, "what the fuck at you doing here!"

The girls turned their heads in shock, Sharpay smirked nastily at them. "What do it look like we're fucking doing here. We're here to support Kelsi!"

Troy stood up also, "well I don't fucking see her!"

Gaby placed her hands on her waist, "she's talking to Jason you asshole!"

Zeke pointed at Emily, "hey that's Kelsi's son!"

Both boys turned in the direction of Emily. Stumbling over to her they stopped in front of her. Troy pointed at the little boy, "who this?"

The little boy looked at the two guys with curiosity in his eyes. Troy and Chad's mouth dropped in shock, they were looking at a mini version of Jason. The only difference was that this kid has blue eyes like Kelsi. Emily looked at the boys disappointedly, "this is my grandson."

Zeke came up to them, when he heard grandson, he looked confused, "your grandson? Who's the father, Frank?"

Emily shook her head, "this is Jason's son, and Kelsi brought her son to met his father."

All the boys turned to face the girls Troy took a threatening step toward them, "you knew about this!" pointing an angrily finger at Gaby, "you fucking knew about this! You were hiding this from me before you broke up with me!"

Sharpay gave Troy an icy look, "who gives a fuck if you didn't know. No one cares if you knew or not!"

Chad stood next to Troy, "we deserve to know, that's our best friends son you bitch."

Taylor walked up to Chad and slapped him, "don't call her a bitch you fucker."

Grabbing his check he smirk darkly at her, "don't touch me bitch, next time you'll be looking up at me from the ground!"

Taylor stood her ground, "is that a fucking threat!?!"

Zeke stepped between them, "knock it off you guys, this is Jase welcome home party and you're all fighting, he almost died there and you're all fighting like this. Have some respect for him!"

Chad and Troy stepped away and walked back to their table. Gaby gave Zeke a small smile, "still the same Zeke. Thanks."

Looking at them disgustedly, "I'm not doing it for you guys, I'm doing it for my best friend who I almost lost, show him some respect!"

The girls watched in shock as Zeke walked over to join his friends. The soft spoken man had told them off.

_"Uh…ladies, you hungry?"_

The girls looked at Frank. Nodding numbly, they followed him to the grill. The girls felt everyone's eyes on them and they tried to ignore it. Repeating to themselves that they were doing this for Kelsi and her son.

**_In the living room…._**

Kissing her on the lips, Jason laid her on the couch and climbed on her. Kissing her on the neck, Kelsi gasped out, "this is too soon, and they'll catch us!"

Grinning down to her, "I was ordered to make more with you." Reaching between them, he unzipped his pants and reached for under her skirt and slipped her panties down her legs. Pulling them off her legs he stuffed them in his pocket. Pulling her lower, he growled down at her "you don't know how much I been dreaming of fucking you again on this couch."

Rubbing his cheek lovingly, she giggled. He raised his eyebrow in question. Smiling up at him, "you haven't shaved, you're scruffy." Pulling him down for a kiss they pulled away breathlessly, "I like it."

Pulling his dick out of his pants he pulled himself up her body. Reaching between them, she guided his dick to her entrance. Kissing her he entered her hard. She bites back a groan. Picking up a fast pace he pushed into her hard and fast. They knew their will be a time for them to make love passionately, but right now this was a quick fuck. Which they didn't have a problem with. Biting his neck, she would bite down each time she wanted to scream. Feeling his climax coming he put he legs up till they were touching her shoulder. Able to get deeper he gave 3 deeps strokes till he felt his climax. Right after his climax, she also did. Sliding her legs down, he pulled his dick out and put himself back into his pants. Standing up he zipped his pants up. Reaching down for her hand, she grabbed his and he pulled her up. Shakily she tried to stand, but found it hard. He grinned down at her and whispered seductively, "did I fuck you too hard baby?"

Groaning she nodded her head yes. His grin getting bigger he reaches down between to make sure her skirt was down completely, so she didn't flash anyone. Pulling her to the kitchen he got her a glass of water which she drank thirstily. Putting the cup down, they both fixed their clothing and hair. Looking once more at Kelsi, "you know this doesn't mean we're back together."

She nodded her head and leaned closer, "I don't care if you just want to fuck, as long as you're around I don't have a problem with it right now."

Nodding his head he led her outside. Stopping outside they could feel the tension that you could cut with a knife. Jason looked over to his friends and found them getting shit faced. Pointing over to the grill, "the girls are over there, I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and went to join her friends. Walking over to the guys they looked up at him in annoyance. "What?"

Troy slammed his beer down, "my bitch of an ex is here with the fucking ice princess!"

Chad growled, "and that bitch who I'm happy is out of my life!" yelling the last part loud for Taylor to hear. She turned around to mad dog him.

Zeke covered his face in annoyance, Jason smacked him in the shoulder, "and you bro?"

Rubbing his shoulder, "I have to deal with those girls and now these two are being a pain in the ass!"

Jason rubbed his neck tiredly, "I'm sorry guys, and I didn't think they would come, I got in a fight with ice princess before I came back."

_"Daddy!"_

Looking around for the voice, he found his son standing next to him. Leaning down toward his son, "what is it?"

Reaching up toward him, Jason picked him up. Little Jay laid his head on his dad shoulder tiredly. Rubbing his back he took a seat next to the guys, "guys this is my son little Jay. I just found out about him recently."

Troy looked at him in surprise, "so you got Kelsi pregnant? When?"

Chad groaned at Troy, "Come on Troy, the kid looks to be about 2 or 3. So it was to be before he left for boot camp." The guys looked at him in surprised. He looked at them in annoyance, "what?"

Jason gave him a smile, "your right, he's about 3 years old, I got Kelsi pregnant the night I left. She didn't tell me and I found out when I went to visit her."

Troy looked at Jason in shock, "you're not mad? Your ex got pregnant and didn't tell you?"

Giving him a disappointed look, "I wish she told me, I could have been there."

Zeke rubbed his shoulder in support, "well you back now, and we'll help you watch your son as long as his aunts aren't around."

Chad and Zeke looked at Jason excitedly and spoke at the same time, "we can teach him basketball, he can be the next wildcat!"

Jason put his hands to his lips, "shhhhhh…..he's asleep."

_"Jason…."_

Looking up he noticed Katy standing there, "Hey Mrs. Nielson, what's up?"

Smiling down at him, "you want me to take him?"

Shaking his head, Jason stood up. "It's all right I'll take him up to my room and put him to bed."

She nodded approvingly at him and walked back to her family. Looking at her mom in question, "is little Jay okay?"

She laughed and nodded, "he's past out on his father shoulder."

All the girls looked over at group of ex's and felt their hearts clench. Gaby looked at Kelsi, "wow Kels, he's caught on pretty fast. You're lucky!"

Blushing Kelsi's eyes followed Jason as he went inside his house. Getting up she looked at the girls, "I'm going to make sure he puts him to bed right."

The nodded their heads and watched her run after Jason. Putting his son on his bed, he started untying his shoes. Hearing the door open he looked up and motioned for Kelsi to be quite. She crept up to them and whispered to Jason, "he was a little cold, you might have to rub his back for him to calm down."

Nodding his head he turned his son over so he was on his stomach pulling the blanket up he rubbed his shoulders, hearing his son sigh he smiled. Getting up he pulled Kelsi with him. Closing the door gently he looked down at her, "what are you doing up here?"

Smiling up at him, "checking on my son, I like to know where my son is at all times."

Nodding his head they headed back outside to get back to their friends.

**_Hours later…._**

Jason took a sip from his beer and was laughing at Chad. They were all outside still, right now the guys were all playing poker. Ted, Alex, Frank, Jake Bolton were all playing with them. The girls were all setting around a bonfire that they had started. Christy had joined them and was now sitting with Kelsi and listening to all her stories about her nephew.

_"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY! DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYY!"_

Jason looked away from his cards to see his son at the door crying. Putting down his beer he rushed to his son, "hey little man, what's wrong? Daddy's here?"

Wrapping his arms around his dad's neck he started crying. Rubbing his back he walked over to where Kelsi was sitting. Kelsi looked up with worry in her eyes. Kneeing down so Kelsi could see her son, rubbing his back Kelsi spoke softly, "what's wrong baby?"

Pulling his face away from his dad's shoulder, "I scared, you weren't there."

Rubbing his back, "I'm sorry baby, you want to sit with me and roast some marshmallows or go with your daddy?"

Sniffing he started tearing up again, Jason rocked him. "What's wrong little Jay?"

Laying his head back down on dad's shoulder, "I want you both."

The girls smiled, Jason rubbed his neck and cough, "uh I can't do that son, and your mommy is with her friends while your daddy is catching up with his friends."

Little Jay's lips started quivering, Kelsi rubbed his shoulder. "No! I want both! You never around!"

Jason eyes opened in shock. Emily and Katy started heading over to him. Katy reached down for him, "come to your grandma's we want some time with you."

Tightening his hold around Jason's neck he shook his head. Sighing he motioned for Kelsi to stand up. Taking her seat he moved his son to the right side of his body and pulled Kelsi back down so she was on his left side.

The girls started giggling. Giving them an annoyed looked he looked down at his son, "see your daddy is with you and your mommy, go to sleep."

Letting out a sleep yawn he fell asleep again. Kelsi leaned close to his ear, "I can take him if you want to go back to your game."

Jason shook his head, "this little man reminds me too much of me, the moment I get up he'll be screaming his head off."

She nodded her head and leaned her back against his chest. Wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her securely. Jason watched her pull a marshmallow out of the fire, she blew on it gentle. Grabbing a gram cracker and a piece of chocolate from Christy she made a smoore. Taking a small bite she smiled at Jason, "want some?" He nodded his head and she brought it to his mouth and he a big bite, he mouth dropped. "Hey I said some."

Smirking at her, "can I get another one?"

Sighing to herself she made her ex another one. Sharpay at Jason, "I can't believe that asshole! Look at him, he's making Kelsi feed him."

Gaby smacked Sharpay with her stick, "leave him alone, he's with his family and if you haven't noticed his hands is full."

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah Shar, we should be happy that he's doing this much at all. Remember how he was in high school? He was constantly late and would ask stupid questions at the wrong moment."

Sharpay let a smirk appear on her face, "your right, maybe the Marines made him into a better man."

The girls watched Kelsi give Jason a gentle kiss which he returned. Sighing they looked at each other worriedly, "you know we're going to see the guys more now?" Gaby told them.

Taylor and Sharpay nodded their heads.

Katy walked up to the couple, "Baby we're going to head home, you want us to take Jay?"

Kelsi looked at Jason, who shook his head, "If you don't mind I want to keep my son here tonight."

She smiled at him, "you can have your son anytime Jason, you know that."

Nodding his head, he smiled up at her. "I want to keep Kelsi here also, just in case this little man wants his mom."

She nodded her head understandably, "bring them home before lunch tomorrow."

He nodded his head, "I will."

She smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. Rubbing his grandson's back, she also kissed Jason's forehead. Smiling one more time at him, "thank god your home."

The girls all got up also, Gaby smiled down at them. "We should get going too. Your parents drove us."

Jason looked at them, "I can drive you guys home if you want?"

Sharpay looked at him in shock, "even after what I said to you earlier, you're still being nice?"

Giving her an unsure look, "it doesn't mean I like you ice princess, but Kelsi probably would feel better having her friends here."

The girls nodded their heads and took their seats again. Leaning his head back he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Looking at the girls Kelsi smiled and ran her hands through Jason's hair slowly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? Did you like? Let me know, please R&R**

**5 Reviews and I'll update!**

**I also gotta give a shoutout to those who read all my stories, **

**AnnaLoveBug**

**Sami ()  
**

**AllForLoveAndHappiness  
**

**_You guys are the best! If forgot anyone I'm sorry!_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, here the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Troy looked over and Jason and groaned, Jack looked at his son in question. "Dad, it's not fair, Kelsi has him wrapped around her finger already and it hasn't even been a day!"

Laughing at his son, "I think Jason wants to be near his son and wife."

Chad looked at the coach in surprise, "wife?"

Blushing, Jack rubbed his neck, "sorry, I meant to say ex-girlfriend. I'm still not use to you guys not being with the girls."

Zeke sipped on his beer and looked at Sharpay and sighed sadly, "don't remind us."

Chad looked at Zeke, "bro, come on, remember what we said, screw them. We don't need them."  
Frank looked up from his cards, "hey since my brother is back we can go to this new club that opened tomorrow night. You guys down?"

Troy looked over to Jason, "if he goes I'm down."

Chad and Zeke nodded their heads in agreement. Frank smiled and got up, walking over to them. "Yo bro!" Jason mumbled something and pulled Kelsi closer. The girls giggled at Jason's action. Frank stood in front of the couple. "ATTENTION SOLIDER!"

Jason's head snapped in attention, "sir!" Everyone looked at him in surprised, seeing his brother in front of him he blushed. Clearing his throat, "what's up?"

Smiling down at the family, "I was telling the guys of a club that just opened; they said they'll go if you go tomorrow night. You down?"

Nodding his head, "I'm down, it's been a long time since I got to chill with boys." Turning to look at Kelsi, "if that's fine with you?"

Nodding her head, Kelsi stood up and stretched, "why wouldn't it not be okay? We're not dating; we just have a son together."

The girls looked at each other in worry. Jason stood up so he could also stretch. Taking Jay from Jason carefully, Jason stretched his arms out, looking at his brother. "What time tomorrow?"

Smiling at his brother, "we'll leave around 10 tomorrow." Running excitedly back to tell the guys the news, Jason laughed at his brother.

Looking down at Kelsi, "I'll take him, so you can spend some girl time."

Handing her son over, Jason smiled down at his son. Walking over to the ongoing poker game he took his seat and waited to get dealt in.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi in worry, "Kels, are you ok?"

Smiling at Sharpay, "yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

Gaby moved her seat closer to Kelsi, "well when Jason asked for permission, you just flat out told him that you two are nothing."

Giggling she looked at the girls, "we talked it over; he's still in my life and my son's life."

The girl's sighed and all turned to stare at the fire. Christy cleared her throat to get Kelsi's attention. Turning her head she looked at Christy. "Kels you really don't want to get back with my brother?"

Looking over at the guys, she sighed. "I'm always going to love him, there's no denying it, but I'm not going to force him to get back with me. I'm surprised he's not kicking me out or ignoring his son. I'm thankful that he wants to involve."

Smiling at Kelsi, Christy put a hand on her leg, "babe, when it comes to you, Jase would do anything for you, and you know that. He's crazy about you; you were the first girl he would not shut up about. It was always Kelsi this, Kelsi that." Smirking at Kelsi, "it was so annoying!"

The girls giggled, Taylor learned forward, "really? Jase was like that?"

Giggling Christy leaned back in her seat, "yeah, it was sometimes sickening watching those 2. You should have seen him this one night, he came home with the biggest grin on his face which was covered with lipstick, and I thought he had gotten laid!" Smirking at Kelsi, "did he?"

Blushing she looked away from Christy, "I don't know what your talking about."

Taking a sip from her drink, she smirked at Kelsi, "so you're telling you got your cherry popped the night my brother left? I find that hard to believe….especially after all those times I walked by his door hearing you moaning."

Blushing harder, "a girl does not talk about her sex life."

Sharpay leaned forward and smirked at Christy, "would that be the night when they celebrated they're 6 month anniversary?" Christy nodded and Kelsi gave Sharpay a warning look. Smirking evilly at her, "oh yeah, Kelsi got her cherry popped that night. You should have heard her gush over it!"  
Sitting up straighter, "SHARPAY! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"

Gaby and Taylor leaned forward and said, "TELL US!"

Giggling and leaned back and smiled, "if I remember correctly, Kelsi had called me gushing how Jason was so sweet and gentle." Kelsi gave Sharpay a murderous look. "She also said he was BIG and wasn't sure he was going to fit when she saw the size of it."

All the girl's mouth dropped and turned to stare at Kelsi. Christy put a hand to her stomach and groaned, "oh god, I didn't need to know that!" looking at her brother she paled, "now every time I see him I'm going to think of big, ewwwww!"

The girls started giggling.

Jason took a sip of his beer. Looking down at his cards he grinned. Putting them down he threw a 20 in. Emily walked up to Jason, "Jase let me take Jay it's getting cold and he can catch a cold."

Handing his son over to his mom, "what happens if he wakes again? Kels is with the girls…"

Smiling at her son, "I'll keep an eye on him, have fun with the boys."

Nodding his head he watched his mom walk in the house with his son. Sighing he turned back to the game. Frank tossed in a 20, "so the clubs called Broadway, it's a kickback club."

Chad looked up from his cards nervously, "dress code?" Looking at each guy he tossed in 40, "I raise 20."

Troy looked over at Chad suspiciously, "fine I check." Tossing in 40 also.

Frank smirked, "nope, no dress code." Looking at his dad, "dad got any more whiskey?"

Shaking his head Alex tossed in 40. Jack groaned, "Boys your too expensive for my taste, I fold."

The guys smirked. Feeling hands on his shoulders he looked up to find Kelsi behind him, "hey babe, what's up?"

Looking at her cards, and the cards on the table, she grabbed 40 and tossed them in, "he raises." Turning her attention back to the man, "the girls are ready to go home."

Nodding his head let me finish and I'll drive them. Frank put down his cards, "don't bother, I fold. I'll drive them Kels."

All the boys tossed their cards down, in defeat. Alex looked at his son in question, but sighed, "I'm out!"

Grinning Jason grabbed all the cash. Chad crossed his arms across his chest, "it's not fair Kelsi is helping you."

Kelsi stuck her tongue out. Jason laughed, "Come on and how is she helping, and she put some cash down."

Troy raised his hand to stop them, "we should get going."

Alex shook his head, "I don't think so boys, your not driving tonight."

Jake smiled at Alex, "I'll drive them home, they can get their cars to tomorrow."

Everyone got up and headed inside. Kelsi hugged the girl's bye as they got into the car with Frank. Jason gave the guys a manly hug and watched them stumble into the car with Jake. Pulling Kelsi inside the house. Jason headed back to the backyard, but was stopped by his dad. "Dad?"

Smiling at his son, "Get to sleep, you must be exhausted. Take your girlfriend with you."

Kelsi blushed, too tired to correct his dad. She let Jason pull him up the stairs. Opening his door expecting to see his son in his bed, he found it empty. Looking around nervously, "MOM!"

Kelsi looked at him in question, ignoring her he ran to his parents room, "Mom?"

Looking at her son in question, "what? Don't yell your son is asleep." Spotting his son next to his mom he started walking over to pick his son up, but Emily held her hand up. "I got him, go to sleep."

Looking at her unsure, he sighed and nodded his head. "Night mom." Walking back to his room, he found Kelsi looking up at him expectedly. Sighing he rubbed his neck, "my mom is going to watch him tonight."

She nodded her head, and stood up. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Shaking his head, he closed his door. "Your sleeping up here with me." Walking over to his dresser he pulled out an old pair of basketball shorts and wildcat shirt. Handing them to her, "change into these."

Nodding her head, she stripped down. Before putting her clothes on, "can I have my panties back?"

Shaking his head, "you know how about you just sleep naked?'

Smacking him on the chest, "I don't think so lover boy. Panties please."

Pulling them out of his pocket he handed them back to her. She pulled them on and finished dressing. Getting into the bed she looked at him expectedly. He pulled his pants off and tossed them to his desk. Pulling his shirt over his head he threw them over to where his pants were. Standing only his boxers, Kelsi ran her eyes over his body appreciatively. Jason got in bed with her. Rubbing her hands down his chest he sighed. Seeing a scar on his ribs, she pointed at it. "What happen here? That wasn't there before."

Looking at her surprised, "you remember how my body looked?"

She nodded her head, "how can I forget it, I have your body memorized."

Blushing he nodded his head, "I remember your body too. I got that when I was in Iraq, stray bullet had got me." Feeling her tense, "it was nothing serious." Kissing the top of her head, "now go to sleep."

Nodding she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sighing he pulled her close and closed his eyes.

_**Middle of the night…**_

Hearing his door open, Jason looked up.

"_Daddy?"_

Mumbling sleepy, "Jay? What's wrong?"

Walking up to his dad and mom, "monster under bed, grandma sleeping and so is grandpa."

Laughing gentle, Kelsi woke up, "Jase, what's going on?" Seeing her son she sat up, "come here baby."

Running his mom's arm she wrapped them around his small body and pulled him in bed with them. Jason smiled at the two, "our son said there's monster under the bed."

Nodding his head at his dad, "yeah I scured."

Laughing gentle at her son, "Want to sleep with us?" Jay nodded his head. Jason moved over and Kelsi put him in the middle. "See if the monsters come they have to get through us to get to you baby."

Nodding his head Jay laid his head on his dad's chest. Jason smiled down at him and put a arm around him. Kelsi leaned down and kissed Jay on the head. Learning over she kissed Jason on the lips, pulling away she smiled at him, "that you Jase."

Looking at her in question, "for what?"

Laying on her side and wrapping an arm around her son. "For being sweet and wanting to be in our son's life. You don't have to do this."

Smiling at her, "I want to be there for my son and maybe my wife one day."

Kelsi looked at him in surprise, "wife?"

Smiling gentle at her, "who knows what the future holds for us."

Nodding her head she yawned, "Well talk about this tomorrow. Night Jase."

Yawning also, "night baby." Kissing Jay's head, "night son."

"_Night daddy."_

_**Morning at the Cross household…**_

Emily opened Jason's door and smiled at the sight. Somehow in the Jay was on top on his dad and had his head on his shoulder. Kelsi had her head on his other shoulder and Jason hand was on Kelsi ass. Laughing quietly she closed the door and went to start breakfast.

Hearing a laugh, Kelsi lifted her head from Jason's neck. Seeing the door the door closed she looked at Jason and her mouth dropped. The sight in front of her made her heart beat faster and she felt tears in her eyes. Turning his heads toward Kelsi, "what's wrong baby?"

Rubbing his scruffy face, "nothing, everything is perfect."

Smiling at her he kissed her forehead. Kelsi slowly got out of bed, looking at her in question, "where are you going?"

Giggling she leaned down and kissed him, "I'm going to help with breakfast."

Walking out of his room she walked downstairs to find Christy and Emily downstairs already. Smiling at the women, "starting without me?"

The women smiled at Kelsi, Christy walked over and put her arm around her shoulder, "of course not. We would never do that!"

Laughing Emily, learned against the kitchen table, "ladies what should we make?"

Christy and Kelsi smiled and responded together, "Pancakes!"

Laughing at the pair, "like old times, pancakes it is. Christy, you work on the bacon and drinks. Kelsi you set the table and help me with the pancakes after your done."

Nodding their heads they went to do their duties. Emily pulled out the pancake batter and started grabbing the ingredients while the other two girls did their jobs.

After 45 minutes everything was set and cooked and on the table. Smiling at each other the girls went up the stairs to wake the boys up. Opening Jason's door she found him asleep again, giggling she jumped on the bed. Waking both boys up, "breakfast time boys!"

Jason groaned, "Go away!"

Jay got up and went over to his mom, "breakfast? Yummy!"

Giggling at her son, "your daddy has to eat with us so no breakfast till daddy's downstairs with us."

Jay's mouth dropped and looked at his dad. Jason rolled on to his stomach and pretended to go back to sleep. Jumping on the bed Jay climbed on his dad's back, "daddy, foooooooooooood!" Snoring loudly, Jason pretended to hear nothing. Kelsi leaned against the dresser and giggled. Looking at his mom, "mommy daddy won't get up. Wake him up!"

Giggling she walked over to the bed. Ruffling Jay's hair, "want to know a secret to wake your dad?" Jay nodded his head excitedly, giggling she climbed on the bed and leaned her head down to Jason's head, "BASEKTBALL!"

Jason's head snapped up and grinned at his ex, "right now?"

Jay giggled and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "FOOOOOOOOOOOD DADDY!"

Laughing Jason got up and puts his arms around his son to keep his son his back, "fine, but mommy gots to kiss daddy first."

Grinning down at Kelsi, he winked at her. Jay looked over his dad's shoulder, "mommy, kiss!"

Laughing she kissed Jason, breaking the kiss she grabbed his hand, "let's eat."

Following Kelsi down the stairs, he found everyone down there already. Frank looked up sleepily, "took you long enough."

Christy smack Frank, "god your impatient!"

Taking Jay off Jason's back, she took a seat next to Christy and put Jay on her lap. Jason took the seat next to her. Alex was reading the sports page and Jason took a sip of his orange juice, "dad can I get that paper after your done?"

Turning a page of his paper, "after your son is done eating."

Jason laughed and nodded his head. Helping Kelsi get jay feed the little boy ate everything happily. The girls all gushed over him. Jason wiped Jay's mouth with a napkin, Jay looked at his grandparents, and "can I watch cartoons?"

Alex looked up from his coffee and smiled, "take your dad with you."

Jason looked at his dad annoyed, "hey what about the paper?"

Frank looked up from the paper, "sorry, I'm looking at it right now."

The girls giggled, Jay pulled on his dad's arm. "Daddy cartoons!"  
Sighing he let his son pull him into the living room. Plopping down on the couch Jason grabbed the remote and leaned back. Wrapping an arm around his son he turned on the TV. Jay grabbed the remote from his dad and put it on a cartoon network. At the right moment the boys laughing could be heard in the kitchen. Frank and Alex finished their food and went to join Jay and Jason in the living room. Christy looked at her mom in disbelief, "why do we always get stuck with the dishes while they watch cartoons? It always happens!"

Laughing Emily got up, "because my daughter, they're Cross men." Looking at Kelsi, "you know what you got yourself into right sweetheart?"

Kelsi groaned, "Yeah, someone please help me."

Christy and Emily laughed, hearing the doorbell; Christy went to answer the door. Stopping in the living room she groaned at them, "don't all jump at once to answer the door!"

The guys laughed at the TV, groaning she walked to the door and opened it. Finding the guys there, "what are you guys doing here?"

Chad grinned at her widely, "Can Jason come out and play?"

Groaning once again, "go ask his girlfriend!"

Walking back toward the kitchen the boys looked at her in surprised. Walking in, Zeke closed the door. Alex looked at them, "hey boys, want to watch some cartoons with us?"

Laughing Chad, Troy and Zeke sat on the couch with Jason and Jay. Kelsi walked in the living room and groaned, "What are you guys doing here?"

Troy grinned evilly at her, "We were supposed to ask you if Jason can come out and play." Looking at him question, Troy laughed, "Christy said we had to ask his girlfriend." Groaning at Troy she threw the towel she had at his head. Catching it easily, "thanks Kels, but I don't need a towel."

Kelsi turned around and stomped in the kitchen. Jason growled at Troy, "Don't make her mad." Chad and Zeke smiled happily at him. Jason looked at them with worry, "what's wrong with you two?"

Zeke smiled, "want to play some basketball with us?"

Jay looked away from the TV, "daddy who are they?"

Laughing down at his son, pointing at each guy, "this is your uncles, Troy, Zeke and Chad."

Jay looked at Chad funny, "why is your hair so big?"

Patting his head proudly, "cause I like it big."

Looking at his dad he leaned up and whispered, "Is he hiding the basketball in his hair?"

The men all heard up and started cracking up. Chad's smile fell. Looking down he responded, "No there's no ball in my hair."

Zeke rubbed his shoulder and smiled at Jay, "your uncle Chad is a funny man."

Troy smacked Jason's arm, "come on let's play some ball."

Kelsi walked back in the living room and smiled evilly at them, "he can't play. He's grounded."

The boys looked at Kelsi in shock. Troy looked at Jason in worry, "your already in trouble? It's been 24 hours, come on!"

Laughing at Kelsi, "why am grounded?"

Turning around to walk back in the kitchen, "cause I said so, next time guys don't ask for my permission."

Jason got up and looked at Zeke, "watch him."

Zeke nodded and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. Walking in the kitchen he found Kelsi doing the dishes. Emily smiled at her son, putting the towel she was holding down she grabbed Christy and pulled her into the living room with her. Coming up behind Kelsi, he wrapped his hands around her waist. "So why am I grounded?"

Giggling she continued washing dishes, "because you're a Cross."

Looking at the back of her head in confusion, "cause I'm a Cross?" He kissed her on the neck, turning her neck to give him more room to kiss. "It's cause of the Cross charm, right?"

Turning around in his arms, "no it's cause your mine right now."

Laughing, "I thought we weren't together?"

Rubbing her soapy hands on his chest, he groaned. "We aren't, but you promise to have me and my son home by lunch which is noon."

Leaning his head down, "I will baby, don't worry about that."

Turning her head when Jason tried to kiss her, "we are going to need to talk about this Jase."

Nodding his head, "how about tomorrow, we go to dinner, I can ask my parents to watch Jay."

Shaking her head, "I'll ask Gaby to, the girls always take Jay on Sundays."

Nodding his head, "is it ok, if I let the guys take him a few times? They are his uncles."

Looking away from him, "we'll see, right now I don't think so. The girls are angry enough with me for giving in."

Grinning down at her, "ok, we'll figure something out tonight. What are you going to do tonight?"

Shrugging she turned around to finish the dishes, "I don't know, but knowing Sharpay she's probably going to want to go to a club or bar."

Looking over her shoulders, Jason reached and put his hands on top of hers, "what club?"

Stopping she looked at her shoulder, "I don't know, why?"

Leaning in to kiss her, "in case I see you, you better save me a dance."

Turning around in his arms again she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Chad walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Kelsi and Jason in an embrace. Looking around nervously, he coughed. Kelsi and Jason broke apart and looked at him, "come on we're going to shoot some hoops in your backyard."

Nodding his head, "I'll be there in a second, where's Jay?"

Smiling at them, "he's sitting on your dad's lap watching cartoons still."

Kissing Kelsi's forehead, "I'm going to play a quick game, I'll be back."

Moving away from him, he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, turning to look at her in question. She smiled and handed him a towel. Still not understand, she giggled and walked up to him and wiped his chest clean of soapy water. Blushing he kissed her quickly and left. Putting a hand to her lips she sighed happily. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the dishes.

_**11:30pm…..backyard……**_

Jay opened the backdoor and ran out excitedly. Seeing his daddy dribbling a ball he ran up to his dad. "Daddy! I wanna play!"

Looking down at his son he tossed the ball to Zeke who made a lay up. Running over to his son he leaned down and picked him up and swung him around. Jay let out a loud giggle. Putting him on his shoulder he looked up at his son, "hold on tight, okay?"

Jay nodded his head and held onto his dad's head. Chad smiled at the little boy, handing the ball to Jay, "take the shot little man."

Jay shot the ball and it made a swish. The guys cheered for him. Troy grabbed the ball and smirked at Jay, "want to be on my team and we kick your dad's butt?"

Jay giggled and nodded his head. Jason looked up at his son, "you don't want to be with your old man?" Grabbing his chest with one hand, "that hurts!"

Hearing giggling the guys all turned around to find Kelsi and Christy standing at the door. The guys all blushed, Jason walked over to Kelsi, "Is it time already?"

She nodded her head; she was already dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Looking Jason up and down she giggled, "You might want to change at least into some shorts."

Jason looked down and blushed; he was still in his boxers. Mumbling he put his son down. Running inside he went to his room and put some baller shorts on and ran downstairs with his car keys in hand. Walking back outside he saw his son playing basketball with the guys. "Yo, we got to go, I'll be back guys. I'm going to take Kels and Jay home." The guys nodded and they each gave Jay a high five. Running back to his parents, he took Jason's hand and Kelsi's hand. Smiling down the parents walked into the living room, seeing his parents, Jason smiled at them. "I'm taking Kels and Jay home, I'll be back soon."

Emily and Alex got up and gave their grandson a big hug. Emily looked down at Jay, "you better visit us young man, and I want to see my grandson a lot." Looking at Kelsi, "and you too Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled at nodded her head. Jay went back to his parents and they walked outside, Kelsi started heading to Jason Range Rover, but stopped when he didn't move, "what's wrong?"

Smirking at her, "we're taking my dad's truck. I haven't driven that since high school."

Blushing Kelsi remembered what they did in that truck, but nodded her head. Opening the door for them, he helped Kelsi in first then lifted his son up to Kelsi. Running around to his side he climbed in. Kelsi shook her head at him, "why does your dad want his truck so high?"

Laughing at her, "because it's funnier and when you go off roading on this thing, it's the best."

Groaning she wrapped her arms around her son, "your not taking him anywhere on this thing when you guys do that."

Rolling his eyes, he started up his car. He started driving Kelsi home. About 5 minutes later he pulled into Kelsi's driveway. Turning his truck off he jumped down from his side and ran to the passenger side, opening it he took Jay from her and put him on the ground then he helped Kelsi down.

"_Took you fucking long enough!"_

Jason turned around to find the girls starring angrily at him. Sighing he closed the passenger side door close. Crossing his arms across his chest defiantly, "what are you doing here? Do you girls live here now?"

Sharpay took a step closer to the couple, "I'm making sure my best friend is okay and our nephew too!"

Kelsi took a step between the two. "Shar I'm okay, what are you guys doing here?"

Still starring Jason down, she responded, "it's Saturday and we need to go shopping for clothes tonight, we're going clubbing."

Jay pulled on his dad's shorts, looking down he picked his son up. Jay wrapped an arm around his dad's neck and looked at his aunties and smiled. "Auntie Shar, daddy showed me how to play basketball. Mommy should me how to wake daddy and my uncles played with me and watched cartoons with me. I had soooo much fun. I love daddy."

The group looked at Jay in shock. Jason cleared his throat and looked at his son, "I'm glad you have fun little man, I love you too."

Kelsi felt tears in her eyes and looked at the girls. Gaby and Taylor gave her smile. Sharpay walked up to Jason and took Jay from his dad, "why don't you let your grandparents know your home and tell them everything you did with your dad."

Everyone watched Jay run inside the house, once he was safely inside Sharpay turned around and glared at Jason, "I swear if you break that little kid's heart or Kelsi's I will break you into pieces!" Jason took a step back, Sharpay poked him hard. "Just cause you spent time with him today doesn't make for the fact that you were gone for those 4 years with no word!"

Grabbing Kelsi's hand she dragged Kelsi inside her house. Jason watched Sharpay pull Kelsi away from him. Looking at Gaby and Taylor, "you hate me too?"

Gaby shook her head, "I'm mad that everything ended the way it did. We were all great friends, but when you left everything fell apart."

Taylor nodded her head, "the guys weren't the same and when Kelsi needed to contact you, they refused to give her any information."

Defending his friends, "I told them not to tell anyone where I was. I wasn't allowed any contact where I was. I'm sorry, it's not their faults."

Gaby shook her head, "it wasn't just that Jason, and Troy wasn't the same when you left. We kept getting into fights and the long distance wasn't helping. We weren't meant for each other, none of us where."

Taylor nodded her head, "Jase please stay out of Kelsi's life. She was finally starting to move on, your going to ruin everything."

Jason shook his head, "I can't do that ladies, I will see my son and my ex-girlfriend. They are important people in my life; you can't take them away from me."

Taylor nodded her head, "true we can't take them away from you, but we can keep her from you."

Gaby nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest, "Kels has a boyfriend, and she's dating Ryan. He was there for her when she was pregnant and after she had Jay. He was a dad to that boy!"

Jason stood there in shock, "Ryan? She didn't tell me that!"

Gaby looked away from her, "she's shocked that your alive remember we all thought you were dead. He's planning on purposing to her soon."

Taylor stepped closer to Jason and smiled sadly at him, "your too late, go home."

Jason turned around and got in his truck in shock, he was going to lose Kelsi. Starting his truck he pulled away from Kelsi's house and drove home.

Gaby looked at Taylor, "Tay do you think that it was a good idea to tell him that?"

Taylor shook her head, "I don't know, Shar said we have to do this, they can't be together. If they get back together then we'll have to deal with the guys…..I'm not ready to have Chad back in my life."

Gaby nodded and started walking toward the front door, "I'm not ready to see Troy either and I know Shar isn't ready to have Zeke in her life."

Taylor grabbed Gaby's shoulder, "what about Ryan? Is he really going to purpose to her?"

"Gaby shrugged her shoulder, "he's always cared for her and he loves Jay, Sharpay said he wants to. We'll see what happens."

The girls walked inside the house unknown that they were the ones to start the biggest fight they've ever had.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So? please R&R!**

**Looks like the girls don't want the guys any where in their lives, what do they have planned? Ryan and Kelsi? Is it true?**

**Next Chapter: The boys go clubbing and bump into the girls. A fight breaks out and Ryan shows up at the club. Will Kelsi and Jason get back together or is it over and he want nothing to do with her?**

**Five Reviews for me to update!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the next one, took me a long time to write this one, hope you like!**

*****************************************************************************************************  
**

Walking in the house, Jason slammed the door shut. Frank and Christy looked at him in surprise. Looking at his brother, "we're going clubbing tonight, right?"

Frank nodded his head, "yeah we'll leave around 10?"

Jason nodded his head, walking back outside he found the guys playing a game of horse. Getting their attention, "guys want to grab something to eat?"

Troy shot the ball and it swished through the basket, smiling happily he looked at Jason. "Fuck ya, I'm starving."

The guys walked into the house. Jason ran upstairs and pulled a shirt on." Running back downstairs he motioned with head toward the doors. Christy looked at her brother in question, "where are you going?"

Smirking down at his sister, "why do you care?"

Rolling her eyes are her brother, I'm just asking smartass."

Walking out the door he grabbed the door handle, "we're going to lunch, I'm out!"

Slamming the door shut he jogged over to Troy's car. Jumping in the backseat, Troy started up his car and drove to Denny's (best place in the world!) Pulling into the parking lot, he parked. All the guys jumped out and headed inside. Taking a seat they waiter for a waiter to till them that their seats were ready. Chad put an arm around Jason's shoulder, "so solider, how does it feel to be back home? Finding out you're a dad of a 3 year old boy and your ex-girlfriend and her friends are back in town."

Jason groaned and shook his head, "right now, and fuck them. They don't matter to me, they're my past! I'm going to be there for my son, but those girls, screw them!"

Zeke looked at Jason in surprise, "I thought you and Kelsi were getting back together, you two looked like you were still in love."

Jason snorted, "Kels and I? That's a fucking riot, she's with Ryan!"

Troy scratched his head, "are you sure bro, who told you that?"

Looking at the window, "your ex and Chad's ex. Who was I kidding, oh course Ryan was going to be there for her, and he had a crush on her when we were in high school. They went to the same college!"

Chad gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze, "bro you still have us and you have a growing boy who seems attached to you already."

Jason let a grin appear on his face and looked at Chad. "Your right bro, I do have a son who is a mini version of me."

Troy motion for the guys that their table was ready. Getting up the guys followed the waiter to their seats. Each grabbed a menu and looked over it.

_**Kelsi's House….**_

Sharpay looked at the girls in question, "did you do it?"

Gaby and Taylor nodded their heads. Kelsi looked at them in question, "did they do what?"

Smiling sweetly at Kelsi, "nothing. Go get ready so we can go shopping for clothes, I already asked your parents if they'll watch Jay and they said yes."

Kelsi nodded her head and headed upstairs to grab a shower and change clothing. The girls took a seat on the couch. Taylor sighed and looked at Sharpay with guilt all over her face, "Shar was that really necessary for us to lie to Jase; he looked so heartbroken when we told him."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "of course he needed to know, Ryan was there for her through everything."

Gaby leaned over Taylor, "but Shar, they never dated! We told him that they did. We know Ryan wants to marry her, but she's still crazy over Jase."

Grabbing Gaby's hands, "do you remember how she was when Jason left? When she found out she was pregnant? When she asked the guys for his info?"

The girls nodded their heads and looked down defeated. Katy walked over to the girls, "you guys want anything? Jay is with his grandfather, telling him everything he did with his dad. It's so cute!" The girls smiled at Katy and shook their heads no. Katy smiled at them and took a seat on the lazy chair they had and sighed happily. "I'm so happy Jason is back, you girls want to know something funny?"

Gaby smiled at Katy, "sure we would look to know."

Katy learned over to them, "when Jason was a junior, he had sat me and Kelsi's dad down to ask us something important. He had made sure Kels wasn't here. He had asked permission to ask her out! It was so cute, he was so nervous and kept stuttering and saying how he would take care of her and not hurt her." Smiling happily at the memory, she frowns and looked down. "Before he graduated he told us he had joined the Marines and wasn't planning on telling Kelsi. He had pulled out a black box and showed us this beautiful engagement ring. He told us he had wanted to ask Kelsi to marry him, but knew that they weren't ready to take that step so he gave me the ring until they were ready."

The girls mouth dropped, Taylor leaned closer to Katy, "he gave you guys the ring? Do you still have it?"

Katy nodded, "we gave it to Jay when he was a baby, and we told Kelsi it was very important to us. He wears it around his neck; we never told him it's from his father."

Gaby and Taylor looked at Sharpay with regret. Sharpay took a deep breath and let it out. Feeling a little sick, Sharpay stood up. "We never knew, we assumed he just left and didn't want anything to do with her."

Katy shook her head, "Jason was in love with her, he did confine in us one day. He always thought your brother would steal her away from him. That was his biggest fear, I think that would break him if he heard that." Getting up, she smiled at the girls, "I better check on the men, for all I know, I might have another basketball player in this house soon!"

Waving at the girls, they watched Mrs. Nielson walked out of the living room. Jumping up the girls grabbed Sharpay's arms, "did you hear that? That could break him, we broke him Shar!"

Sharpay shook their arms off of her, looking at both girls, "calm down! We'll just talk to him, Kels doesn't have to know. We'll tell him it's all a misunderstanding."

Gaby and Taylor grabbed one another, and started crying. Sharpay rolled her eyes at them, "Oh stop it! Grow up, everything is going to be okay!"

Kelsi walked down the stairs and walked up next to Sharpay. Pointing at Gaby and Taylor, "what's wrong with them?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "you know how they get when they get their periods. They seemed to have Sync this month."

Kelsi grimaced and looked at them with sorrow in her eyes. That made the girls cry harder. Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "knock it off! Let's go shopping already!"

Gaby and Taylor sniffled and nodded their heads. Sharpay led them out of the house to her pink mustang. Kelsi called to her mom, "mom we'll be back! We're going to the mall, if you need me call my cell! If anything is wrong with little Jay call me!"

Jumping in Sharpay's car the girls drove to the mall.

_**THE BOYS….**_

The boys walked out of Denny's happy, jumping into Troy's car, Chad looked at them in question. "Where to now men?"

Zeke smirked at Jason, "to the mall, Jase is going to need some new threads. I don't think military uniform is going to work tonight and your clothes from high school are out of date."

Jason chuckled and nodded his head, "your right, it's off to the mall gentlemen."

Troy laughed and started up his car. Heading to the mall the guys started talking about sports and brings Jason up to date with everything he missed out while he was gone. Troy smirked when he found a parking space close to the entrance, parking the guys got out. Walking to the entrance, Zeke noticed Sharpay's car and groaned. Chad looked at Zeke in wonder and he pointed at Sharpay's car. Hitting Troy, Chad pointed at her car also and Troy nodded. Troy put his arm around Jason's shoulder, "you know how much we all hate shopping so let's make this fast and after we're done we can do to Boomers and play some games."

Jason nodded his head and stopped at the entrance. All the guys took a deep breath and looked at one another, letting it out the entered the mall.

Jason was shocked on how much the mall had changed, they're were a lot of new malls. Looking at the guys in question, "uh…where to?"

Chad smiled at his friend, "let's go to Pac Sun and then Revolution."

Nodding his head, he followed the guys lead. First walking into Pac Sun he went to look at some of the clothes while the guys were looking at sunglasses. Chad looked at Jason to make sure he was busy and turned to the guys, "did you see the ice bitch car?"

Zeke nodded his head, "if she's here then most likely the girls are here too. They never go anywhere without the other. We got to make sure Jason doesn't see them."

Troy looked over at Jason, "guys do you think something happened at Kelsi house?"

Chad shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno, why do you ask?'

Troy looked down at the glasses he was holding. "Because he seemed a little moody at Denny's and he was fine when he left the house."

Zeke nodded his head, "your right, he was completely happy when he left with Kelsi and Jay…I bet you the girls did something to him."

Jason walked up to the guys carrying some bags, "okay I'm ready let's hit the next store so we can get out of here."

The guys smiled and nodded their heads. Walking out of the store, they lead Jason to Revolution. Zeke and Chad took him over to some dressy looking clothes. Troy looked out the displayed window and saw the girls walking by with a bunch of bags. Looking back at the guys he turned and left the store. Seeing Gaby sitting on a bench outside a store he walked up to her, "hey!"

Gaby looked up and sighed when she saw Troy, "hey what are you doing here?"

Pointing to the store he walked out of, "helping Jason buys some civilian clothes. He can't run around in his old high school clothes or military uniform."

Gaby nodded her head, "that's true, though a lot of women love men in uniform."

Troy nodded his head, "that's what I heard. So what are you girls doing here?"

Gaby pointed to the store in front of her, you could see the other girls shopping. "We're shopping for clothes for tonight. Going out, haven't done that in a while."

Troy nodded his head, looking away from her, "so did you say anything to Jase today? Or did you see him today?"

Gaby blushed and looked away from him, "no why do you ask?"

Looking at her with hate in his eyes, "because he's acted different when he came home from dropping Kels and Jay off and from how they were acting this morning they weren't fighting. Those two rarely fight, I know you girls like to start shit!"

Standing up angrily, "why do you assume that it's our fault, it could be his!"

Standing up and starring her down, "you girls are nothing but bitches, stay away from me and my friends. Jason doesn't need to go through any drama while he's on leave right now. He's dealing with enough shit!"

Putting her hands on her hips and starring at him defiantly, "what shit could he possible be going through, he's out of the military!"  
Troy shook his head angrily, "not at this moment, he's on leave for a couple days because of what he's been through. He was captured and tortured! You know why am I fucking telling you this? Just stay the fuck away from us. If Jason has Jay make sure you bitches are no where around so we can spend time with the little boy. You hogged him enough from us!"

Turning around he stomped back to the store the guys were in. Gaby's mouth dropped in shock, looking at where Kelsi was in the store the only thought Gaby could think of was captured and tortured!?!

Seeing Gaby in shock Taylor hurried out to her, "hey what's wrong?"

Shaking, Taylor helped Gaby sit down. Looking at the store Troy went back into, "I just talked to Troy right now and he…"

Holding her hand up, "Gab, you don't have to explain anything else, the guys are assholes."

Pulling her hand down, Gaby shook her head. "Tay we made a very big mistake. Jase isn't out of the military, he's on leave right now. Troy let it slip that he had been captured and tortured! That's why he MIA!"

Taylor's hands went to her mouth, "of my god, we need to tell Shar."

Sharpay and Kelsi walked up to them smiling. Taylor and Gaby looked up in surprise, giving a fake smile, Taylor got up. "Done already?"

Kelsi smiled, "yeah I got my outfit and something else for someone else to see later." Kelsi coyly smiled at them.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Taylor grabbed Kelsi hand, "Kels I wanted to buy Jay an outfit for when he goes out with his dad, wanna help me pick it out?"

Kelsi nodded her head excitedly, "good idea Tay, we'll be back."

The other two girls nodded their heads and watched them leave. Looking down at Gaby, "I'm surprise you don't want to go shopping for Jay."

Pulling Sharpay down next to her on the bench. Gaby gave Sharpay a nervous look, "Shar I just found out some terrible news. Troy and the guys are here with Jase and Jase isn't out of the military." Sharpay looked at Gaby to continue. "He's on leave, he's been tortured and captured and I guess he barely got away so that's why he's home!"  
Sharpay held up her hand to stop Gaby, "who told you this? Chad? Zeke? Troy? Or Jase himself?"

Looking at Sharpay in shock, "who cares who told me, if this is true this isn't helping the matter! If Jase does something drastic it will be on our heads! Kelsi will hate us!"

Shaking her head at Gaby, "I'll ask my dad to find out if it's true, he has some friends in high places. We'll find out why he's really home."

Leaning closer to Sharpay, "if it's true?"

Looking past Gaby, Sharpay watched the guys walked out of a store and head the opposite direction they were in and she looked down and sighed, "Beg for forgiveness and try to make it up to them."

Gaby noticed Kelsi and Taylor walking back over to them with more bags. Kelsi giggled at them, "this is the moment I wish Jason was here, and he always carried my bags."

The girls all shared a nervous look. Gaby got up and took some of the bags Kelsi was holding, "that's why you have friends, we can carry some."

Kelsi started walking in the direction the guys were walking. Sharpay jumped in front of her, "I'm not done yet, let's go to Victoria Secret, I need some panties!"

Kelsi jumped a little, but nodded her head. "Let's go, I could always use something for Jase later, he'll like that."

Sharpay and Kelsi started walking toward the store. Gaby and Taylor gave a nervous look and followed them.

_**JASON'S HOUSE (8:45P.M.)….**_

Jason pulled his dress shirt on and buttons it. Looking at his mirror nervously, he rubbed his hands through his shaved head, he really missed his hair, and he wished he could grow it out. Sighing he shook his head. Grabbing his cologne he sprayed some on and put it back on the table. Sitting on his bed, he put on his dress shoes and got up. Once he was stratified he walked downstairs to find his brother dressed and ready to go. Also seeing his sister dressed up, he looked at her in question, "where are you going?"

Smirking at him, "I'm also going clubbing tonight. I'm meeting my friends at the same club as you. I'll be leaving with them, so I'm riding with you guys."

Jason sighed and nodded his head. Taking a seat next to his brother, "we leaving exactly at 9?"

Frank looked at his brother and laughed, "Bro you don't go to the club sober, you drink at home and go there tipsy!"

Jason and Christy laughed at their brother. Christy nodded her head, "he's right, drinks at the clubs are really expensive! You got to get wasted before getting to the club, but for ladies you get guys to buy you drinks!" Laughing to herself the boys watched her walk in the kitchen.

Pointing at his sister retreating back, Jason looked at his brother with worry. "We're going to have to watch out for her tonight, huh?"

Frank nodded his head, "yup, I just remembered, she was suppose to bring her boyfriend, what happen?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders and looked at the TV, "who's designated driver tonight?"

Frank smirked at Jason, "Zeke is, he has to be up early tomorrow so he can't get wasted."

Jason nodded and smirked at his brother. "Means more for us."

Smacking fist with his brother they started laughing. Hearing the doorbell Jason got up and answered the door. Seeing his friends he opened the door wider and they walked in. Chad held up 2 bottles of whiskey and Troy held up a bottle of Patron. Looking at each other, then turning to the everything one in the room they said together, "let's get wasted!"

Laughing Jason and Frank followed the guys to the kitchen. Zeke sighed and closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He started laughing when he saw everyone in the room taking shots already. Christy and Frank were shooting down some whiskey while Jason, Chad and Troy were doing a line of shots. Chad had set up 4 shots, Patron, Whiskey, Tequila and Vodka. Zeke pointed at the other bottles, "where did you get that?"

Frank pointed at the liquor cabinet, "We have that so I pulled them out."

Zeke nodded and watched Chad, Troy and Jason do their shots. Cringing his face at them, "please don't get too fucked up? I'm not carrying any of your asses home tonight!"

Chad laughed and wrapped an arm around Troy's shoulders, "what ever are you talking about buddy, we're just having some fun."

Zeke laughed and shook his head, "last time you had too much fun was when you were sneaking out of some girl's house and had us pick you up!"

"Your fucking did that?" laughed Jason. Taking another shot, "Bro that's really sad."

Taking a shot and shooting daggers at them, "nothing wrong with a one night stand, remember fellas we're doing that tonight!"

Christy looked at Chad in disgust, "no wonder Taylor broke up with you. You know women aren't objects, we're people!"

The guys groaned, Troy held up his hands, and looked at Christy, "you know how he gets when he drinks, ignore him."

Glaring at him she took another shot with her brother and mumbled murderous things about Chad under her breath. Zeke and Frank let out a chuckle.

After drinking for messing around they were all ready to go by 9:55p.m. Walking out to Zeke's SUV, Frank started mumbling, "It's still fucking early, and no one gets to the club this early!"

Chad swaged and nodded his head, "fur real!" Slurring and walking to Zeke's SUV he bumped into the car. Groaning the guys started laughing at him. Zeke slapped a hand to his forehead, _this is going to be a long night!_

Everyone was load and ready to do, looking in his review mirror, he back out and drove toward the club.

_**KELSI'S HOUSE….**_

Kelsi checked her make up and put some lip gloss on. Looking at her mirror she smiled at her outfit. She was wearing a light blue dress that was v-necked and showed cleavage. The dress ended slightly in the middle of her thighs. She had on light blue high heels. She had pulled her hair up in a messy up-do. Pulling her glasses off she put her contacts in. Smiling at herself she walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at her parents. Walking up to her son she kissed him on the cheek. Jay made a face and wiped his cheek, "ewwww mommy! Your lips sticky!"

Laughing down at her son she kissed him again. Katy looked at her daughter in shock, she looked fabulous! "Where are you going tonight dressed like that?"  
Ted look at his daughter in shock, "I don't think so, go upstairs and change now young lady!"

Giggling and rolling her eyes at her father, "I don't think so daddy, I'm not a little girl. I'm going to a club with the girls."

Looking at her daughter in worry, "what club? Is Jason going? Who's driving? Time you'll be home?"

Kelsi sighed at her father, "daddy we're going to _**ON BROADWAY**_ it's a new club that just opened. I don't know, maybe Jason will be there. Taylor will be driving and the club closes around 2 so maybe 3. We always get something to eat before coming home."

Hearing the doorbell, Kelsi went to answer the door. Smiling at the girls, she motioned for them to come in. All the girls gave her a hug. Seeing Ryan walked in, Kelsi let out a squeal, "what are you doing here!?!"  
Ryan laughed and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I just got home tonight and Shar was telling me you guys were going clubbing and she invited me. Hope you don't mind!"

Kelsi giggled and smacked his chest, "oh course I don't mind, come on in. Jay is in the kitchen with my parents."

Nodding he followed Kelsi to her kitchen, seeing her parents he smiled, "hey Mr. and Mrs. Nielson! Now where's my little man?"

Jay got up and ran up to Ryan and hugged him, "Ryan!"

Ryan looked down at Jay in surprise, "no daddy?"

Jay shook his head excitedly, "I met my real daddy. He showed me how to shoot a ball!"

Ryan looked at Kelsi in question and she shrugged her shoulders. Walking up to Ryan she took her son, "I'm going to put him to bed and then we can leave."

They nodded and watched her leave. Ryan looked at Kelsi parents, Ted was eyeing Ryan warily, and Katy smiled softly at him. The girls giggled at him, Sharpay pulled his arm and dragged him to the living room. Pointing toward the stairs, "he met his dad? When?"

Sharpay sighed, "yeah, he met him yesterday, Jason showed up unexpectedly, we walked in on the in an embrace."

Ryan looked at the floor in disappointment, '"they're back together?"

Gaby shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, "no….we kind of told him something and I don't think he wants to be with her."

Looking at her in question, "what?"

Taylor blushed and mumbled, "That you two were dating and you were planning on purposing to her."

Ryan's mouth dropped, "he's going to kick my ass and they guys are going to help him!" Looking at his sister and pointing a finger at her, "you did this, didn't you."  
Smiling sweetly and shrugging her shoulders at him, "maybe…anyways you plan to so stop acting like your not!"

Putting a hand to his face, "yes, but we're not even dating!"

Gaby cleared her throat, "ready Kels?"

Kelsi smiled down at them and walked down the stairs, "yeah, Jay wouldn't stop talking about his dad, he wants to see him again."

Ryan looked away angrily and crossed his arms across his chest. Looking toward the kitchen, "mom, dad I'll be home late, love you!"

The girls and Ryan followed her out the door. Taylor grabbed her shoulder and smiled at Kelsi, "Ryan is driving tonight so I can drink with you guys."

Kelsi smiled and looked at Ryan, "thanks Ry."

He smiled down at her, "no prob Kels I would do anything for you."

Kelsi looked at him in question, Sharpay coughed, "let's go!"

Everyone jumped into Ryan's black Escalade. Sharpay was in the passenger seat and quickly turned it on some music and the girls started laughing and dancing as Ryan drove.

_**ON BROADWAY…**_

Frank lead the group to the front of the line, smacking hands with the bouncer, "yo mike this is my brother I was telling you about." Jason stepped forward and shook hands with Jason. "You able to hook it up bro?"

Mike laughed and nodded his head, "hell ya bro. VIP for everything." Putting a bracelet on all of them, he let them pass, "enjoy yourself solider!"

The guys all thanked him as did Christy. Walking into the noisy room, Frank pointed to the bar, "DRINKS!"

The all nodded and all followed him. Christy smacked Frank's shoulder and pointed at her friends. He nodded his head and she waved at the guys. They watched her leave and they all shared a smile. Walking up to the bar, they each order a _ADIOS MOTHER FUCKER. _Grabbing their drinks, they dropped some cash and surveyed the room. Jason drank his drink in 2 gulps. Frank looked at him in surprised, Jason gave him an embarrassed smile. Looking toward the dance floor he noticed that their were a lot of hot girls, turning to the guys, "LET'S DO THIS FOOLS!"

The all nodded and made their move on the dance floor.

_**GIRL'S OUT SIDE ON BROADWAY…**_

Ignoring the line Sharpay stomped to the front of the line. Mike looked down at the blonde girl in question. Smirking at him slightly, "I'm on the list, Sharpay Evans plus four."

Mike looked down at his clipboard and nodded his head. Grabbing some bracelets, he put them on the girls, "these are your VIP's Ms. Evans."

Sharpay nodded and they walked in. The girls looked around excitedly, heading straight for the bar they all ordered drinks. Ryan turned to Kelsi and leaned over, "WANNA DANCE?"

Kelsi nodded her head, finishing her drink she took Ryan's hand. He leads her on the dance floor, twirling her in a circle he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Giggling up at him they started twisting and moving to the beat.

Zeke walked up to the bar bobbing his head, asking for a water he noticed the girls next to him, yelling over the music, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sharpay sneered at Zeke, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, WE'RE CLUBBING!"

Shaking his head he walked away fro m them. Spotting Troy and a blonde making out in a order, Chad bumping and grinding with a Asian on the dance floor. He shook his head. Walking over to the table that Jason and Frank were sitting at. Jason nodded his head at his friend, "I'M GOING TO GET ANOTHER DRINK, YOU WANT ANYTHING?"

Frank nodded his head and pointed at his cup, Jason nodded his head. Looking at Zeke, he shook his head and pointed to his water. Getting up he walked through the dance floor up to the bar. Gaby, Taylor and Sharpay's mouth dropped. Seeing the girl's he glared at them and ignored them. Calling the bartender over he order 2 more _ADIOS MOTHER FUCKER. _Feeling someone bump into him he looked over his shoulder to glare at the person. Seeing Ryan behind me holding Kelsi's hand he growled. Grabbing his drinks he bumped his way past the group. Kelsi look up in surprise, "JASON?"

Ignoring her he went back over to his brother and friend. Sitting down he handed him his drink and started sipping on his. Zeke saw Kelsi heading their way and got up. Stopping in front of Kelsi, "BAD IDEA KELS, HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW."

Looking at him in question, "WHY NOT? HE TOLD ME TO SAVE HIM A DANCE IF I SAW HIM."

Shaking his head at her, "SORRY, NOT A GOOD IDEA."

Looking over Zeke's shoulder she sighed and headed back to her friends. Christy watched the scene suspiciously, telling her friends she'll be right back she headed over to Kelsi. Ryan looked down at Kelsi in worry, "WHAT HAPPEN?"

Shaking her head, she ordered another drink. Feeling a tap she looked over her shoulder to find Christy behind her, giving her a sad smile. "HEY!"

Hugging Kelsi she pulled her away from the bar, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Kelsi looked over at Jason and saw some hot girl flirting with Jason. Watching Jason get up and take the girls hand they disappeared into another room. Looking at Christy in pain, "I DON'T KNOW, HE'S MAD AT ME!"

Grabbing Kelsi hand she pulled her to the room that Jason disappeared into. Looking around the girls found themselves in a hip hop room. Looking around they found Jason and the girl making out. Jason's hand went up the girl's skirt. Christy let out a growl, dragging Kelsi with her she tapped on the girls shoulder, "OFF MY BROTHER BITCH!"

Jason looked at them drunkenly, "WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS, GET LOST I'M BUSY!"

The girl smirked at them and turned her attention back to Jason. Growling Kelsi pulled her away from Jason, "GET OFF MY MAN NOW BITCH!"

Rolling her eyes, the girl got off Jason and stalked off. Jason shook his head angrily at her, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, I WAS BUSY! GO FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND KELS, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU AND RYAN ARE DATING!"

Kelsi looked at him question, "I'M NOT DATING RYAN, HE'S MY FRIEND!"

Grabbing Kelsi hand he dragged her away from her sister, pushing her up against a wall in a darken corner. He kissed her neck roughly, running her hands up and down his back she moaned. Using his leg he pushed her legs open. Bringing one of her hands between them she unzipped his pants, and pulled his dick out. Rubbing her hands up and down his dick to get him hard he growled. Reaching under her dress he gripped her ass, feeling no panties he looked at her and she blushed. Shaking his head, he hiked her dress up. Pulling one of her legs up she wrapped it around his waist, entered her hard. He pumped in and out of her multiple times. Moving in sync together they moaned each other's name. Feeling her climax her pushed harder. Feeling her tightening her climax and keep pumping everything into to her. Relaxing the kissed gentle on the lips. Pulling away he put his dick back in his pants while Kelsi fixed her dress. Once they looked presentable they headed back to the room that their friends were at. Jason walked back to Zeke and his brother and Kelsi went back to the girls. Ryan raised his eyebrow at her, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Eyeing Jason suspiciously, he looked at Kelsi angrily, Kelsi blushed and shrugged her shoulders. Taking a seat next to Gaby and Taylor the girls started gossiping. Sharpay walked up to her brother, "WHAT HAPPEN?"

Ryan ignored her and started walking toward Jason. Zeke looked up in surprise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EVANS?"

Jason looked up at Ryan with annoyance, "WHAT DO YOU WANT LOSER?"

Frank started snickering, they were totally fucked up. Sneering down at Jason, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KELSI CROSS, SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU! I PLAN ON MARRYING HER!"

Jason stood up angrily, "YOU WANT TO MARRY HER? OVER MY DEAD BODY ASSHOLE!" Pushing Ryan, Zeke and Frank stood up. Ryan growled and pushed Jason back. Frank grabbed his brother's arm, "DON'T! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Jason shrugged his brother off of him and pushed Ryan back. Ryan threw a punch and hit Jason in the face. Jason staggered back and tackled Ryan to the floor. Zeke and Frank tried to pull them apart, but found it was hard when 2 of them were drunk. Troy and Chad rushed to help their friend. The girls turned their heads to the commotion, seeing Ryan and Jason fighting the girls rushed over. Sharpay pushed everyone away and made her way to the front. Jason had Ryan pinned to the floor and was punching him over and over in the face. Sharpay screeched, "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!"

Jason looked up surprised and Sharpay punched him in the eye, groaning he fell off of Ryan. Ryan grabbed his face and looked at his hand. Getting up he started kicking Jason in the side. Chad and Troy pulled Ryan away from Jason. Frank stepped in front of Sharpay to keep her away from Jason. Jason felt something snap inside him. Breathing hard, he got up and tackled Ryan to the floor. Troy and Chad were trying to pull Jason off of him , but they were having problems. Christy and Frank jumped in and with the four of them they were able to pull him off of Ryan. Frank grabbed his brother shit, "THAT'S ENOUGH, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE."

Zeke came over and grabbed the drunk Jason and started pulling him out of the club. The guys followed them out, each giving the girls and Ryan a dirty look.

Kelsi looked down at Ryan in shock, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Sharpay and Gaby helped Ryan up. Ryan grabbed his face in pain and groaned, "THE FUCKER STARTED IT, I JUST CAME OVER TO SAY HI!"

Sighing she shook her head, "LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT."

The girls helped an injured Ryan out of the club and to his car. Once inside the car Kelsi let out a sad sigh. She was completely confused on what was happening.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**A fight, that's not a good sign! R&R!**

**so what do you think so far?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Next morning Kelsi tries calling Jason, but he refuses to talk to her or see her. Confused she turns to her friends, Gaby and Taylor feel guilty while Sharpay is helping her brother get Kelsi. Does Sharpay have a motive? HE HE HE.....I've evil!**

**5 Reviews again!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**i got 4 reviews, but since i don't plan to update till after monday, i'll give you guys an update!**

**Midterm here i come!**

*******************************************************************************************************  
**

Walking up to her front door. Kelsi let out an angry sigh.

"_Kels, wait up, I'm sorry what happen between Jason and I he started it. Telling me to stay the fuck out of his son's life and yours!"_

Kelsi took a deep breath and turned around to face Ryan, "Ryan go home, and I'll talk to you later. I can't deal with this right now!"

Ryan put his head down, defeated he nodded his head and walked back to his car. Turning away she opened her door and walked inside, finding her mom on the couch she closed the door. "Hey mom, what are you still doing up?"  
Emily looked up surprise, "I should be asking why your home so early, what happen?

"Sighing Kelsi plopped down on the couch next to her mom, "what didn't happen tonight! Jason was annoyed with me at the club and he got in a fight with Ryan. I don't know what happen. I had just sat down next to the girls and we turned around and Jason and Ryan are pushing each other!"

Wrapping an arm around her daughter, she kissed her forehead, "sounds like they were fighting for your attention. What's does Ryan want from you?" Kelsi looked at her mom confused, "I don't know. He's my friend. He was there for me when Jay was born."

Katy nodded her head at her daughter, "I noticed he didn't look happy when Jay was talking about his daddy. Did Jay really call Ryan daddy?" Kelsi sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I think a few times when he first started talking. I also corrected him and told him that Ryan was his uncle."

Katy stood up and nodded, "baby it's time for bed. It's already…" looking at the clock, she smiled, "it's already 1:15a.m. It's late sweetheart. Don't you have a date tomorrow?"

Kelsi stood up and smiled at her mom, "your right I have a date with my baby daddy." Katy made a face at her daughter, "don't call him your baby daddy, and call him Jase."

Laughing the girls headed up the stairs to go to bed.

_**THE GUYS….**_

Jason was beyond furious, he was walking in a circle muttering deathly things about Ryan. The guy's were looking at each worriedly. Frank stepped up to his brother, "do you want me to take you to Kelsi? She's probably home by now." Growling and looking at his brother angrily, "She's probably in bed with him right now!"

The guys jumped back in shock, Troy held up his hands in surrender, "bro don't bite our heads off. We're just worried about you. Your getting aggressive."

Jason turned his back to them. Panic coursing through his body. Hearing screams of pain and gunshots Jason cringed. Chad stepped up to him and put his hand on Jason's shoulder, jumping in surprise, Jason moved away from Chad and took a breath. "You scared me. Don't sneak up on me." Chad looked at Jason with worry written all over his face. "We should get some ice on your face."

Jason shook his head, "let's just go home, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep now." The guys nodded and jumped in Zeke's SUV. Dropping Frank and Jason off, the guys waved bye and ran inside. Jason ran up to his and plopped down on his bed.

Taking a deep breath, Jason tried to clear the images of his dead comrades and dead bodies out of his head. Finding it hard to do he let out an anger growl. Laying on his back he looked at his ceiling. His thoughts went to Kelsi and how beautiful she looked that night. Closing his eyes he smirked remembering how he had taken her against the wall at the club. Ryan's face appeared and he growled. Opening his eyes he looked at his clock, it read 1:35a.m. Getting up he walked over to his drawer, pulling some baller shorts out, he changed his clothes. Grabbing his basketball he went downstairs to shoot some hoops hoping to clear his mind.

_**KELSI…..**_

Walking down the stairs, Kelsi let out a yawn. Finding her son on the couch she smiled gentle at him. Taking a seat next to him she put an arm around him. "What are you watching baby?" Jay looked up at his mom, "I want daddy."

Kelsi looked down at him in surprise, "daddy's sleeping right now baby." Jay sat up excitedly, "daddy's here?" Kelsi ran her hand through her son's hair and shook her head. "Daddy's at his house with his family."

Jay stood up and looked at his mom in anger, sticking out his bottom lip. "No, daddy's family is here!"

Katy walked into the living room confused, "what's with the yelling?" Kelsi looked at her mom in shock, "Jay wants his dad."

Katy walked up to her grandson and sighed down at him, "Remember how mommy taught you how hard it is to wake daddy?" Jay nodded his head, smiling at him. "Daddy is like grandpa they don't wake up till noon."

Jay giggled at his grandma and then looked at his mom excitedly, "let's wake daddy." Kelsi looked at her mom for help, Katy nodded and walked up to Jay and put her hands on her waist, "'what about me? You want your daddy more than me? That hurts!"

Jay giggled and hugged his grandma leg, "I love you granny!" Leaning down she picked up Jay, "then you can help grandma, come on."

Kelsi watched her mom take her son. Slouching in the couch Kelsi looked at the clock. It was already 11 in the morning. She had woken up late. Grabbing the phone next to her she dialed Jason house number. Hearing it ring, she picked up the TV remote and turned the TV off.

"_Hello? Cross resident."_

Kelsi smiled when she recognized Christy voice, "Hey Chris is your brother up yet?" Christy let out a laugh, "Kels you seem to forget how my brother sleeps. That boy could sleep through…..what are you doing awake already?"

Kelsi looked at the phone in confusion, "huh? Chris?"

Quickly muttering in the phone, "Hold on!" Christy put the phone down, "Jase what are you doing up already? It's not even noon."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his sister, "that was when I was younger, you seem to forget in the military you sleep at weird hours." Christy nodded and grabbed the phone holding it out for him, "it's your girlfriend."

Jason lifted his hand and shook it away, "I don't want to talk to her or see her, tell her I'm done with her." Christy's mouth dropped in shock. Shaking her head she slapped him on the chest, "the mother of your son is on the phone, talk to her!"

Jason turned away from Christy and started walking up the stairs. "Is Jay really my son or Ryan's?" Christy watched her brother walk away from her. Bring the phone to her ear, "Kels, something is wrong with Jason, he's acting weird. You might have to come here and deal with him. All of a sudden he seems to think Jay isn't his."

Kelsi's mouth dropped, she had heard everything the siblings had said to one another. Standing up, "he doesn't think Jay is his! He's the only I've slept with and still sleeping with! I'll be there in a few minutes!"  
Kelsi hug up the phone and walked into the kitchen, "mom I'm going to Jason's. I need to talk to him, he's being difficult." Jay looked up from his necklace and looked at his mom happily, "daddy?"

Kelsi shook her head at her son, "your staying here, daddy is being a pain right now. I need to straighten him out first." Katy gave her daughter a look, turning to her grandson, "daddy isn't feeling good. He wouldn't want to get you sick, you can visit him later, ok?"

Jay nodded his head grimily, Kelsi rolled her eyes at her mom. Grabbing her car keys she ran past her dad and out the door. Getting in her car she drove to Jason's. Parking in front of the house, she found Christy sitting on the swing on the patio. Kelsi jogged up to her, "hey, where is he?"

Christy looked at Kelsi worriedly, "it might be a bad idea to talk to him right now." Kelsi raised an eyebrow at her, "why? What's going?"

Standing up Christy walked up to her, "he thinks your dating Ryan and using him. Something is going on and I don't know what it is. He won't tell us." Kelsi nodded her head and looked at the front door, "where is he?"

Looking at the street, "he's in the backyard shooting hoops with Frank." Kelsi nodded and walked in the house with Christy trailing her. Opening the sliding she walked out toward the basketball court. "Jase!"

Jason went rigid, standing still Frank looked at his sister in worry. Refusing to look at Kelsi, "get the fuck out of my house!"

Christy and Frank snuck away back inside the house. Taking a seat on the kitchen counter to keep an eye on them. Kelsi took a step closer, "we need to talk! What's going on, you were fine 2 days ago?" Throwing his ball angrily at the basketball hoop it hit the backboard and rolled to her. Picking it up she walked up closer. Twirling the ball in her hands. "You fucked me against the wall and now your acting like this, what's going on?"

Jason spun around and took the ball from her. Throwing it at the fence, she looked at him in surprise, "I said get the fuck out, I don't want to see you or my supposedly son!" Kelsi's mouth dropped in shock, "what do you mean you don't want to see your son!?!"

Advancing on her, Kelsi started backing up. She finally backed up until she was against the house. Christy looked at her brother in worry. Frank held his hand up.

Jason glared down at her, "you used me, you were dating that traitor and you let me fuck you twice. You never told me you were with Ryan!" Confusion was written all over her face, looking at him in worry, "what are you talking about? I'm not dating Ryan! I want to be with you, but your not ready."

Slamming his first against his house. Kelsi jumped. He slammed his hand right next to her head. Hissing down at her, "I don't want you or your son, stay the fuck out of my life. Until you give me proof that he is my son, I don't want to see the bastard." Kelsi gasped at him, bringing her hands to her mouth, tears started falling from her face. "He's not a bastard, he's your son."

Jason raised his other hand, but someone grabbed it. Turing around he found his brother and sister looking at completely scared. Frank pulled him away from Kelsi, "what are you doing? That's your ex! Were you going to hit her?"

Kelsi fell to the ground crying, Christy ran to her side, wrapping her arms around Kelsi's small body she glared up at her brother. "What is your fucking problem, this is your girlfriend!" Frank pushed his brother further away from them, "what's going through your head?"  
Jason stumbled back and pointed at Kelsi, "how do I know that kid is really mine? I've been gone for 4 fucking years!" Frank grabbed his brother, "bro your son looks exactly like you! What proof do you need?"

Jason fell to the ground, confusion was all over his face. "It was a mistake to come home. It's all my fault." Alex opened the back door, "what's going on out here?"

Seeing Kelsi on the floor with his daughter and Jason on the floor he walked out slowly. Starring at his son on the floor. "Jase please tell me you didn't hurt Kelsi."

Looking at his dad with pain in his eyes, "it's all my fault!" Alex knelt down next to Jason, "Frank, Christy, get Kelsi out of here. Jase what's your fault son?"

Christy and Frank gentle lifted Kelsi up. Helping her inside the house Emily looked up in shock. Rushing toward Kelsi, "oh my god your bleeding!" Kelsi brought a hand to her face and pulling it away. Seeing the blood she shook her head, "it's not mine, it's Jason." Emily looked outside and saw her husband dealing with her youngest son. Bring Kelsi to her she hugged her. Feeling Kelsi shaking in her arms she looked at son, "Frank get a hold of the guys and have them get a hold of the girls." Frank nodded his head and ran out of the room. Christy looked at her mom in worry, "mom what's happening to Jason?"

Rubbing Kelsi back, "I don't know, something happen while he was overseas that we don't know about." Frank back in the room. "I got a hold of Troy, he's going to contact Gaby and they'll be in here in a few minutes."

Pulling away from Kelsi, "Hun you want something to drink? You want to lay down?" Shaking still, "I need to lay down." Emily nodded at motion for her son to help Kelsi to the couch. Frank picked Kelsi up and carried her to the couch laying her down. Christy sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Frank looked at his mom, "I'm going to see if dad needs help." Nodding at her son, Frank left the room. Both girls shared a look.

_**OUTSIDE, BACKYARD….**_

Alex held his son, he was in utter shock. He had heard screaming and came out to investigate, finding his youngest son on his knees and a few feet away from him his ex was crying. Hugging his on, "Jase what happen? Tell me son."

Letting his tears fall, he muttered, "it's my fault their dead dad. I was their commanding officer and they died under my command." Rubbing his son's back, "it's not your fault. You couldn't change any of that son."

Jason shook his head, "if I gave them what they want, they would all still be alive!" hearing the back door open he saw Frank walking slowly toward them. "Jase is this why your home?"

Pulling away from his dad, Jason wiped his face. "They put me on leave after we were found. Dad I should be dead instead of them! They died to protect me!"Frank knelt down next to his brother, "no they didn't! They were doing their job, any solider would do that. It's not your fault. You weren't meant to die yet, you are he to be with the girl you love and your son! It's a sign Jase, this is your second chance!"

Jason shook his head, "no, I can't be with her. I can't do this, I can't be here. It's too hard. I need to leave, I need to clear my head." Alex nodded his head, "fine son, we'll get you a flight back to base." Frank looked at his dad in shock, "dad you can't let him run away!"

Alex held up his hand, "he's not ready to be home, there's too much going on, this is all going to break him even more." Frank starred at his father in anger, "what about his son and girlfriend? What about Kelsi, she's breaking at this moment!"

_**LIVING ROOM….**_

Emily opened the door and smiled down at Gaby and Troy, "sorry guys, but some stuff has happen. Troy and Gaby nodded, walking into the house, Gaby rushed to Kelsi side. Troy looked at Emily, "where's Jason?" Keeping her eyes on the girls, "there outside on the court."

Troy nodded and hurried out side. Opening the door, Frank looked at him with relief, pointing at his dad, "he's letting Jase leave!" Troy walked out slowly, "why does he want to leave?"

Alex looked at Troy, "he's having flashbacks, all this drama isn't helping him here, it's making it worst. What ever he went through there is haunting him here."

Frank and Troy looked at Jason. Jason had his head against his knees. Troy knelt down, "is this what you want? To leave your family, son, friends and Kelsi? We can help you through this Jase, let us in, let Kelsi in." Jason looked at Troy emotionless, "I want to be left alone, and I don't want anyone."  
Troy shook his head, "here's the thing, and we're not going to let that happen. Your not leaving, you need to rest and take it easy right now."

_**MR. EVAN'S OFFICE….**_

Taylor followed Sharpay as they strolled to Mr. Evans office. Knocking on the door.

"_Come in!"_

Sharpay opened the door and smiled at her father, "hi daddy, I need a favor." Laughing at his daughter he smiled, "with what princess?"

Taylor stepped forward, "we need to find out some information on a friend of ours." Mr. Evan's looked at Taylor, "which friend? Troy? Zeke?" Sharpay shook her head, "it's on Jason Cross."

Mr. Evans looked at his daughter in surprise, "Cross? Number 23 for the wildcats right?" Sharpay and Taylor nodded their heads in surprise. Laughing at the girls, "Girls I love the wildcats, remember I went to all the games. So what kind of information did you need?"

Smiling sweetly at her dad, "we want to know why he's back. We heard he's on leave because something happen. We want to make sure it's true." Mr. Evan rubbed his chin, "military…that's going to be hard. Let me get a hold of your godfather, it's going to take a couple of hours, is that okay?"

The girls nodded their heads happily, "Thanks!"

_**And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, Kelsey  
And I'd swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, Kelsey **__** (Metro Station- Kelsey)**_

Sharpay took her phone out and smiled at Taylor, "it's Kels, only she would have that ringtone." Answering her phone, "Hello? Gaby? What? We'll be there in a few minutes." Hanging up the phone, she looked at Taylor, "something happen at Jason's house. Kelsi needs us!" Turing to her dad, they waved and ran out of his office to Sharpay's car. Jumping in they drove to Jason's house.

_**CHAD AND ZEKE**_

Chad groaned, he had no idea why he was at Zeke bakery competition, he had better things to do. Looking over at his friends smiling face, he smiled to himself knowing why he was there. Looking down at his cell he sighed, it had been a long morning. Noticing Zeke walking up to him, "hey bro, so is the verdict in yet?"

Zeke smiled excitedly, "not yet, but it's close!"

_**I see the guys tryna' holla,  
girl I don't want to bother you,  
cause your independent and you got my attention  
And I'll be your baby father,  
girl I just wanna show you, cause I love what you are doing  
I see you in the club, you gettin' down  
I wanna get with you (oh yeah)  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you  
You're so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
Said your so beautiful, So damn Beautiful  
You're so beautiful.. **__**(Akon- Beautiful)**_

Chad and Zeke looked down at Chad's phone. Zeke raised his eyebrow, "who is it?" Chad blushed, "it's Taylor." Picking up his phone, "hello? What? Is she okay? Is Jase? Okay, well meet you there. I'm with Zeke right now. Ok, bye."

Hanging up he stared down at his phone in shock. Zeke looked at Chad in worry, "what's wrong? What did she say?" Chad looked at Zeke in worry, "something happen at Jason's house, Jase broke down. They think he might have hit Kels." Zeke shook his head, "he wouldn't do that, he loves her."

Chad nodded his head, "we need to leave now." Zeke looked at his entry and back at Chad, "Let's get out of here." Chad looked at Zeke in surprise, "you don't want to know if you won?" Zeke shook his head, "our brother needs us."

Chad nodded his head, both guys ran out of the kitchen to Chad's car. Jumping in they headed straight to Jason's house.

******************************************************************************************************************

**The gang being there for their friends, are they coming back together? Hmmmm.....i dunno...we'll see!**

**Please, R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Let me think on it! Love ya guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay instead of studying i did an update, enjoy!**

**Just to let you i was half asleep writing this, any mistakes, sorry!  
**

*******************************************************************************************************  
**

_**JASON'S HOUSE…**_

Sharpay and Taylor walked inside Jason's house, spotting Kelsi and Gaby on the couch they rushed over. Gaby looked at them grimly, "hey guys, thanks for coming." Taylor looked at Kelsi in worry, "Gaby what happen?" Gaby sighed and motioned for them to go to the kitchen. Falling Gaby to the kitchen she pointed outside to where the guys were. Sharpay and Taylor shared a look. Fearing the worst had happen, Taylor took a deep breath, "did he hit her? Or something worst?"

Gaby shook her head, "I don't know I got a call from Troy saying it was an emergency and that Kelsi needed me." Sharpay looked at Gaby in surprise, "Troy Bolton called you, your ex?" Gaby blushed and nodded her head, "yes my ex boyfriend had called me to tell me my best friend needed me. Girls we made a mistake! We shouldn't have said those things to Jason."

Sharpay held up a hand and shook her head, "don't say that Gabs, we did it for Kels, he's going to end up hurting her again! Ryan is there for her, Jason wasn't!"

"_I should have known this was your entire fault Sharpay!"_

The girls turned around and found Chad and Zeke glaring at them angrily. The girls blushed and looked away. Chad took a step toward the girls, "this is why he's been acting funny. What did you tell him?" Sharpay took a step toward him, "we told him the truth, my brother loves Kels so much more than Jason, he's been there for her and Jay since high school ended!" Chad growled at her, "and what was that ice bitch?"

Smirking up at him, "that my brother and Kels are dating and my brother is going to purpose to her. They're not meant for one another just like all of us." Zeke growled and pushed past Chad, glaring down at his ex, "your nothing, but a bitch! You were the biggest mistake of my life!" Sharpay's smirk fell from her mouth. Taylor came to her rescue, "look, just keep Jason away from Kelsi and we won't have a problem, whatever Jason is going through he doesn't need to involve Kels. As long as we do this we won't have to deal with one another."

Zeke snorted and walked outside to help. Chad glared at Taylor, "you know I was in love with you, to think that this is how you girls turned out. Keeping your best friend from her ex. We aren't happy about it either, but we're not stopping them from being together!" Walking past them he joined all the guys outside. The girls looked at one another in shock. Christy came up behind them, "hey girl's you okay?"

Taylor turned around and nodded, "yeah, is Kels awake yet?" Christy gave them a small smile, "yeah she is, come on." The girls followed Christy back into the living room. They each kneeled down to Kelsi; Kelsi gave them each a sad smile. Taylor grabbed her hand, "he didn't hurt you did he?" Kelsi shook her head, "no he just yelled at me over things I don't even know about. He kept saying something about Ryan and not believing that Jay is his son."

Gaby gave Sharpay a look, ignoring Gaby Sharpay leaned down to her, "Kels, Jason isn't ready to be with anyone. Look at him, he's falling apart. It's not safe for you or Jay to be around him." Taylor and Gaby glared at her. Kelsi looked at the floor and nodded her head, "your right." Looking at Christy and Emily, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't be with Jason and have him be this way with me or my son."

Emily and Christy nodded their heads. Christy gave Kelsi a hug. "Don't be a stranger, he does love you, you know." Kelsi nodded her head and stood up. "Tell him I love him, but I can't ever see him again. He can have Jay Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. My mom can drop him off or someone can pick him up. I don't want to see his face." Giving Emily one last looked she walked out of the Cross house and got into her car. The girls followed her and each got in their own cars. Emily and Christy both let out a sad sigh.

_**BACKYARD….**_

Chad and Zeke walked up to the guys quietly. Frank smiled sadly at them. Alex glared at Troy, "we can't force him to stay, and if he wants to leave he can." Troy shook his head, "we can't let him go through this alone, and we can help him. We are his best friend and his brother!" Chad stepped in, "maybe you guys should let him cool down and have some air. It looks like your ganging up on him."

Jason looked up and gave Chad a thankful smile. All the guys backed up. Jason got up and looked at Troy, "bro I'm thankful you want to help, but right now I need some air, I'm not in the right place right now." Troy nodded and grabbed Jason's shoulder, "promise me you won't leave. You've been gone for 4 years, please don't leave."

Jason looked at each guy and sighed. "Fine, I won't leave, but give me space. I don't need you looking over my shoulder." Jason started walking by them, but Zeke stopped him, "we should get your had checked out, it looks bad." All the guys looked down at his hand and grimaced. Jason sighed and nodded his head. Zeke smiled down at his friend, "I'll drive you, come on."

Following Zeke back inside the house, Frank, Alex, Chad and Troy stayed behind. The guys all looked at one another in worry. Alex shook his head at the boys, "don't force him to talk to you, when he's ready, he'll talk." Chad nodded his head, "do you know what happen?" Frank shook his head, "no, we just got a call from him saying he was going to be home for a few days."

Troy kept starring at the ground. Alex put a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of thought. Looking up at Alex in question, "huh?" Smiling at Troy, "you guys are the best thing in his life right now. Thanks for being there for him." Troy smiled at him. Alex nodded at them and headed back inside the house. Frank, Chad and Troy followed him in.

_**ZEKE AND JASON…..IN THE CAR…..**_

Zeke looked at Jason in worry. He was starring out the window and seemed to be ignoring everything around him.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**Jason moaned in pain, it had been about 3 months since him and his team had been captured. Jason looked at his second in command. His name is Lance Dynex, he was 22 years old. They had both gone to boot camp at the same time and had hit it off. They were considered the best in the company. Looking at the other 5 men from his team, Jason let out a groan. They had been ambushed when they were doing a routine check. Within seconds they had all been captured. For the last 3 months, they had all be question and tortured on information that his team had no idea about. Lance tapped Jason's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll get out of this Jase, have faith." **_

_**Jason nodded his head, "I know, but the morale here is low, what can we tell them so they don't give up?" lance rubbed his beard, "the truth, and no point in lying to one another." **_

_**Jason once again nodded. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he stood up and coughed. Everyone turned their attention to him, "men I know it's been a hard 3 months, but we can't give up and give them what they want. Think of your love ones and family, what they are trying to get from us is what they're trying to use against them. You need to be strong not just for them, but for yourself too."**_

_**The guys all nodded. Lance stood up and smiled at Jason, "he's right men, it's time we worked together to get out of this hell hole. For the next couple of days, watch everything and try to memorize routines and the faces you see. We may be able to use this against them." The men all stood up and nodded their heads. Bringing his fist in Jason looked at his team, "together we can do this, be strong and have faith!" All the guys brought their fist in and cheered.**_

_**For the next days they observed their captors and noted everything they did. Finally the day came when they were going to use the information they had and break out. It started out when Jason was taken from his team and brought to the torture room. They had handcuffed him to the wall. Stripping him of his jacket they pulled out a whip. An older cubby man came out and smirked evilly at the young man, "how about you tell us where those weapons are now? You are a high ranking officer; do you want your team to suffer anymore than they are now?" Jason kept his mouth shut and closed his eyes thinking of his family and friends. The man glared at him; giving the signal they whipped Jason over and over. Crying out in pain, Jason kept his mouth shut. Feeling the pain over taking after each hit he went limp against the cuff. The man glared at Jason and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Once they were all gone he walked up to Jason and looked down at the table next to him. Grabbing a knife he brought it to Jason's back, putting it to his skin he brought it down swiftly. Jason hissed in pain. The man continued carving a symbol on Jason's back. Once he was done he put the knife down and smirked at Jason, "you are a stupid kid, are you really willing to die for your country!" Turning the man left the room.**_

_**A few hours later, Jason was woken up to Lance's voice, "Jase come on, wake up buddy, we're getting out of here." Jason looked around warily, seeing his team he muttered, "How did you get out?" Lance smirked up at him, "we picked the lock, you lost a lot of blood, and we need to get moving." Picking the cuffs, he got them opened and wrapped Jason's arm around his shoulder, Jason hissed in pain. "Leave me, get the others out. That's an order soldier!" **_

_**Lance chuckled next to him, "sorry sir, but your delusional, I'm getting you out of here so you can introduce me to this ex-girlfriend of yours. I want to meet her." Coughing Jason nodded his head. Moving as a team they were able to get out of the hideout undetected. They all looked at Lance for orders. "Okay men, we're going to head north 5oo yards and then head west." The team nodded and continued their walk. **_

_**For hours they continue moving, spotting rocks, Lance yelled out. "We'll take a break here, survey the area, and make sure it's safe." The men nodded and moved out. Looking down at Jason in worry, "you need to hold on, we're almost out." Jason let out a scornful laugh, "you know what one of my biggest mistakes in life is?" Lance nodded his head for Jason to continue. Jason looked up at the sky, "that I didn't ask Kelsi to marry me. I was planning to ask her, but everything got complicated. Ryan was always around her and I knew he had a crush on her. He beat me on asking her to prom." Lance patted his shoulder, "we don't worry, once we're out of this hell hole, we're going to find this Kelsi chick and you're getting down on one knee and asking her to marry you." Jason laughed at him. **_

"_**Sir, we got a problem!"**_

_**Lance and Jason looked up in worry. Jason pulled away from Lance, "what is it soldier?" Gasping the solider stood up, "we spotted Hemi's coming this way and their not ours." Jason looked at Lance in worry, "do we have weapons?" Lance nodded his head, "we got a few, but no many. We need to start moving." Jason nodded his head. Looking at the solider, "get everyone together, we need to continue heading west and pick up pace." **_

_**The solider nodded and ran to tell his teammate, looking at Lance, "got any final words you want to tell me before someone happens?" Lance laughed and nodded, "promise me, I can be your best man when you get married and after you have a son, I want him named after me." Jason laughed and nodded his head, "it's a pact!" Jason took a gun from Lance and they ran over to where their team was. **_

_**Using his hand to signal his team he them the motion to start running. Running as fast as they could they continue heading west. Lance tapped Jason's shoulder and he looked at him. "Jase, look there's the base!" Jason nodded and they continued running. **_

"_**Get down, incoming fire!"**_

_**Hearing gunshots everyone jumped to the ground. Covering his head, Jason, looked at his second in command, "anyone hurt?" Lance nodded grimly, "2 soldiers are down and dead." The rest of the team got up and started firing back. Jason rolled and fired back with his team, "Lance continue to base and get help, we'll try to hold our ground!" Lance nodded and continued running.**_

_**Jason called over to his remaining soldiers, "fall back! Find cover!" All the men looked around and started running toward the rocks. Jason leaned against one and looked around it. Seeing the Hemi that was trailing them he groaned. "Fire at incoming target, don't let them pass!" All the men yelled. Taking a deep breath, Jason said a fast prayer and jumped to the left of the rock and started shooting. Bullets were flying everywhere. Seeing men dropping everywhere Jason continued fighting and throwing orders out. Looking over his shoulder he let out a happy grin when he saw help coming. Looking at his men, "help is almost here, hold on!"**_

_**Feeling a pain in his rib Jason put a hand on his rib and brought it to his face. Groaning when he saw blood, he looked at his men, "fall back, fall back!!"**_

_**They all moved back and kept firing. Seeing Lance leading the backup he motioned for his team to the vehicles. "Hurry, load up, when need to get out of here." Jason led the remaining team to the back up. Lance raced over and looked at Jason in worry, "you've been shot, come on we need to get out of here!" Jason nodded his head and felt himself being pushed to the ground. Groaning he looked over his shoulder and found Lance slumped over him. Looking around he saw other soldiers pulling them the rest of the way to safety. With everything becoming blurry he past out.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK….**_

"_Jase we're here at the hospital."_

Jason looked around and back at Zeke, "that was fast." Zeke chuckled at him, "bro you zoned out, it took us 15 minutes to get here. What were you thinking about?" Jason opened his door and sighed, "memories that'll I'll never forget." Zeke nodded and got out of the car. Both men walked up to help desk, the nurse smiled up at them, "hello, how can we help you?"

Jason looked around the hospital nervously. Zeke smiled at the nurse, "my friend here hurt his hand, and it might be broken." The nurse nodded her head, handing them a clipboard. "Fill this out and once you're done, let me know and we'll get a doctor to help you."

Zeke nodded and grabbed the clipboard. Finding the closest seat the guys sat down. Zeke held out the clipboard to Jason, "can you write or do you want me too?" Jason shook his head, "I write with that hand, do you mind filling it out for me?" Zeke smiled at him and together they filled in the paperwork. Zeke got up and turned in the paperwork. Jason starting feeling sick, Zeke sat down next to him. "You okay? You're kind of pale."

Jason shook his head, "I really hate hospitals, and nothing good comes out from them." Zeke snickered at him, "bro calm down, and everything is going to be okay."

"_Jason Cross!"_

Jason gave Zeke one last look and got up and headed toward the nurse. Following her to a room she pointed for him to take a seat on the bed. Looking down at the paperwork the nurse took his vitals and wrote them in. "can you tell me what happen to your hand?" Jason sighed, "I got mad and slammed it against my house." The nursed smiled up at him, "silly Jason taking his anger out on his house." Jason looked at the nurse in surprise, "do I know you?" the nurse giggled at him, and "yeah we went to high school together and went to prom together." Jason's mouth dropped, "Martha Cox? Wow you're a nurse I'm shocked." Martha giggled at him, "still the same silly man. Now while I get the doctor don't break something else." Winking at him she left the room.

Jason shook his head in surprise; the last 3 days have been crazy. He didn't know what was going on anymore, everything was out of whack. Hearing the door open he grimaced when he saw the doctor. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he prayed for this to end.

_**WAITING ROOM…**_

Zeke was bored, Jason had been in the doctors office for over 1 ½. Groaning he turned his attention on the nurses, he smiled at the one that had helped them earlier.

"_Let's out of here already!"_

Zeke looked to his left to find Jason smiling at him. Getting up he smirked at Jason, "what's the verdict?" Jason holds up his arm to show a cast. "Broken in 3 different places." Zeke laughed and patted his friend shoulder, "let's blow this joint!" Jason nodded and they started heading out of the hospital.

"_Jason, wait!"_

Turning around they saw a nurse running up to them. Martha smiled at him, "how long are you here for?" Jason scratched his head with his good hand, "I don't know, about a week or anther one. What's up?" Martha smiled at him, "while you're here let's catch up." Jason smiled and nodded his head. Grabbing a sharpie she started writing on his cast, "call me at this number, it's my cell. Call soon!" waving she quickly ran back inside.

Zeke looked at Jason in shock, "was that Martha Cox?" Jason nodded his head and smiled, "yup, it was. Come on let's get me home, I'm tired after this eventful day."

_**KELSI HOUSE…**_

Opening her car door, Kelsi slammed it shut once she was out. Stomping up to her front door she yanked it open and walked in. Jay and Katy looked up in surprise. Katy saw her daughter's expression, "what's wrong baby?" Kelsi growled, "I don't anything to do with Jason, if he comes by to see Jay don't let him see me. I can't ever be with him again!" Stomping up the stairs Katy's mouth dropped in shock. Jay looked at his grandma confused, "daddy not coming anymore?" Katy looked at the small boy, "I don't know what is going on."Hearing the door open the girls walked in and headed up the stairs. Knocking on the door the opened slowly. Kelsi was lying on her stomach on her bed. Gaby sighed and sat on the edge, "Kels it's going to be okay. Don't let this bring you down; you've been doing so well without Jason!" Taylor nodded her head and took a seat at Kelsi desk. "She's right Kels, you went through college without him, and you had your son without him." Sharpay stepped forward. "And you have great friends who are here for you and Jay. You don't need Jason; there are other men interested in you, who have been interested for years."

Kelsi looked over her shoulder toward Sharpay, "who? Your brother? Sharpay I don't want Ryan, I want Jason! He's being difficult right now, do you really think it's going to help if I start dating Ryan after telling Jason that nothing is going on with me and Ryan!?!" Sharpay blushed and nodded her head slowly, "true, but he doesn't need to know. What are the chances of bumping into him while he's back home? Come on the guys lived on the basketball court, movie theaters and gym! They don't know what's out there!"

Turning her head toward the pillow, "guys I want to be left alone. Thanks for coming to the rescue, but I'm tired and it's been a rollercoaster today. I'll talk to you guys later." Gaby and Taylor got up and nodded their heads. Sharpay gave her one last glance before leaving the room.

_BEEP_

Sharpay took out her phone and opened it.

**Dad says come home, he's got your info you needed**

**Ryan**

Sharpay looked at the girls, "let's head to my house, my dad has in the information." The girls nodded their heads and followed Sharpay down the stairs. Each girl gave Jay a kiss and a hug to Katy. The girls jumped into Sharpay's car.

_**SHARPAY'S HOUSE…**_

Pulling up in her driveway she turned off her car. The girls got out and walked inside the house. Ryan looked up from the TV, "he's in his office waiting for you." Sharpay nodded her head and they headed upstairs to his office. Opening the door, Sharpay stuck her head in. Mr. Evans nodded at her and motioned for her to come in. "look Sal, I got to go, my daughter just walked in with her friends. I'll talk to you later." Sharpay, Gaby and Taylor walked in the office. Mr. Evans hung up his phone and smiled at the girls, "I got the information you need princess and I have to say this one was really hard to get. Did you know your friend is in a special team that does a lot of undercover stuff? His information was confidential! It was a miracle to get it." The girls nodded their heads excitedly. Sharpay leaned toward her father, "so what's the information dad? Why is he here?"

Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "his file said he went MIA for about 3 to 4 months. They were found with 2 men dead, 3 fighting for their lives and his second in command in a coma. He had a bullet to his ribs, marks on his back and also a symbol. The men were all tortured nonstop while they were missing. After they were found, it says that his second in command took a bullet before it could hit Jason. Jason woke up in a hospital and was told the status of his team. He was given a purple heart and his commanding officers requested that he takes a leave of absence." The girl's mouths dropped. Gaby looked at Sharpay in worry, "Troy wasn't lying, Shar what have we done?"

Sharpay ignored her and continued starring at her dad, "what about his team? Are they all okay?" Mr. Evans shook his head, "the other 3 died in the hospital and his second in command is in the hospital in a coma. His name is Lance Dynex, age 22 years old, born and raised in San Diego, Ca. his file stated that these two made a great team, went to boot camp together and have been working together for 4 years. Jason's general wanted to give him honorable discharge for everything he went through, but he refused it. He took the leave of absence to deal with everything. It says that he's suppose to return back to work in two weeks. They will then determine if he's competent to lead."

Sharpay nodded and stood up, "thanks daddy!" Mr. Evans smiled at her, "this boy is a hero princess, and the things he did for his country you would be surprised. He's a valuable soldier and they don't want to lose him." Sharpay nodded and they left the room. Once they closed the door, Gaby grabbed Sharpay shoulder and turned her around, "what now Shar? We broke a great man just because we didn't want to deal with the guys!" Taylor glared at her, "what do we tell Kels? We need to fix this we need to apologize!"

Sharpay shook her head, "we will do no such thing, watch you guys all of this will past and everything will go back to normal! Kelsi will go back with Jason and they'll make another baby together!" the girls glared at her. Rolling her eyes she went down the stairs and next to her brother, Ryan looked up at her. "What was that about? What did dad want?"

Watching Gaby and Taylor take a seat next to them on the couch, Sharpay shook her head, "nothing really just some trivial things." Ryan nodded his head and continued watching his show.

_**3 DAYS LATER (WEDNESDAY)….**_

Jason looked up from the TV and looked at his sister in question, "what?" Christy glared down at him, "have you seen your son?" Jason shook his head. "No I've been busy if you haven't noticed!" Rolling her eyes she leaned down to him and spoke threaten, "If you don't pick your son up at this moment I'm going to break your other hand or leg!"  
Frank snickered from his spot next to Jason. Jason turned to glare at him, turning his attention back on his sister, "Fine, I'll go get him now!" Christy smiled sweetly at him, "good."

Jason muttered and got up and grabbed his wallet and keys. Glaring at sister one last time he walked out of the house to his car. Jumping in her groaned, he wasn't looking forward to going to Kelsi's house. Once he had gotten home from the hospital his mom told him everything Kelsi had said and was disappointed. Turning on the car he back out of his driveway slowly and headed toward Kelsi house. Walking up her steps he rang the doorbell. He could hear music coming from the piano. Letting a small smile appear on his face he thought back to the first time he watched her play.

"_Jason, what are you doing here?"_

Jason looked up in surprise to see Katy and the door. Rubbing his neck with his good hand he smiled sheepishly at his ex's mother. "I'm actually here to see if I can pick Jay up and take him out for a while."

Katy nodded and opens the door for him to come in. She looked at his wrist, "what happen to your hand?" Blushing he looked away from Katy, "I hit the wall angrily and broke my hand." Nodding her head she smiled d at Jason, "take a seat, I'll go see what Jay is doing."

Jason sat on the couch nervously; it had been 3 long days since he talked to his ex and about 5 days since he saw his son. He had about a week and a half left till he went back to work. Sighing he put his head in his hand and groaned. Kelsi looked down from the top of the stairs and sighed. She wanted to go up to him, but she knew it was a bad idea. Walking into her son's room she watched her mom get her son ready.

Jay was bouncing on his feet. "Come on grandma, I'm ready! I want daddy!" Katy laughed at her grandson. "Baby slow down, you'll be with your dad for a couple of hours." Looking over her shoulder at her daughter, "do you want me to talk to Jason or you?"

Kelsi shook her head, "you, I don't want to talk to him." Walking over to her son she kissed him on the top of his head. Rubbing his head affectionately, "be good and don't drive your dad crazy. Jay nodded his head and ran out of the room. Katy smiled sadly at her daughter, "he has a broken hand….do you know where he got that from?" looking away from her mom she groaned inwardly. "Mom I have no idea what happen, I'm going to go back to practicing."

Walking out of the room, Katy sighed sadly. She wanted her daughter and Jason to work things out so they can be a family. Walking out of her grandson's room she went downstairs to find Jay laying his head on his dad's chest. Jason was lying down on the couch and was talking to Jay softly. Turning around she walked into the practice room and grabbed her daughters hand and dragged her to the top of the stairs. Kelsi looked at her mom dumbfounded. Katy pointed down at Jason and Jay. Kelsi sighed sadly and looked at her mom with pain in her eyes. "Why did you make me come to see this?" Whispering down at her, "Because the two of you are acting stupid go down there and talk to him. You let this go on too far!"

Pushing Kelsi down the stairs, Kelsi glared at her mom angrily. Walking down she glared at her ex. Jason didn't notice her standing there. Jason kissed his son's head and muttered, "You would love your uncle Lance, and he was a great man." Walking closer to him she felt her heart soar seeing him hold his son lovingly. Continuing to mumble sleepily, "did you know your uncle saved your daddy's life? I was supposed to die that day."

Kelsi looked down at him sadly. Kneeling down next to them she rubbed Jay's back. Jay leaned more into his dad's chest. Jason wrapped his arms more securely around his son. Kelsi stood up and grabbed a blank and put it over her boys. Jason yawned and mumbled, "I miss your mommy." Kelsi blushed and brushed her hand through his hair and whispered back, "I miss your daddy."

Straightening up she walked up the stairs and glared at her mom, "they're sleeping!" going back to the practice room she started playing a slow melody.

After and hour or two she stretched up and got up from her piano. Walking out of the room she walked downstairs to find Jason and Jay still past out on the couch. Walking in the kitchen she grinned at her dad. "Hey daddy, what are you doing?" grinning at his daughter, "Don't tell your mom, I'm sneaking a few snacks before dinner. Is Jason staying for dinner?" Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea I didn't even know he was coming today."

Ted started laughing to himself silently; Kelsi looked at her dad in question. Smiling down at his daughter, "I remember this one time Jason and I went fishing, it had been a slow day and we started joking around. We were so distracted that we didn't notice his pool was moving and when we finally did he jumped to get it and fell in the lake by accident." Kelsi giggled at her dad, "I remember that and he said that was trying to see if he can catch with his hands." They started laughing quietly; Katy walked into the kitchen and stopped to look at them. "What are you two doing in my kitchen?" they both shrugged and she glared at them. "Out!"

Ted laughed at his wife, while Kelsi rolled her eyes and decided to go lay down for a bit. Walking up the stairs she didn't Jason's eyes following her movements. Yawning to herself, she stripped down to her underwear and looked through her drawers for clothing. Finding a pair of shorts she pulled them on and took her bra off. Reaching into her closer she pulled a hoodie on and zipped it up. Walking to her bed she laid down and let out another yawn. Closing her eyes she didn't hear her door open and close.

Jason was standing at the foot of Kelsi bed. Once he had put his son down to sleep he had come in to check on his ex. Jason rubbed his face and ran his eyes over Kelsi's body. Jason pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the dresser. Rubbing his chest, he sighed. Kicking off his shoes, he unbuttons his pants and pulled them off. Standing at the foot of her bed dressed only in his boxers he slowly got in the bed with her. Kelsi moved in her sleep and Jason held his breath. Letting it out once he knew it was safe. Pulling her close to his chest he wrapped his arms around her and brought his face to her fair. Breathing deeply he groaned when he felt his body reacting to her. Pulling the zipper down on her hoodie he opened it a bit and leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Using his other hand to caress her other breast. Kelsi let out a moan. Switching breast he took her other nipple in his mouth, bringing his good hand down her body, he pulled her shorts and panties off. Opening her legs he settled his body on top of her. Feeling himself nice and hard he kissed his way up her chest to her neck and then to her lips.

Groggling Kelsi opened her eyes to find Jason kissing her. Pushing him off of her she pulled her hoodie closed and glared at him, "what are you doing?" Jason leaned down to kiss her, but she used her arm to keep him away. "Once again, what are you doing?" Jason sighed rolled off of her. Looking at the ceiling, "are you really that made at me when I can't make love to you?" Kelsi turned her head to glare at him, "I told your mom I didn't want to see you! What are you doing in my room and undressing me while I'm sleeping? Were you going to rape me?"

Jason turned his head to glare at her, "rape you? What the fuck? I came up here to make love to my ex who I've been missing terribly for the last couple of days!" Sitting up she zipped her hoodie up and covered her lower body with the blanket. "Where are my shorts and panties?" Jason rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling again, "probably on the floor. Kelsi why you being like this?"

Facing her body toward him she nearly yelled at him, "Why am I being like this? You told me you didn't want anything to do with me or my bastard son!" Jason glared at the wall and blushed, "I didn't mean to say that….I was so mad, Gaby and Tay demanded that I stop seeing you saying I was coming in between you and Ryan and then this whole Marine thing." Kelsi held up her hand. "What do you mean Gaby and Taylor demanding you stop seeing me when I'm dating Ryan?"

Jason sat up and scratched his head. "Yeah after I dropped you off on Saturday, they said you and Ryan were dating and he was going to propose to you." Kelsi mouth dropped in shock. "Propose? Dating? I'm not dating him!" Jason started inching out of the bed. "I should go, sorry Kels." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. Landing on top of her he blushed, "Kels, I'm sorry for what happen at the club and at my house."

Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him. Begging for entrance with her tongue they deepened the kiss. Reaching between them she zipped her hoodie down and Jason kissed her check, chin, neck and chest. Bringing a hand to his chin she lifted it so he was looking at her. "I want to fuck right now; we can make love another time." Jason nodded and positioned his body above hers. Reaching between them once again, she pulled his boxers off. Grabbing his dick she guided him to her entrance. Taking a deep breath he entered hard and fast. Pulling one of her up, she wrapped it around his waist. Pushing in deeper and faster she groaned his name.

"_Mommy, daddy? Are you in there?"_

Jason and Kelsi groaned in frustration. Taking deep breaths, she calmly called to her son, "what is it baby?"

"_What are you doing?"_

Jason smirked down at her and pushed in; Kelsi rolled her head back in pleasure. Jason pushed in again. "Jay, go downstairs to your grandma, me and your mother are talking." Pulling out he entered her again. Bringing her hands to his back she ran them hand down his back. He groaned that sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pulling her hands off his back he pulled them above her head and held them there with his bad hand while he balanced himself above her and pushed in harder and deeper. Feeling her get tighter and tighter he came inside of her. Feeling her climax after him he collapsed on her. Letting go of her hands she wrapped them around his neck. Rolling them over so he was on his back and she on top of her. They sighed happily.

Jason smirked at her, "what brought that on? I thought you were angry at me?" Kissing his neck she bites him, "I am angry with you, but I more furious at the girls!" Jason pulled the hoodie completely off and tossed it on the floor. "So they lied to me….nothing has been going on?" Kelsi sucked harder on his neck and moaned, "of course nothing has been going. Why would I date Ryan, ewwwww! When I was in New York, I masturbated to your pictures a lot, pretending you were there." Jason let out a throaty laugh, "well you weren't the only one. I jacked off to that picture of you in that skimpy bikini. I've had a lot of good climaxes from that, but I prefer fucking you."

Kelsi nodded against his chest, "Jason we really need to talk about everything that's happen….who's Lance? What happen when you went missing? You have all these bruises, where did they come from? Please tell me!"

Jason sighed and nodded his head, "how about I take you on that dinner date and we talk about it tonight?" Kelsi nodded her head and bite harder. Jason groaned louder. "Jase let's do it one more time before we go." Laughing he rolled them over and they went for another round, more slowly this time around.

******************************************************************************************************************

**I updated, yay me! now i got to update my other stories, but later!**

**Next Chapter: They finally have their dinner and things are explained. Kelsi is furious with her friends.  
**

**5 reviews and i'll update, forgot to mention that last time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the newest one!**

**hope you like!**

**Also if you look at my profile, there's a site there for youtube i made a little Jason and Kelsi video, check it out.  
**

***************************************************************************************************************

Slowly getting out of Kelsi bed, Jason glanced at Kelsi and smirked. Kelsi stuck her tongue out at him. Pulling a pair of shorts on, she grabbed her hoodie and zipped it up. Jason got up and pulled his boxers on, grabbing his pants he pulled them on. Smirking at he sat down and pulled his shoes on, looking up at her. "baby? Are you really going to wear shorts for dinner?" Kelsi glared at him, tossing him his shirt she pointed him out of her room. Groaning he got out of her room, laughing silently, he walked down the stairs. Katy and Jay looked up at him in surprise. Jason pulled his shirt over his head and grinned at them. "hey, what are you two up too?"

Jay patted the seat next to him, "daddy sit here!" Katy and Jason laughed. Jason plopped down next to him and put his arm around his son.

Looking at Katy, "do you mind watching Jay while I take Kelsi out so we can talk and clear things up?"

Katy smiled happily and him, "I would love to watch him!"

Jay crossed his arms angrily, Jason looked down at him in surprise, "What's wrong with you?"

Glaring up at Jason, "what of me?" Jason scratched his head and looked at Katy for help. Katy grinned at him and shrugged his shoulder.

"_Daddy and I are going to fix things and once we're done you can spend time with daddy."_

They all looked toward the stairs to find a smiling Kelsi. Jason smiled at her appreciatively, getting up he stretched. Leaning down he kissed his son on the head and smiled a thanks for Katy. Kelsi walked over and kissed her sons head. Both walking out the door to Jason's vehicle they got in. Grinning at Kelsi, "I see you changed into a skirt, I like that." Kelsi smiled seductively at him, "if everything goes well you'll get a prize."

Jason laughed and leaned closer to her, "can I have it now?"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head. "drive now, I'm starving, I seemed to have worked up an appetite." Winking at him, he grinned at her.

Starting his car he headed toward Zeke's restaurant. Pulling into an empty parking spot, Jason got out and ran around to her side. Opening the door he grinned down at her. Kissing him quickly, Jason shut her door and armed the car. Sticking his good arm out to her, she took it. Walking into the restaurant, the hostess smiled at him, "how many?"

Jason smiled at her, "2, a table away from everyone please."

The girl nodded, pointed to a bench, "please take a seat and we'll call you when your table is ready."

Jason nodded, taking a seat, he wrapped an arm around Kelsi shoulder. Kelsi rubbed his leg and kissed his cheek.

"_Jason? What are you doing here?"_

The couple looked up surprised. Once again Martha Cox was standing in front of Jason, smiling nervously up at her, "hey Martha, what are you doing here?"

Grinning down at him, she pointed behind her. "I'm here with my family, having dinner, and you?"

Kelsi watched the two interact in wonder. Smiling up at Martha, "your telling me you forgot Kelsi Nielson?"

Martha's mouth dropped, "oh my god! Kelsi, how have you been?"

Kelsi giggled and stood up, giving Martha a big hug. "I've been good, how about you? I take it you bumped into Jason recently?"

Martha giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah when he went to the hospital, I'm the nurse who helped him. I've been good, what have you been up to?"

Jason rolled his eyes, Martha smirked down at him. Kelsi giggled at Jason, "well we're about to have dinner and talk. I just finished school and I'm home to visit the family. The girl's are home also, we went to school together in New York." As the girls talked excitedly, Jason let his mind drift.

Kelsi and Martha sat on the bench. Martha leaned in toward Kelsi, "married? Kids?"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, "I have a little boy who's about 3 ½ years old. He's so big now, I'm not married. You?"

Martha blushed and shook her head, "none of the above. Happily single." Pointing at Jason, "is he the father?"

Kelsi blushed and nodded her head. "yes he's the father."

The hostess walked up to Jason. "your table is now ready." Jason looked up at her and nodded, taking Kelsi's hand they got up. Looking at Martha, "bye Martha, nice seeing you again."

Pointing at his cast, "my number is still there, call me! We all need to get together and catch up!"

They nodded and followed the hostess to their table. Holding Kelsi chair out for her, he pushed it in for her. Taking his seat across for her, Kelsi smiled naughtily at him. Raising an eyebrow at her. "what?"

Pointing at his cast, "you have her number and you haven't called her? Bad Jase!"

Jason blushed and muttered, "shut up Kels!"

A waitress walked up to their table and smiled down at them, "good evening, my name is Diana and I'll be your waitress tonight, to start you guys off what did you want to drink?"

Kelsi smiled at her, "water please."

Jason nodded his head, "same for me too."

Diana nodded her head and walked away to get their drinks. Jason looked down at his menu, "do you know what you want?"

Kelsi giggled and shook her head, "nope, how about you order for me." Jason nodded his head.

Diana came back and put their drinks on the table, smiling at them. "are you ready or do you need more time?"

Jason smiled, "we're ready, can I get an fettuccine alfredo for her and stuffed chicken marsala for me." Handing the menus to her.

Diana smiled at them, "I'll get your order in, be back in a few minutes."

Jason and Kelsi nodded their heads. Watching her leave, Kelsi took Jason's hand. "so, where should we start?"

Jason looked at her warily, "from the beginning which would be best."

Kelsi grinned at him, "who's starting?"

Jason chuckled at her, "ladies first."

Rolling her eyes, "fine! Well after you left for boot camp, I went to school and found out I was pregnant, I told the girls and they helped me tell my parents. I had Jay Andrew Cross on March 8th at 11:15p.m. the girls and I all got an apartment together, they helped me raise Jay. Ryan was there because he was going to the same school as I and his sister was there too."

Jason grinned at her, "Jay Andrew Cross, not Nielson?"

Kelsi giggled at him, "he's your son, of course he was going to have his father's last name. Anyways, I tried to get information on where you were stationed, but the guys were refusing to tell me anything. The girls tried, but the guys were being distant with them, they finally got fed up and ended their relationships."

Jason looked down at the table in shame, "it's my fault that everyone's relationship failed?"

Kelsi shook her head, "you were missing and because you were gone the guy's minds were on other things. No one blames you for their failed relationship, they're mad themselves."

Diana walked up to their table and set their food down, "did you need anything else?"

Jason shook his head, "no, thanks."

Kelsi looked at Jason, "your turn, start from boot camp to the present."

Jason looked at her nervously, "Kels this is hard for me, bare with me okay?" Kelsi nodded her head. Taking a bite of his food, "well after I saw you, I got on a plane to Georgia, for boot camp. I spent a month there, while I was there I met someone name Lance Dynex. He became one of my good friends there. We competed at everything, I become Commander and became my second in command. We both ended going into special ops, meaning doing a lot of undercover stuff, surveillance. We were the best out there. For the next 3 years we did a lot of stuff that I'm not allowed to talk about. A few months ago, we were captured and taken. For the next 3 to 4 months we were tortured for information which we refused to give. The symbol you saw on my bad is something that was carved the last day we were held, we broke out. I was bleeding a lot. We made it to help, but as we were getting out, Lance took a bullet for me. I woke up in the hospital." Looking away from Kelsi, Jason took a deep breath.

Kelsi grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "we can stop, you don't have to finish tonight."

Jason shook his head, "I need to finish this. When I woke up, I was told that my unit all died, Lance was in a coma and they weren't sure if he was going to make it. My general wanted me to take leave or take honorable discharge. I choose to come home for 2 weeks to get my mind back on track, but all I thought of was seeing you. When we were captured I promised Lance that I would see you when I got back home, I talked about you nonstop."

Kelsi blushed and rubbed his cheek, "I thought about you a lot, why didn't you ever write me?"

Jason looked at the table in shame, "I assumed you moved on. I couldn't take the reject through the mail, I wanted to see your face. It's hard for me right now, I'm having flashbacks and I feel it's my fault that my team is dead. Kels I should be dead!"

Standing up, Kelsi sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. "don't say that Jase, it's not your fault, no one blames you for what happen, you need to understand that! Your friend Lance doesn't blame you!"  
Jason nodded his head numbly. "and what about us? Can we make this work? I'm stationed in San Diego, You're here…"

Kelsi kissed him gently on the lips, "we can and we will. Jase if your ready, I want to get back together, our son deserves to have his father in his life. Have you considered retiring?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm not quitting baby. Our son does deserve a family. What about our friends?"

Kelsi glared at him, "I'll deal with the girls, Jase they were all destined for each other, like we are. We should try to get them back together."

Jason looked at her doubtfully, "we can't force them back together."

Kelsi grinned at him evilly, "true, but we can stick them in situations where they're around each other. We could also lock them in a room together."

Jason chuckled at her. "how about we concentrate of each other, and deal with the others later."

Diana walked up to the couple, "everything good?"

Kelsi nodded, "it was all delicious." Putting down their bill, she picked up their dishes. Jason grabbed the bill and paid it. Kissing Kelsi on the cheek. "let's get out of here babe, I'm tired, you wore me out tonight."

Kelsi giggled and nodded, getting up they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Pulling up to Kelsi's house and winked at her. "so this is your house babe."

Giggling she leaned in and kissed him, "your son wants his daddy, your not going anywhere tonight." Opening the door she got out and closed it. Grinning to himself, he turned off his car and got out. Arming his car he walked over to her, taking her hand they walked inside.

Jay was sitting on the couch half asleep Kelsi giggled at her son, Jason smiled. Picking Jay up gently, he carried him upstairs to his bed. Setting the small boy in his bed, Kelsi pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. Pulling Kelsi from his bed he pulled her to her room. Closing her door he kissed.

_**OUTSIDE KELSI HOUSE…**_

Gaby glared at Sharpay, walking the porch, she hissed at her, "your explaining this all to Kelsi now! It's all our fault! I swear Shar if you don't tell her I'm going to kick your ass!"

Taylor looked at her watch in worry, sighing. "Gabs it's already 11:45pm it's late. Let's do this in the morning. You don't want to wake them do you?" Sharpay nodded her head.

Gaby rolled her eyes at them. "Since when has that stopped us before? We practically live here." Turning around she rang the doorbell.

Sharpay and Taylor shared a look, hearing the door open they winced. Katy Nielsen opened the door and was surprised to find Gaby, Sharpay and Taylor at the door. "girls, what are you doing here so late?"

Gaby smiled sweetly at Katy, "we really need to talk to Kelsi, it's really important."

Katy looked toward the stairs, then back at the girls, "She's already asleep."

The girls looked surprised. Sharpay stepped up the porch, "really? She usually doesn't sleep until 1 or 2 in the morning."

Katy leaned against the door and smiled at the girls, "that is true, but she's had an exhausting last couple of days."

The girls nodded their head numbly. Katy picked up on that. Taylor looked up with hope in her eyes. "can we still see here, please? We need to talk to her about something that shouldn't wait."

Katy sighed and nodded her head for the girls to come in. Moving to the side she watched them each walked in. Giving them a small smile, "let me check to see if I can wake her up."

They nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. Katy rubbed her neck, opening Jay's door to check on him, she smiled when she head him snoring softly. Closing the door, she walked up to Kelsi door. Putting her ear to the door, she could hear moaning and panting. Giving a big sigh, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. "Kelsi, your friends are down stairs, they said they need to talk to you about something important."

Hearing shuffling coming from inside her daughters room, she took a few steps back. Smiling when she saw the room open to reveal a ruffled Kelsi. Out of breath, Kelsi looked at her mother in question, "couldn't it wait, I'm kind of busy."

Katy laughed at her daughter gentle, "baby, see what they want and then you and Jason can go back to action."

Blushing at her mother, she nodded her head. Walking out of her room she closed her door and started walking toward the stairs.

"_Baby?"_

Turning to look at her mother in question, "yeah mom?"

Katy walked up to her daughter and pulled his zipper of her hoodie higher. "You were exposing yourself, shame your not wearing an undershirt or bra."

Kelsi blushed and went down the stairs. Katy laughed and went to her room. Rubbing her cheeks, Kelsi looked at her friends and felt anger surge through her body. Gaby and Taylor walked up to her in shame. Gaby grabbed Kelsi hand, "we're sooo sorry Kels, for everything!"

Taylor nodded her head, "we didn't think it was going to end this way. It's all our fault that Jason is mad."

Sharpay stepped forward, "we did it because we didn't want to see you hurt again." Kelsi nodded her head for them to continue. Sharpay sighed, "It was my idea from the beginning, I talked Gaby and Taylor into telling Jason that you had a boyfriend and were getting married. I did this because look what happen when he left! He's going to be leaving again!"

Kelsi pulled her hand away from Gaby and glared at them, "how dare you guys do this to me! You said you were my best friend! The father of my son didn't want anything to do with us! He believed you guys, I could have lost Jason a second time and it would have been your fault!"

Gaby and Taylor flinched in shame. Sharpay looked at the floor and muttered, "this isn't just hard for you Kels, it's hard for us too."

Kelsi stepped up to Sharpay and poked her, "so the reason my boyfriend has a broken hand is because of your immature attitude! Do you have any idea what he's been through? Do you know how hard it is for us? We have a son together and he barely found out a couple of days ago!" Turning to glare at Gaby and Taylor, "whatever happen between you and your ex's is your own fucking problem, don't you dare take it out on Jason and I!"

"_Mommy? Aunties?"_

The girls looked up the stairs to find Jay holding the rail, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Kelsi rubbed her eyes, to hide her unshed tears. Gaby walked up to him and picked him up. "what are you doing up? you should be sleeping."

Jay put his head on Gaby's shoulder, "I heard yells." Looking at his mom, "mommy, where daddy?"

Kelsi took Jay from Gaby, ruffling her sons hair. "daddy is upstairs in bed right now, where you should be." Jay's eyes lit up. Taking a deep breath, Kelsi called up the stairs, "Jase, will you come take Jay?"

The girls mouth dropped, hearing a door opened they all looked up the stairs to see Jason walk down the stairs clad only in his boxers. Taking his son from his girlfriend, he glared at all the girls. The looked down in shame. Shaking his head disgustedly at them, he walked back up the stairs with his son.

Taylor turned and looked at Kelsi is shock, "you guys worked it out?"

Sharpay smirked at looked at them, "see I told you! They always work it out no matter how mad they are at each other!"

Kelsi turned and glared at her, "no thanks to you! Sharpay, you know what, get the fuck out of my house! I can't look at you right now!" turning to look at Gaby and Taylor, "you guys too, true friends don't do what you guys did to me, Jason, and our son!"

The girls eyes widen in shock, Gaby being the first to find her voice. "are you ending our friendship?"

Kelsi looked away from them in disgust, "right now I can't even look at you guys."

Taylor nodded her head sadly, "all right Kels, we'll give you a few days, hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

Gaby and Taylor walked out the door. Sharpay stood her ground, "your really willing to end a friendship over a guy?"

Turning her head to glare at Sharpay, "you were. That guy isn't just a guy, he's my boyfriend, the father of my son. What was your excuse? You can't face Zeke? You can't admit you made a mistake and ask forgiveness?"

Sharpay yelled angrily at her, "you don't know why we really broke up! Don't try to act all high and mighty just because Jason is willing to forgive you!"

Kelsi turned to face Sharpay and yelled back, "what could be so wrong that Zeke did to you?"

"_He cheated on her and made a mistake."_

Both girls looked to the top of the stairs to find Jason sitting on the stairs watching them. Sharpay rubbed her eyes angrily, "he cheated on me! I don't even know why!"

Jason sighed and looked down, "Shar, he was young, he made a mistake. People make mistakes, have you talked to him about this?"

Kelsi looked at her boyfriend in surprise. "you knew about this?"

Jason nodded his head slowly, "Zeke visited me a little after it happen and broke down. He told me everything."

Sharpay glared at him, "he told you who the slut was, didn't he!"

Jason got up and walked down the stairs, stopping next to Kelsi he nodded his head. "Shar give him a chance to explain things to you."

Backing away from Jason, Sharpay shook her head angrily, "NO! HE HURT ME SO MUCH! I CAN'T TRUST HIM!" Jason took Sharpay in his arms. Trying to get out, Sharpay started pounding on his chest. "why did he cheat on me Jason, why? I loved him so much!"

Holding her tighter to his chest, "because he made a mistake was drunk. He was scared, everything was ending. We were all moving on and even though you two lived in the same city, you both had your minds set on different goals." Sharpay sobbed against his chest, Kelsi rubbed her back. Jason sighed and looked toward the door, where Gaby and Taylor were standing. "I may have not been home in the last 4 years, but the guys gave me a few hints on how all your relationships were. I was shocked when they told me that none of you guys were talking."

Sharpay pulled away from Jason and wiped her eyes, "Jase I'm sorry for what we did to you. We are head over heels in love with them still that if you were around they would be too. We're not ready for that."

Jason let go of her and nodded his head, "I know. I'm asking that you guys work it out with them. I'm only here for another week and half before I have to leave. Promise you'll do that."

Sharpay nodded and gave him a watery smile, "I'll try, don't hold me to it. I will try."

Jason nodded his head supported, "as long as you try." Looking at all the girls, "if you ladies don't mind, my son wants his mother and I'm exhausted and I want my girl in my arms tonight."

Gaby, Taylor, and Sharpay nodded their heads understandingly at them. Sharpay looked at Kelsi and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, please don't hate us."

Kelsi smiled and held Sharpay tighter, "I could never hate you forever, I'm just mad right now. I do love you guys."

Sharpay nodded and pulled away, "how about in a couple of days, us girls get together and talk things out? Jason could take little Jay and spend time with his uncles?"

Kelsi nodded her head. "how about this Friday? We could go to dinner, movies, shop like old times." Looking at Gaby and Taylor they smiled and nodded their heads.

Sharpay nodded her head and headed toward the door. Smiling sadly at them, the girls walked out and closed the door behind them. Kelsi looked at Jason in wonder and he smiled down at her. "what?"

Kelsi hugged him and he pulled her closer. Putting his nose to her hair he inhaled her scent. Kelsi listened to his heart beat get faster. "I'm surprised you didn't kill them. You helped Sharpay Evans."

Jason chuckled, "I did, didn't I? that means she better keep her brother away from you."

Kelsi closed her eyes happily, everything was started to turn around. Jason and her were giving themselves another go at it. The girls insecurities were in the open, which meant that they could maybe fixed their past. Jason kissed the top of her head. Sighing against his chest, "where's Jay?"

Chuckling Jason pulled away, "he's in our bed waiting for us. He refused to go to sleep if we weren't next to him."

Kelsi giggled and pulled away from. Holding his hand, she pulled him up the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she winked at him, "means no more sex tonight wildcat."

Jason grinned up at her, "I'm fine with that as long as my girl and son are near."

Winking at him, she pulled him in her room and closed the door. Jay looked at his parents expectedly, Kelsi giggled at him, "why are you up little man? You were past out when we put you to bed."

Jay giggled, "I dunno." Jason chuckled. Both parents got on either side of their son and got in bed with him. Jay looked at his dad's hand, "daddy, what happen?

Jason groaned and looked at Kelsi in embarrassment, "daddy lost his temper and took it out of his house while arguing with your mommy."

Jay's eyes got big, "you hit mommy?"

Jason shook his head, "I would never touch your mommy like that."

Jay shook his head. "I heard mommy moaning today, was she in pain?"

Kelsi and Jason blushed. Looking at Kelsi for help, she giggled. Rubbing Jay's arm. "when a mommy loves a daddy they do things to show that they love each other and sometimes it may sound like the other is in pain, but they really aren't."

Jay looked at his mom in confusion. Jason chuckled next to him, "when your older I'll explain it better. Go to sleep Jay."

Jay nodded his head and laid his head down. Leaning over Jay, Jason kissed Kelsi once more on the lips.

_**I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I get down,  
Searching, searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Its like nothing works without you! (SCREAM- HSM3 SOUNDTRACK)**_

Jason pulled away and looked at her in surprise. Kelsi turned over and picked her cell up. "Hello?" Looking at Jason, "yes he's here, hold on." Handing the phone over to Jason, "it's for you, it's Troy."

Jason nodded his head, taking the phone he put it to his ear. "hey what's up man?" hearing laughter, Jason rolled his eyes.

"_I had a feeling I'll find you with Kels, did you work it out?"_

Jason looked at Kelsi and smiled at her, "yeah we did. So what's up man?"

"_the guys and I were talking about getting a game going tomorrow, with the old team. You in?"_

Jason scratched his head, "yeah, but my cast…." Troy started laughing again.

"_When has that stopped us before?"_

Jason chuckled, "your right, so where we meeting?

"_We're meeting at East High, my dad's going to let us use the gym. Meet us there around 4pm. Hey man, I got to go, my girls home. Talk to you later, tell playmaker I said night and your son."_

Jason smiled, "aiight, night man." Hanging the cell up, he handed it back to Kelsi. Taking it she raised an eyebrow at him in question. Jason chuckled at her, "the guys are getting the old team together and we're going to get a game going at East High at 4 tomorrow. Your going to come with me and cheer me on right?"

Kelsi laid down and yawned, "I don't know, I might be busy." Jason growled at her and she giggled at him. Turning and her side, she looked over her son. "of course I'm going to cheer my man on."

Seeing her sons necklace she pulled it out of her sons shirt and Jason noticed the item and his mouth dropped, "where did he get that from?"

Kelsi looked at Jason in surprise, "huh? Oh he got it from my parents. They told him to never take it off, that it's very important." Sighing to herself, "they never told me where they got it."

Jason chuckled at her nervously, "they have their reasons. Go to sleep."

Kelsi nodded, reaching over to her nightstand she turned the light off. Turning back to face her boys she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jason grinned and closed his eyes also and fell asleep soon after.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So? R&R please, 5 and i'll update.**

**need 1 review more for why me, and your my little secret got 1 which is making me discouraged to update! :'(**

**Next Chapter: Basketball game, girls show up at the game, will sparks fly between the ex's?**


	8. Chapter 8

**here's the newest chapter, enjoy!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi rolled over and stretched her arm out, feeling nothing but covers she opened her eyes. Reaching for her glasses she looked around, surprised to find her bed empty but her. Stretching he got up and went downstairs, finding her mom sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Mom, where's Jase and Jay?"

Katy smiled up at her daughter, "Jase took Jay with him to change clothes, he didn't have the heart to wake you."

Rubbing her face tiredly, Kelsi sat down next to her mom. "Did he say when he was going to be back?"

Katy shook her head, "he said something about basketball later today. He said he was going to take a shower at home, then come back for you. I think he also said he's going to leave Jay with his parents."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow at her mom, "really? I wonder why?"

Katy took a sip of her coffee, "maybe he wants more time with you. Or it could be the fact that he said he had a meeting with one of his officer's here."

Kelsi frowned at her mom, "what meeting?"

Katy shrugged her shoulder, "Jase was mumbling a lot this morning. His head seem to be in different places."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I guess I'm going to take a shower then." Katy nodded her head. Kelsi stood up and walked back up the stairs and jumped in the shower.

An hour later, Kelsi walked down the stairs showered and dressed. Seeing Jason sitting on the couch, she smiled at him. He smiled up at her, standing up he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Poking him in the stomach, "I missed you this morning."

Jason chuckled, pulling her closer to him, "I missed you too babe." Looking down at his watch, "the game is in about 2 hours, we got to pick Jay up from my parent's house." Pulling her toward the couch, they sat down. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "what should we do, hmmmmm?"

Kelsi giggled at him, she smiled seductively, "I don't know, we could go upstairs and I can help you warm up and get that blood going."

Jason groaned and shook his head, "I swear your trying to kill me."

Kissing his cheek, "I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to be working." He glared at her and she winked at him.

Katy walked into the living room, smiling at the couple, "if you two are looking for something to do, you can go to your dad's work and bring him lunch. He forgot to take it."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her mother, "I swear daddy does that on purpose so he can see us."

Katy giggled, holding a bag out. The couple got up; grabbing the bag they headed out the house. Seeing Jason's dad truck she groaned, "Why did you bring that?"

Jason chuckled at her, "because I love that truck, if I remember correctly, I got pretty far in that truck with you on our 1st date.

Kelsi blushed, glaring at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Jason! You delusional man!"

Jason chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "nothing to be embarrassed about, we both enjoyed ourselves that night." Kelsi kept her mouth shut. Kissing her forehead, "I'll stop teasing." Opening the door for her, he helped her in. Closing the door he ran around to his side, jumping in he looked at her. "Your dad still working in the same place?"

Kelsi nodded her head. Jason started his truck, driving to his destination. Kelsi looked out the window, "Jase my mom said you have a meeting with an officer today, what's that about?"

Jason glanced at her, "yeah, I met with my recruitment officer, he wanted to know how life was treating me. You know catch up. He was just updating things for me."

Kelsi nodded her head, still looking out the window, "what day are you exactly leaving?"

Jason rubbed his necked nervously, "I'm leaving in about a week from Friday." Refusing to look at Jason, he looked at her in worry. "Babe?"

"Can they change your time at any moment?" Kelsi asked.

Pulling into an empty spot he shut his engine off. "Yes they can. Kelsi what's going on?"

Kelsi rubbed her eyes, hiding her tears from him, "I just want to know how long I have with my boyfriend before he leaves."

Jason looked at her in worry, "Kels let's not dwell on that right now. I'm here so let's take advantage of that."

Sniffling she turned and nodded her head at him. Reaching over he wiped away her tears. "You know your on my mind all the time, you and my son. No more tears while I'm here, okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head. Grabbing her dad's lunch they got out of the truck. Walking hand in hand in the office, Kelsi smiled at the secretary, "Hey Kim, is my dad in his office?"

Kim smiled at Kelsi, "yes he is, he just got out of his office, you want me to call him to let him know you're here?"

Kelsi shook her head, "we're just here to drop off his lunch." Kim nodded her head, waving bye Kelsi dragged Jason into her dad's office.

Ted looked up from his paperwork when he heard his door opening seeing his daughter and boyfriend Ted stood up and walked over to them. "Hey baby, what are you guys doing here?" Kelsi giggled at her dad, holding his lunch up. Ted groaned and nodded his head. " I forgot my lunch again."

Handing her dad his lunch she looked around his office, "I'm sure you forgot daddy, you know you just look for any excuse to get us to come here." Jason chuckled and Ted blushed.

Looking away from his daughter, "I don't know what your talking about my sweet daughter." Winking at Jason, "anyways since you two are here, what are your plans today?"

Jason smiled, "well the guys invited me to basketball game, get all the old gang together. After that I don't know, why? What's up?"

Ted smiled at the couple, "since you two worked things out, your mother and I want to take you kids out on a family dinner and a movie."

Kelsi looked at her dad suspiciously, "what are your true motives?"

Jason chuckled at his girlfriend. Ted raised his hands and placed them on his chest, "daughter, this is your sweet innocent dad your talking to. Your mom is the one that always has motives."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her dad, "daddy, I don't believe you. But I know you won't say anything so we'll talk to you after the game."

Ted nodded his head in understanding. Looking at Jason, "kick those guys butt!"

Jason nodded his head, "of course. We're butt kickers."

Jason and Ted laughed at Jason's lame joke. Groaning to herself she started dragging Jason out of her dad's office, "bye daddy!"

Dragging Jason out of the office, Kelsi waved at Kim. Following his girlfriend obediently they stopped when they reached Jason's truck. Jason grinned down at his girlfriend, "so….what now?"

Rolling her eyes she looked down at her watched and sighed. "Well it's already 2:45pm, did anyone ever tell you drive like an old lady?"

Jason grabbed his chest in shock, "say what?"

Kelsi giggled at him, "it took you 30 minutes to get here!"

Jason glared at her, "well your dad's work is that far. Unlike you I don't drive like a mad person. I went the speed limit. You know what, get your ass inside."

Kelsi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. Doing as she was told she watched him shut his door. Leaning over to him, "are you really mad?"

Jason glared at her, "your mean to me."

Kelsi kissed his cheek, "I was teasing you sweetheart. Since it's going to be around 3:30 when we get back, let's pick up Jay and then head to East High."

Jason nodded his head, backing his truck up the heading to his house.

_**35 MINUTES LATER…**_

Getting out of the truck the couple walked up Jason's sidewalk to his house. Walking up the steps they walked through the front door finding Jay jumping on Frank's back with the help of Christy. Kelsi glared at Jason, "this is your fault!"

Jason looked at Kelsi in surprise, "why? I wasn't here, I was with you."

Ignoring Jason she walked up to the group, "what are you doing Jay Andrew Cross!?!"

Jay looked at his mom in surprise, jumping off his uncles back he ran to his mom. "Auntie Christy says Uncle was wanted to be my horsey."

Jason started laughing, Kelsi turned to glare at him. Raising his shoulders in surprise. Kelsi turned to glare at Christy, "why did you tell my son that Chris?"

Christy giggled at Kelsi, "because it was funny, you should have seen Frank's face!"

Kelsi giggled at them, picking her son up. Frank stood up and stretched his back out, rubbing his back he glared at his sister, "sometimes I wonder why you're my sister!"

Christy stuck her tongue out at Frank. Frank returned the favor. Kelsi rolled her eyes at them, turning around she looked at Jason, "do you need to change?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah let me change into my gear. Be right back." Pecking Kelsi on the lips and rubbing his sons head he ran up the stairs. Turing around to face Frank and Christy she found them smiling at her. Raising her eyebrows at them, "what?"

Christy smiled at her, "so everything is fixed now?" Kelsi nodded her head.

Frank smirked at her, 'when's the wedding?"

Kelsi glared at him, "I don't know what your talking about Frank Matthew Cross!" Sticking her tongue out at him. Turning to Christy, "I don't want to hear your smart ass remark Christina Annabel Cross!"

Both siblings' mouths dropped in surprise. Christy closed her mouth and smirked at Kelsi, "wow your busting out the full names, things must be serious between you two!"

Frank nodded his head in agreement. Kelsi sighed at them, "shut up you two. Are you going to watch the game?"

Frank nodded his head, "of course we are. We're going with you. Our parents can't come through, our mom is dragging our dad to a couples retreat."

Christy giggled and nodded her head, "you should of seen our dad he was so annoyed and mumbled to us how we were lucky to not be married."

Kelsi giggled, Jason walked down the stairs in his basketball uniform, looking at them in question. "What's so funny?"

Frank smiled at his brother, "dad and mom, they're retreat."

Jason nodded his head in understanding. Taking Jay from Kelsi, "you guys ready to go?" Frank and Christy nodded their heads.

Kelsi looked at Jason warily, "we're not taking the truck, are we?"

Jason smiled at her and shook his head, "no we're taking my Rover." Nodding her head, he lead them out of the house. Jason opened the backseat doors, Jay jumped in and Frank and Christy followed him in. Getting in the driver seat they all put their seatbelts on. Smiling at the group he turned his car on and backed out of the driveway. Putting the car into drive he headed toward the school.

Frank leaned forward and looked at Kelsi, "are the girls coming?"

Kelsi frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I kind of got in a fight with them."

Christy nodded her head, "yeah Jase told us when he came home, I hope your not mad but I invited them."

Kelsi looked Christy and smiled, "I'm not mad, maybe this will help them talk."

Christy nodded her head in agreement, "it better or I say we lock them in a closet till they work it out. I'm tired of them being stupid."

Frank and Jason rolled their eyes. Taking Kelsi's hand he looked at her, "babe your not doing anything like that."

Kelsi sighed and nodded her head dejectivily, "yes Jason."

Jason smirked at her. Christy rolled her eyes at her brother. Pulling into the school parking lot the group got out of the car. Jason picked Jay up and took Kelsi hand. Walking into the school they headed toward the gym. Gaby, Sharpay and Taylor stood by the doors. Kelsi looked at them in surprise, "hey girls!"

The girls turned their heads and smiled at them. Rushing over they each gave Kelsi a hug. The girls each smiled a true smile at Jason. Jay smiled at his aunts. The group walked into the gym, Jason smile got bigger, spotting his old friends he let go of Kelsi hand, kissing her cheek he rushed over to the guys with his son. The group walked up the bleachers to grab a seat. Kelsi smiled at them, "I'm surprise you came, especially after last night."

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi sadly, "I'm really sorry for what happen, you got lucky."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay in question, "what do you mean I got lucky?"

Gaby giggled at Kelsi, "you got a great man, Jase has always been a sweetheart when it comes to you."

Taylor nodded her head, "I wish we got that lucky."

The girls sighed and looked down at the court is remorse.

Jason walked up to the guys, "yo fellas, long time no see!"

The guys all turned around and greeted Jason, smiling at all the guys he introduced his son to them. "Guys, this is my little boy Jay Andrew Cross." The guys all crowded around him and congratulated him. Chad, Zeke and Troy broke the guys up.

Troy smiled at him, "finally, we thought you weren't going to show." Smiling at Jay, "hey little man, you going to play with me?"

Jay nodded his head excitedly. Jason put him down and Troy took his hand, leading him to the basketball hoop. They guys watched Troy play with Jay. Chad turned to Jason, "so everything good with you and Kels?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah, everything is great." Looking at the girls he looked back at the guys seriously, "guys what's the chance of working things out with the girls?"

Chad and Zeke looked at him nervously. Zeke looked at Sharpay and back at Jason, "even if I want to talk to her, she doesn't want to talk to me. Jase I fucked up."

Jason nodded his head slowly, "yeah it hurt her bad man, last night she broke down. The girls still care for you guys, but the way things ended between you guys make it hard for me and Kels."

Chad looked at Taylor with regret in his eyes. "I miss Taylor, there's not a day that doesn't pass that I regret my actions. These girls I fuck on the side can't compare to her."

Jason chuckled at Chad, "I could imagine."

Chad grinned at Jason, "come on, I'm a man with needs. I got to find it some way."

Jason looked at Zeke, "what about you man? You never said if you were dating someone."

Zeke tore his eyes from Sharpay, "ever since that night I haven't dated. The girl wanted to date, but I couldn't. I'm in love with Sharpay."

Jason nodded his head at Troy, "what about him?"

Chad groaned when he saw a tall slender blonde girl walk up to Troy. "See the blonde, that's Troy's girlfriend, totally bitch. She doesn't like him doing anything with us."

Jason looked at Chad in surprise, "Didn't he hook up with someone at the club?" Chad and Zeke nodded their heads.

Zeke chuckled, "what she doesn't know, won't kill Troy. He's not ready to settle down, but she is."

The guys started walking over to Troy.

"_Troy who kid is that? Yours? Did you forget to tell me something?"  
_Troy glared at Samantha, "babe, this is my best friend's son." Looking down at Jay, "jay this is your uncle's girlfriend Samantha."

Jay looked at the girl in front of him and made a face, "I think Auntie Gaby is more pretty."

Their mouths dropped. Samantha glared at Troy, "what did that brat say!"

Jason came up to them and spoke angrily, "don't call my son a brat!"

Samantha looked at him in surprise. Looking Jason up and down she let a seductive smile appear on her face. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. You must be the famous Jason Cross that I've heard so much about."

Motioning Jay to him, he picked his son up and glared at the girl, "funny I've heard nothing of you." Turning around he walked away from the girl and headed toward Kelsi.

Samantha's mouth dropped. Chad and Zeke grinned at her. Troy groaned inside, looking at his girlfriend. "He has a girlfriend, why do you have to hit on all my friends!?!"

Samantha looked at Troy in disgust, "maybe if my boyfriend paid more attention to me I wouldn't hit on other guys!" Chad groaned, Samantha glared at him, "where's you girlfriend Chad? Still thinking of that bitch of an ex that left you!"

Chad glared angrily at her, taking a step toward her. "Troy, I swear if you don't get this bitch away from me I will kick her ass!"

Troy nodded his head, grabbing Samantha's hand he dragged her away from them.

Jason walked up the bleachers toward the girls, chuckling at them he handed Jay to Kelsi. The girls looked at him in wonder. Taking a seat in front of them, "I just met Troy's girlfriend."

Gaby looked at him in wonder, "why is that funny?"

Jason poked Jay in the stomach who giggled at his dad, "this little one here said that his auntie Gaby is more pretty to Troy's girlfriend."

The girls mouth dropped, Frank and Christy started laughing. Gaby blushed, "your lying Jason."

Jason shook his head, "no I'm not, after the he said that, the bitch called my son a brat and then tried to hit on me."

Kelsi eyes blazed angrily at the blonde. "She did not!"

Jason smiled at his girl, "calm down babe, I told her off." Hearing the whistle he turned around and found Jack standing in the middle of the court. Looking back at Kelsi, "cheer for me?"

Kelsi nodded her head, kissing him quickly. Jay kissed his dad's cheek. Smiling one last time at them he got up and rushed down the bleachers to the court. Jack smiled at the guys and explained the rules. Splitting the teams up he set the clock up. Jason, Chad, Zeke, and Troy were on the same team. The guys looked at Troy for leadership, Troy smiled at them.

Zeke walked to the middle of the court to do the jump ball, Sharpay stood up and yelled, "Win this game Baylor for me!"

The girls looked at Sharpay in wonder. Zeke looked at Sharpay in shock, nodding his head he got ready to jump. Taking Sharpay's lead she stood up, "Chad!" Chad turned his head to look at her, "I still love you!"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Chad felt his heart beat faster, looking at Jason. "Bro she loves me."

Jason chuckled and nodded his head, "I believe that's what she said, congrats bro!"

Jack looked at the girls in wonder, shaking his head he yelled up at them, "anything else ladies?"

Troy looked at Gaby expectedly, Gaby looked down shyly. Kelsi wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "it's okay babe."

Gaby nodded her head. Samantha looked at the group of girls in annoyance. Spotting Troy's ex, she stood up, "I have something to say coach." Jack nodded his head at her. Glaring at Troy, "I'm pregnant!"

Troy looked at her in shock. "Your pregnant? Who's the dad?"

Jason looked at his friend in surprised. Chad glared at Samantha, Zeke shook his head at his friend.

Standing up she glared at her boyfriend, "by you, you idiot!"

Troy fell back in shock, the guys rushed to his side. Jack pushed his way through them to get to Troy, "Troy, son, you okay?" Shaking his son, he looked at Chad, "Chad get some smelling salts, he fainted."

Chad nodded his head, rushing to the first aide kit he searched through it till he found it. Grabbing it he rushed back to Jack handing it to him. Jack opened it and brushed it by Troy's nose. Troy's eyes shot open. Chad looked down at Troy sadly, "you okay hoops?"

Troy groaned and grabbed his head, Jack helped him sit up. "She didn't say she was pregnant, did she?"

Jason nodded his head slowly, "yeah she did. I'm sorry bro."

They helped him to his feet, helping him to the bench. Sitting down Troy put his head in his hands in defeat. The girl's mouth dropped. Gaby felt tears in her eyes, standing up she ran down the bleachers and out of the gym. The girls stood to follow her, but Frank and Christy pushed them down and shook their heads. Troy looked up in time to see Gaby run out of the gym. Getting up he went after her. Samantha gave the guys a satisfied smile.

Looking at the guys, "come on men, get your head in the game!"

The guys all got in position except for 3. Jason looked at the guy and then the gym doors, holding his hand up to Jack, "I'm out." Running off the court he left the gym, Chad and Zeke nodded their heads at Jack and followed Jason. The girls stayed sitting. Jay looked up at his mom, "mommy, why is Auntie sad?"

Kelsi looked down at her son sadly, "because Auntie's heart is breaking."

Jay looked sadly at his mom, "but why? Uncle Troy said he's madly in love with Auntie Gaby."

The girls looked at Jay in wonder. Kelsi's face scrunched up, "when did your uncle tell you that?"

Jay looked at his mom innocently, "when he was playing with me right now."

The girl's eyes went to the gym door.

_**TROY AND GABY….**_

Troy ran after Gaby, "Gaby, stop! Please don't run away from me!" Gaby fell to the floor sobbing, Troy came to a stop behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he sobbed into her hair. "Please don't run from me anymore. I never meant for this to happen."

Gaby pushed him away from her, "don't touch me! This is your entire fault!"

Troy shook his head, "don't put this all on me, you wanted to end things with me!"

"NO!" Yelled Gaby. "I never wanted to break up with you. You made me!"

Troy shook his head, "how did I fucking make you break up with me!"

"You weren't the same man I met and fell in love with! When Jase left, you left with him!" Gaby exclaimed.

Troy opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't find anything to say. Looking at the floor he mumbled, "I'm sorry Gaby, it was hard knowing that someone I considered a brother was out there fighting for his life and I wasn't by his side. We promised each other that we would be by each other's side all our life."

Gaby looked at the broken man in front of her and felt her heart break. Wrapping her arms around him she mumbled into his hair. "Why didn't you talk to me, you kept pushing me away until I couldn't take it anymore."

The guys came to a stop when they spotted the couple on the floor talking. Jason sighed, turning around he motioned for the guys to head back to the gym. Chad and Zeke nodded, once they were satisfied that they were okay.

Troy looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "it took us this long to talk, I'm going to be a father to a woman who's not you. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you go."

Gaby felt her breath stop. Looking in the eyes of the man she was in love with she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away instantly. "I'm still in love with you Troy, we can work this out." Holding each other they cried their hearts out.

The guys walked back in the gym to find the game in full motion, walking up the bleachers the grouped looked at the expectedly, Jason smiled at them, "they're working it out. Talking it over."

Kelsi nodded, taking a seat in front of her. Christy took Jay from her. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Jason and pulled him to her. Sighing against her hold. Chad and Zeke stood in front of the group nervously. Sharpay and Taylor refused to look at them. Zeke looked down and mumbled, "Since I'm not playing I guess I can't win for you." Sitting down in front of Jason in defeat.

Sharpay looked at him in surprise, looking at the girls she got up and sat down next to him and mumbled. "We need to talk to working things out Zeke. What happen between us is still fresh in mind, you don't know how much it hurt."

Zeke nodded his head numbly, "you don't know how much I regret what I did. I haven't dated anyone else, your all I could think about."

Sharpay looked at him, "we need to talk this over."

Zeke looked at her, "will you have dinner with me so we can try and work it out?"

Sharpay nodded her head nervously, "yes, how about this Saturday?"

Zeke nodded his head with hope in his eyes. "Saturday is perfect."

Jason smiled at the couple in front of him. Kelsi kissed the side of his head and mumbled, "2 down, 1 more to go."

Jason chuckled, looking at Chad standing there, "come on bro, get your woman back."

Chad looked at Jason and nodded his head, looking at Taylor, "I'm still in love with you."

Taylor smiled sadly at him, "if you love me then why did end?"

Chad looked at her with determination in his eyes, "because I was holding you back. What could I give you?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Taylor stood up, "what do you mean you were holding me down?"

Chad stood his ground, "you were going to a great school in New York while I was in California. What could I offer you when we were thousand miles apart?"

Taylor's eyes widen in understanding. She now knew why Chad did it, "when you saw me, you told me in your way."

Chad nodded his head, "you know how it's hard for me to say things, I had hoped you would understand me. I didn't want to hold you back. You have your life ahead of you."

Taylor shook her head sadly at him, "your wrong, I didn't have you! I wanted you Chad and only you."

Chad's eyes widen, looking down, "can we give this another go?"

Taylor walked down to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. Smiling at him, "that means no more 1 night stands with all those hoes you met."

Chad nodded his head, "if it means your in my life I will do anything you tell me."

Christy and Frank smiled at the group. Things between the group was coming around. Samantha stomped up to them, stopping in front of Jason, she smiled down at him. "I don't know why your all fucking happy, I'm having Troy's baby." Smirking at Jason, "once this baby's out I'm willing to have yours Jason."

Kelsi glared angrily at the woman in front of her, tighten her grip around Jason's neck. "Sorry bitch, he's with me."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "how can you satisfy him shorty? Your half his size!"

Jason growled up at her, "leave her alone slut!"

Samantha grinned at Jason, "I love it when you talk dirty to me!"

Kelsi stood up and glared at the whore in front of her, "if I were you, I would be stepping back before I fuck you up!"

Samantha laughed, "I would love to see you try!"

Jason stood up, glaring Samantha in the eye, "leave my wife alone!" Turning around he motion for his family to move. Grabbing Kelsi's hand he pulled her past Samantha and down the bleachers. Christy smirked at her and Frank rolled his eyes at her. Jay stuck his tongue out at her. Samantha's mouth dropped in shock. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor followed Jason's lead.

Kelsi looked at Jason in shock, mumbling up at him, "wife?"

Jason looked down at her, "I told you I plan on making you my wife one day, remember?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes you did, your first day back."

Looking forward he nodded his head, "why don't we do it today?"

Kelsi stopped walking to look at Jason in shock. "Today? You want to do it today?"

The group stopped to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Jason nodded his head, "yeah, what's wrong with today?"

Kelsi slapped his chest, "maybe the fact that it's all of a sudden!"

Jason looked at Christy, "Put Jay down." Christy nodded her head, putting Jay on the floor, Jason got down on his knee and motioned Jay to him. Running to his dad, Jason reached under his shirt and pulled the ring out. Taking it off he whispered in his son ear. Jay nodded his head and ran back to Christy. Holding the ring up, "Kelsi Nielson will you marry me?"

The girls mouth dropped in shock, Kelsi looked at the ring in Jason's hand. Pointing at the ring, "that's my son's ring!"

Jason shook his head, "I gave it to your parents, I planned on proposing to you after high school, but decided it was too soon. I gave it to your parents to hold on till I was ready. When I saw it that one night I knew instantly that your parents gave it to him as something that was from me and never told you." Taking the chain off he held it out to her. "Kelsi will you marry me?"

Kelsi looked at Jason in wonder, turning to look at the girls they all nodded their head excitedly. Looking at Jason once more she nodded her head, "yes I'll marry you!"

Jason stood up, placing the ring on her finger he leaned down at kissed her. The girls sighed. Pulling away from him, "Jase are we really going to get married today?"

Jason chuckled, "if you want to. It's all on you Kels, when you want to walk down that aisle I'll be waiting there for you."

Kelsi pulled him down for another kiss. The guys grinned at each other. Pulling away from him, "let's do it today!"

Jason smiled excitedly, looking at the guys, "get Troy and Gaby tell them the news." Looking at Christy and Frank, "call mom and dad tell them they need to come home now." Looking at the girls, "call the Nielson's tell them they daughter is getting married."

The group nodded their heads, all moving in different directions Jason and Kelsi stood their ground starring in each other eyes. Jason rubbed Kelsi's cheek tenderly. She smiled up at him

Feeling eyes on them they looked up to see their friends smiling at them. The guys pulled Jason away from Kelsi and dragged him off. The girls smiled at Kelsi and pulled her off.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**5 reviews and i'll update.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE WEDDING!**

**I'LL ALREADY STARTED THE CHAPTER, THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER IT'S POSTED!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**i know this is a little shorter, but i promise that the next one will be longer. It seems like some people seem to know how my mind works. Elyisa and Sami you guys had an suggestion and i was already thinking that, lol.**

**ENJOY~**

*********************************************************************************************************  
**

_**GUYS….**_

Following the guys, Jason looked at them in question. "Where are we running off to?"

Troy smiled at him, "we need to get our suits. I told my dad and he's calling a favor in. He's getting the marriage certificate and calling all our parents.

Frank nodded his head at Jason, "mom and dad are on their way home. Mom said the wedding is going to held at our house she's already calling in favors to have the backyard set up."

Chad smirked at Jason, "the two of you are crazy, your willing to do this all of a sudden?"

Jason nodded his head excitedly, "fuck ya, nothing is changing my mind!"

Zeke laughed at him, "your lucky I own a bakery and restaurant, I'm providing the cake and food."

Jason smiled at his friends thankfully, "thanks guys, you're the best."

They nodded their heads at him, jumping into their own cars they followed each other to the mall to get suits.

_**GIRLS….**_

Kelsi looked at the girls in surprise, "where are we rushing off to?"

Christy giggled at her, "to get your dress of course! Your mom is meeting us at the dress place."

Sharpay nodded her head excitedly, "we need to get our clothes too! I called in a few favors, all the flowers is being delivered to Jason's house all are red and white roses."

Kelsi looked at Christy in wonder, "why your house?

Giggling at Kelsi she smiled at her, "because your wedding is happening at our house. My parents are setting things up as we speak."

Taylor nodded her head, "also my parents are already at Jason's house helping with arrangements."

Gaby nodded her head excitedly, "we got everything plan within minutes. All you have to do is smile and say yes."

Kelsi giggled, taking Jay from Christy, "baby do you know what's happening?"

Jay shook his head, "no mommy, what's happening?"

Kelsi giggled at him, "your daddy and I are getting married."

Jay's eyes widen, "does that mean daddy will be around more?"

Kelsi giggled at her son, "it means your daddy is never leaving us baby."

Jays wrapped his arms around his mom's neck excitedly.

Christy held up Jason's car keys, "Kels we're taking Jason's car, you girls follow me." the nodded their heads, looking at Jay, "we should have let the guys take Little Jay so they could get him a suit."

Gaby nodded her head, "I can take him to them, I know where they went."

Kelsi nodded, kissing Jay on the head she handed him over to Gaby. "Be careful with him Gabs."

Gaby giggled, everyone rushed into their cars and drove to their new destination.

_**GUYS….**_

The guys ran into the suit store. Spotting Ted standing next to his father, Jason ran up to them. "Dad your back already?"

Alex smiled at his son, "we were already on our way back before we got the call. Damn son, your cutting it close."

Jason chuckled at his dad, looking at Ted, "I hope you don't mind Mr. Neilson."

Ted laughed at Jason, pulling him into a hug, "You don't know how much this makes me happy. Don't call me Mr. Nielson, call me Dad son."

Jason nodded his head, looking at all the guys in the room he smiled at them all. "Thanks for everything guys, you're the best."

Troy smiled at him, "bro we would do anything for you."

Chad nodded his head in agreement. "So what's the colors for the wedding?"

Jason looked at the 2 dad's in question. They smiled at him, Ted chuckled once again, "the color for your wedding is going to be East High colors, white and red."

Jason nodded his head, "so black suits with a red vest and white tie."

The guys nodded their heads. Gaby ran into the store and they looked at her in surprise. Gaby smiled at them, handing Jay to Ted, "you can't forget this little man, He's going to need a suit for his dad's wedding."

Jason chuckled and nodded his head. "Thanks Gaby!"

Gaby giggled, waving she ran out of the store back toward her car. Alex felt his pocket vibrate taking his cell out he answered it, "hello?" Alex looked toward his son, holding his cell out for him. "It's for you son."

Jason nodded, taking the phone from his dad, "hello?" Jason smiled, "where are you?" looking at his dad, "dad can you do me a favor?"

Alex nodded his head, "anything."

"Can you go to the airport and pick someone up? He just landed and it's important he's there for my wedding." Jason told his father. Holding his phone out to his dad, "he's on the cell right now."

Alex nodded his head, taking the cell he rushed out of the store. Walking over to an associate, "I need to get a suit for one of my friends who isn't here, these are his sizes can you get on done?" The man nodded his head, taking the sizes he walked away. Jason looked around the room finding all the guys getting measured. Jason smiled excitedly, taking his son from Ted, he helped his son get his suit first.

_**GIRLS….**_

The women rushed into the store. Emily and Katy waved them over. Christy and Kelsi looked at Emily in surprise. Emily winked at them, "we were almost home when we heard the news."

Both moms hugged Kelsi excitedly. Katy smiled at her daughter, "okay baby, time to get your dress." Looking down at her watch, she looked up and smiled at her, "the wedding is in 5 to 6 hours. You want to get married today, right?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "the sooner the better."

Emily nodded her head, "we called everyone and told them the wedding is at 10pm and reception is right after the wedding at our house."

Kelsi hugged Emily, "thank you so much for setting this up."

Emily laughed at Kelsi, "you don't know how long we've been planning and waiting for this day to happen."

Katy nodded her head, "since that day Jason asked us for permission."

Emily nodded her head, "I know what you mean when he told us we almost died. They were barely 18 years old and he want to ask her to marry him already."

Christy pulled Kelsi away from the moms. Winking at Kelsi, "come on let's find your dress." Pulling her over to where the girls were waiting for her. Sharpay already had 10 dresses waiting for her.

Kelsi blushed, "what about you guys?"

Gaby shook her hand, "we got it covered, the dress are red, is that fine?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "sounds perfect."

Taylor pulled her into the stall and passed her the first dress.

_**GUYS….**_

The guys now all had their suits in a bag. Rushing out of the store the store they ran over to Chad's car, setting all the suits in there. Putting Jay in the passenger seat, Jason smiled at his son as he put his seatbelt on. "You be good and listen to your uncle Chad, daddy is going to get the food and will be at the house shortly." Jay nodded his head, looking at Chad, "take care of my son."

Chad smiled at him, "don't worry, I'll see you at house."

Running over to Ted car he jumped in. Following Zeke and Troy's car they stopped first at Zeke's bakery. Ted and Jason jumped out and ran into the store. Zeke lead them over to where the cake was being completed. Jason looked at Ted, "whose taking the cake?"

Troy raised his hand, "I'll take it, Frank can help me with it." Frank nodded his head in agreement.

Zeke nodded his head, looking at one of his workers he started shouting orders. Working as a team they got the cake on the back of Troy's truck, Frank jumped in the back with the cake. Troy jumped into the driver's seat starting the truck up they pulled away from the group slowly. Ted looked at Zeke, "food now?"

Zeke nodded his head, the men jumped into the car and drove to Zeke's restaurant, parking in front they ran inside. Zeke started ordering his workers to load the food into the cars. Once the food was loaded into the cars the guys loaded up and drove to Jason's house.

Pulling into his driveway they all jumped out of the car. Rushing inside the house he motioned everyone to help them with the food.

_**RIIIINNNNNG RIIIINNNNNGGGG RIINNNNNGGGGG**_

Chad answered the phone, "Cross household, how may I direct your call?"

"_I need to speak to Commander Cross it's very important."_

"Let me get him real quick, he's outside getting the food for his wedding." Chad told the man. Putting the phone on the table he walked outside. "Jase phone call! The person said it was important!"

Jason nodded his head, walking over to Chad, "can you help get the food?" Chad nodded his head, Jason walked into the house and picked up the phone. "Cross here."

"_Jason this is your General. It's vital that you catch a flight today."_

Jason paled, looking at the phone in shock, "what do you mean sir? I still have a week on leave."

"_I'm sorry Jason, but intelligences shows that some important information and weapons have been stolen. I need you and your new team to intercept this group. Jason this is important, I wouldn't bring you back from leave if it wasn't important."_

"Sir, I'm getting married today, can't it wait 1 day?" Jason begged.

"_It can't you have a flight booked for 20:00 hours! If you are not aboard that flight, you will be AWOL and court marshaled! Jason you're the best that we have, I'm sorry to do this to you."_

Clenching his mouth and starring at the wall, "yes sir, I'll be on that flight….what about Dynex?"

"_Here's there isn't he?"_

"Sir yes sir, he just got a flight here. I received word he was out of his coma this morning and was on a flight here sir. My dad went to pick him up." Jason mumbled into the phone.

"_Very well, I'll have a flight set up for him also. Your wedding will have to be postpone, I'm sorry son."_

Jason nodded his head numbly, "it's not your fault sir, I knew what I was signing up for." Looking down at his watch, Jason groaned. It was already 7:15pm. "sir I need to pack."

"_All right, your flight will take you to San Diego, where you will report in my office. Your will meet your team tonight and train them for the next week. Then head out to Japan undercover."_

"Sir yes sir! Cross out." Hanging the phone up. He looked at the phone numbly.

Feeling a pat on his back he turned to fight his dad smiling at him. "I picked up your friend."

Jason looked past his dad to see Lance smiling at. Hugging his friend tightly, "Thank you man. Do you know how worried I was about you."

Lance chuckled patted his back, "I know man, it looks like I picked the perfect time to wake up and visit you."

Jason pulled away, looking at his dad and Lance, "we need to talk, can we go to your study dad?"

Alex nodded his head, leading the boys to his study. Closing the door once everyone was inside. Alex looked at his son in worry, "what's wrong Jase? Having second thoughts?"

Looking at the floor Jason groaned out, "I've been given orders that I can't refuse. I'm leaving in 45 minutes dad."

Alex looked at him shock, "what do you mean? Your on leave, they can't do this to you! Your getting married today!"

Jason looked at his dad in defeat, "I can't disobey! This is my life dad! It's vital that I leave."

Lance looked at Jason in worry, "and me?"

Sighing, Jason looked at Lance, "your flight is the same time with me. Looks like you're my second in command again." Lance nodded his head. Jason sat down in the arm chair, putting his head in his hands, he let out a sob. "how can I tell Kelsi? She's not going to forgive me!"

Alex rubbed his son, "she will, she loves you. You need to tell her now."

Lance nodded his head in agreement, "your dad is right Jase, once we're done you can come back and get married."

Jason looked at his dad, "can you get little Jay dad, I need to say goodbye to him." Alex nodded his head sadly. Leaving the room to get Jason's son. Jason rubbed his eyes. "how do I tell my son goodbye after just meeting him?"

Lance's eyes widen, "son?"

Jason nodded his head sadly, "I took your advice. Went to see Kels as soon as I landed, found out I was a father. I knocked her up the night I left."

Lance grabbed his head in shock, "oh shit! That's rough man, what are you going to do?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, how do I tell me fiancée that I'm leaving now? What about my friends? They just worked things out."

Lance patted his shoulders, "how about you write them quick letters, your dad can give them to them."

Jason nodded his head sadly, getting up he went over to his dad's desk. Taking a seat he grabbed some paper and grabbed a pen, he started writing.

Alex and Jay entered the study 10 minutes later. Jason sealed his last letter, standing up he took the letters and walked up to his dad, holding them up for his dad, "can you give this to the gang after I leave?"

Alex nodded his head. Taking the letters from his son he set them down on a table. Jason got down on his knees and looked at son. Opening his arms. "come here." Jay jumped into his dad's arm. Jason felt the tears build. Letting out a shaky breath, "Jay I want you to know I love you and your mother so much."

Jay looked at his dad in wonder, "we love you daddy."

Unable to hold in his tears his let them fall, "daddy has to leave now. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for."

Jay pushed away from his dad. "no mommy said your not leaving us!" Jay started crying.

Jason rubbed his face, "I have no choice, I'm sorry Jay."

Jay ran to his grandpa and hugged his leg. Looking at his dad with tears in his eyes, "I hate you!"

Jason felt his heart breaking, standing up he looked at his dad. "can you drive us to the airport?" Alex nodded his head sadly at his son. Jason tried to reach for Jay, but he went behind Alex refusing to look at his dad. Jason cried, "please Jay I don't know when I'll see you guys again. Let me hold you one more time."

Jay shook his head angrily, "no! if you loved us you wouldn't leave!"

Jason sobbed, "Jay…"

Lance pulled his friend away from his son. "come on Jase we have to leave."

Jason nodded his head sadly, letting Lance pull him out of the room Jason let the tears continue to fall. The guys looked at Jason in worry.

Troy walked up to Jason in worry, "Bro what's wrong?"

Refusing to look at his friends he rushed up the stairs. Lance watched his friend run away, turning to Troy, "Name is Lance."

Troy shook his hand, "nice to meet you. You're the dude he talked about who saved his life?" Lance nodded his head, Troy looked up the stairs in worry, "what's going on?"

Lance looked away, "I'm not allowed to say, sorry."

Troy nodded his head, walking out the back down to continue setting up. Alex tapped his shoulder, "please keep an eye on my son."

Lance nodded his head, "of course sir, how are we going to get out of here without being noticed?"

Alex looked at the floor, "I have it taken care of. Everyone is in the backyard working. I gave Jay to his other grandpa, the little boy is crying so hard." Alex rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my family."

Lance nodded his head in understanding, "I know sir."

They looked up to see Jason holding his bag, they nodded their heads. Alex took his keys out, leading the way out of the house the boys followed him. Jason took once last look over his shoulder and sighed. Closing the front door he got into the car with his dad.

The drive to the airport was a quiet affair. Alex sighed inwardly, "son you need to tell Kelsi!"

Jason shook his head, "I can't dad!"

Alex glanced at him, "your not leaving her at the alter!" Handing his cell to his son, "call her now, she deserves to know."

Lance leaned forward, "you need to tell her now Jase."

Nodding his head numbly he dialed his girlfriend's. Hearing ring after ring it went to her voicemail. "baby…I need to talk to you. It's important, we need to postpone the wedding. By the time you get this voicemail I'll be on flight back to San Diego, some important things came up. I've been ordered back which I can't disobey. I love you and Jay, please forgive me." Hanging the cell up he wiped his face.

Alex glanced at him, "she didn't answer?"

Jason shook his head, "no."

Pulling into a loading zone in front of the airport, "call your mom's cell, she's with her."

Nodding Jason dialed his mom's cell.

"_Hello?"_

Jason his head nervously, "mom I need to talk to Kelsi it's important."

"_what's wrong baby? Your sound like your crying…"_

"Please mom, I don't have much time! I need to talk to Kels." Jason mumbled into the phone.

"_okay baby, let me grab her."_

Jason looked at his lap in shame. Lance squeezed his shoulder in support.

"_Jase? Baby what's wrong?"_

Jason cried in the phone, "I love you Kels, please don't hate me for this!"

"_what's going? Why are you crying?"_

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry. I left you a voicemail explaining what's going on. I don't have much time. My flight is leaving in a few minutes." Jason spoke quickly.

"_what do you mean your leaving? What's going on Jason?"_

"I love you Kels and l love Jay, goodbye." Jason hung up his dad's cell. Handing it back to his dad. He wiped his face, getting out the boys grabbed their stuff and went into the airport to catch their flight to San Diego.

_**KELSI….**_

"Jason, no!" Kelsi screamed into the cell. The girls all stopped moving. Emily looked at Kelsi in worry. Kelsi fell to the floor sobbing. The girls rushed to her side.

Sharpay hugged Kelsi, "What's going on Kels?"

Sobbing into Sharpay's shoulder, "He's leaving!"

All the girl's eyes widen. Katy took her cell out and dialed her husband. Christy kneeled down, "what do you mean he's leaving?"

Stumbling over her words, "he…he to…ld….me….he's….he's…he's leav-ing….rii…ii…ght now!"

Taylor pulled out her cell and dialed Chad's number. Sharpay wiped away Kelsi's tears , speaking softly, "did he say why?"

"Left voicemail on my cell…" Kelsi sobbed.

Sharpay looked at Gaby who nodded at her. Gaby rushed off to get Kelsi cell. Katy kneeled down, taking her daughter in her arms. "baby he must have a reason to leave."

Gaby rushed back holding Kelsi's cell. Sharpay took it, dialing the voicemail, she put it on speaker. Dialing Kelsi's password in, "you have one new voicemail, _**baby…I need to talk to you. It's important, we need to postpone the wedding. By the time you get this voicemail I'll be on flight back to San Diego, some important things came up. I've been ordered back which I can't disobey. I love you and Jay, please forgive me"**_

Everyone's eyes widen. Kelsi looked at her mom in pain, "I want to go home now!"

Katy nodded her head, helping her daughter up. She looked at the girls, "please tell the guys."

The girls nodded their heads sadly. Taylor hung her cell up, "they know and they don't know what's going on."

Katy nodded her head, looking at Emily, "I'm going to take Kels, we'll talk about this later."

Emily nodded her head, watching Katy take Kelsi out of the store, she looked at the girls. "Ladies, my house now."

Nodding their heads, everyone put down their things and rushed to their car. Sharpay pulled out her cell and started cancelling things.

_**GUYS…..**_

Chad looked at his cell in shock. Zeke, Frank and Troy walked up to him. Troy smacked his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Chad looked at Troy lost, "Jase is gone."

Zeke's face scrunched up, "what do you mean he's in the house with his dad and friend."

Chad mumbled, "Taylor just called me to tell me Jase called Kelsi to tell her he was leaving.

Frank ran inside the house. Looking everywhere he couldn't find his brother, spotting Ted in the living room holding a crying Jay. "Ted where's Jason?"

Ted looked up at Frank in sadness, "he left."

Frank fell to the couch in shock, "what do you mean he left! He was here a few minutes ago!"

Jay cried harder, rocking the small boy in his arms, "he left with his friend and your father. Alex brought Jay to me who was crying muttering something."

Frank looked at Jay in pain, "does he know what's going on?"

Ted sniffed, "he keeps saying he hates his dad for leaving him."

The guys walked into the living room and looked at Ted in question. Troy steeped forward. "so? What's going on?"

Ted looked down at Jay, "wedding is off."

Each guy fell on the couch in shock, blinking, each guy felt tears fall down their face. Their brother had left them once again and this time he didn't say goodbye.

_**2 MONTHS LATER….**_

Katy knocked on the bathroom door in worry, "baby are you okay?"

Kelsi pulled her head away from the toilet and moaned. For the last couple of days, Kelsi had been throwing up every morning. Standing up she stumbled over to the sink. Turning the water on she splashed some water on her face. Putting some in a cup to gargled some and spit it out. Turning the sink off she opened the door to see her mom looking at her in worry. Kelsi felt tears in her eyes. Katy threw her arms around her daughter. "mom why did he have to go?"

Holding her daughter close, "because it's his job. His dad explained it to everyone….did you open his letter he left you?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no I can't."

Katy nodded her head, rubbing her daughters back, "baby have you seen a doctor about you throwing up?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, I've been busy, it's probably all the stress I've been going through."

Katy looked at her daughter in doubt, "are you sure it's that….not something else?"

Kelsi looked at her mother in question, "what are you talking about mom?" Realization came to her face, "oh my god!"

Katy looked at her daughter in worry, "when did you get your last period?"

Kelsi paled thinking back to the time that Jason was home, "before Jase came home….we never used condoms."

Katy held her daughter close, "I'll make an appointment for you, call the girls you haven't spent much time with them."

Pulling away from her mom's arm she nodded her head, "I'll do that right now." Walking into her room she picked up her cell deciding to call Sharpay first, listening to the rings she sighed.

"_Kelsi? What's up babe?"_

Kelsi rubbed her face in stress, "I need you. Can you come over?"

"_of course babe, want me to call the other girls?"_

"please." Kelsi mumbled.

"_all right we'll be there in a few minutes."_

Hanging her cell up she laid on bed, feeling numb she looked at the picture on her night stand and started crying. In the picture was Jason, holding Jay and her hand. Christy had given her the picture shortly after Jason left.

********************************************************************************************************************

**awwww snap, i left a cliffy again, lol!**

**please R&R!**

**5 reviews!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOCTOR APPOINTMENT!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next one~**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Walking into the Nielson household, they spotted Katy sitting on the couch starring at the TV. Gaby looked at Sharpay in worry. Sharpay coughed to get Katy's attention. Looking away she spotted the girls, standing up she walked over to them. "Kels is upstairs."

They nodded their heads. Taylor smiled at Katy, "where's little Jay?"

Katy sighed, "he's with his Uncles…."

Gaby smiled, "really? That's cute."

Katy smiled and nodded her head, "yeah they came by early in the morning and asked if it was okay to take Jay to the park."

Sharpay gave Katy a troubled look, "do you know why Kelsi called us here?"

Looking away from the girls, "it's not my place to tell you. She's in her room crying."

Gaby started walking up the stairs with Taylor following her. Once they were gone Sharpay asked Katy a question. "has she heard from Jason?"

Katy shook her head sadly, "no, no one has heard from him."

Sharpay looked at the floor sadly, "that's not good, he can't do this to her again."

Katy nodded her head sadly, "I know, we need to find and contact him."

Sharpay nodded her head, "don't worry Katy, I plan on doing that." Turning around she walked up the stairs, walking into Kelsi's room she found the girls all on her bed. Smiling sadly at Kelsi, "hey, you okay?"

Kelsi sniffled and shook her head, "I miss Jase so much…I want him back Shar."

Sharpay nodded her head in understanding. "I know baby, we all do."

Gaby rubbed Kelsi's back, "have you left the house at all?"

Kelsi shook her head sadly, "no, I don't have a point to."

Taylor shook her head, "you do, your little boy would love to go out with his mom not watch her waste away."

Kelsi looked away from the girls in shame. "I haven't been a good mom lately….there's something I need to tell you guys."

Sharpay leaned down to her, "you can tell us anything, remember."

Kelsi sat up. Speaking quietly, "I think I'm pregnant."

The girls leaned in closer. Gaby raised her eyebrow, "what did you say?"

Sharpay looked Kelsi in wonder, "say that one more time, louder and slowly."

Kelsi took a deep breath, letting it out. "I think I'm pregnant!"

Taylor fell off the bed. Sharpay helped her up. Taylor looked at Kelsi in wonder, "you said pregnant, right?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "my mom made me a doctor appointment…I'm having the same symptoms that I had when I was pregnant with Jay."

Gaby leaned closer to her, "are you sure? Is it Jase?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes I'm sure….when Jase was here we had sex and we never used a condom. We had sex multiple times."

Sharpay sat in the Kelsi's computer chair, "wow Kels…..your pregnant again….and Jason isn't here again!"

Gaby rubbed Kelsi's knee, "have you heard from him?"

Kelsi shook her head sadly, "no, not one word."

Sharpay stood up, walking out of the room she took her cell out. Dialing her dad's number.

The girls looked at each other in worry. Kelsi looked at the girls, "am I a whore?"

Taylor shook her head, "what makes you say that?"

Kelsi looked at her floor in shame, "the fact that I'm having another child out of wedlock!"

Gaby lifted Kelsi's face, "babe, your having another children with your baby father, your only lover, the man your in love with. That doesn't make you a whore!"

Taylor nodded her head, "she's right, if you were out sleeping with other men then that would make you a whore." Taylor smiled at her.

Sharpay walked back into the room, "did you have any plans this week Kels?" Kelsi shook her head. Sharpay looked at Gaby and Taylor, "what about you guys?"

Gaby shook her head, "nothing, Troy wanted to get together, but he's having a few problems with her ex so I haven't seen him."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "none at all, Chad's busy with Zeke helping him with something. What's up Shar?"

Sharpay looked at Kelsi, "can you get a babysitter?"

Standing up Kelsi shrugged her shoulder, "I can ask my mom, what's going Shar?"

Sharpay grabbed her hand, "babe we're going to San Diego to find Jase. My dad found out where he's station. We have a flight tomorrow."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay in shock, "what do you mean?"

Sharpay smirked at her, "we're telling your man that your pregnant and dragging his ass back!"

Gaby and Taylor jumped excitedly. Pointing at themselves, "does that include us?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "we're all going. I already booked the tickets, we're leaving at 6 in the morning."

Katy knocked on the door, all the girls looked at her. Smiling at the girls, "Kels your appointment in at 2 today. Are you girls coming with?" The girls nodded their heads.

Sharpay looked down at her cell, "it's already 1:30 we should get going, the sooner we know the better right Kels?"

Paling Kelsi nodded her head numbly. Letting the girls lead her out of her room and out of the house to Katy's car. The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Throughout their track to the entrance of the hospital, not one word was said. Katy walked up to the receptionist to check Kelsi in. Sitting down the girls looked around nervously. Spotting Samantha a few feet away the girls each groaned. Gaby glared at her boyfriend's ex girlfriend in annoyance. Samantha looked at Gaby like she was trash.

"_Kelsi Nielson."_

Standing up Kelsi walked up to the nurse with her mom right behind her. Leading the women to a room, Kelsi took a seat on the table. The nurse smiled at them and left the room. Katy took a seat next to Kelsi in a chair. Taking her daughter's hand, "you going to be okay baby?"

Kelsi nodded her head nervously, "I would be better if Jason was here with me and we were married!"

Katy smiled at her daughter, "so I overheard Sharpay's plan. How are you girls going to drag him home?"

Kelsi looked at her mom, "I'm don't know. If he wanted to be with me he would have contacted me, right mom?"

Katy sighed at her daughter, "he might not be able to contact you baby."

Kelsi shook her head angrily, "stop defending him! This is the second time he's done this to me! the second time!"

Standing up, Katy stood in front of Kelsi, "you can't put all the blame on him. It takes 2 to make a baby."

"I can't forgive him for what he did to me." Kelsi muttered.

Hugging her daughter, "he had no choice, you heard what his dad said."

Pushing her mom away, "he should have let them court marshaled his ass! He should have been saying his vows to me! he should be fucking me every night! He should be holding is son and teaching him to play basketball!"

Katy rubbed her daughter's cheek. "he should be telling you everyday he loves you. He should be next to you when you wake up, hold you when your sad." Kelsi felt tears fall down her face. Katy wiped them away. "he may not be here with you right now, but he gave you something again that is part of you two. The two of you created something once again special."

Kelsi smiled through her tears, "we did, didn't we?"

Katy laughed and nodded her head, "the two of you gave your families something special." Hearing a knocking they looked at the door expectedly.

A young woman who looked to be in her early 30's entered. Smiling at the daughter and mother, "hello my name is Catherine, so," looking down at her file and back at the family, "Ms. Nielson, you think your pregnant right?"

Wiping her face, she nodded her head, "yes."

Nodding her head, "have you taken any test?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, but I'm having the same symptoms when I had my son."

The doctor looked at Kelsi surprised, "this is your second?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes."

Smiling at Kelsi, "that's great, is the father here?"

Katy shook her head, "no he's station in San Diego and had to leave on an emergency mission."

Catherine nodded her head in understanding, "my brother had that happen to him, his wife got pregnant when he was home. He found out when he was in Iraq, poor guy was scared the entire time he was there."

They smiled at her. Catherine smiled at Kelsi, "please lay down." Kelsi nodded her head, laying on her back. The doctor lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Grabbing some gel, she turned on the machine. "you've done this before so you know it's going to be cold. I'm going to place some gel on your stomach and we're going to see how far along you are." Placing the gel on her stomach she started spreading it, using her gun she looked at her monitor and started moving it around.

Kelsi and Katy looked at the screen nervously. Katy grabbed her daughter's hand. "so Doc, anything?"

Nodding the doctor looked at them, using her mouse she put the pointer over a spot. "I see some movement here." Leaning in the doctor turned to smile at them, "looks like there's 2."

Their eyes widen, Kelsi paled, "twins?"

Catherine nodded her head, "yup, I see 2 heart beats, congratulations!"

Katy squeezed her daughter's hand. "thank you so much!"

Laughing Catherine nodded her head, "okay I'm going to give you a prescription for vitamins."

Looking at the doctor nervously, "it's okay to fly right?"

The doctor nodded her head, "of course, your still in the early stage. We're you planning on flying soon?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "tomorrow, we're going to see my boyfriend."

Catherine smiled, "going to tell him the great news?" Kelsi nodded her head. Smiling at Kelsi, "well let's get you out of here so you can great ready to pack."

_**GIRLS….**_

Sharpay glared at Samantha, "I can't believe that whore is pregnant with Troy's baby!"

Gaby nodded her head sadly, "I know, it sucks. Troy is so depressed, now he has to deal with the whore all his life."

Taylor patted Gaby's shoulder, "at least you have Troy now."

Gaby nodded her head excitedly, "I know, we all got our men back. I can't believe it all happen because of Jason too."

Sharpay nodded her head, "that's why were going to San Diego to tell him the news, he's going to know this time around."

Taylor looked at Sharpay in doubt, "are you sure he's in San Diego right now?"

Sharpay smirked at them, "yup, my dad called my godfather and he checked. Jason's was called back to San Diego a little after they were sent out. Apparently he didn't feel his team was ready so they he's there training them."

Gaby looked surprised, "did he say how long he's in San Diego for?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "he's there for another few days."

Taylor looked at them in worry, "are we telling the guys?"

Gaby nodded her head, "yes, we are not making that mistake again. We are going to be honest with them completely."

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement, "I can't go through what we did before."

Gaby looked at Sharpay in worry, "have you been noticing how little Jay has been acting out?"

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah, Chad told me that when he's with them he starts getting mad and being bad."

Gaby sighed, "he misses his dad."

Sharpay looked away in shame, "maybe we should kidnap Jason and bring him back."

Taylor smirked, "I'm down, let's do it!"

Gaby giggled, putting her hand in, "I'm in." Sharpay and Taylor put their hands in.

Sharpay smirked at them, "all for one and one for all!"

They started giggling. Seeing Kelsi and Katy exit they all stood up and walked over to Kelsi excitedly.

Sharpay smiled, "so? Are we aunties again?" Kelsi nodded her head.

Gaby threw her hand up, "I call godmother this time!"

Taylor glared at Gaby, crossing her arms across her chest, "this isn't fair. Sharpay is Jay's godmother and now Gaby's going to be this one's godmother. When is it going to be my turn?"

Kelsi giggled, putting a hand to her stomach, "well I'm actually having twins! So you're both going to be godmothers."

The girls mouth dropped, screaming they threw their arms around Kelsi. Katy laughed at them, "come on girls, let's get out of here before we get kicked out!"

Nodding they rushed out to Katy car, jumping in the girls started talking excitedly about the soon to be children. Pulling into her driveway she spotted the guys with Jay chatting in front. Opening the doors the girls walked over to the guys. Each girl giving they're boyfriend a kiss. Kelsi reached down and picked Jay up. Jay started squirming in his mothers arms. Kelsi looked down at him in question, "what's wrong?"

"I want daddy!" Jay exclaimed.

Sighing Kelsi put Jay down, "I'm sorry baby, but daddy isn't here right now."

Troy got down to Jay's level, "come on little man, your dad will be back soon."

Chad nodded, "how about I do something that I wouldn't do for anyone else."

Jay looked at Chad in suspicion, "what?"

Smiling at Jay, "for you, I'll save my head today so we're both missing something. You your dad and me my hair." The gang looked at Chad in surprise. Kneeling down to Jay, "how about it? Will that make you feel better?"

Smiling Jay threw his arms around his uncle. "I miss daddy."

Chad smiled, hugging Jay back. "I know, I miss him too." Kelsi smiled at them, letting Jay go, he picked him up and stood up. Troy also stood up. looking at Kelsi in wonder, "where did you go small person?"

Everyone groaned at him. Chad smiled at her. Rolling her eyes she stuck her tongue out at Chad, "I went to the hospital."

The guys looked at her in worry. Zeke pulled Kelsi to him, "see I told you guys she wasn't eating. Kelsi I'm going to fatten you up!"

Laughing she pushed Zeke away, "funny Zeke, though I do have a craving for your famous chocolate chip cookies."

Zeke smiled at her, "sure I can make you some today.

Kelsi eyes widen, "with tuna!"

The guys all made a face at her. Chad pulled Jay away from his mom, "what is wrong with you?"

Troy nodded his head, turning pale he grabbed his stomach. "cookies and tuna don't mix!"

Zeke tilted his head, looking at Kelsi with curiosity in his eyes. The girls giggled at the guys. Katy smiled, walking by them she walked inside the house. Zeke smiled at Kelsi, "you have something in the oven huh?"Kelsi smiled at him and nodded his head. Troy and Chad threw a hand up and called, "godfather!"

Both guys glared at each other, giggling Kelsi smiled at them. "I having twins, you both can be godfather."

Zeke looked at Jay, "hey Kels, who's Jay godfather?"

"Ryan is." Kelsi said.

Zeke looked at the ground disappointed, "when do I get to be godfather?"

Taylor smirked at Zeke, "when Troy's baby comes out."

Troy groaned, grabbing his head he looked down at his watch, "I'm fucking late! Sam had a fucking doctor appointment today!"

The girls giggled at him, Sharpay smiled at him, "we saw her at the doctors, she didn't look very happy about."

Troy took out his cell, seeing 10 missed calls, he groaned, "she's going to kill me!" kissing Jay on the head, he waved at the gang, "I'm out, laters!

"WAIT!" Yelled Sharpay.

Stopping he looked at her, "what's up?"

Sharpay pointed at each girl, "we're going to be gone for the next couple of days."

Chad looked at his girlfriend, "where are you going?"

"San Diego." They all said together.

The guys eyes widen. Zeke looked at Sharpay in wonder, "why are all you going? Why can't we go too?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, "we're going to tell Jason that Kelsi is pregnant again."

Jay looked at his mom, "pregnant?"

Kelsi nodded at her son, "yes, that means mommy has something growing in her stomach that daddy and I made."

Jay's eyes went down to his mom stomach, "really, but you have no tummy!"

Kelsi giggled. Chad laughed, "your mommy's tummy is going to look like your uncle Troy's after he ate too much."

Jay giggled at his uncle. Troy glared at Chad, shaking his head. "let me deal with my ex and I'll be back to get the rest of the info!"

The girls watched Troy run to his car. Turning their attention on Chad, Taylor smirked at him. "so about you shaving your head…."

Gulping, Chad looked at the 4 girls nervously. Jay patted Chad's head, "it's okay, mommy or grandma can do it if it makes you feel better."

Chad glanced at Kelsi who smiled at him sweetly. Eyes widening he shook his hear, pointing at Kelsi with one hand, "your mommy is going to take revenge on my hair because of your daddy. Not happening!"

Kelsi stuck her tongue out at him, grinning Sharpay smiled at him, "then I'll do it!"

Taylor shook her head, "no I will I had to deal with that hair when we were dating, I should get the pleasure of cutting it!"

Both girls faced each other, growling they started screaming at each other. Zeke smiled at Chad, "I can do it man if you want."

Chad looked at Zeke gratefully, turning to look at Kelsi, "do you have a scissors? And Razor?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yeah, my mom uses it on my dad and Jay."

The four of them walked into the house. Kelsi pointed at the kitchen for Chad and Jay to go. Motioning Zeke to follow her they went upstairs to get the gear.

Walking into the kitchen Chad saw Katy making cookies, smiling big the boys went over to Katy. Noticing them she smiled at them. Jay pointed at the cookies, "granny me want."

Chad nodded his head, "me want to granny." Both boys gave her a puppy dog look.

Katy rolled her eyes at them. Turning her attention to the cookies, "after your Uncle has his haircut and he was a good boy, then you two have one."

Both boys groaned, setting Jay on the counter, Chad walked over to a stool and sat down. Running his hand through his hair he started crying inside. Zeke and Kelsi walked into the kitchen talking excitedly. Chad looked at them disappointed when he saw the stuff in Zeke's hands.

Zeke turned to looked at his best friend, "Ready buddy?"

Chad crossed his arms across his chest, sighing he nodded his head. Kelsi smiled at handed him a towel. Wrapping the towel around his neck he watched Zeke pull the scissors out. Walking up behind Chad, he took some hair into his hand. Chad looked at Jay and gave him a smile, "this is for you little man. Remember what I said, we're both going to be missing something now."

Jay nodded his head excitedly. Chad nodded his head, Zeke took that as a sign and snipped. Kelsi took out a camera and started snapping pictures. Chad looked at the ground in defeat. Seeing his hair floating to the ground he sighed. Once Zeke had the hair cut down, he held up the razor, "where do I plug this in at?"

Kelsi took it from him and plugged it in a plug that was behind her. Zeke turned it on and started shaving Chad's head. The girls walked in slightly annoyed. Sharpay looked at Kelsi, "where the hell did you guys go? We barely noticed you were gone."

Taylor nodded her head, "I know! We finally decided that I get to do it since I was dating him."

Kelsi giggled, pointed to Chad and Zeke the girls blushed. Zeke looked up and smiled at them, "sorry girls, but I'm almost done." Looking at Kelsi, "you might have to give Chad one of your hats his head is going to be cold."

The girls started giggling, Chad glanced at Zeke and sneered at him, "what kind of best friend are you?"

Zeke smiled at him, holding the razor up, "one that you trust, especially when I'm holding something sharp."

Chad's eyes widen, blushing he looked away. Zeke smiled happily to himself. Humming he continued to cut. Katy watched in amusement as Zeke worked. Handing a cookie to Jay she whispered, "looks like you guys earned a cookie."

Jay smiled and nodded. Taking a bite of his cookie he smiled at his uncle. Chad glanced at Jay and smiled, the little boy had a genuine smile on his face, something that he hasn't seen since his dad had left. Looking away Chad sighed inside. He missed Jason a lot, he was furious when he found out that he had left. When Alex handed everyone a letter he had looked at it in disgust, each guy had thrown the letter on the table refusing to read it. The girls had followed their lead, each girl put her letter on the table and had walked away. The guys had watched Alex pick of the letters and walk to his study not coming out for a long time.

"_Your all done buddy."_

Chad snapped out of his daze. Zeke took the towel off his shoulder and Kelsi held out a mirror to him. Taking it he took a deep breath and let it out. Holding the mirror up he looked at himself. Zeke had cut his hair extremely short. Running his hand through his extremely short hair he sighed. Looking away from the mirror he looked at Katy, "now can I have my cookie?"

Nodding her hair she handed him his cookie. The girls giggled at him. Zeke started sweeping the hair up, bending down he sweep all the hair into the dust pan, standing up he tossed it in the trash. Sharpay smiled at her boyfriend, "you know if cookie doesn't work out you can get a job as a barber."

Zeke smiled and winked at her, "sorry babe, but cooking is my passion."

Sharpay blushed when she heard the word passion. Feeling a tingling go up her back she sighed. Kelsi and Taylor shared a look. Katy smiled at them, "how about you take this conversation into the living room?"

Zeke shook his head, "let me clean these first."

Katy shook her head, holding out the plate of cookies, "no, take a cookie and out."

Everyone each took a cookie and left the kitchen. Katy smiled at Jay, holding the plate out to him the small boy took another cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

Munching on their cookie they each took a seat, looking down at his watch, Chad sighed. "Hoops shouldn't be back until later. Movie until he gets here?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Kelsi picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Searching for something to watch, she stopped when she saw that _The Notebook _was on. Both boys groaned, but got quiet when their girlfriends glared at them. Shutting up the gang started watching their movie while waiting for Troy to get back.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**i know i said this one would be longer, but i'm saving that for the next chapter, please R&R!**

**5 and i'll update**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GIRLS TELL THE GUYS THEIR PLAN. GUYS WANT IN. THEY FLY OUT TO SD TO SEE JASON AND TELL HIM THE NEWS.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**this took me longer to write; it was a hot day so my brain wasn't working.**

**here's the next chapter after the long wait, enjoy.  
**

********************************************************************************************************************

Troy walked into the Nielson household without knocking. Glaring at the gang angrily, "that fucking bitch hit me!"

Everyone looked at Troy in shock, seeing the bruise forming on his face. The guys started laughing at him, Taylor looked at Chad in disgust, "don't laugh at your best friend, he has a crazy ex girlfriend!"

Chad still snickering, "it's funny."

Zeke nodded his head, "come on, Mr. all star getting his ass kicked by his ex girlfriend and soon to be baby momma."

Gaby glared at them, "thanks guys, thanks for reminding me that my boyfriend is having a child with another women."

Both guys' eyes widen, looking at their laps in shame. "sorry."

Troy sat down in the armchair glaring at them, "I can't believe that bitch, I still don't believe it's my child. I know she was sleeping around on me."

Kelsi stood up walking toward the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "let me grab you some ice for your eye."

Troy's eyes followed Kelsi out of the room, "thanks Kels, you're the best." Turning his head to look at Gaby, "babe, did you guys figure out when your leaving tomorrow?"

Gaby shook her head, "we were waiting till you got here."

Kelsi walked back into the room, handing the rag with ice she smiled at him, "she socked you really good."

Troy put the rag with ice to his face, wincing in pain. "yeah, crazy ass bitch! Your pregnant and you haven't socked me!"

Kelsi sat back on the couch and smiled, "why would I hit you, I would hit Jase before I hit you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, holding up her hands, "okay let's concentrate on the SD trip. I have 4 tickets for us girls to leave at 6 in the morning, if you guys want to go, I can try and see if I can 3 more tickets for tomorrow."

Zeke shook his head, "I can't fly out tomorrow babe, I got a competition tomorrow."

Chad frowned, "I'm helping him too, so I can't fly out tomorrow either."

All eyes went to Troy, glancing at them, "I can't either tomorrow, I have a tournament that my dad asked me to play in. I'm sorry girls."

Sharpay frowned at them, "so when did you want me to set up the flights?"

Chad and Zeke glanced at Troy. Rubbing his chin, "I can fly out the day after tomorrow."

Chad glanced at Zeke, "when's the competition over?"

"Late tomorrow evening, the competition ends around 5 or 6." Replied Zeke.

Chad smiled "then we can fly out after 6 or 7, sound good?"

Zeke nodded his head, looking at Sharpay. "babe can you set up a flight for Chad and I after 6?"

Sharpay nodded her head, looking at Kelsi, "can I barrow your laptop?"

Kelsi nodded, getting up she went up to her room to grab her laptop, walking back down with it in hand she handed it to Sharpay, taking a seat next to her. Sharpay turned on the computer, looking at Troy, "so what time did you want to fly out?"

Troy pulled the rag off his face, "since you guys are all leaving tomorrow, can you set up a flight for me the first thing the next day?"

Sharpay nodded her head, looking down at the computer she logged into the airlines. Taylor glanced at Troy, "you might want to put that rag back on your face, you bruise is getting darker."

Troy glared at Taylor, "thanks for fucking reminding me!" Putting his head back, he put the rag back on his face. Zeke took the remote from Taylor, changing the channel to a basketball game the guys leaned forward.

Taylor rolled her eyes at them in annoyance, "what is with you guys and basketball?"

Rubbing his now bald head. Chad grinned at Taylor, "it's our life babe, you know that."

Rolling her eyes, Taylor muttered, "stupid basketball players."

Kelsi and Sharpay giggled. Gaby raised her eyebrow at her, "so your not in love with Chad?"

Chad turned his attention on Taylor, "love? Of course she loves me."

Taylor groaned, slapping her forehead, "I hate you Gaby, you're a bitch, pay attention to your man."

Gaby stuck her tongue out at Taylor. Kelsi glanced at Sharpay, "were you able to make the flights?"

Sharpay glanced up from the computer, "I just finished right now, Chad and Zeke have to be at the airport by 6 for their flight at 7. Troy's flight will be the day after at 6 in the morning." Looking at the guys, "is that fine?"

All the guys nodded their heads, Kelsi took the remote from Chad and turned off the TV. All the guys groaned at her. Ignoring them, she stood up, "since we have a early flight at 6 in the morning," turning around to look at the clock. "it's already 7 o'clock, we should start packing and getting our stuff in order."

Gaby stood up and nodded her head, "your right, we have a lot to do before we fly out, would it be fine if we spent the night here?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "probably the best idea, my mom could drive us to the airport in the morning."

Sharpay nodded her head excitedly, "I better start sorting through my clothes," jumping to her feet and looking at the girls excitedly, "anyone need a ride home?"

Taylor nodded her head, "I do, can you give me a ride back here too?"

Sharpay nodded her head, looking at Gaby, "ride?"

Gaby shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks anyways."

The girls got up walked out the door, Chad and Zeke glanced at Troy. Chad rubbed his bald head, "hey hoops, down for a game?"

Troy nodded his head, getting up he glanced at Gaby, "talk to you later?"

Gaby nodded her head, "yeah, call me later tonight."

Troy gave her a nod, winking at Kelsi he walked out of the house. Chad and Zeke each gave a girl a hug. Watching them leave, Kelsi glanced at Gaby, "so….you don't need to pack or anything?"

Gaby giggled and shook her head, "I'm pretty good at packing, after moving so much, I've gotten pretty good at packing quickly."

"_mommy!"_

Both girls looked toward the kitchen, Jay came running up to the girls, jay held his cookie out to his mom, "mommy want a cookie?"

Kelsi shook her head, pulling Jay onto to her lap, "no sweetie, thanks anyways."

Gaby poked Jay in the stomach, "aren't you going to offer me any baby?"

Jay giggled, hiding in his mom's shoulder, "my cookie auntie!"

Kelsi and Gaby giggled. Gaby gave Jay the puppy dog look, "I want some. Don't you love your auntie?"

Jay nodded his head, holding his cookie out to Gaby, "small bite." Gaby took the cookie from Jay. Smiling evilly at him, she took a big bite and handed it back to him. Jay's eyes got big, pointing at the big bite in the cookie, "mommy, auntie Gaby ate my cookie!"

Kelsi hid her smile behind her hand, "I see that baby."

Gaby gave Jay an innocent look, "you said I could have a bite."

Jay pouted at his aunt, "I said small bite! I'm telling my daddy!"

Kelsi and Gaby froze. Jay took the cookie from his aunt and stuffed it in his mouth. Kelsi pulled her son closer to her, "baby, daddy isn't here."

Jay looked up at his mom, "I know, but daddy will be back."

Kelsi pulled Jay closer to her. Kissing the top of his head she glanced at Gaby, "will you help me pack?"

Gaby nodded her head, Jay looked up at is mom, "where are you going mommy?"

Kelsi rubbed his head, "baby, you aunties and I are going on a little vacation, you don't mind do you baby?"

Jay shook his head at his mom, "have fun mommy, will you be back soon?"

Gaby poked Jay again, "little one, your ignoring me. I'm going too."

Jay glared at his aunt, sticking his tongue out at his aunt, "I'm mad at you."

Gaby winked at Kelsi, taking Jay from Kelsi, "hey baby, don't be that way. You know you love your auntie Gaby." Winking at him she whispered in his ear, "you know I'm your favorite aunt."

Jay giggled and nodded his head, "fine, I love you auntie Gaby." Throwing his arms around his aunt's neck. Kelsi gave them a small smile. Pulling away from his aunt, he gave her a big smile, "you owe me a big cookie."

Both girls laughed, Gaby kissed his check, "you got it little man, go back to your grandma now. Your momma and I got some packing to do."

Jay nodded his head, jumping off his aunt's lap he ran back into the kitchen. Kelsi and Gaby stood up and stretched. Kelsi lead them up the stairs to her room, both girls looked around. Gaby giggled, "babe, where's your bags?"

Kelsi went over to her closet pulling some out she tossed them on her bed. "how many bags do you think I'm going to need?"

Gaby winked at Kelsi, "babe I say that your going to need 2 or 3." Gaby walked over to the closet, looking inside she started pulling dresses off the hook and tossing them on the bed, looking at Kelsi, "babe do you have any hot underwear?"

Kelsi blushed and nodded her head, walking over to her dresser she started pulling a few pairs out. "how are these?"

Gaby's eyes widen, walking over she grabbed a few, "damn Kels, these are fucking hot! Do you wear these often?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, I haven't had a special reason too."

Gaby grinned evilly at her, tossing them on the bed, "your taking them when you go to San Diego, Jase is going to love them when he sees them." Kelsi blushed, nodding her head. Pulling a few jeans and shirts out she tossed them on her bed.

After an hour, Kelsi was now packed and ready. Both girls dragged the bags down the stairs and placed them on the bottom steps. Kelsi glanced at Gaby, "you're the best Gabs, time to go to your house and pack."

Gaby nodded her head, Kelsi picked up her car keys and they walked out of the house. Getting into Kelsi's black Honda Civic, Gaby turned on the stereo. Glancing at Kelsi, "nervous babe?"

Keeping her eyes on the road, she nodded her head. "I'm freaking scared, what happens if Jase doesn't want to be with me? what happens if he doesn't want anything to do with us?"

Gaby put a reassuring hand on Kelsi's knee. "Your overreacting. The first thing that's going to happen is he's going to kiss you and probably want to fuck you."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow at her, "fuck me?"

Gaby nodded her head, "you're glowing babe, he's going to be looking at you in lust. Gaby took her hand off Kelsi's knee.

Kelsi blushed, "I hope so, I miss him so much, after all this morning sickness I'm still completely horny, he wasn't home long enough for us to have sex a lot."

Gaby giggled, "wow Kels, were going to have to leave you alone with him once you see him."

Kelsi licked her lips, "you better or I'm going to kill you guys." Kelsi pulled into Gaby's driveway. Both girls got out of the car. walking up the sidewalk they went through the front door. Rushing up the stairs to Gaby's room. Kelsi looked at her, "so what do you want me to do?"

Gaby pointed to her bed, "go ahead and take a seat, I'll be all packed within 15 minutes." Gaby walked over to her closet and started pulling out her bags. Tossing a few clothes in. Kelsi picked up a magazine and started skimming it while rubbing her tummy. Turning a page, Kelsi winced in pain. Gaby looked at her in worry, lowering the magazine Kelsi gave her a smile. "I'm okay."

Gaby nodded her head, going back to her packing. Kelsi got off the bed, walking out onto Gaby's balcony she looked around and sighed. Gaby looked over to her, "you okay Kels?"

Kelsi nodded her head and sighed again, "I just miss Jase." Kelsi glanced at Gaby, walking back inside. "you almost packed?"

Gaby nodded her head, throwing her bags on the bed. "I actually am, let me grab my toothbrush and bathroom essentials and then we can go."

Kelsi watched Gaby leave the room. Walking over to Gaby's desk she picked up the picture and smiled at it. It was a group picture from high school, all the guys were holding their significant other. Running her finger over the picture of her and Jason, she sighed. Gaby walked back into her room, putting her bathroom essential in her bags she walked up to Kelsi and put her hand on her shoulder. "we all looked happy back then, didn't we?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "we did….to think 4 years have past. I had a baby after high school and I'm pregnant with twins and everyone is back together."

Gaby nodded her head, watching Kelsi put the picture back down on the desk. Gaby squeezed her shoulder, "a lot has changed."

Kelsi smiled at her, "yeah, to think I'm the first in the group to have kids, who would have thought that would happen."

Gaby giggled, "yeah and if someone told me that Troy and I would be over and back together I would have thought they were lying and look at us now. Everyone is back together and we're all happy."

Kelsi grabbed Gaby's arm, "let's get back to my house now."

Gaby nodded her head, both girls grabbed a bag, walking out of the room they headed down the stairs and out of Gaby's house. Both girls tossed the bags into the backseat. Getting in the car they headed back to Kelsi's house.

Pulling into her driveway, the girls got out of the car. Grabbing the bags from the backseat they went into the house. Dropping the bags at the foot of the stairs the girls collapsed on the couch. Gaby glanced at Kelsi, "so Kels, it's getting close to us leaving."

Kelsi nodded her head, letting out a little yawn. "I know, I'm excited."

_**DIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG DOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

Both girls glanced at the door, both sighing. Jay ran into the living room and looked at his mom and aunt. Giggling he opened the front door. Sharpay and Taylor both smiled at him, Jay raised her arms to his aunt. "Auntie Sharpay, Auntie Taylor!"

Both girls gushed. Sharpay knelt down to his level, "give your auntie a hug."

Jay threw his arms around his aunt's shoulders and giggled, "Auntie, I saw you earlier."

They pulled away, Sharpay giggled at him, "So? You don't miss me?" Jay shook his head and giggled at her, running over to where Gaby was laying he jumped on her. Gaby moaned in pain. Sharpay and Taylor walked into the house. Sharpay's hand went to her chest, "Gaby is your favorite?"

Jay giggled at her, "nooooooooo."

Gaby giggled, giving Jay a big hug she stuck her tongue out at Sharpay. "don't be jealous, you're his godmother!"

Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance, "I'm his godmother, I'm suppose to be his favorite."

Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes. Kelsi looked at her son, "go back to grandma, your mommy and aunties have to rest we have a flight tomorrow."

Jay nodded his head, pulling away from Gaby he gave his mom a hug and a kiss. Walking over to Sharpay he hugged her legs, pulling away he gave Taylor a hug. Smiling at them, night aunties, night mommy."

They all told him goodnight. Sharpay and Taylor smirked at them. Taylor pointed toward the door, "mind helping us with our bags?"

Kelsi and Gaby got up, all four girls went outside to Sharpay's mustang. Sharpay unlocked the truck and Gaby and Kelsi looked at Sharpay in shock. Gaby pointed at the bags, "why do you have so many fucking bags?"

Sharpay smiled at them, "because you don't know what kind of outfit."

Kelsi looked at Taylor, "which one is your bags?"

Taylor reached into the backseat of the mustang and pulled them out. "right here, all those are Sharpay's."

Kelsi giggled, taking a bag from Taylor, "I should have known better."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at them. Gaby sighed, grabbing 2 bags she started walking into the house with them. Sharpay glanced at Kelsi, "aren't you going to get one?"

Taylor's eyes widen, "Shar! She's pregnant, she's not suppose to lifting heavy things!"

Sharpay blushed, "oh yeah, sorry. Taylor mind getting one?"

Taylor grabbed a bag and headed inside, Sharpay grabbed the remaining bags and Kelsi shut the trunk. Both girls walked into the house. Putting the bags with the rest. Taylor smiled at them, "girls it's already almost 9 o'clock, what do you want to do?"

Gaby and Sharpay started pushing the table to side. Making room for their sleeping bags, the girls rolled them on the floor. Kelsi sat down on the couch, "we could watch a movie?"

Sharpay and Gaby nodded their heads. Taylor smiled at Kelsi, "sounds good to me."

Sharpay walked over to the DVD case stand, searching through the titles she smiled when she spotted a title. Pulling it out she held it up, "let's watch _A Walk to Remember_."

Gaby nodded her head, "I'll go make some popcorn and grab some sodas." Gaby walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

Taylor jumped up, "I'll help you." Taylor walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

Sharpay put the DVD into the DVD player. Turning around she took a seat next to Kelsi on the couch, "excited?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "oh course I am." Both girls smiled at each other. Sharpay picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV. Putting the TV on DVD, putting down the TV remote she grabbed the DVD remote.

Sharpay yelled out to the girls, "Hurry up, we want to start the movie!"

Gaby and Taylor walked back into the living room carrying popcorn and sodas. Gaby glared at Sharpay, "you are a pain sometimes. We were waiting for the popcorn to pop."

Gaby sat next to Kelsi while Taylor sat down next to Sharpay. Kelsi grabbed the popcorn bowl and started eating the popcorn. Taylor passed out the drinks to each girl. Sharpay lifted the remote and started the DVD. The girls leaned back and watched the movie.

_**NEXT DAY…**_

Katy Nielson walked down the stairs, smiling at the girls who were past out in their sleeping bags. Walking past them to the kitchen she grabbed a cup of coffee and walked back in living room. Leaning down she rubbed Kelsi's shoulder, "babe, wake up." Kelsi rolled over in her sleep. Katy sighed, shaking her daughter again. "Kels you guys need to get up!"

Kelsi raised her head sleepily, "mmm, what?"

Katy ran her hand through her daughter's hair, "you need to get up, it's already 4:30 in the morning. You said your flight is at 6."

Kelsi sat up and screamed, "it's already 4:30!"

The other girls sat up straight. Sharpay's eyes widen, "your kidding!" jumping out of her sleeping bag she ran up the stairs. Gaby and Taylor also jumped out of their sleeping bags and ran up the stairs.

Katy smiled at her daughter, "come on babe, you need to get dress."

Kelsi nodded her head, getting up her eyes widen. Throwing one hand to her mouth and her other hand to her stomach she ran up the stairs. Katy's eyes widen, running after her daughter she found all the girls around her in the bathroom with her head in the toilet. Katy made a face, "did she make it?"

Gaby rubbed her back, looking up she nodded her head, "barely."

Sharpay filled a glass of water and knelt down to Kelsi, "here's a cup of water, take a sip."

Lifting her head from the toilet she took the cup from Sharpay and smiled at her thankfully. Taking a sip of water she stood up with the help of Taylor. Walking over to the sink, she grabbed some mouth wash and gargled it and spit it out. Grabbing her toothbrush she put some toothpaste on it and started brushing her teeth. The other 3 girls grabbed their toothbrush and put some toothpaste, brushing their teethes also. Katy smiled at them, "when you girls are dressed and ready we'll leave. I had your dad put your bags in the car already." The girls smiled thankfully at them. Katy tapped Kelsi's shoulder, "don't forget to say goodbye to little Jay."

Kelsi nodded her head, spitting the toothpaste out, "thanks mom."

Katy smiled at them, "don't forget to bring those toothbrushes with you."

The girls giggled at her. Walking away from them she went down stairs. Kelsi wiped her mouth, glancing at the girls she smiled at them. Going to her room she closed the door and changed clothes. 15 minutes later she walked out of her room to find the bathroom door closed with Taylor and Gaby looking at it in annoyance.

Gaby glanced at her and groaned, "fucking Sharpay kicked us out of the bathroom."

Kelsi pointed to her room, "you can change in there, you know Shar, she's going to be in there for half an hour."

Taylor and Gaby walked past her to her room with their clothes in their hands. Hearing the door closed she walked over to Jay's room, opening the door softly she walked into the room. Smiling at her sleeping son, she walked quietly over to his side. Kneeling down she kissed him softly on the forehead, "hey baby, mommy's leaving today."

Jay opened his eyes sleepily, "hey mommy."

"Hey baby, I just wanted to say bye." Kelsi told him.

Jay sat up and yawn. Rubbing his eyes sleepy, "when are you coming back?"

Kelsi shuffled his hair, "I don't know baby, maybe a week or two. You know your Auntie Sharpay when I'm with her I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Jay nodded his head. Throwing his arms around his mom, "love you mommy, bring something home for me."

Kelsi giggled, pulling away from her son, "I will baby, go back to sleep. I'll call you later tonight. Be good with your grandma and grandpa."

Jay nodded his head, "I will….can I see uncle Frank and auntie Christy and grandpa and grandma Cross?"

Kelsi tickled his stomach. Jay giggled, slapping his mom's hand away. Kelsi pulled him close to her, "I think they would love to see you. Tell them I said hi and that mommy has a surprise for them. Don't tell them mommy is pregnant, ok?"

Jay nodded his head, "okay mommy."

Kissing his forehead again, "go back to sleep, it's too early to be up. love you."

Jay laid down and yawn again, "love you too mommy."

Watching Jay close his eyes she rubbed his shoulders. After a few minutes, she could hear little snores coming from her son. Kissing his forehead one more time she got up and left his room, closing his door softly.

"_Jay asleep?"_

Kelsi looked to her right and spotted Sharpay leaning against the door. Smiling at Sharpay she nodded her head, "yeah, he just went back to sleep."

Sharpay smiled at her, "that's good. Are you scared?"

Kelsi nodded her head, rubbing her arm nervously, "I am very scared."

Sharpay walked up to, throwing her arms around her. "don't be, he's very in love with you, if he wasn't he wouldn't have called you and told you he was leaving that day."

Kelsi frowned, "he hasn't called me since he left."

Sharpay pulled away from her, "babe, he'll tell us why when we see him."

"_girls it's already 5:15, we need to get going."_

Sharpay's eyes widen, "oh my god, we're going to be late!"

Gaby and Taylor yanked the door open. Sharpay and Kelsi looked at them in surprise. Gaby looked down at her watch, "we need to leave now, it takes 30 minutes to get to the airport, let's go!"

Gaby pulled Taylor out the door and down the stairs. Sharpay and Kelsi smiled at each other, rushing down the stairs they met Katy at the bottom steps. Katy smiled at them, "let's load up."

The girls followed Katy out of the house and into the SUV. Katy started the car up, pulling out of the driveway. Heading to the airport she smiled at the girls, "so, when are you coming back?"

Sharpay looked up from her cell, "I don't know, maybe a week or 2."

Gaby looked at Sharpay in worry, "where are we staying?"

Sharpay smirked at her, "at the Evans summer home. We have a condo at the beach."

Taylor looked at her in surprise, "and how are we going to get around?"

Sharpay's smirk got bigger, "with our cars of course silly."

Kelsi turned around to looked at Sharpay, "thanks Shar, for everything. I owe you."

Sharpay smiled at her, "no you don't. after the way I treated you all in high school I owe you guys, thanks for forgiving me."

The girls smiled at her, Katy looked in her review mirror, "you girls be good in San Diego, make sure to check in with me girls." The girls all nodded their heads, Kelsi reached over to the stereo and turned it on. The rest of the ride was silent.

_**AIRPORT…**_

Katy pulled into the closes loading zone. The girls jumped out of the car. Taylor walked over and grabbed a cart, wheeling it over to them. The girls started loading the carts from the car. Gaby glanced down at her watched and sighed, "we need to go girls."

Kelsi turned and gave her mom a hug, "I'll call you later mom."

Katy hugged her daughter, "love you. Go get your man!"

The girls waved bye, hurrying in they quickly checked their bags in and started running down to their gate. Taylor smirked at Sharpay, "your lucky it's not busy, if it was we would have missed our flight!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Coming to a stop Sharpay handed the tickets over to the airport personnel. The personnel smiled at them, taking the tickets back the girls walked in. Gaby glanced at Sharpay, "where are we sitting?"

Sharpay handed each girl a ticket, "in first class of course."

The girl's mouth dropped in shock. Kelsi looked at Sharpay in wonder, "really? Why did you get first class?"

Sharpay looked at them in disbelief, "because I'm an Evans! Come on, let's get to our seats."

The girls followed Sharpay onto the plane. Showing their tickets to the Stewarts they were led to their seats. Kelsi and Gaby took their seats next to each other. Kelsi glanced at Gaby, "wake me when we land."

Gaby nodded her head. Kelsi leaned back and closed her eyes. Gaby let a smile drift to her face. Looking at the window, Gaby watched them take to the air.

_**HOUR OR 2 LATER….**_

"_Baby girl, wake up!"_

Kelsi stirred, rubbing her eyes she glanced at Gaby next to her, "are we here?"

Gaby nodded her head, "we just landed. We are officially here in San Diego."  
Kelsi stretched, looking to her side she saw Sharpay and Taylor smiling at her. Kelsi smiled at them, "so we're finally here…."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yes we are." Standing up she walked down the aisle, looking over her shoulder, "are you guys coming?"

The girls all exchanged a look. Smiling they followed Sharpay off the plane. The girls continued following Sharpay through the airport. Stopping at baggage claim the girls waited for their bags to show up. Gaby grabbed a cart and brought it over to them. Kelsi pointed to her bag, "hey Taylor can you grab my bag?"

Taylor nodded her head, grabbing Kelsi's bag she tossed them on the cart. The girls continued pulling their bags and putting them on the carts. Once all the bags were claimed the girls exited the airport, Taylor glanced at Sharpay, "babe, who's picking us up?"

Sharpay put on her sunglasses and smirked. Pointing to a guy standing in front of a limo with her name, "that's who picking us up." walking over the guy Sharpay smirked at her. "I'm Sharpay and these are my friends, load up our bags."

The man nodded his head, hurrying over the cart that Gaby was pushing he started loading the bags. Sharpay got into the limo, Kelsi smiled at the girls, "Shar really knows how to live." Giggling she got in the limo also. Gaby and Taylor got in. Taylor pulled the door close.

Sharpay opened a bottle of Champagne and pour 3 cups out. Handing one to each girl except Kelsi, she gave her a water, Sharpay smiled, "to finding Jase and telling him he's going to be a daddy again!"

The girls started cheering, clanking their cups together the girls started drinking. The driver got into the driver seat once all the bags were put away. The driver turned around and smiled at them, "where to ladies?"

Sharpay took a sip from her drink, to the Marine base off pacific highway."

The guy nodded his head, "right away Ms. Evans."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay in wonder, "we're going right now?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah we're going right now."

Kelsi paled, Gaby put her hand on Kelsi's knee. "babe it's going to be okay, you don't have to be scared."

Taylor leaned toward Sharpay, "Shar, how are we going to get on base? None of us have ID's."

Sharpay smirked at her, "don't worry, my dad set it up. he asked my godfather to meet us on base."

Taylor looked at Sharpay in wonder, "you have connections for everything, don't you?"

Sharpay smirked at her. Kelsi took a small sip from her water, "how do you know he's going to be on base?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Kels, stop it! Your going to hurt the babies if you keep stressing babe."

Kelsi put her hand and rubbed her tummy, "your right. Sorry Shar."

Sharpay waved her hand dismissively, "don't worry babe."

The driver turned around to look at the girls, "Ms. Evans, we're here. The officers on duty are asking who your meeting with."

Sharpay nodded her head, "tell them we're here to see General Rodriguez, his goddaughter and friends are here to see him."

The driver nodded his head, relying the information to the officer; they gave the driver a temporary pass. Giving directions the driver nodded his head. Pasting the booth they continued onto base. The girls looked out the windows in appreciation. Taylor started fanning herself, "there's a lot of hot men here. Why do guys look good in uniform?"

Gaby shrugged, "I don't know, but all these men are looking fucking hot!"

The driver turned around to look at the girls again, "we're here Ms. Evans. " getting out of the limo he went out and opened the door, one by one the girls got out. "should I wait Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "yes." Nodding his head he went to the driver's side of the limo to wait. Leading the girls in the office building they started walking past rooms.

Gaby noticed everyone looking at them, whispering to the girls, "you know where your going right Shar?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "of course, my godfather's office is at the end of this hall." Coming to a stop at the end of the hall she knocked on the door. Hearing an enter, she opened the door and they walked in.

General Rodriguez looked up and smiled at his goddaughter, getting up he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "how was your flight?"

Sharpay smiled at him, "pretty boring. So are we going to see Jason now?"

The General shook his head, he's out on the course right now."

Gaby looked at Kelsi, sighing she took a step toward the General, "sir it's very important we see him right now."

The General pointed at Gaby, "is this her?"

Sharpay shook her head, "no that's Gaby. Kelsi is the small girl with glasses."

Kelsi blushed. "I'm Jason's baby momma."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "she's his fiancé that had to leave on important business. Can we please see him today?"

The General rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Sharpay gave him a puppy dog look, "pleeeease."

He smiled and nodded, grabbing his cap he pointed to the door, "let's go ladies. The course is very close to here." Leading the girls out of his office, they exited the office building, seeing the limo he smiled at Sharpay, "nice Shar." Sharpay smiled at him. Walking past a few buildings they spotted the course.

Sharpay grabbed her godfather's arm, "is that his group right now?"

The General nodded his head, "Shar you don't know how it was hard to pull him back. He was already out on mission, I told his commanding officer that his team wasn't ready for that situation, he's here for another 2 weeks training his team."

Sharpay smiled at him, looping her arm through his, "thank you godfather. I owe you."

The girls watched them in amazement. The closer she got to the course the harder she felt her heart beat. Gaby glanced at her, "you ok?"

Kelsi shook her head, "I can't do this!"

Taylor looped her arm through Kelsi, "yes you can because we're going to be next to you."

Gaby nodded her head, looping her arm through Kelsi's she helped Taylor pull Kelsi toward the course. The General came to a stop, smiling at his goddaughter, "now you get to watch me action. Watch this sweetheart." Moving away from Sharpay he yelled at to the team on course. "CAPTAIN CROSS, FRONT AND CENTER!"

Jason and his team turned around in shock. Lance looked at his friend in wonder, "did you do something to piss the General off?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder, jogging up to the General he saluted him, "sir!"

The General smiled at him, "at ease solider." Jason relaxed his pose. The general crossed his arms across his chest. "there's some people here to visit you."

Jason looked at him in surprise, "really sir, who?"

The General pointed behind him, "your fiancée and her friends."

Jason moved to his left, spotting the girls his eyes widen. Walking past the General his mouth dropped. Seeing Kelsi his breath stopped. Kelsi moved away from the girls, seeing Jason, tears came to her eyes. Running toward him, Jason met her halfway. Throwing his arms around her waist, she threw her arms around his neck. Crying into his shoulder.

Lance turned to their team, "YOU ARE DISMISSED, WE MET AT 0400!" watching his team run off he walked up slowly to the couple. Coughing gently the couple broke apart. Smiling at the couple, "you must be the famous Kelsi Nielson that I've heard so much about." Sticking his hand out to her, "my name is Lance Dynex, I'm Jason's second in command."

Kelsi's eyes widen, looking at Jason in surprise, "this is the one who saved your life?" Jason nodded his head, pulling away from him she threw her arms around Lance's neck, "thank you so much!"

Lance looked at Jason in shock, awkwardly he patted Kelsi's back, "it's no problem ma'am. I consider Jay a brother."

Kelsi pulled away from Lance, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry for crying like this, I've missed Jase so much."

Lance gave her a small smile, "it's no problem I was going to meet you at your wedding, but our orders came in and we never got the chance."

Kelsi glanced at Jason, walking up him slowly, "how are you?"

Jason looked at Kelsi with pain in his eyes, wiping away Kelsi's tears, "not so good……I've missed you."

Kelsi put her right hand on his chest where his heart was. Feeling it beating hard, she closed her eyes. "I've been going crazy over you. Why haven't you called me?"

Jason looked at her in surprise, "I told you in your letter, I'm not allowed to contact family by phone. I left you my email baby."

Kelsi's eyes widen, "you left me your email?"

Jason nodded his head, rubbing his head in confusion, "didn't you read my letter?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, I couldn't. I'm sorry Jase."

Jason pulled Kelsi closer to him, lifting her head he leaned down at kissed her. The girls watched from afar. The General watched the couple, coughing the couple broke apart. "Captain, you are dismissed, your on leave for 2 days."

Jason looked at him in wonder, "sir, my team?"

The General smiled at him, "on leave for 2 days. You guys deserve it. Take your fiancée out and show her a good time."

Lance stepped forward, "sir what about our commanding officer?"

The General smirked at him, "don't worry about it. Enjoy your 2 days off." He walked away from the group back to his office.

Jason glanced at the smaller girl at his side, "you look beautiful, there's something about your appearance."

Kelsi smiled seductively at him, "can we leave here now? I need to talk to you alone."

Jason nodded his head, glancing at Lance, "see you later?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no he can come with us. We still need to go to Sharpay's condo, he can come with."

Jason looked at the girls, seeing them watching made Jason pale. Pulling at his shirt collar, "babe I don't know, the girls look like they're ready to eat me alive."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, taking Jason's hand she started pulling him toward the girls. Lance followed closely behind the couple. Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest and gave Jason an evil look. Gaby and Taylor smirked at him. Jason glanced at Lance and gave him a look, Lance laughed at him. Sharpay took a threatening step toward him, Jason's eyes widen. "if it isn't Mr. Jason Andrew Cross! Long time no fucking see!"

Jason looked around nervously, "Ladies…..how are you?"

Kelsi held onto Jason's arm and sighed happily. Gaby smirked at him, "not so good, you see our best friends fiancée left the day of their wedding. Leaving a very broken hearted fiancée and son wanting you back in their life."

Taylor took a threatening step toward him, cracking her knuckles in front of her, "do you know what the last 2 months have been like?"

Lance's eyes widen, watching the girls in wonder. Sharpay glared at Jason, "give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now…."

Jason paled even more, "because….because I explained it all in my letters that you guys didn't read!"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "really how so?"

Jason nodded his head at Kelsi, "I told her in my letter that I wasn't allowed to call only email. I left my email address for all of you."

Taylor glanced at Gaby, "do you think he's telling the truth?"

Gaby shrugged, taking her cell phone she started texting Christy, "only 1 way to find out, I'm going to send a text to his sister to read our letters."

Sharpay remained silent, watching every move Jason made. Jason looked at Sharpay warily, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "it's been a long morning. I'm ready to catch a few Z's come on let's get out of here."

Jason shook his head, "I can't right now."

The girls looked at him in surprise, Kelsi looked at him with hurt in her eyes, "why not?"

He smiled down at Kelsi, "because baby I'm in my workout clothes. We need to change into some street clothes."

Gaby glared at him, "we can wait. We waited 2 months I think a few more minutes we can wait."

Jason ignored Gaby, smiling at Kelsi he pulled her toward his dorm room, "where's little Jay?"

Putting her hand in his, "he's at home with my parents."

Jason sighed, "I miss him. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you guys."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I know Jase. I missed you and so does Jay….he's been acting out."

Jason looked at her in surprise, "really? How?"

Kelsi looked at the girls, giving them a small smile. "He's been throwing tantrums and just not being a good boy. Chad seemed to have finally gotten through to him."

"really how?" Jason question.

Kelsi smiled, "by shaving his head, as long as your gone, Chad's going to keep his head bald and that seemed to work."

Jason chuckled. "means Chad's going to kick my ass later right?"

Kelsi nodded her head. Jason opened the door for them, walking in they went straight to Jason's room, glancing over his shoulder at Lance, "meet in 30 by the course where the girls are?"

Lance nodded his head, smiling at them, "have fun kids." Lance opened his dorm room and went inside.

Kelsi looked at Jason in wonder, "you got your own rooms?"

Jason nodded his head, "there's a few advantages of being a Captain." Opening his door he lead his fiancée into his room. Closing the door he locked it behind him. Once the door was shut they were in each others arms. Kelsi started pulling at his shirt, yanking it over his head she tossed it on the floor. Jason pulled her shirt off and tossed it on top of his. Ripping her bra off he started backing her up toward his bed. Lowering her gently to his bed he got on top of her. They both reached for each other's belts. Pulling them loose they unzipped each others pants. Jason pulled his lips away from Kelsi's, kissing down to her neck he bit her making sure to leave a mark. She pulled his head down to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth he groaned. "did your breast get bigger? My god they taste so good."

Kelsi ran her nails through his bald head. "Jason I need you inside me now."

Getting off Kelsi, he stripped himself from his pants and boxers. Pulling Kelsi's pants and underwear off he tossed them on the floor. Getting back on top of her, Kelsi guided his dick to her entrance. Jason pushed in, both of them gasped in pleasure. Kelsi opened her legs wider, Jason pulled out and push back in hard. Kelsi gasped, scratching his shoulder she moaned. Jason leaned down and her mouth. Kissing severely they're breaths getting ragged. Jason pulled his mouth away from Kelsi, kissing her neck her moaned into it. Kelsi ran her hands from his head down his back to his ass. Giving it a hard squeeze she whispered in his ear "show me how much you missed me."

Jason shivered, he bit her head and gave a few sucks. Making sure to leave a big mark. Jason started moving harder and faster, grabbing onto the bed post, he used it as leverage. Each time he would push in he would use his hips and body to pound into her. Kelsi closed her eyes in pleasure, panting. "harder! Jase harder!"

Wanting to make his girlfriend scream he went faster, panting in her ear, "I want you to scream my name baby!"

Kelsi felt the pleasure starting to build between her legs. Grabbing Jason's face she brought their lips together, kissing each other hard, opening their mouths their tongues dueled for dominance. Kelsi gasped, pulling her mouth away from Jason she screamed, "JASON! OH MY GOD, JASON!"

Hearing her scream his name he came. Emptying himself into her. Both breathing hard, Jason rolled them over so that Kelsi was laying on top of him. Making sure that his dick was still in her, he smiled at her. "your still pretty tight down there."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "what do you expect? When I don't have that much sex of course I'm still going to be tight."

Jason chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "means we're going to have to have more sex. Want to go another round?"

Kelsi giggled, getting up she rested her hands on his chest, feeling him getting harder between her legs, "looks like your ready." With her straddling him she started bouncing up and down on his dick.

Jason gripped her thighs and moaned. "baby I swear you are wetter now." Kelsi stopped moving, feeling a little sick. Getting off Jason she grabbed her stomach. Jason sat up with worry all over his face, "what's wrong?"

Paling Kelsi shook her head and lied to him, "I'm a little sick right now. I get the feeling to throw up."

Jason got off the bed, rubbing her shoulders, "do you need anything?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, but I'm still horny."

Jason looked at her in surprise, "horny? Well let me help you with that." Getting on his knees he looked up at her, "put your leg on my shoulder." Doing as she was told, Jason reached down with hand to his dick, using his other hand he grabbed Kelsi's ass. Bringing his head between her legs he dove in. Kelsi's eyes got big, feeling Jason's tongue between her legs she closed her eyes in pleasure. As Jason used his tongue to please Kelsi he used his other hand to please himself. As he licked her harder and faster he pumped up and down harder on his dick. Both climaxed at the same time, lowering Kelsi leg the ground Jason stood up and smiled at her. Kelsi put a hand on his chest to steady herself, "oh Jason that was excellent."

Jason smirked at her, "of course it was."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "sometimes your too cocky."

Jason chuckled, leaning down he kissed her. Tasting herself on his lips she pulled away. Jason looked at her in surprise, "what's wrong?"

Kelsi giggled, "do I really taste like that?"

Jason grinned and nodded his head, "you taste very good, I love eating you out."

Blushing she pushed him away gently, glancing at his clock her eyes widen, "Jase we've fooling around for too long."

Jason looked at his clock and blushed, "oh shit, we've been at it for 45 minutes. The girls are going to kill me!"

Both of them started putting their clothes on. Jason changed into his street clothes, Kelsi held her bra up to him, "you owe me a new one mister!"

Jason took the bra from her, tossing it on his bed, "of course sweetheart." Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of his room and out of the dorms. Walking hand in hand they headed back to the girls and Lance. The two lovers spotted Lance chatting with the girls, he was standing next to a black jeep.

Kelsi pointed at the jeep, "Lances?"

Jason nodded his head, "yup, it's his."

Seeing all eyes on them, they gulped and sighed. Walking very slowly to the group.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**5 Reviews and i'll update**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THEY GO TO THE CONDO; JASON AND KELSI HAVE A LITTLE ONE ON ONE TIME. CHAD AND ZEKE ARRIVE IN SD AND PAY JASON A VISIT.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**here's the next one, i'm going to try and get a lot of updating done before this friday. i got plays for the weekend of May for my birthday and i'm going to Vegas and i don't know when i'm going to update after. so keep reading and reviewing and i'll keep putting it out there!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Sharpay glared at them, putting her hands on her waist, "hurry your ass up! we've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

Lance leant against his jeep smiling. Gaby giggled, pulling Sharpay back, "calm down sweetheart! She hasn't seen her man for almost 2 months."

Sharpay turned around and glared at her, "I don't care!"

Taylor smirked at them, "Calm down ladies, you're going to scare the couple off."

Jason and Kelsi stopped in front of them. Jason waved nervously at them, "ladies, sorry we took a while, but we were catching up."

Gaby made a face, "ewww….too much information."

Taylor nodded her head, "for real, can we get going now? I'm tired. We had to wake up early to get here."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah, let's get going, the limo is still waiting for us."

Kelsi kissed Jason softly on the lips, pulling away she smiled, "you going to follow us or ride with us."

Jason tilted his head toward Lance, "I'm going to ride with Lance. We'll be right behind you babe."

Kelsi smiled, pulling away from Jason she went after the girls. Lance watched the girls till they were out of his sight, turning to look at Lance he smiled, "she's cute huh?"

Lance nodded his head, "she is, she looked like she was glowing." Walking around the jeep he got into the driver seat.

Jason jumped into the passenger seat and smiled, "she does, doesn't she?"

Lance nodded his head, "you're a lucky man" Turning his jeep on he put the vehicle he put it in drive. Driving slowly they spotted the limo not far ahead. Going up behind it they waited till the limo started moving.

Jason looked at Lance, "bro you fine with coming along?"

Lance chuckled nodding his head, "hell yeah, you got some hot friends!"

Jason smiled and nodded his head, "yeah….but they all have boyfriends."

Lance's smile fell, "really? Even that hot Gaby chick?"

Jason smiled and nodded his head, "yeah, sorry bro."

Lance smiled at him, "it's all good bro." making sure to follow the limo closely. "So bro, where's your son?"

Jason sighed, "home with his grandparents."

Lance patted Jason shoulder, "it's all right man, once we get back you can go see your little son."

Jason looked out to the scenery, "you didn't see his face when I left, he looked at me in anger. He was so mad at me that he said he hated me."

Lance chuckled at him, "bro calm down, every kid says they hate their parents at one point in the life. I did when I was in high school."

Jason shook his head, "did you say it when you were a kid?"

Lance shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, that was a long time ago. It's a miracle if I can remember what I last ate."

Jason laughed at his friend, leaning back in his seat he smiled. "you always know how to make me laugh bro." looking around he looked at Lance in worry, "where are we?"

Lance shifted into the 4th gear, we're about to go through Chula Vista." Jason nodded his head, reaching over he changed the station to z90. Smiling they both started nodding their heads to the music. Lance glanced at Jason, "mind getting my shades in the glove compartment?"

Jason reached over and opened them, grabbing 2 pairs. Handing over a white pair of spy's he put on the black. Jason leaned his head back and smiled, "the one thing I love about San Diego is the beach and weather."

Lance nodded his head, "fuck yeah man! We need to go surfing sometimes while we're still here."

Jason nodded his head, "once we find out where we're at we can determine if we can surf."

Lance nodded his head, continuing the ride in silence. They followed the limo all the way to Imperial Beach. Seeing the limo stopping in front of a driveway the guys found an empty parking spot. Pulling into the spot, Lance turned off the jeep. Both men jogged over to the girls. Everyone got out of the limo, the limo driver got out and open the trunk. The girls each grabbed 2 bags, Taylor looked at Kelsi, "what are you doing?"

Jason raised his eyebrow, looking at Taylor in question, "why can't she carry bags?"

Gaby's eyes widen, thinking of quick excuse, "she hasn't been feeling too good."

Jason nodded his head, taking the bags from Kelsi he smiled, "I got them babe."

Kelsi handed them over to him, turning around she glared at Taylor. Taylor blushed, looking away. Lance looked into the truck pointing at all the bags, "who's are all these bags?"

Sharpay raised her hand, "those are all mine, can you be a doll and carry some in."

Lance chuckled, picking up 4 bags he started carrying them in. all the girls followed Sharpay. Sharpay pulled out her keys, unlocking the door they all walked in. placing the bags on the floor the girls looked at Sharpay for direction. Sharpay pointed to the stairs, "the rooms are upstairs, Gaby your room will be the first on the left, Taylor yours is the 2nd on the left. Kelsi you room is obviously the 1st on the right and mine is the second on the right." Everyone picked up the bags, carrying them up to their rooms.

Kelsi led Jason up the stairs and to her room, opening the door she moved aside so Jason could carry her bags in. Kelsi looked around and smiled, seeing a balcony she opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. Jason set the bags on the bed, walking out onto the balcony he took a deep breath and let it out. Kelsi looked at him and smiled, "it's so much different than home."

Jason nodded his head, "I know, whenever Lance and I get a chance we would go surfing."

Kelsi moved closer to him, touching his cheek, "so what are we doing tonight?"

Jason smiled pulling her into his arms, "if you don't mind sweetheart I want to take you out to dinner and spend time with you alone."

Kelsi rested her head on his chest and sighed. Listening to his heart beat. Jason turned her around so her back was to his chest. Kissing the top of her head.

"_Jay? You in here?"_

Jason glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his friend, "hey Lance, what's up bro?"

Lance smiled at them, "well the ladies were talking about wanting to go on the beach, so I was telling them I'll go with them if you don't mind."

Jason smiled, "be my guest, I plan on spending all my time with this little lady in my arms."

Lance smiled, "nice, did you need the keys to the jeep?"

Sharpay stuck her head in the room, "that's okay Lance, they can use one of the cars I have here. She tossed a key at Jason who pulled away from Kelsi and caught it. She winked at him, "it's for the black Mercedes."

Jason smiled at Sharpay, "thanks Shar, you're the best."

She nodded her head, "I know…..Jase?" He nodded his head at her. She stepped into the room fully, "I'm sorry for what I did to you two. I really didn't mean to cause problems I was just scared about what would happen if you guys got back together.

Jason shook his head at her, "forget about it Shar, it's in the past."

Sharpay nodded her head, grabbing onto Lance's arm, "beach time?"

Lance nodded his head, "yeah, let's get going. I need to grab my change of clothes in my jeep and change then we can walk out onto the beach." Sharpay smiled at him, walking out of the room together.

Jason turned his attention back on his girlfriend, holding her close to him. Kelsi giggled, "looks like the girls like Lance. I don't know if the guys are going to like this."

Jason raised his eyebrow, "so the guys are coming here? When?"

Both looking out to the ocean, Kelsi sighed happily, "Chad and Zeke will be here later today and Troy won't be here till tomorrow."

Jason nodded his head, Kelsi raised her hand to her mouth and yawned. Jason chuckled, "how about we get a nap in and then we can go out to lunch or dinner and be together."

Kelsi nodded her head, "sounds like a perfect idea." Pulling Kelsi away from the balcony to the bed. She smiled at him, Jason picked up the bags and placed them on the floor. Kelsi laid on the bed glancing at Jason sleepily, "are you coming to bed?"

Jason smiled, taking Kelsi's shoes off he placed them on the floor. Smiling he kicked off his shoes. Pulling his shirt off he tossed it on the bags. Climbing on the bed, "so Ms. Nielson ready for that nap?" laying on his back he glanced at her.

Yawning she nodded her head, "I've been ready." Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes. Jason smiled, pulling her close he closed his eyes. Within in minutes the couple was knocked out.

Gaby and Taylor walked out of their rooms. Gaby glanced at Taylor and smiled, "so what do you think of Lance?"

Taylor's eyebrow shot up, "Lance?"

Gaby blushed, nodding her head, "yeah Lance, don't you think he's cute?"

Taylor giggled at Gaby, "yeah he's cute. What about Troy Gabs?"

Gaby rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying that he's cute, that's it."

Taylor smirked, "so your not interested?"

Blushing harder Gaby shook her head, "how can I like someone I just met?"

Taylor smiled at her in victory, "because that's what happen with you and Troy!"

Gaby's eyes widen, looking away from Taylor, "shut up Tay!"

Taylor giggled, "anyways, I wonder what Kels and Jase are doing."

Gaby smirked, "probably each other."

Taylor grinned evilly, "want to spy on them?"

Gaby nodded her head excitedly, "let's!"

Both girls went up to Kelsi's room, opening the door quietly they stuck their heads in. seeing the couple asleep they both closed the door, sighing they shook their heads. Sharpay walked up the stairs spotting the girls, "I've been looking for you guys, are you ready to hit the beach?" They looked at Sharpay and nodded their heads. Following Sharpay down the stairs they met with Lance who was now dressed for the beach. Each person grabbed the bags that Sharpay had on the kitchen table. Sharpay led the group out the back door to the beach.

_**2 HOURS LATER….**_

Kelsi opened her eyes and sighed, looking up her eyes widen. She wasn't dreaming, she was laying in her fiancées arms. Sitting up she smiled, rubbing Jason's chest tenderly, "Jase?"

Jason turned his head in his sleep, moaning. Kelsi giggled, scratching her nails down his chest, he hissed. Opening one eye sleepily, "babe?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "wake up Jase."

Jason opened his other eyes, yawning he stretched. "why do we have to wake up?"

Kelsi ran her fingers all over her boyfriend's chest, smiling seductively. "well I'm all rested up and I was hoping you could make love to me again and again and again." Leaning down she started kissing his chest and making her way up.

Jason hissed, looking at his fiancée in torture, "you're evil Kels!"

Smiling against his neck, "make love to me Jase." Leaning down she bit his chest. Jason closed his eyes in pleasure. Licking over the spot she bit.

Jason's eyes widen, "Kels!"

Kelsi sat up and smiled innocently at him, "what baby?"

Growling Jason leaned down and kissed her. Pushing her back against the bed, he smiled down at her, "what do you want me to do?"

Kelsi smiled at him, pulling his head down to hers, "kiss me and make love to me."

Jason grinned down at her, "whatever you wish my queen." Kissing her softly on her lips. Kelsi grinned against his lips. Leaning his hard body against hers they continued kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Kelsi pushed Jason away and grabbed her stomach and winced. Jason looked at her in worry, "what's wrong? Why are you grabbing your stomach?"

Kelsi rubbed her stomach, "it's nothing Jase."

Jason pulled away from Kelsi, "babe what is it?"

Kelsi's eyes started watering, "Jase there's something I need to tell you, it's very important."

Jason rubbed her cheek and smiled at her, "what is it baby?"

Kelsi took Jason's hand and put it to her stomach, "Jase I'm pregnant again."

Jason's mouth dropped, looking at Kelsi in shock, "again? I'm the dad right?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, and nodded her head, "who else would be the dad? I just found out yesterday for sure. We're having twins."

Jason pulled away from Kelsi and got off the bed, walking in a circle, "twins? How?"

Kelsi sat up and looked at him in worry, "Jase we kept having sex without a condom, I'm not on any type of contraception. Even today we didn't use a condom."

Jason stopped and looked at Kelsi in shock, "do the girls know?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes, so do the guys. Sharpay booked us a flight as soon as she found out you were in San Diego. She doesn't want what happen to us before to happen again. Jase I want you to be there when the children are born."

Jason sat on the bed, feeling numb all over his body. His back was to Kelsi. Jason rubbed his head, "Kels I don't know. Look at us we're 22 years old and going to have 3 kids and we're not married."

Kelsi got on her knees crawling over to Jason she wrapped her arms around his body. "what are you saying Jase? That you don't want to be with me?"

Jason looked over his shoulder, "that's not what I meant."

Kelsi looked at Jason with fear written all over her face. "then what did you mean?"

Jason sighed, putting his hands over hers on his chest, "I mean, we're doing everything backwards. We're suppose to be married first and then the kids not the other way around."

Kelsi smiled at him, rested her head on his back, "so your not going to leave me, right?"

Jason shook his head, "I could never leave you, you know that. I love you so much Kels…..we're having twins."

Kelsi smiled, nodding against his back, "yes we are."

Jason took a deep breath and let it out. Rubbing her hands softly, "is it even safe for us to have sex? You just grabbed your stomach, was I hurting you?"

Kelsi giggled, rubbing his shoulders he sighed in pleasure. Whispering in his ear, "it's safe for us to have sex right now. I'm still in my early phase. Also, since I'm still in my early trimester I'm still going through morning sickness. It should be ending very soon."

Jason sighed in relief. "I got a little scared….so is there anything I need to know or do?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "be there for me when the babies are born…..Jase I want you to come back home."

Jason pulled Kelsi's hand off his chest, moving away from her slowly he stood up and looked down at her. A frown on his face, "Kelsi I can't do that. This is my job."

Kelsi glared at him in annoyance, "so your saying your family isn't important enough for you to quit?"

Jason knelt down and took Kelsi's hand, "baby I'm not saying you guys aren't important, you are. I love you guys with all my heart. It's just that this is something I'm good at. I'm making a difference, what could I do?"

Kelsi reached out and touched his cheek, "Jase this job is dangerous, look at what happen with your team. Your friend almost died, you almost died. I can't go through the stress of thinking if your still alive."

Jason moved in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Kels, please don't make me choose."

Kelsi sighed, looking at the man she was in love with. "Jase I'm begging you. Can't you at least get station back home? Find something less dangerous and something that doesn't take you far from me?"

Jason smiled, "I can request to get transferred so I can be close to you and the kids. I'll try to find something less dangerous, but that doesn't mean I can do anything about my upcoming mission, you know that right?"

Kelsi sighed and nodded her head, "I know, but for the future."

Jason nodded, "I'll talk to my commanding officer. We'll make this all work. Right now, let's concentrate on us." Leaning into Kelsi he started kissing her. Falling on her back with Jason on top of her they kissed each other fiercely, making sure not to put his full body weight on her he used his arms to take some of the weight off. Jason kissed the corner of her mouth, then her check and then her chin, making his way down. Kelsi sighed in pleasure. Jason pulled away, "your shirt is my way."

Kelsi giggled, with the help of Jason they stripped her of her shirt. Throwing it to the side they rubbed their bodies together. Jason rolled off of her, both of them work to get their bottoms off, once they were both naked Jason got to his knees, opening Kelsi's legs widely he smiled at her. Getting his body between her legs he leant down and kissed the inside of her thighs. Laying down on his stomach to get a better position, he kissed her vagina, using his tongue he started eating her out. Kelsi's eyes widen, grabbing the beg in pleasure she moaned. Using one hand he reached in and opened her lips to give him better access to her clit. Kelsi's chest started heaven, her breaths starting coming out in gasp. Once Jason was satisfied that she was completely wet he pulled his head away. Licking his lips, kissing his way up Kelsi's body he stopped when he got to her breast, he made sure to pay a lot of attention to them. Using his teeth he bit her nipples making the poke out and get hard. He then lapped his tongue over them. Using his hands he gave them a good hard squeeze Kelsi looked at Jason, eyes glazed over. "Jase your trying to kill me aren't you?" Jason chuckled, kissing every part of her body to her lips. Tongues brushing against each other, the two deepened their kiss. Once air became needed they pulled away. Jason admired his nude fiancée, making sure to have every inch of her body in his memory. Jason smiled when he saw the little bump forming on her flat stomach. Kelsi rubbed his shoulders tenderly, "what are you thinking about?"

Jason smiled at her, "I'm thinking about," rubbing her stomach, "how someone as perfect as you are carrying my children."

Kelsi smiled at him, "Jase…" Jason smiled at her, positioning himself over her, he put his dick to her entrance pushing upward. Kelsi's back arched. Putting her legs on is shoulder, he pushed in harder. Kelsi hissed in pleasure, "Jase harder!"

Jason groaned, moaning out, "you like it rough, don't you?"

Kelsi giggled, "yeeeeeeeeesssss!"

Pulling out he roughly shoved his dick back in. lowering her legs from his shoulder she wrapped them around his hips. Jason picked up pace, moving harder and slower. Trying hard to make it was last longer, but he was finding it hard to do with Kelsi squirming under him.

"_Kelsi, Jase? You guys alive in there?"_

Kelsi moaned, "yeeeeeesss!"

"_Uh….anyways are you guys hungry? Shar, Lance, Gaby and I are going to the grocery store."_

Jason covered Kelsi's mouth with his hand to cover her moans. "I'm actually taking her out to get something to eat Taylor."

"_okay we'll be back later."_

Kelsi licked Jason's palm, Jason's eyes got wide. "uh…okay, bye." Pulling his head up to hers they kissed roughly.

_**OUTSIDE THEIR BEDROOM…**_

Taylor stood there awkwardly, heading moans coming from the other side of the door. Turning around she hurried down the stairs. The girls and Lance looked at her expectedly, pointing up the stairs, "they're not coming because I think Jason is trying to make Kelsi cum."

Gaby's mouth dropped, "your kidding me!"

Taylor made a face, shaking her head. "I'm not joking. I asked if they were alive and Kels screamed yes and I do mean screamed yes."

Sharpay giggled, glancing at Lance, "looks like you lost your buddy for your 2 days off."

Lance smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "oh well, that means I'm going to have to spend it with you fine ladies."

The girls giggled at him. Gaby glared angrily at Sharpay. Taylor smirked when she saw that. Walking up closer to them, "how about we get going, Chad and Zeke will be here later and you know how the boys our."

Lance raised his hand, "who's Chad and Zeke?"

Sharpay pointed at herself and then Taylor, "our boyfriends. They're coming down to see Jase."

Lance nodded his head, glancing at Gaby, "and your boyfriend coming too?"

Gaby nodded her head shyly, "he won't be here until tomorrow morning he said he has some plans."

Lance nodded his head, "okay…" rubbing his neck nervously.

Taylor smiled at him, "so store now?"

Lance nodded his head, Sharpay grabbed her purse and car keys. "we'll take my Escalade." Everyone headed toward the door. Hearing a thump everyone in the room froze. Looking up at the ceiling they continued listing to the thumps and banging. The girl's eyes widen when they heard Kelsi screaming in pleasure.

Lance let a smile on face, "that's my boy, pleasing his girl! Okay ladies let's get out of here." Opening the front door he glanced at the girls, they were still frozen in their spots. Sighing he shook his head.

"_JASON OH MY GOD, HARDER AND FASTER! YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG!"_

Gaby started choking. Lance walked up behind and started patted her back gentle. Gaby smiled at him thankful, "thanks, are all Marines this good in bed?"

Lance chuckled and nodded his head, "we're the best! You spend months away from the girl you love as soon as we get the girl we love we're making love to her till she can't take anymore and walk."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him, "have you made love to a women that hard?"

Lance nodded his head, adverting his eyes he sighed, "to my ex fiancée. When I came home I caught her in bed with my best friend…..there's also a drawl back about being a Marine you get cheated on for being gone so long."

Taylor looked at him in surprise, "really?"

Lance nodded his head, "it' hard for a man to find a women who loves her man being gone for a long period of time. It's not like we're cheating we're fighting for our lives out there."

Sharpay's eyes widen, "that's why Jase went crazy, he really thought that Kelsi had moved on. We edged him on."

Lance raised his eyebrow at them, "What happen?"

Gaby started pushing him out the door, "I can't listen to this anymore. We'll tell you on the way to the store."

Taylor nodded her head, "let's just say we were mean to Jase."

Sharpay shut the front door and locked it. Walking out to her Escalade she unlocked it. Glancing at Lance, "do you know your way around here?"

Lance nodded his head, "hell yeah, Jay and I go surfing at we sometimes come out here. Why?"

Sharpay held out the keys to him, "mind driving, I haven't been here in a long time."

Lance chuckled, taking the keys everyone got into the Escalade. Starting the car up, he pulled out of the driveway and toward the closest store.

_**BEDROOM….**_

Jason pulled out of Kelsi, both breathing very hard. Falling to his side, he smiled at Kelsi, "you okay babe?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I'm so much better now." Leaning over to her side she pushed Jason onto his back and laid her head on his chest. Both sighed in satisfaction.

Jason glanced at the clock on the bedside table and his eyes widen, "Kels it's already about 2. You hungry?'

Kelsi nodded her head, "I'm starving." Sitting up, she got off the bed and headed over to her bag. Jason got off the bed, picking up his boxers he slipped them on. Watching Kelsi shorting through her bags she started pulling out pieces of clothing.

Jason tilted his head and started admiring her ass. Letting a grin form on his face, "Kels what are you doing?"

Kelsi looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I'm going to take a shower before we leave. I'm grabbing some clothes and my shower essentials." Jason nodded his head, smiling at her. Kelsi looked him up and down, "you might want to consider taking a shower too."

Jason glanced down at himself, giving her a mock glare, "I don't stink!"

Kelsi giggled, getting up she walked up to him. Taking a seat on his knee she smiled, "your right, I don't mind you walking around smelling like me and sex. Jason's eyes got big, getting off his lap she picked up her clothes. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." walking into the bathroom that was in the room, Jason listen to the water come on. Jumping up he exit the room and went down the stairs. Opening the front door he ran out clad only in his boxers. Rushing over to Lance's jeep he grabbed his bag and headed back into the house.

Kelsi took off her glasses, placing them on the bathroom table she checked the water temperature, happy with the temperature she got in. sticking her head under the spray of water she moaned in pleasure as the water went over her nude body. Running her hands threw her hair she jumped when the curtain was flung over.

Jason glared at her, "starting without me?" Getting in the shower with her he closed the curtain. Pulling Kelsi into his arms he gave her a heated shower, pushing he against the shower wall he started raining kisses up and down her body. Kelsi moaned in pleasure. Grinning to himself he made love to her once more in the shower.

Once they were clean, they both got out of the shower, Kelsi wrapped the towel around he body while Jason wrapped his around his hip. Kelsi grabbed her clothes and brought it in the room with her. Kelsi set her clothes on the dresser, unwrapping the towel from her body she started slowly drying her body off. Jason watched mesmerized. Dropping his towel, he rushed Kelsi, tossing her on the bed he made love to her again.

Kelsi laughed to herself, for the last hour they had tried to make it out of her room, but only ended up having sex. Glancing to her side she watched Jason pull his shirt over his head and on his body. Looking in the mirror she smiled. Pulling her glasses on she grabbed a trucker hat and placed it on her head. Jason looked up and smiled, "ready?"

Kelsi nodded her head, applying lip gloss to her lips. Turning to look at him, "are we finally going to make it out the door without stopping to have sex?"

Jason chuckled reaching down he picked up his wallet and car keys. "looks like it."

Kelsi smiled at him, grabbing her purse she looked inside to make sure she had everything. Smiling she closed it. "let's go then."

Jason nodded, walking over to her he took her hand. Hand in hand they walked out of the house to the driveway. Jason whistled when he saw the car. Kelsi raised her eyebrow at him, "what is it?"

Jason pointed at the car, "that's an SLR McLaren Roadster the SLR class. That car runs for about $500,000!"

Kelsi looked at the car in surprise, "your kidding me?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm not joking with you babe. Shar's family has an expensive ass car!" walking up to the car he disarmed it. Opening the passenger door for Kelsi, he closed it when she got in. walking over to the driver side he got in. Started the car up he grinned, "I wonder if it really hits 60mph in 3.8 seconds."

Kelsi gave Jason a warning look, "you try it I swear Jason I'm never having sex with you ever again."

Jason grinned, smiling at Kelsi evilly, "is that a threat sweetheart?"

Kelsi leaned over and smiled at him sweetly, "it's a promise." Kissing his cheek she leant back in her seat. Both of them put their seatbelts on. Jason put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway carefully. Kelsi looked around and smiled, "it's pretty calm here. I like it."

Jason nodded his head, never taking his eyes off the road. Shifting into the next gear, "yeah, I love SD."

Kelsi glanced at him, "where are we going to eat?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "have no idea, imperial beach has a lot of fast food joints, city of Coronado has restaurants or we can go into Chula Vista."

Kelsi smiled, "Chula Vista."

Jason nodded his head, switching lanes. "how about Chili's?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "sounds perfect." Jason nodded his head, making sure to go the speed limit. Kelsi reached over and turned on the radio, "babe? Do you know the radio stations around here?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah, what did you want?"

Kelsi rubbed her stomach, "hip hop….Rnb…."

Jason nodded, leaning forward he put the radio on Z90. "there you go babe."

Kelsi leaned over and kissed his cheek. "thank you." Jason nodded his head. Continuing the ride they talked about various things all the way to the restaurant.

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE…..**_

Lance pulled into the driveway 2 hours later. Sighing tiredly he glanced at the girls, "we're finally back."

The girls got out of the car, each going to the truck. Taylor opened it and each girl grabbed 2 bags. Lance grabbed 4 bags, following the girls to the front door. Sharpay noticed her other car, looking over her shoulders, "looks like the lovebirds are officially gone."

Gaby giggled, "I wonder how long it took them to get out of here."

Taylor smirked, "I bet you they stopped every second and had sex."

Sharpay gagged, opening the front door, "ewwwww! I hope they didn't! they better not have had sex in my room!" placing the bags on the table. The girls put their bags next to hers.

Lance chuckled at them, come on girls we still got a few more bags." Putting his bags on the table he turned around and went back out the door. The girls groaned, following Lance outside to the car.

Once all the bags were in the house. Lance armed the car and went inside. Looking at the girls he smiled at them, "so what are we doing now?" the girls were all laying on the couch. Watching them shrugged he smiled, "you guys hungry?"

Gaby's stomach growled, throwing her hands on her stomach she blushed. The girls giggled at her. Ignoring them, Gaby nodded her head, "yeah it's been a long day."

Sharpay nodded her head, "I know, we still need to change out of our beach gear.

Lance smiled at the girls, "how about I cook you girls something?"

The girls nodded their heads excitedly, Taylor sat up, "what are you going to make?"

Lance winked at her, "my secret recipe." Clapping his hands together he turned around and started putting the groceries away.

Gaby watched him moved in amazement. Sharpay kicked her with her foot, turning to glare at Sharpay, "what?"

Sharpay pointed at Lance, "you're starring at him….you planning on eating him for dinner?"

Gaby glared at her angrily, "shut up Shar!"

Taylor covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. Lance glanced at them and smirked at them, "you girls okay?"

Sharpay laid back on the couch, "we're perfect." Nodding his head he started cooking.

_**HOURS LATER…..**_

The girls moaned in pleasure, rubbing their stomachs they smiled at Lance. He chuckled at them, looking over his shoulder, "I take it you ladies are still full?"

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah, your food was excellent, you should have been a cook instead of a Marine!"

Sharpay and Gaby nodded their heads in agreement. Sharpay sat up and groaned, "you could better than Zeke."

Turning around, Lance leaned against the counter. Crossing his arms across his chest. "is that a good thing?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "he's an excellent cook, his specialty is baking."

Lance nodded his head, "I should compare recipes when he gets here."

Taylor's eyes widen, glancing at the VCR she gaped. The girls looked at her in surprise. Taylor rolled her eyes at them, "aren't the guys suppose to be here soon?"

Sharpay giggled she smirked at Taylor, "I guess I didn't tell you guys, they're actually going to be here sooner than expected. Zeke's competition went on sooner and he called and asked me if I could get the flights moved up. They should be here in less than 5 minutes." Holding up her cell for them to see. "He just texted me, Chad and him just landed."

Gaby glared at Sharpay, "how can you forget to tell us something this important?"

Sharpay shrugged, "sorry, it slipped my mind."

"_You guys here?"_

Taylor yawned, "yeah Kelsi, we're all in the living room."

Watching the couple walking in timidly. Sharpay smirked at them, "so…..what did you guys do?"

Jason placed the key on the kitchen table. "we just went to get something to eat, did you guys eat?"

Lance patted Jason's shoulder, "yup. Let's say they loved my food than your buddy Zeke's."

Jason looked at him in surprise, "really, who told you that?"

Lance pointed at Sharpay, "that little lady."

Sharpay blushed. Kelsi giggled, moving over to where they were seating. Gaby jumped up from her seat, "take mine."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, sighing she sat down in Gaby's vacant seat.

**DDDDIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG DDDDDOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG**

Taylor jumped up from her seat, "I got it."

Everyone watched Taylor walk out of the room. Jason and Lance took a seat at the kitchen table. Chatting among themselves. Kelsi and the girls kept their eyes on the entrance.

"_Guess who's here!"_

Chad walked in and smirked at them, with Zeke right behind him. Chad smirked, "where's Jasey?"

Jason turned around and stood up, "Chad….Zeke, you guys are finally here." Walking over to them he smiled.

Chad glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Zeke. "look he's alive! Let me give him a welcoming." As soon as Jason was close to him, he brought his fist back and hit Jason hard in the face. All the girl's eyes widen. Chad smirked down at his friend, "good to see you brother!"

Jason rubbed his cheek in pain.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R, 5 reviews or more and i'll update. **

**okay guys, i'm thinking of putting Gaby and Lance together, what do you think? let me know....**

**NEXT CHAPTER: UNDETERMINED AT THIS MOMENT!**


	13. HELP!

Okay I'm a little stumped, I need some help. I've gotten more Lance/ Gaby than Troy/ Gaby. I need some ideas on how to end their relationship. Tell me which one you like better.

Troy get's back with Samantha and they elope.

Troy's having second thoughts

Troy got the girl in the club pregnant and Gaby wants nothing to do with him

Car accident

Plane accident as he flies out.

Troy's given the shot to play in the NBA and takes the opportunity and leaves Gaby.

Or if you have a better idea let me now.

This is going to be open till Tuesday. On Tuesday I'll put up the new story. So please help me out!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**okay the votes are in! don't get mad for the outcome, you guys chose it, lol!**

**enjoy!  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi rushed to his side, glaring at Chad, "why did you do that Chad?" rubbing his cheek tenderly, "you okay baby?"

Jason chuckled, "I'm okay baby."

Chad cracked his knuckles, "don't baby him, he deserves it. He left without saying goodbye to any of us. That was totally not cool."

Jason stood up with the help of Kelsi. Zeke smiled at Jason, "sorry Jase, all he talked about was hitting you when he saw you. How are you?"

Jason looked at Chad warily "I could be better. How did your competition go?"

Zeke smiled excitedly, "I won first place."

Sharpay struggled to get up from the couch. Taylor and Gaby watched her in amusement. Sharpay glared at them, "aren't you going to help me out?"

Taylor shook her head, "not really, this more fun."

Gaby nodded her head in agreement. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at them. Rolling she fell off the couch. Both girls started laughing. Lance chuckled over at the table. Zeke rushed past Chad and Jason and helped Sharpay up, "are you okay sweetie?"

Sharpay smiled at him, "I'm better now." Throwing her arms around his neck, she mumbled into his chest, "I missed you."

Zeke chuckled and mumbled into her hair, "I missed you too."

Chad rolled his eyes at them, "come on you guys saw each other last night. You make it seem like it's been weeks!"

Taylor glanced at Gaby, "isn't he romantic? Tell me again why I love him."

Gaby giggled, Chad looked at them, "are we going to fight about over that again?"

Taylor smirked at him, "I can't help it you jerk!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Standing between the fighting pair, "please stop it! Don't make me kick your asses!"

Chad smirked at her, "I'll like to see you try."

Kelsi glared at him; bringing her fist back she hit him hard in the stomach. Chad fell over in pain. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock. Taylor stood up and walked to stand next to Kelsi. "Wow Chad, you pissed Kels off, I don't even think Jase did that yet."

Jason chuckled, taking a seat next to Lance. Zeke pulled away from Sharpay, noticing Lance he walked over to him, "hi I'm Zeke and you are?"

Lance smiled at him, sticking his hand out, "I'm Lance, I'm Jay's second in command."

Zeke shook his hand, "pleasure to meet you." Pointing to Chad on the floor, "that's Chad, if you didn't figure it out."

Lance chuckled, pulling his hand away. "I did."

Sharpay came over and stood next to him, "Zeke, Lance here cooked us an excellent dinner."

Zeke's eyes lit up, "you like to cook?"

Lance nodded his head, "yeah it runs in my family. The men in my family cook for the women."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "so much different from the Cross household."

Jason glanced at her, "hey!"

Giggling she sat on his lap, "I don't mind as long as you spoil me."

Jason kissed her cheek, "of course I'm going to spoil you."

Chad stood up, glaring at his girlfriend, "thanks for helping me up."

Taylor waved her hand at him dismissively, "no prob." Walking over to Gaby she sat down next to her.

Chad took a seat on the empty couch, picking up the remote he turned on the TV. Putting it on ESPN. Gaby watched him in amazement, "you just get here and you're going to watch the sport channel?"

Chad nodded his head, "yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at him. Looking at Gaby, "he's still the same."

_TV: today looks to be the day that the Lakers are drafting. Everyone is wondering if they're going to pick up Troy Bolton._

Everyone's eyes went to the TV. Zeke walked over to the couch, "Chad turn that up."

Chad nodded his head, lifting the remote he turned it up. The gang watched in amazement when they saw Troy on TV with a reporter.

_TV: _

_Reporter: "so Troy are you excited about the prospect of being a Laker?"_

_Troy: "I am, basketball has always been my dream."_

_Reporter: "after college it was believed that you weren't going to pro."_

_Troy: "that's true, but as much as I want to walk away from it I can't. I made the decision yesterday to go pro."_

Taylor looked at Gaby in shock, "did he tell you that?"

Gaby shook her head, "no."

Sharpay walked up next to Zeke, "he said he had something to do today….did you guys know about this?"

Zeke shook his head, "no. I thought he was going to coach the East High team."

Chad nodded his head, "I know, he told his dad that he would coach…..I wonder what made him change his mind."

Kelsi got off Jason's lap, walking over she took a seat next to Chad on the couch, "why would he do this without telling anyone?"

Gaby frowned, "I can't believe him. He never told me!"

Sharpay looked at Gaby in worry, "Gabs if he goes pro he's going to move to LA."

_Reporter: So, is there anyone special in your life?"_

_Troy: Troy took a breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head he muttered, "No…..not anymore."_

_Reporter: turning to look at the camera, "you all heard it here, Troy Bolton is being drafted and ladies he's single! Back to you Marc."_

Gaby stood up, walking past them she ran up the stairs to her room. The girls watched her in worry. Lance stood up, "how about I talk to her? I don't know your friend, maybe she'll talk to me."

Sharpay nodded her head, "that's probably a good idea."

Lance stood up and walked up the stairs. Walking up to Gaby's door he knocked gentle. "Gaby it's me Lance. Do you feel like chatting?" Putting his ear to the door he listened for a response. Sighing he turned around and headed back to the stairs. Hearing a creak he stopped and turned toward the stairs, seeing a red faced Gaby he faced her.

She sniffled at him and whispered, "Why would he do this? I thought he loved me."

Lance sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know Gaby, I don't know the guy. I can't really say why he would do this."

Gaby collapsed to the floor and sobbed, "he couldn't even tell me!?!"

Lance rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her he pulled her into a hug. Leaning his head on top of hers. He pulled her close to him and let her cry her heart out. Taylor watched the scene from the stairs, frowning she turned around and walked down the stairs. The gang looked at her in worry. Taylor glared angrily at Chad, "call him now!"

Chad looked at his girlfriend in shock, nodding his head numbly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Troy's number. Putting the phone on speaker they all listen to the phone ring. Hearing the phone pick up the gang held their breaths.

"_Talk to me!"_

Taylor took the phone away from the Chad and hissed, "I can't believe you Troy fucking Bolton! You did it again, you hurt Gaby!" everyone listened to Troy take a breath.

"_Taylor where's Gaby?"_

Sharpay took the phone away from Taylor, "why do you care where she is? You just told the world that you had no one special in you're life you asshole!"

"_Sharpay, Taylor it's none of your damn business! It's between Gaby and I!"_

The guys frowned as they continued listening to the conversation. Kelsi stood up and took the phone away from Sharpay, "Troy, why? Can you at least tell us that? We barely worked out our problems and you're doing this. Don't you want to be involved in our lives?" they listened to him sigh.

"_Kels I do want you all in my life….I'm just not ready to settle. You girls all live in New York and I thought I was ready to settle, but I was wrong. I'm going to be a dad with a woman I don't love. I can't rush back into a relationship with Gaby. I want her to be happy and if it's not with me then be it."_

Taylor frowned, walking over to Kelsi holding the phone, "so you're ending it cause of that?"

"_We're all 21 years old. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I want to give basketball a try. If I want to succeed I can't have any distractions."_

Sharpay frowned at the phone, "you were never planning on coming to San Diego, were you?"

"_No. I'll pay you back for the ticket Shar. I needed you all gone while I packed up and moved all my stuff. I'm sorry."_

Jason frowned, standing up he went behind Kelsi and pulled her to his chest. "Is it because I left without telling you Troy? Don't do this to Gaby bro." hearing a laugh.

"_You don't how much it's good to hear your voice Jase…..you're leaving made me think about my life. You're willing to give your live away for our country and here I am doing nothing with my life. How can I support my family? I'm going to be a dad Jase. I want to do something to make my kid proud of me."_

Zeke came up behind Sharpay, "you don't think your kid is going to be proud of you being a coach?"

"_Zeke don't put words into my mouth. I'm proud of my dad being a coach, but it's not me bro. my calling is playing hoops like yours is cooking."_

Chad stood up, walking up to Kelsi he took the phone away from her and hissed into the phone angrily, "you've changed Bolton! And not in a good fucking way. You better call Gaby and explain yourself you asshole! We went 4 years without these girls in our lives we're not losing them because of your stupid mistake!" everyone looked at him in shock. Chad looked at Taylor and gave her a smile, "I made a mistake and I'm not losing Taylor."

Zeke nodded his head in agreement, "if you're willing to walk away from something great in your life Troy we can't stop you."

Jason glanced down at the girl in his arms, "think about this Troy, look at what Kels and I are going through…..are you willing to walk away from Gaby?" Everyone listen to the quietness on the phone.

"_Sorry guys, but I am. You may hate me now, but please forgive me one day. Jase I hope our kids can meet one day and be good friends like we were. I got to go guys, I got practice, tell Gaby I'll call her later."_

Hearing the phone click, Chad looked at his phone in disgust, "he's really walking away from her. I can't believe him!"

Zeke snarled at the phone, "that fucker! What kind of brother is he? He fucking left without considering the outcome."

Jason remained silent. Chad turned around and threw his phone in anger and watched in satisfaction as it broke into pieces against the wall. Taylor frowned at Chad, "you didn't have to do that."

Chad shook his head, "I did. It's better I took it out on my phone rather on something else."

Zeke nodded his head, pulling away from the girls, "ladies, I think we need to have a word." Pointing at Chad and Jason, "meaning guys only."

Sharpay frowned at her boyfriend, "about what?"

Zeke looked at Sharpay in anger, "why do you need to know everything I do?"

Sharpay's eyes widen in surprise. Her eyes narrowed into slits, "what did you say to me?"

Kelsi held up her hands, coming between the group, "enough no more fighting. Sharpay let the guys cool down. While they're cooling down we can check on Lance and Gaby."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, "you're not the only one mad Shar, we are also."

Taylor hissed at him, "you shouldn't be talking either Cross, you left without telling us twice!" she held up 2 fingers to get her point across.

Kelsi shook her head at Taylor, "he said goodbye to me each time Taylor, don't drag him into this."

Taylor glared at Kelsi, pointing at Jason. "He left you broken hearted and pregnant each time he left! Look at you right now, you're pregnant once again and he left!'

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement, "when he left the first time our relationships fell apart, the second time around it's happening again!"

Jason shook his head at them, "you're blaming me for your failed relationships? That's not fair ladies." Turning around he headed toward the front door, glancing at the guys, "you coming with?" Zeke and Chad nodded their heads, following Jason out of the house without another word.

Sharpay screamed after him, "Walk away Jason, that's what you're good at!"

Taylor yelled out, "That's what men at good at, fucking you and then leaving you!"

Lance and Gaby walked down the stairs in silence. Seeing the 2 girls glaring at the front door in anger, Lance looked at Gaby in worry, "what happen?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I don't know…..but I have a feeling that my failed relationship has something to do with it."

Jason stomped back into the house, "Lance, let's fucking go!"

Lance jumped and nodded his head, "I'm coming." Looking at Gaby, "are you going to be okay?"

Gaby nodded her head, "I'll be fine, you might want to go with them before they do something stupid." Whispering so he could hear only, "make sure they don't do something that can hurt the other girls."

Lance nodded his head, giving Gaby's hand one last squeeze he let go of her hand and rushed past the girls to where Jason was standing. Jason glared at them in anger, "don't you dare put this shit on me! Troy's a big boy, I don't run hi's fucking life, I was gone for 4 fucking years!" turning around he stomped out of the house. Lance sighed and followed him out.

Kelsi glared at Sharpay and Taylor in annoyance, "if he's not back in bed with me tonight I swear to god I'm going to kill you two! We were doing good and you did this shit! How could you? He's on leave for 2 days!"

Sharpay looked at Kelsi with guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry Kels. My anger got the best of me."

Taylor looked at Sharpay in shock, "don't you dare apologize to her. The past is repeating itself!"

Gaby got in between the girls and held up her hands, "enough. We're not going to fight with the guys. Let them cool off, why are you guys even getting mad at them? It's not their faults, they didn't know."

Taylor looked at Gaby in shock, "why aren't you furious? You just found out that your boyfriend basically left you!"

Gaby lowered her arms and looked at them in defeat, "there's nothing I can do about Troy leaving me. We may love each other, but it's not our time to be together."

Kelsi spoke up, "why do you say that?"

Gaby gave Kelsi a sad smile, "do you know how lucky you are Kelsi? You have a man whose crazy about you. You are going to have 3 kids with him."

Taylor rolled her eyes at Gaby, "if she's so lucky then why did he leave her twice?"

Gaby glared at her, "shut up Taylor!" looking at Kelsi. "If Jason didn't want to be with you, he would deny you and your son and he isn't. You two are like rabbits, fucking whenever you get a chance, I'm not surprised you're pregnant again." Sharpay smiled at Gaby's comment. Gaby took Kelsi hand into hers, "the truth is Troy and I weren't clicking like we were in high school. We acted happy around you guys, but the truth is we're not ready to be together. True it hurts to learn this way that it's over, but it's for the best."

Kelsi gave Gaby a sad smile, "if you want I can lend Jason to you for a bit?"

Gaby giggled and shook her head, "I think I might be interested in his friend. He's a really sweet guy."

Sharpay's eyes widen in excitement, "something happen between you two! Didn't it?"

Gaby blushed, pursing her lips together. Sharpay and Kelsi looked at her in excitement. Taylor shook her head at them in annoyance, "just like that you're going to forgive Troy?"

Gaby shook her head at Taylor, "no, I'm going to talk to him and sort this all out. Why are you pushing for us to be mad at the guys?"

Taylor pulled her chain from under her shirt where a ring was nestled, "Chad proposed to me last night."

The girl's mouths dropped in shock, Sharpay pointed at the ring, "Oh my god, that ring is big! Why didn't you tell us?"

Taylor frowned at them, fear written all over her face. "What happens if the past happens again? I can't go through that a second time. I love my idiot boyfriend who's now my fiancée."

Gaby threw her arms around Taylor, holding her close. "You don't have to be afraid to be with him. Obviously he thought of you enough that he proposed, you should be happy Taylor."

Sharpay nodded her head seriously, "Gaby's right as well as Jason. We can't put the blame on anyone but ourselves. Jason didn't hold a gun to Zeke's head when he cheated on me. He didn't make Troy hide things from Gaby. Jason didn't whisper in Chad's ear to end things with you Tay. We let our relationships fail."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay in shock, "wow Shar, you sound grown up. I'm proud of you."

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi "looks who's talking composer. You're a mother of a 3 year old and having twins. You're the one who's all grown up."

Taylor let a smile form on her face, "we've all grown up."

Sharpay's eyes widen in realization, looking at Taylor in worry. "What's going to happen when you and Chad get married? Are you going to live in New York or New Mexico?'

Taylor smiled at Sharpay, "we're going to do a year with our engagement, we still have to tell our parents. I'm going to live in New York while he stays home and helps out with Zeke's restaurant and help Coach Bolton."

Kelsi smiled at her, "that's good Tay, Jase and I haven't even talked it over. I just want him to take an easier job and I think I might have talked him into going back home to New Mexico."

Gaby laughed at the girls, "look at us, we're talking about marriage."

Taylor smiled at Sharpay, "what about you?"

Sharpay smile at them, "we're taking it slow as you can see sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I start thinking of the past. We need to work on our trust first before we take it a step further."

Kelsi walked over to the coach and plopped down on it and glanced at them, "so what should we do while the guys are gone? They could be gone for hours."

Gaby sat down next to her and shrugged, "I don't know."

Taylor frowned at them, "sorry about all the problems, I'm just scared that Chad's going to change his mind or something's going to happen."

Sharpay took her hand and dragged her over to the coach. Pulling her down, Sharpay smiled at her, "don't stress sweetie, the past isn't going to happen. The guys will probably come back drunk off their asses and end up having wild sex with us when they get home."

Kelsi licked her lips in anticipation, "I can't wait."

Gaby giggled at her, "wow you're sex drive is very high, didn't you end up having sex a lot today?'

Kelsi rolled her eyes at Gaby, "come on, I don't see Jason that much. I need to fuck him as much as I can. He's so fucking hot, his muscles moves under my touch." Kelsi sighed dreamily at them.

Sharpay laughed at her, "Kelsi you might need a cold shower, since the guys are gone let's watch a movie. Maybe they'll be back soon. Everything in San Diego closes at 2 so they shouldn't be out late." Picking up the remote she put the TV on demand and chose a movie. The girls leaned against each other and settled down to watch a movie.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R! 5 reviews before i update!**

**I had more LancexGaby than i did with TroyxGaby, sorry!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GUYS GO TO A BAR AND GET DRUNK OFF THEIR ASSES! THE GIRLS WORRY OVER THEM, GABY AND TROY TALK OVER THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND OFFICIALLY END IT!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**and here's the update! yay me! i'm using the suggestions that i was given by lollie-POPP and someone by the name that starts with a S and ends in an I.....if only she had an account....hint hint ;-)**

***cough SAMI cough*  
**

**lol!**

**enjoy!  
**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Chad and Zeke were waiting in the driveway when Lance and Jason walked out of the house. Chad glared at Jason, "so what are we going to fucking do now?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, "why are you getting bitchy with me?"

Chad took a deep breath to calm himself, letting it out slowly, he gave Jason an apologetic smile, "sorry bro. so what are we going to do now?"

Lance looked at Zeke, "you okay man?"

Zeke frowned, but nodded his head, "I wish she wouldn't get so suspicion on everything I do. True I made a mistake, but it's not going to happen again."

Lance looked at him in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Zeke motioned Lance away from the other 2 guys, once they were clear of them Zeke looked at the ground in shame, "I cheated on my girlfriend when we were living in New York and going to school. It all happened by mistake."

Lance nodded his head, "I remember Jay mentioning that when we were overseas one day."

Zeke looked at him for help, "so you know what I'm talking about, what do I do to make her understand that I made a mistake?"

Lance put a hand on his shoulder, "bro you got to let her see that you've changed. Yeah there's going to be times where you're going to want to kill each other, but in the end you two are going to build your trust once again."

Zeke sighed and nodded his head, "you're right bro. I need to calm down and let our trust build." Giving Lance a thankful smile, "thanks man."

Lance nodded his head, glancing at the two other guys he called out to them, "how about we hit up a bar? Do some drinking and guy bonding time?"

Jason nodded his head, grabbing Chad's arm he dragged him over to where Lance and Zeke were standing. Moving as a group the guys got into Lance's jeep. Jason was in the front seat while the other 2 were in the back. Jason glanced at Lance, "what bar?"

Lance rubbed his chin thinking to himself. His eyes lit up and he smiled at Jason. Let's hit up _Wild Willy's_."

Jason nodded his head, "good idea, let's get the fuck out of here. The girls are nothing but a pain in the ass sometimes."

Chad chuckled, "at least your girl has a reason to be off. Mine is normally like that. Zeke I have no comment on yours."

Zeke flipped him off. Lance chuckled at them. Turning on his car he back out of the spot and headed toward the bar. Chad and Zeke looked around excitedly, pointing at things as they drove by them. Jason nodded his head to the music, closing his eyes he sighed. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he choose to ignore it. The guys continued driving for a few minutes. Lance pulled over when he found a parking spot. Lance turned around and faced the guys in the back, giving them a grin, "we're here guys. Let's get fucked up!"

Zeke and Chad nodded their heads. All the guys got out of the car and headed toward the entrance of the bar. They took out their ID's and showed it to the bouncer. Walking in they looked around. Zeke pointed to a table by the pool table, "there?"

Jason nodded his head, "grab the seats, I'll go to the bar and get some drinks." The three guys walked over to the table as Jason walked up to the bar. Smiling at the bartender, "can I get a pitcher of Bud and also 4 shots of Patron?"

The bartender smiled at him. She winked at him, "this all for you cutie?"

Jason chuckled at her, "nope, me and my boys." Jason pointed over to his friends.

The girl glanced at them and then back at Jason, "they're hot! Are you single?"

Jason shook his head, "sorry I'm engaged."

The girl gave him a pout, "that's a shame. My name is Karina by the way." Sticking out her hand, Jason took it and they shook hands.

Jason smiled at her, "Jason." Letting go of his hand she started getting his order. Jason watched her move, appreciating her body. Karina glanced at him and smirked, "for an engaged fellow you sure are checking me out."

Jason gave her a guilty smile, "I was. Sorry about that."

Karina waved her hand dismissively at him, "it's nothing. I've gotten worst." Handing him the pitcher of beer and cups, "take this to your friends and I'll bring over the shots to you."

Jason nodded his head, grabbing the pitcher and cups he walked up to the table. Setting them down, each guy took a cup and filled it. Jason pointed at the table, "game of pool?"

Lance nodded his head, "I'm down, we could play teams." Glancing at Zeke and Chad, "you down?"

Zeke took a sip of his beer. Swallowing he nodded his head, "sounds good to me."

Chad nodded his head, "who's on who's team?"

Jason pointed at Lance, "he can be my partner and you against us."

Zeke smiled, holding up his glass, "a toast is in order gentlemen." The guys smiled, lifting up their glasses they brought them together. Zeke smiled at them, "to hot women and basketball!"

Cheering they clanked their cups together and chugged their beers. Karina walked over to the table and smirked, "you don't joke around when you drink do you Jason?"

Jason glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her, "nope, our goal is to get fucked up."

Karina set the shots on the table, giving Jason a seductive smile, "if your' looking for a good time, I'm off in an hour."

Lance frowned at the girl, hissing at her, "leave him the fuck alone Karina, shouldn't you be home watching your kid?" Karina's eyes widen in surprise when she spotted Lance. Opening her mouth and closing it multiple times she was at loss of words. Lance laughed at her scornfully, "what's wrong, Frank have your tongue down his pants?"

Jason looked at Lance in surprise, pointing at Karina, "you know her bro?"

Lance laughed angrily at Jason, "yeah she's my fucking ex who fucked my best friend and got pregnant."

The guy's mouth dropped in shot. Lance lifted the shot glass and looked at guys, "to ex's who fuck you over in the end."

The guy's lifted the shots and drowned them. Each guy put the shot back on the table. Karina frowned at Lance, "don't be that way Lance. You were gone and I was lonely. I missed you."

Lance put down his card, "we're going to run a tab so keep the drinks coming and can you have someone else bring them? I don't want to see your whore ass face."

Karina glared at him, taking the card and cups she went back to the bar in a huff. Zeke looked at Lance in surprise, "she cheated on you?"

Lance nodded his head at him, "I know how it feels, I was once engaged to her. She was my high school sweetheart and I was overseas. I get this video from one of best friends and it turned out to be a video of him fucking my girl. I was so furious! I wanted to fucking kill him, they both screwed me over."

Zeke looked at him in shock, "when was the last time you saw her? Today?"

Lance shook his head, "when I was on leave, I came down to visit her and found out he got her pregnant and it turns out he was out fucking others girls and got another girl pregnant. She begged me to get back with her, but I told her to fuck off."

Zeke looked at him in worry, "that's going to be and Sharpay, isn't it?"

Lance filled his cup up and shook his head, "no it's not. The two of you are willing to give it a chance, her and I have been over. Sharpay is still in love with you. Karina looks at me like I'm nothing, but a fuck."

Chad filled up his glass and smiled at Lance, "was she at least a good fuck?"

Lance smirked and nodded his head, "she was a freak in bed."

Chad and Lance high fived each other. Jason chuckled at them, walking over to the table he put a few quarters in and pushed it in. hearing the balls unloading her glanced at them, "let's play ladies!"

Chad rubbed his hands together excitedly, "up for a wager?"

Lance nodded his head, "always, for what?"

Chad smirked at him evilly, "how about 40 bucks?"

Zeke chuckled at him, taking a sip of beer. Jason nodded his head, "I'm in." Zeke nodded his head indicating he was in also. Lance drained the rest of his cup. "I'm in also. Walking over to the pool table he helped Jason rack the table up.

Zeke smiled when a waitress walked up to him, "can we get another pitcher and more shots. I can we get 2 rounds." The girl nodded her head and went back to the bar to put their order in. Zeke and Chad stood up and walked over to the table. Zeke smirked at the guys, "we break." Walking over to the sticks, he grabbed one and got ready to break.

_**GIRLS….**_

The girls jumped in fear. Taylor glared angrily at Sharpay, "why did you fucking pick a scary movie? Especially when we just got here and it's someplace new for us!"

Sharpay chuckled at her, throwing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "Stop being a drama queen Tay. It's fake, it's really not going to happen!"

Taylor lifted her hand and flipped Sharpay off. Sharpay threw a few pieces of popcorn at her in retaliation. Kelsi and Gaby giggled at them. They were all seated on the couch with Gaby and Kelsi in the middle. Kelsi winced in pain, putting her hand on her stomach she rubbed it gentle. Gaby looked at her in worry, "what's wrong?"

Kelsi frowned, shrugging her shoulders dismissively, "it's nothing Gabs."

Gaby nodded her head, clearly she didn't believe Kelsi, but she wasn't going to force it out of her. Gaby glanced at the time and her eyes widen in shock, "girls it's already 2 in the morning. We should get to bed."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her. "It's still early, how about we make it out to the Jacuzzi? It's on the deck. We can watch the waves roll in."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Sharpay, pointed at the deck, "You want us to go out there where anyone can get us and kill us off one by one?"

Kelsi giggled at her, "Taylor, it was a movie, come on it'll be fun." Standing up she looked at the other girls expectedly.

Gaby jumped to her feet and rubbed her hands together evilly. "If you guys are interested, I was thinking we could make this a little more exciting."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her, "how?"

Gaby started unzipping her hoodie slowly smiling mischievously at them, "remember in college when we use to do crazy things…..like go skinny dipping, have sex with random guys in clubs , do body shots off one another and give one another lap dances?"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, "I remember that. I'm surprise my son isn't corrupted."

Taylor smiled at the memory, "those were the fun days."

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement, "those were." Glancing at Gaby in question, "so what does that have to do with now?"

Gaby took the hoodie off, throwing it on the armchair she smiled at them, "let's go skinny dipping in the Jacuzzi. It'll be fun."

Kelsi shook her head, pointing at her stomach, "I'm fat. Have you seen me lately? I'm getting big!"

Taylor shook her head, "no your not, but I don't think it's good for you to be in the Jacuzzi. It could harm the babies."

Sharpay smirked at her, "well she could go in the heated pool. We have one that connects to the pool. Kels can go in there. We could chill in the pool and Jacuzzi. I'm down for the skinny dipping."

Kelsi sighed in defeat, "fine! But remember I'm pregnant, don't judge my body!"

Gaby and Sharpay high fived each other. Both girls smiled at Taylor innocently. Taylor glared at them, "I don't know…..the boys should be home soon."

Gaby grinned excitedly at her, "which makes it more exciting."

Sharpay smiled at her, "it's not like we haven't seen each other naked."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "fine I'm in." Sharpay and Taylor got off the couch with the help of Kelsi and Gaby. Quickly stripping themselves of their clothes they walked out to the deck. Kelsi walked down the stairs into the pool and moaned. The other three girls got into the Jacuzzi. Taylor looked at Gaby dreamily, "thank you for suggesting this, it's fucking feels good."

Sharpay nodded her head, "it would also feel good to have something fucking me right now."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I know. Where's Jason?"

"_Right here baby!"_

The girl's eyes flew to the door. Kelsi's eyes widen when she spotted the 4 men standing there. Each girl blushed and covered their nude chest with their arms. Chad smiled at them hungrily, "what are you ladies doing? Having an orgy without us?"

Zeke chuckled drunkenly, "I see how it is, once were gone you all are fucking each other into an orgasm."

Lance plopped himself on a beach chair, nearly missing. Eyes glazed over he smiled at Gaby, "you look beautiful, so much more than my ex."

Gaby looked at him in question, "your ex?"

Lance nodded his head drunkenly, "she was at the bar and she was hitting on Jason the entire time. Fucking slut doesn't know how to keep her legs closed. She tried to get with me also."

Kelsi glared at her fiancée. Jason knelt down by the pool side, smiling at Kelsi, "don't be mad baby. I told her I was engaged. You're what I want right now. Leaning over he quickly kissed her on the lips. Since he was also drunk he lost balance and fell into the pool. The guys jumped when water splashed at them. Chad pointed at Jason and started laughing at him. Jason came up spitting out water.

Kelsi giggled at him, swimming up to him she wrapped her arms around him. "My poor baby, you okay?"

Jason gave her a drunk smile, "much better now." Leaning down he kissed Kelsi. The group watched Jason deepen the kiss. Hearing a moan come from Kelsi, the girls groaned in disgust.

Zeke smiled at them, "don't hate. That's actually pretty hot, can we join you?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "I would love to have you in here." Zeke stripped himself naked and got the girls watched in fascination. Gaby and Taylor's mouth dropped when they saw Zeke's dick. Both girls looked at Sharpay in shock. Sharpay licked her lips, "nice huh?"

Gaby pointed at his dick, "that fits in you?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "we make it fit and it feels incredible." Zeke strutted over to them and jumped in. throwing his arms around Sharpay's and Gaby's shoulder he smiled at them, "so…..how's it going?"

Taylor glanced at Chad, "are you coming in?"

Chad and Lance were past out on the chairs. Taylor and Gaby looked at them in disgust. Hearing a giggle the group glanced at Kelsi and Jason. They smiled when they saw Kelsi trying to help Jason out of his clothes in the pool. Once the couple was able to get an article of clothing off they tossed it to the side of the pool. Once Jason was freed of his pants and boxers Kelsi felt his erection hitting her core. Jason backed Kelsi up till her back was rested against the pool wall. Leaning down he kissed her, making sure to caress everywhere on her body. The group in the Jacuzzi watched in amazement as Jason started pleasing his fiancée in front of them. Sharpay splashed Taylor. Who glared at her and hissed, "What?"

Sharpay nodded her head at Jason and Kelsi, "do you think they're really going to fuck right here in front of us?"

Zeke nodded his head "yup. Drunken sex in the best."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

Gaby and Taylor glared at her. Zeke too drunk to notice the change in demeanor in Sharpay's attitude. "Well when you have drunken sex there's no worry in the world. You're just fucking each other likes there's no tomorrow."

"_Oh Jason….that feels good."_

The group glanced over at the pair. Jason was now fucking Kelsi in the pool in front of them. Sharpay scrunched her nose, "ewwww I'm going to have to have that pool cleaned out."

Gaby rolled her eyes, "shut up, if I remember correctly you were doing that exact thing a few months ago."

Zeke smiled at Sharpay, "were you drunk?"

Sharpay blushed, nodding her head she mumbled, "Yes." I was completely wasted."

Zeke chuckled. "Wasn't the sex great?"

Sharpay nodded her head grumpily. "The parts I remember it was."

Taylor's eyes were on the couple, she was watching in fascination as Jason continued fucking her with them around. Tearing her eyes off the couple, "maybe we should get to bed. It looks like Jason and Kelsi are finished."

Gaby and Sharpay's eyes flew to the couple. Taylor was right, they saw Jason and Kelsi getting out of the pool, all three girls craned their heads to see Jason's dick. Kelsi seemed to sense their looks. Making sure her body was covering his dick she pulled him quickly into the house. Zeke smiled at the girls, "Kels is fucking hot! She has a glow around her."

The girls starred at him in shock. He rubbed his face tiredly, letting out a yawn. Sharpay shook her head at him, "let's get to bed." Each girl got out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around their nude bodies.

Zeke walked over to Lance and Chad, kicking them both awake, "get your ass up, we're going to bed.

Chad and Lance fell off the chair when they saw Zeke's dick in their faces. Both guys glared at him. Chad pointed at his dick, "why is that out?"

Zeke smiled at him innocently, "It wanted to hang out with the girls."

Lance looked at him in question. "Hang out?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah, it was getting tight in my pants. It needed to come out and breathe."

Both guys groaned, with the help of the girls they got to their feet. Lance looked around, "where's Jay and Kelsi?"

Gaby nodded her head toward the condo, "they're in side. So what did you guys do tonight?"

Lance groaned at her, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I want to sleep."

Chad nodded his head, "yeah we'll tell you what we did."

The girls took pity on them and pulled their drunken bodies inside and up to their rooms. Each girl took their respective man to their room. Gaby pulled Lance by his hand to her room, once they were inside she pushed him onto her bed. She giggled at him when he plopped down, he gave her a drunk smile. "You look hot when your wet."

Gaby giggled at him, lowering the towel from her body she walked up to him seductively….

_**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT….**_

Kelsi woke up in pain, grabbing her stomach she sat up and hissed in pain. Reaching for the light on the nightstand she turned it on and put on her glasses. Moving the blanket off her nude body her eyes widen she saw that the sheets were covered in blood. Turning to Jason she started shaking him hysterical. "Jason, wake up!"

Jason groaned in his sleep. Kelsi started crying, feeling a contraction she screamed in pain. Jason's head jumped off his pillow in seconds. Looking at the girl next to him the bed his eyes got big when he saw the blood. Looking at the Kelsi in fear, "baby?"

Kelsi cried out in pain as another wave hit her. Jason rushed out of the bed, pulling on his boxers he rushed over to Kelsi's cell he lifted it to his ear and dialed 9-1-1. Taking in his fiancée features, Jason felt his heart beating faster and harder. There was so much blood on the sheets and Kelsi was looking really pale.

"_9-1-1, what's the problem?"_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_**please R&R! 5 Reviews and i'll update. i need a few more for Why Me before i update!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH KELSI? ARE THE BABIES OKAY?  
**_

_**I'm open to suggestions if you have anyone. message me if you got any.  
**_


	16. Chapter 15

**this is my last update for today, hopefully i'll have your my little secret updated tomorrow. it's almost 3 in the morning here so i'm calling it a night. this is a short chapter, so please enjoy.**

**on a side note, italics is going to be when Jason is on the phone with his family and Kelsi's family and what they are doing and feeling. that is going to more later in the chapter.**

***********************************************************************************************************************  
**

Jason spoke rapidly into the phone, "my fiancée is bleeding terrible. She just woke me up and there's blood everywhere!"

"_is she pregnant?"_

"Yes, she's pregnant with twins. She's about 2 months or more."

"_I need you to check to see if you can see anything."_

Jason rushed over to Kelsi's side, opening her legs he checked, finding nothing he held Kelsi close to his chest. "I don't see anything, please hurry."

"_I need your address."_

Jason's eyes widen in realization that he didn't know the address, pulling the phone away from his mouth he yelled, "SHARPAY!!!!!!!!" quickly he covered Kelsi's nude body with the blanket. The couple heard shuffling. Seeing the door being yanked open and an alarmed Sharpay standing there. Jason held out the cell, "I need the address, something's wrong with Kelsi and the babies!"

Sharpay rushed over to his side and took the cell. Bringing it to her ear, "the address is 1488 Seacoast drive."

"_the ambulance is on the way. I need you to stop the bleeding until help arrives."_

Sharpay nodded her head, "okay." Hanging up the cell, Sharpay looked at Jason in fear. "what happen?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know, she woke me up crying in pain. There's blood all over the sheets. I don't know what's happening."

Zeke stood in the doorway watching in fear. Turning around he rushed to the other girl's room to wake them. Sharpay looked at Jason in worry, "is she naked?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah."

Kelsi sobbed into his arms. Jason started rocking her back and forth trying to calm her. Sharpay rushed over to Kelsi's bag, searching through it she pulled out some clothing. Rushing over to them, she held the clothes out. "Kels you need to put this on."

Taking the shirt from Sharpay, Jason helped Kelsi pull it on. Gaby and Taylor rushed inside the room, seeing the blood soaked sheets they looked at Sharpay in alarm. Gaby rushed to Kelsi's side, "boo what happen?"

Kelsi face scrunched up in pain, gasping out. "something is wrong, I can feel it. The babies!"

Taylor looked at Sharpay in alarm, "did you call for help?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "they're on the way." Glancing at the doorway where the guys were standing she called out to Zeke, "go outside and wait for the ambulance. When they get here, direct them up here."

Zeke nodded his head, rushing from the doorway he headed downstairs.

Taylor glanced at Chad, "babe, can you get a rag and water so we try and clean Kels up a bit?"

Chad nodded his head, rushing toward the bathroom. Gaby looked at Lance for help. Lance nodded his head, walking into the room he went to Jason's side and spoke reassuring words in his ear. Chad rushed into the room and handed the bowl to Taylor. Taylor and Sharpay both cleaned Kelsi up as much as they could. Chad frowned, leaving the room he headed to his room to get Taylor's cell. Kelsi looked at Jason with fear written all over her face. "Jason, I'm scared."

Jason nodded his head, "I know babe, I'm scared too."

Gaby glanced at the door and she sighed in relief when she saw the paramedics. The paramedics helped Kelsi into the Gurney with the help of Jason and Lance. Sharpay grabbed Jason's arm to stop him from going with Kelsi. Jason looked at her in question. Sharpay nodded her head at Gaby to go, "you're not in the right mind right now. You've been drinking and you don't know anything about the babies. Let Gaby go. We'll meet her at the hospital."

Jason watched the paramedics take his girl from him, nodding his head, "your right."

Taylor held up Jason's pants, "put these on so we can get going."

Everyone in the house rushed around and quickly got dressed. Jason grabbed Kelsi cell and rushed downstairs. Meeting downstairs in the living room, Sharpay counted them off. Glancing at Taylor, "do you have the directions?"

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah, let's go."

The girls lead the guys out of the house and into the Escalade. Sharpay got into the drivers seat and Taylor got into the passenger seat. The guys squished into the backseat. Backing out of the driveway they headed toward the hospital.25 minutes later they pulled into the hospital. Sharpay found a close parking. Pulling into the spot they all rushed out of the car and into the hospital. Taylor rushed up to a nurse and asked quickly, "are friend was admitted this morning, it was an emergency, do you know where she is?" The nurse asked for her name. "Kelsi Nielson." Taylor said. She watched the nurse type it in.

Looking at the gang she pointed to her left, "she's in the ER that's going to be down that hall, you make a right at the end and take the elevator to the 3rd floor. Once your off the elevator you talk to the nurse their and they'll help you."

Sharpay nodded a thanks. The gang rushed down the hall and took the elevator. As they got in, Jason pushed the 3rd floor multiply times. Taylor smacked his hand, "stop it! You're going to break the button."

Jason glared at her, but remained silent. The gang listen to the elevator make noise, hearing a ding they watched patiently as the doors open slowly. Rushing out they spotted Gaby sitting down. They rushed over to her, Sharpay spoke quickly, "what happen? Where's Kelsi? The babies?"

Gaby held up her hands, "stop!" the obeyed her. Gaby rubbed her eyes tiredly, "she's resting right now. The doctor said that their was a problem with the babies."

Jason's eyes widen in fear. Speaking softly, "are the babies okay?"

Gaby looked at Jason in sadness, "right now we don't know. There was a lot of blood. There's a chance that she had a miscarriage and one or more of the babies might die."

Jason fell back into the chair, tears forming in his eyes. Mumbling softly, "does Kels know?"

Gaby nodded her head, "she didn't take it very good. They had to sedate her before she caused more damage to the babies."

The gang took a seat around Gaby. Sharpay looked at Gaby in shock, "do they know what may have caused it?"

Gaby shook her head, "right now they stopped the bleeding. They're running testes as we speak." The guys watched the girls talk quietly to themselves.

Jason stood up and mumbled, "I'm going outside to have a smoke. When the doctor has more news or Kelsi's awake please get me."

Sharpay nodded her head, "we will…..it's going to be okay Jason."

Jason stood up and walked away from the dazedly. Lance stood up, "I should go with him. Who knows what he may try."

Zeke and Chad also stood up. Chad nodded his head, "we'll come too."

The guys muttered a quick bye and went after Jason. Taylor watched them walk away. "do you think Jase is going to take this okay?"

Sharpay shook her head, "I don't think so."

Gaby wiped her eyes, "I'm scared. I have a bad feeling."

Sharpay and Taylor threw their arms around her and held her close. Sharpay closed her eyes, "I'm scared too."

Taylor nodded her head, "let's pray that nothing goes wrong with the babies." The girls sat there huddled together praying to themselves.

_**GUYS…..**_

Jason walked out of the hospital and went over to the smoking section. Pulling a pack out of his pocket he took a stick out and placed it back in his pocket. Pulling out his lighter he lit it. Taking 2 deeps puffs he closed his eyes and let the smoke fill his lungs. Taking out Kelsi's cell he dialed his house. Putting the cell to his ear he listens to the cell ring.

"_Cross resident!"_

Hearing his sister cheerful voice, tears started filling his eyes. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, Jason sobbed out. "Christy something happen."

_Hearing her brother's sob, her eyes widen in fear. "Jase, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

Jason sat down on the bench and put his head down, "Kelsi's in the hospital…..they think she might have had a miscarriage."

_Christy's eyes widen in fear. "Miscarriage? She's pregnant? How do you know?"_

Jason sobbed into the cell, "she and the gang came to visit me and she told me. she's 2 months pregnant with twins. She woke up this morning and there was all this blood in the bed. I'm scared."

_Jamie sat on the couch in shock. She looked at the phone in her hand in shock, Frank walked into the living room and noticed his sister expression. Walking up to her in worry, "what's wrong?"_

_Jamie looked at Frank in sadness, "Jason is on the phone….Kelsi's in the hospital and he thinks she might have had a miscarriage" _

_Frank took the phone from here, "Jase?"_

Jason rubbed his eyes, putting the cigarette back into his mouth he took a long drag and took it out, "yeah Frank?"

"_where are you?"_

Jason blew the smoke out. "we're in Coronado hospital. Kelsi was taking here earlier. Frank, what do I do if Kelsi lost the babies?"

_Frank glanced at Christy, covering the mouthpiece with his hand, "tell mom and dad we need to get a flight to San Diego now." Christy nodded her head, rushing out of the room she went to find their parents. Moving his hand from the mouthpiece he spoke calmly. "we're going to get a flight to San Diego right now. Hopefully we'll be there soon. Be strong Jase. if something bad does happen Kelsi is going to need you. I'm praying that nothing happens."_

Jason nodded his head, sniffling. "got it. I have Kelsi's cell, if you need me just call that number….do you have the number?"

_Frank nodded his head, "yeah, Christy should have it."_

Jason closed his eyes, "call me when you're here."

_Frank sighed into the phone, "I will, bye bro."_

Jason hung up the cell, he looked at it numbly. The guys watched Jason silently. Zeke looked at Chad and spoke softly, "so we call Troy?"

Chad shook his head, "I already did. He's on his way here. He went to catch a flight from LA so he'll be here soon."

Zeke nodded his head, his eyes widen, "what about the Nielson's?"

Chad looked at Zeke in worry, "who's going to do it?"

Jason looked at them, "I will." Dialing Kelsi's home number he hit send and put the phone to his ear. Hearing Katy's voice.

_Hello? Nielson resident."_

Jason spoke softly into the cell, "Ms. Nielson, it's me Jason."

_Katy's eyes lit up in enjoyment, "Jason! It's good to hear your voice! Have you seen the girls and boys?"_

Jason closed his eyes, "yeah, I saw them……Ms. Nielson something happen."

_Katy's eyes widen. Getting a dreadful feeling she mumbled into the phone. "something's wrong with Kelsi and the babies?"_

Jason swallowed hard, "they think she might have had a miscarriage. The doctor gave her sedate to calm her. She woke up and there was blood everywhere."

_Katy sat down on a chair. Ted and Jay walked into the kitchen. Ted looked at his wife in worry. "what's wrong Hun?"_

_Katy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Kelsi's in the hospital."_

_Ted's eyes widen. Jay looked at his grandma in confusion. "mommy is in the hospital?"_

_Katy nodded her head, her lips started quivering. "yes baby. Your mommy is in the hospital"_

_Jay's eyes started watering. He rushed to his grandma and started crying. Ted took the phone from Katy and put it to his ear. "hello?"_

Jason had heard the conversation on the phone. Hearing his son cry, tears started falling from his eyes. Choking back a sob, "hey Mr. Nielson."

_Ted's eyes got big, "Jason?"_

Jason nodded his head, "yeah it's me." Lance and the guys walked over to him and took a seat on the bench. Lance took the lit cigarette from Jason and took a puff. Jason sniffed.

_Ted's eyes started watering, "is my baby okay?"_

Jason tried to speak, but found it hard. Finally giving up he started sobbing. Lance put his arm around his friend. Chad took the phone from Jason and put it to his ear, "Mr. Nielson, it's me Chad. Jason can't speak anymore."

_Ted sat down next to his wife, speaking quietly that it sounded like he was whispering. "is Kelsi and the babies okay?"_

Chad glanced at his sobbing friend. "we don't know. Gaby said that the doctor said she might have had a miscarriage. They don't know what caused it. Right now she's asleep."

_Ted nodded his head, "where are you guys?"_

Chad looked around and spotted the sign, "we're at the Coronado hospital."

_Ted sniffed, "we're going to catch a flight out there. If you get any news can you please call us?"_

Chad nodded his head. Hearing Jay crying in the background he felt his heart break. Taking a deep breath and letting it out to calm himself, "will do Mr. Nielson. I don't have my cell so when you land call Kelsi's. Jason has it."

_Ted nodded his head, "we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye."_

Chad hung up the cell. Looking at the floor in sadness. Chad felt his eyes start to water. Zeke looked at his friends in worry. Lance passed the cigarette to Jason who took a long puff. Jason passed it to Chad who also took a long puff. Pulling it away from his mouth, Chad blew it out softly. The men sat on the bench and watched the sun rise with heavy hearts.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R, 5 reviews and i'll update.**

**i had a little help on this chapter from AllForLoveAndHappiness**

_**okay everyone do you think Kelsi should lose the babies or baby? let me know!**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FAMILIES COMES TO SAN DIEGO TO SEE KELSI AND JASON. TROY AND GABY COME FACE TO FACE TO END THEIR RELATIONSHIP. TROY MEETS LANCE FOR THE FIRST TIME AND FINDS OUT THAT GABY'S ATTRACTED TO HIM, WILL HE REGRET HIS CHOICE?  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**so this is the part where Troy and Gaby have their little talk. **

**sami, i would love to have those cookies on silver platter! lol!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Gaby yawned, glancing at her watch she frowned. Looking to her side, both Sharpay and Taylor were asleep. Standing up she walked up to the nurses desk, "excuse me, but is there any changes on my friend?"

The nurse quickly typed into her computer and frowned, looking at Gaby she shook her head, "she's still out. The lab results and still being run. You girls should go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee."

Gaby nodded her head, muttering a thanks. Walking back to where the girls were sleeping she kicked Sharpay's leg. Sharpay jumped in her seat and woke Taylor up. both girls looked around wildly. Gaby glared at them, "she's still out. Let's go check on the guys."

Sharpay and Taylor nodded their heads. Standing up the girls stretched their backs. Moaning as they stretched. Sharpay rubbed her eyes sleepily, "what time is it?"

Gaby cracked her neck, "it's 7:05."

Taylor's eyes widen, "already?"

Gaby nodded her head, "yup. It's been a long morning."

Sharpay eyes widen, "oh my god, we didn't call Kelsi's parents and tell them the news!"

Gaby and Taylor paled. Each girl reached for their pockets and frowned. They had each forgotten their cells. Sharpay nodded toward the elevator, "lets find the guys, one of them should have a cell." Leading them toward the stairs, Sharpay pushed the down button, tapping her foot impatiently. When they heard the ding they waited for the door to open and got in. Taylor hit the first floor and the door closed. Once they reached the floor they walked out and headed down the hall toward the exit. Looking around they spotted Zeke and Lance chatting quietly. Sharpay rushed to her boyfriend's side, "baby!"

Zeke looked up and gave Sharpay a grim smile. "hey babe. Is she awake yet?"

Taylor shook her head, "she's still out…..where's Jase and Chad?"

Lance nodded his head toward the hospital. "they went to the cafeteria for snacks and coffee.

Sharpay started patting Zeke's pockets. Zeke raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you doing babe?"

Sharpay frowned when she felt nothing, "I was checking to see if you had your cell. We haven't told Kelsi's parents what's going on."

Zeke took Sharpay's hands in his, "Jase called them earlier along with his family. They should be here in a couple of hours."

Gaby frowned, "and Troy?"

Zeke looked past the girls, "he's already here."

The girls turned around and spotted Troy walking up to them with Chad and Jason. They were holding a couple of cups of coffee. Jason looked at Gaby in hope, "is she awake yet?"

Gaby shook her head, "still out, sorry Jase."

Jason nodded his head grimly. Troy held up the coffee cups for the girls, "coffee?" Taylor and Sharpay each took one and muttered a thanks. Gaby frowned at him. Troy nodded his head, "do you want to chat now or later?"

Gaby crossed her arms across her chest, "now."

Troy nodded his head, handing the rest of the cups to Zeke. Troy pointed across the street from the hospital. "there's a park there. Let's chat over there."

Gaby nodded her head, Troy took her hand and lead her there. The gang sat on the benches and drank their coffee silently. Watching their friends walk away. Lance frowned, he was worried that they were going to work things out.

_**TROY AND GABY….**_

They continued walking till they arrived at a bench, sitting down side by side the couple watched the children play. Troy glanced at Gaby, "I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

Gaby frowned at him, "how was I suppose to find out?"

Troy scratched his chin, "I was going to tell you a the day before, but when you girls found out Kelsi was pregnant I chose to keep my mouth shut."

Gaby looked at him in confusion, "what about teaching? You were helping Ms. Darbus out. What about the Wildcats?"

Troy sighed, "it's not for me. true I love drama and basketball, but something is calling me to the pro's. I don't know what it is."

Gaby shook her head at him, "you were always in love with basketball."

Troy chuckled and nodded his head, "it's my life. I wish Jase and the guys would play. It would be the best." Troy started wringing his fingers together nervously, "Gaby I never met to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Gaby nodded her head in understanding. "I won't lie to you, but it hurt to find out that way."

Troy nodded his head, turning to look at her."I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Gaby nodded her head, "I think I might have found someone already."

Troy looked at her in shock, "who? It's been a day!?!"

Gaby blushed, "Jason's friend, Lance. We met and we clicked."

Troy looked at her in hurt, "so you cheated on me?"

Gaby frowned at him, "it's not cheating when you broke up with me. Troy, who are we kidding. We're not the same people we were in high school. As much as I would love to be with you it's not the same."

Troy sighed, nodding his head, "your right. It doesn't feel right. It's like something is missing."

Gaby nodded her head, "so this is it?"

Troy closed his eyes and mumbled, "yes, this is it."

Gaby reached over and took his hand, "I still want you in my life Troy."

Troy opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I want you in my life too."

Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek, pulling away she rubbed his cheek tenderly. "let's get back to our friends. They need us right now."

Troy nodded in agreement, standing up he took her hand and they walked back to the hospital. As the couple walked back to the hospital they spotted their friends sitting on the bench. They walked up to them and gave them a small smile. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at them, "so are you two over? Or together?"

Troy and Gaby looked down at their hands and blushed. Letting go they pulled away from one another. Lance frowned at them. Gaby smiled at Sharpay, "we're decided it's officially over, but we're going to remain friends."

Troy nodded his head, "yeah. So if you guys can forgive me for you guys finding out that way I would love to be a part of our gang still."

Sharpay and Taylor nodded their heads. Zeke smiled at him, "it's all good buddy."

Chad stood up and walked up to him, poking him in the chest, "don't ever do that shit again Bolton!"

Troy chuckled and nodded his head. Troy glanced at Jason and frowned at his friend. Jason was hunched over with his head in his hands. Troy put his hand on his shoulder, "Jase, everything's going to be okay bro."

Jason shook his head, "no it's not. What happens if we lose the babies? What happens if I lose Kels. I can't take it."

Troy looked at the gang for help. Lance looked at his commander officer and frowned, "Jase don't say that. Kelsi is going to be fine and the babies are going to be fine. You're going to get married and have many more children."

Jason looked at Lance in amazement, "how many kids do you want me to have?"

Lance leant back on the bench and smiled at him, holding up his hand he held up all his fingers, "5 sounds good to me buddy. Your own little basketball team."

The gang chuckled. Jason's eyes widen in fear. "5? What the fuck? What's with everyone wanting us to have a lot of kids?"

Sharpay smiled at him mischievously, "that would be cute, it'll give up more kids to spoil."

Jason shook his head at her, "not happening Shar, 3 is my limit right now…..at least until we're married and settled down a bit."

Taylor giggled at him, "what's wrong Jase, are you scared?"

Jason nodded his head, "fuck yeah I'm scared! My girl is in a hospital bed right now. Once these kids are born we're taking it easy."

Gaby rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "if you don't have sex with Kelsi, she's going to kill you."

The guys chuckled at him. Jason rolled his eyes. Taking a sip of his coffee he set it down on the floor. "I'm going to see Kels, I'll be back." Getting up he headed back into the hospital. The gang watched him in worry.

Troy's eyes landed on Lance, sticking out his hand, "we haven't met, I'm Troy."

Lance nodded his head, taking his hand they shook hands. "name is Lance, I'm Jay's second in command." Letting go of his hand, his eyes wandered to Gaby. Troy noticed this and frowned. Sharpay tore his eyes off Gaby and smiled at Troy, "so you're trying out for the Lakers?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah. Try-out were last night. I actually made the team."

The guys patted his shoulders and congradulated him. Troy blushed and mumbled a thanks. Gaby smiled at him softly, "what about your baby?"

Troy frowned, "Sam's actually going to move to LA with me so I can be there for my kid. She's getting her own apartment and shit."

Taylor looked at him in sympathy. "wow that sucks Troy, you're going to have to deal with her now."

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, but I have a kid on the way which I'm looking forward to." The girls smiled at him.

_**JASON…..**_

Jason walked off the elevator and walked up to the nurse's table, "excuse can you tell me what room my fiancée is in. her name is Kelsi Nielson."

The nurse nodded her head, typing the name in she looked back at him and smiled, "she's in room 308."

Jason smiled at her, "thank you." Walking away from her desk he walked down the hallway reading the doors of their numbers. Spotting room 308 he walked up to it and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening the door slowly he stuck his head in. Kelsi was curled on here side. Jason walked into the room slowly, speaking softly, "baby? Are you awake?" Jason watched Kelsi's body tense up. walking up to her bed he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the side of her bed. Sitting down he took her hand in his and held it softly, "babe?"

Kelsi opened her eyes and looked at him, fear written all over her face, "the babies?"

Jason reached over with his free hand and touched her face gentle, "we don't know right now. Their running tests."

Kelsi closed her eyes and tears started falling down her face."

Jason's heart broke, wiping her tears away Jason mumbled, "I called our families, they're on their way here baby." Kelsi nodded her head. Jason brought the hand that was his up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "baby I need you to be strong. No matter what happens I'm here for you. I love you."

Kelsi opened her eyes and sighed, "I love you too."

Jason felt his pocket vibrate, pulling the hand that was on her face away he reached into his pocket and took out Kelsi's cell. Looking down he recognized the number as his sister's cell. Putting it to his ear he answered, "hello?"

"_Jason?"_

Jason nodded his head, "yeah it's me. where are you guys?"

_Christy glanced at everyone in the baggage claim. They ended up catching a flight with the Nielson's. she watched her dad, Frank, and Ted grab their bags, "we just landed. We're picking up our bags as we speak this moment. Dad has a rental that we need to get. Can you tell me the address to the hospital?"_

Jason nodded his head again, "the address is 5000 orange avenue. You're going to take the Coronado bridge that will bring you onto the island. That is considered the 75, at the light you will turn left on orange and will be on the right hand side."

Kelsi squeezed his hand to get his attention, "baby."

Jason glanced down at her, "yeah?"

Kelsi nodded to the cell, "are my parents here? Little Jay?"

Jason nodded his head, "they just landed with my family. Christy said they need to get the rental and they'll be here soon."

_Christy listened to her brother talking to Kelsi. Putting a hand over the mouthpiece she called out to the mom's, "Kelsi's awake. Jason is with her right now."_

_Katy and Emily eye's lit up in happiness. Katy rushed over to her, "can I talk to her?"_

_Christy nodded her head, removing her hand to talk to her brother, "Jason?"_

Hearing his sister's voice, "yeah?"

_Christy smiled at Katy, "Kelsi's mom wants to talk to Kelsi."_

"Okay," handing the phone to Kelsi, "your mom."

Kelsi took the cell from Jason, "mom?"

_Katy's eyes started watering, "baby are you okay?"_

Kelsi nodded her head, her eyes watering again, "I'm okay mom, I'm worried about the babies."

_Katy's heart broke, "we'll be there soon, be strong. The babies are going to be okay. I love you baby."_

Kelsi closed her eyes, "I love you too mom."

_Katy wiped her eyes, "were going to get the rental now. We'll see you soon. Little Jay says he misses you."_

Kelsi sobbed into the cell, "tell him mommy and daddy misses him too."

Jason watched his girl break before his eyes. He had no idea how to cheer her up.

_Katy glanced at Jay and spotted him holding Frank's hand. Sniffing, "we'll see you soon, bye baby."_

"bye mommy." Kelsi hung up her cell. Handing it back to Jason who took it silently. The couple remained silent, both thinking of their biggest fears becoming a reality.

***********************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 reviews before i update!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FAMILY ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**here's the newest chapter! it's really short, just to let you know.  
**

**enjoy!  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Jason sat there watching Kelsi sleep. A few minutes after talking to their families fell asleep. Jason ran his thumb over her hand. Their hand was still laced together.

"_Jason?"_

Jason tore his eyes off Kelsi and glanced at the door, Gaby stood there leaning against the door. "are you okay?"

Jason shook his head, "not really. Our parents are here. Their getting a rental….why they get here can you please keep Jay out of here?"

Gaby nodded head walking into the room quietly, "I can, but can you tell me why?"

Jason sighed, "the doctor has the results, I asked him to wait until our families arrive. I don't want Jay to be here when we hear the news."

Gaby's eyes soften, "do you know the truth?"

Jason shook his head, "I asked him to tell me when our families get here." Jason swallowed nervously, "it's not looking good Gaby."

Gaby shook her head at him, whispering "don't say that."

Jason's eyes went to Kelsi's stomach, "something's wrong, I can feel it."

Gaby looked at him in worry, "if there is something wrong, what are you going to do? You're going to be leaving soon."

Jason sighed sadly, "I tried to get a leave of absence, they declined it. I'm leaving at the end of this week. They moved it up. no matter what happens, I'm leaving her when she's going to need me the most." Jason looked at her with tears in his eyes, "what kind of man does that? My girl is going to have to deal with this without me."

Gaby rushed over to his side, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Jason we know you can't walk away from your job, but she's not going to be alone. She has us her friends and family. We'll stand by her through this all."

Jason shook his head at her, "you're not getting it Gaby, I'm leaving my baby when she needs me!"

Gaby put her hand to her lips, "Shhh, she's sleeping. Jason I know what you're saying. You don't want to leave her, but you have to."

Jason stared at Kelsi's sleeping form, "I'm considering asking to be discharged. I've served my years."

Gaby looked at Jason in shock, "you're willing to quit to be with her?"

Jason nodded his head, "I told her I couldn't do it, but if something happens to the babies, whatever she wants from me I'm going to do. I love her so much Gabs that it hurts."

Gaby nodded her head, mumbling "I know Jase, we all know how much you two love one another." Hearing a knock, Gaby glanced at the door and gave a small smile at Sharpay, "hey Shar."

Sharpay walked into the room and smiled at Jason, "Jason do you want us to watch Kelsi while you go out for some air?"

Jason shook his head, never tearing his eyes from Kelsi, "I'm fine, when our parents arrive send them up here."

Sharpay nodded her head, grabbing Gaby's hand they walked out of the door. Gaby closed the door softly and followed Sharpay to the waiting room. The gang looked at them for news. Gaby rubbed her face tiredly, "the doctor has the results, Jason asked to wait to know until their families get here."

Taylor looked at her in worry, "does he have any idea what the results are?"

Gaby nodded her head sadly, "he thinks something bad has happen." Looking at Lance, "did you know your orders were moved up?"

Lance shook his head, "no we're suppose to be here for two more week. How do you know?"

Gaby sighed, "Jason told me, he also said if something is wrong with the babies he's going to walk away from the military."

Lance's mouth dropped in shock, "what? You're kidding me?"

Gaby frowned at him in annoyance, "what's wrong with that? He wants to be there for her."

Lance shook his head, "I know he's hurting, but he can't walk away from this. What we do is important and we're the best in the military."

Gaby shook her head at him sadly, "so you're saying you wouldn't quit for the women you love?"

Lance's eyes widen in realization. She was questioning if he would quit for her. Lance spoke softly, "I don't know….would you quit something you loved to be with someone you think that could be something important in your life?"

The gang watched in fascination. Troy frowned at the couple, realizing that something was going on with the two. Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "maybe. If I really think that person is worth it."

Sharpay cleared her throat, "do you really need to argue about this right now? Can't it wait?"

Gaby and Lance nodded their heads. Looking away from each other. Troy clapped his hands together, "okay so what's the plan for when their families get here?"

Gaby glanced at Troy, "they're going to see Jason and Kelsi and little Jay is going to stay with us. Jason doesn't want him in the room when they hear the news."

Troy nodded his head, glancing at Chad, "so that means you and I buddy are going to need to entertain him."

Chad nodded his head, rubbing his bald head. "we can take him to the park. Was their a playground?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, their was."

Zeke nodded his head, "fine, when they get here we'll run a distraction for Jay while the parents go see Kelsi and Jason. Are you girls going to come with us?"

Taylor nodded her head, "we should. It's going to be a family moment."

Sharpay nodded her head, "Tay's right. "

Gaby sighed sadly, "let's put this into action now, they're here."

The gang turned around and spotted the families walking off the elevator. Chad and Troy walked over to Ted who was carrying Jay. Chad smiled at him, "hey little buddy. Wanna go to the park with your uncles and aunties?"

Jay shook his head, "I want to see momma and papa."

Troy frowned at him, "we promise you'll see them after we go to the park." Speaking with desperation in his voice, "come to the park with us."

Jay looked at his grandpa in question. Ted nodded his head, "go with your uncles and aunties. When you get back we'll take you to see your parents."

Jay nodded his head, reaching out to Chad, Chad took him. Giving a thankful smile at Ted he glanced at the gang and nodded is head to them. The guys walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Gaby walked up to Katy, Christy, and Emily, "she's in room 308 with Jason. She's asleep and Jason's not looking too good."

Christy nodded her head, "did you want us to call you when we get the news?"

Sharpay came up behind her, "can you come tell us?"

Christy nodded her head, "where are you guys going?"

Taylor smiled sadly at her, "the park across the street. So we won't be far."

Katy nodded her head, "okay….do they know anything yet?"

Gaby looked away from Katy in pain. "the doctor has the results, Jason asked to wait to hear it until you got here."

Katy nodded her head, motioning for the guys to follow them they headed down the hallway toward Kelsi's room. The girls rushed over to where the guys were holding the elevator for them. Getting in they looked at one another in worry.

Katy and Emily rushed over to room 308, opening it they're eyes widen when they spotted Kelsi in bed and Jason's head laying on the bed. Hearing the door open he sat up and looked at them in pain. The two women rushed to his side, throwing their arms around his neck. Jason started sobbing in their arms. Christy and the other men walked in. Christy looked at her brother, "can you get the doctor?"

Frank nodded his head, turning around he rushed over to the nurses desk. Ted and Alex walked up to the other side of Kelsi's bed. Ted reached down and rubbed Kelsi shoulder, "baby wake up. mommy and daddy are here."

Kelsi sighed and opened her eyes groggily. Kelsi rolled over to look at her dad, "daddy?"

Ted smiled down at her, "hey baby girl."

Kelsi looked to her other side to see Jason engulfed in a hug by the mom's. her eyes widen in fear. "what happen?"

Katy pulled away from Jason and wiped her face, "nothing baby, he's just a wreck." Leaning down she hugged her daughter.

Kelsi closed her eyes in relief for having her parents there. Her mom pulled away and she looked around for her son. "mom where's Jay?"

Christy smiled at her from the foot of the bed, "he's with his uncles and aunties. Jason asked for him not to be here."

Kelsi looked at Jason in question, "why?"

Emily was rubbing her sons tensed shoulders. Jason looked at Kelsi tiredly, "the doctor wants to talk to us. He knows what's wrong."

Kelsi paled when she heard that. Hearing the door open all eyes fell on the two men walking in. Frank walked over to his dad and stood next to him. The other man gave the family a sad smile, "good morning, I'm Doctor Garcia. You all must be the Cross and Nielson's family." Everyone nodded their heads. The doctor walked up to the foot of Kelsi bed and stood next to Christy. Reaching down he pulled out Kelsi file and went over it. Sighing he looked at the family sadly, "so your ready to find out about the babies?"

Jason held Kelsi's hand tighter. The couple nodded their heads. The doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but the babies….."

************************************************************************************************************

**a cliffy, wonder what happens.....**

**please R&R! 5 updates or more are welcomed. 5 for me to update.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE! REVIEW!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**okay i read online that it's common for a twin to die, it said that the dead twin was kept in the womb and came out when the other twin was born. i don't know if it's the same for 2 month olds, i read it on 5 month olds, so bare with me.**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

_Last time:_

_Jason held Kelsi's hand tighter. The couple nodded their heads. The doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but the babies….."_

"the babies aren't good. It looks like one of the babies has died."

Kelsi's eyes widen in fear, "what?"

Jason looked at Kelsi in worry, "Kels…."

Kelsi shook her head, tears falling down her face, "no, it's can't be true!"

The doctor sighed, nodding his head sadly, "when we did a ultrasound there was only 1 heartbeat, the other baby isn't moving."

Katy stepped forward, "the other baby?"

The doctor gave her a smile, "the other baby has a strong heartbeat."

Emily sighed in relief, "so we shouldn't worry?"

The doctor shook his head, "she will need to be monitored meaning she's a high risk."

Frank frowned, "is it common for a twin to die?"

The doctor nodded his head sadly, "it is very common. I'm sorry about your lost."

Jason pulled Kelsi to his chest and let her cry over him. Jason looked at the doctor in pain, "what about the other baby?"

The doctor wrote in her file, "we're going to have to have to leave the other babies body in her womb."

Kelsi shook her head, "no! you have to get it out!"

Katy looked at her daughter in worry, "baby you need to calm down."

Kelsi shook her head, "how can I calm down? I just found out one of my babies died!"

Ted sat down on his daughters bed and pull Kelsi to his chest, Kelsi started slamming her fist down on her dad's chest, "why daddy! Why did one of my babies have to die?"

Emily rushed to her son's side, pulling him into her chest, Jason started crying. Frank and Christy watched in shock. Alex glanced at the doctor, "is it safe for the other baby to be in there?"

The doctor nodded his head, "since the baby is young it is safe. We need to monitor Kelsi, she can't be under a lot of stress. Her stress is affecting the baby."

Jason pulled away from his mother, "so your saying that the stress she's been going through could have killed the baby?"

The doctor sighed, "that could happen, or all the nutrients were going to the other baby. It's hard to tell."

Jason stepped away from his mom, looking at Kelsi is regret, "it's my fault the baby is dead. I put you through so much stress." Kelsi refused to look at Jason, crying harder into her father's chest. Jason started walking toward the door.

Emily looked at her son in shock, "where are you going?"

Jason shook his head, walking out the room without a word. Christy and Frank exchanged a look. Christy looked at her mom, "we'll check on him. We'll be back."

Emily nodded her head, "make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Christy and Frank left the room, seeing Jason down the hallway they ran after him. Frank grabbed Jason's arm, "what are you doing?"

Jason pulled his arm out of his brother's grip angrily, "just leave me the fuck alone!"

Christy shook her head, "we can't do that Jase, you just found out you lost a child. You're not thinking straight."

Jason glared at his sister, "I am thinking straight, look at what I've done to Kelsi! I knocked her up and she lost a baby because I left her! She was stressing over me and I wasn't there! What's going to happen when I leave in a week? My girlfriend is going to worry about me!"

Frank looked around, seeing all the nurses glaring at them. Frank looked at his brother, "let's take this outside before they kick us out."

The siblings walked over to the elevator, getting in they rode it down. Walking out they headed outside. Jason took his pack of cigarettes out and put one in his mouth. Frank reached over and took one. Jason took out his lighter and lit both their cigarettes. Both men inhaled deeply. Christy frowned at them. "what are you two doing? When did you start smoking?"

Jason glared at her, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth he blew the smoke out slowly. "it shouldn't matter to you if I smoke or not! It's my fucking body!"

Christy hissed at him, "it may be your body, but I want you to be there when your son graduates and not die from lung cancer!"

Frank blew the smoke out, "calm down Christy. Smoking helps relieve some of the stress. This is better than drinking. It's not something we both do everyday." Christy shook her head at them in disgust. Jason looked off in the distance. Frank looked at him in worry, "what are you doing to do Jase?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know, I can't quit this mission, it's something I can't get out of."

Christy frowned at him, "what about Kelsi and the baby?"

Jason looked at his sister in anger, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

Frank stepped between the two. "calm down. Christy he just said he doesn't know." Looking at his brother, "can you talk to your commanding officer?"

Jason looked away, "I tried, he said there's nothing they can do about it. I have to leave by the end of this week. I have to return back to base or I become AWOL."

Christy pushed Frank away, "Then become AWOL, your girl needs you!"

Jason shook his head sadly, "I can't….."

Christy slapped Jason across the face hard, "I can't believe you! Your job is more important than Kelsi and your family?"

Jason's hand went to his cheek. Glaring at his sister angrily, "you don't think I know that? It looks like I don't care, but I fucking do! You don't think this is fucking hurting me? well guess what Christy, it's fucking killing me!"

Frank watched from the side in worry. Christy glared at him angrily, "prove it, go AWOL!"

Jason shook his head, "I can't do that."

Christy looked at her brother in disgust, "then why don't you fucking leave right now! Apparently you don't care enough about Kelsi to be there for her!"

Frank's eyes widen, looking at his sister in shock, "Don't Chris!"

Christy glared at him, "what? He's the one who's willing to leave his pregnant girl!"

Jason glared at his sister in anger, "you know what, fine I'll leave her! Apparently I'm not good for her! All I've been is nothing, but heartbreak for her!"

Frank shook his head at his brother, "don't say that Jase! Kelsi needs you!"

Christy shook her head at Frank, "no she doesn't!"

Frank hissed at his sister, "shut up!" Jason turned away from them and started walking away. Frank ran after him, grabbing his arm to stop him, "don't do this Jase."

Jason kept his back to his brother, "she doesn't want me. she wouldn't even look at me Frank. It's better if I leave."

Frank shook his head, looking at his brother in sadness, "she's hurting right now Jase. she does need you." Jason pulled his arm loose, he continued walking away. Frank turned to glare at his sister in anger, "this is all your fucking fault Christy!"

Christy glared at Frank, "it's nothing but his fault! He's walking away from her out of anger, what kind of man is he?"

Frank pointed at his sister in anger, "you hit his buttons right! What happens if he really does walk away from Kelsi? What happens if Kelsi gives up and loses the other baby? Can you live with that on your conscious?"

Christy looked at her brother in anger realizing that he was right. The siblings stood there glaring at each other in anger.

_**PARK…..**_

Jay squealed in laughter, yelling out, "higher uncle Chad."

Chad chuckled, pushing Jay higher on the swing. The group watched in amusement. Gaby's eyes wander over to the hospital. Seeing Jason walking up to them in anger, he eyes widen in worry. "Jase?"

The group glanced over to where Jason was. Troy and Zeke exchanged looks in worry. The girls felt their breaths getting harder. Jason stopped in front of them, pain in his eyes. He muttered out. "we lost a baby."

The girls hands went to their mouths in shock. Lance looked at him in worry, "the other baby?"

Jason felt tears stinging his eyes, "the other baby is fine, Kelsi's considered high priority."

Lance walked over to him and hugged him. Jason broke down crying on his shoulders. Jay saw his dad, looking at Chad, "I want down."

Chad grabbed Jay's swing and brought it to a stop. Jay jumped off the swing and went to run to his dad, but Chad stopped him and picked him up. Jay struggled in his uncle's grip. Chad shook his head and whispered, "not yet Jay, your daddy is in pain."

Jay looked at his uncle in confusion, "why? Where mommy?"

Chad watched the group in pain, "your mommy is in the hospital still with your grandma's and grandpa's……your brothers or sisters are in trouble."

Jay's eyes widen in fear, "they okay?"

Chad shook his head sadly, "no. they're in trouble."

Jay's eyes wander to his dad who was crying on Lance's shoulder. Looking at his uncle sadly, "I miss daddy."

Chad nodded his head in agreement, "we all miss him."

The two watched the Jason pull away from Lance. Jason wiped his eyes and muttered, "sorry Lance."

Lance nodded his head, "it's all good man, what are you two going to do?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know, she wouldn't look at me. I just got into a fight with my sister right now."

Lance frowned, "why?"

Jason looked at him in regret, "we're leaving in a week…..I won't be here for Kelsi. She wants me to AWOL."

Lance's eyes widen in shock, "you can't. if you do you'll get into a lot of trouble."

Troy watched the two soldiers talk in silence. Zeke was trying to comfort all the girls. They were all crying over him, Troy sighed in defeat. Walking up to the two men, "Jason you need to go on that mission."

Jason looked at him in surprise, "you think I should leave her?"

Troy shook his head, "no, but you have to. The sooner you leave the sooner you can get back."

Lance nodded his head, "he's right. It may sound heartless, but when we signed up for this we knew what we were getting ourselves into."

Jason glanced over to where Jay and Chad were. They were watching silently. Jason walked over to them, "hey Chad, mind if I talk to my son privately?"

Chad nodded his head, putting Jay down, "go talk to your dad. I'm going to check on your auntie Taylor."

Jay nodded his head, both walked Chad rush over to Taylor and pry her off the poor Zeke who had the women all over him. Jason walked over to his son, getting down on a knee, he smiled sadly at his son, "hey, I missed you." Jay nodded his head, looking at his dad shyly. Jason opened his arms, "come here." Jay threw his body at his dad. Jason engulfed him in a hug holding him close to his body. Jason started whispering in his ear, "do you know how hard it was for me to leave Jay? It broke me to leave you and your mom."

Jay nodded his head in his dad's chest, "I know daddy, I'm sorry I said I hated you."

Jason nodded his head, "I know you were mad, I'm not mad at you son."

Jay sniffled in his dad's chest, "mommy okay?"

Jason stood up, carrying his son, he walked over to a bench. Sitting down he pulled Jay onto his lap and sighed sadly. "mommy is okay….."

Jay closed his eyes, "brothers? Sisters?"

Jason felt his heart clench, "we lost one."

Jay opened his eyes and looked at his dad in lost, "lost one?"

Jason nodded his head sadly, "one of your brother or sister died. They weren't strong and died. Your mommy is taking it very hard."

Jay's eyes started watering. "mommy in pain?"

Jason sniffed, his voice started cracking, "yeah mommy is in pain and so is daddy. I can't lose you guys, you're my family." Jason pulled Jay's more into him.

Jay held on to his dad tighter, "I love you daddy."

Jason nodded his head, "I love you too little one. I need you to do something for me when I leave."

Jay nodded his head, "what daddy?"

Jason looked down at his son, "take care of mommy for me. daddy has to leave soon and as much as I want to be here I can't. make sure mommy takes care of herself and you be a good boy."

Jay nodded his head, "okay daddy."

Jason lifted Jay's head to make him look at him, "this doesn't mean I don't love you two. It's daddies job that takes him away. Once daddy comes home I'll find something that doesn't take me from you two."

Jay's lip started quivering, "I miss you."

Jason nodded his head, "I know. I miss you two terrible. Can you do that for your daddy?"

Jay nodded his head, "I will."

Jason held his son close to him, the two of them stayed in this position quietly. Content in being close to one another. The gang had clamed down and were all in their own little world.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 reviews before i update. **


	20. Chapter 19

**okay here's the newest update. all my stories are now updated, so review them, won't update till i got the 5 reviews for each story!**

**also i don't remember when they came to San Diego, so we're going to pretend that they landed on Sunday. And it's now Monday afternoon.  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Frank and Christy slowly walked out to the park. Frank glared at his sister, "why are you starting a fight with Jason? Don't you think he has enough on his plate?"

Christy glared at him, "what am I suppose to do? Pretend that Kelsi isn't getting screwed over? She just lost a baby and the doctor said she doesn't need stress right now. With Jason gone she's going to go through stress worrying about him."

Frank shook his head at her, "you're suppose to back your brother up. not tear him apart."

Christy rolled her eyes at him, "If he used have used a condom, we wouldn't be here."

Frank grinded his teeth in annoyance. Hissing at his sister, "you're being a bitch!"

Christy shrugged her shoulders, "so? What's wrong with that?"

Frank looked at his sister in disbelief. Shaking his head at her, "what's your deal?"

Christy glared at him, "what do you mean what's my deal?"

Frank was starting to get very frustrated with his sister. Coming to a stop he glared at his sister, "why are you taking your anger out on Jason? What's your true reason?"

Christy shook her head at her brother, "I don't think it's fair for a man to leave the woman he got pregnant. It takes two to make a baby. The father should be there."

Frank frowned at her, "that's true, but you need to remember that Jason's job takes him from us. He's not doing it willing. He would do anything to be by her side."

Christy frowned, "why can't he quit?"

Frank crossed his arms across his chest, "because he's under contract. He can't get out till his contract is over. He can reenlist or he can walk away from it all."

Christy looked at the ground, kicking a small rock with her shoe. Sighing she looked up at her brother in shame. "I'm being a bitch and being selfish."

Frank nodded his head, "you are." Looking past her he saw the gang coming towards them, looking back at his sister, "here's your chance to apologize."

Christy looked over her shoulder and gulped. The siblings waited for the group to come up to them. Jason stopped in front of his sister, holding his son in his arms. Glaring at his sister, "come to tear me more apart?"

The gang exchanged looks. Christy shook her head in shame, "no, I'm sorry. That was wrong with me."

Jason snorted at her angrily, "yeah it was fucking wrong with you!"

Frank sighed at them. Troy smacked Jason's back and hissed, "stop being an ass to her!"

Jason looked over his shoulder at his friend, "me be an ass to her? She was telling me to basically leave Kelsi because I'm not good for her!"

Troy shook his head at Christy, "really? What the hell Chris?"

Christy looked at them in shame, "I'm sorry, the famous Cross temper got to me, please forgive me."

The corner of Jason's mouth lifted. He would be lying if he said that has never happen to him. Sighing he nodded his head, "I'll forgive you as long as you get off my ass."

Christy nodded her head, "I promise."

Frank sighed in relief, "finally, let's get back to Kelsi's room. Mom said that they finally got Kelsi calmed down. She's asking for you Jason."

Jason nodded his head, "Let's get back then." Leading the group back to the hospital. No one said one word, everyone was at a loss of words. Getting off the elevator they were surprised to see Ted and Alex sitting in the chairs. Jason walked up to the dad's in worry. "she okay?"

Ted nodded his head, "yeah, we finally got her calmed down."

Jason nodded his head, glancing at his dad, "mom?"

Alex sighed tiredly, "Emily and her went downstairs to get some coffee."

Jason glanced back at the gang, "we'll be back. I think this little one wants to see his mom." Jay nodded his head excitedly. Jason chuckled, "give us a few."

The gang nodded their heads. Chad gave him a small smile, "tell her we love her and we're here for her." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Jason nodded his head, turning around he walked down the hall that lead to Kelsi's room. Coming to her door, Jason stopped and starred at it. Jay looked at his dad in wonder, "daddy?"

Jason snapped out of his daze, looking at his son, "yeah?"

Jay patted his dad's head, "mommy needs us."

Jason smiled, "you're right. Let's see mommy." Opening the door they walked into the room. Kelsi glanced up from her bed and gave them a sad smile. Jason quickly walked up to her side, putting Jay down on the bed next to her. Jay curled himself in his mom's arms. Jason looked at her in worry, "are you okay?"

Kelsi kissed the top of Jay's head. looking at Jason she shook her head, "to be honest, no."

Jason nodded his head, "is there anything you want or need?"

Kelsi starred at Jason, "I want and need you."

Jason nodded his head, leaning over her, he kissed the top of her head tenderly. Pulling away he looked down at her, "I'm here right now."

Kelsi frowned, "but not for long. When are you leaving?"

Jason frowned, taking the seat next to her bed. "I'm leaving at the end of this week, they pushed it forward. I tried getting out, but they declined my request."

Kelsi nodded her head sadly, "so I won't hear from you?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm going to make sure you hear from me. I may not be able to call you, but we can email one another."

Kelsi gave Jason a sad smile, "how are we going to do that?"

Jason took Kelsi's hand, "if I can't be with you, I'm going to try and keep in touch. Maybe I can sneak a call in or two. I'll bring a cell phone with me and my computer." Kelsi giggled at him. Jason reached out and cupped her face, "I'm sorry we lost a baby."

Kelsi nodded her head, "it hurts, but we still have the other one."

Jason's eyes soften, "and I still have you. Do you know how much it would hurt if I lost you?" Kelsi's eyes started watering. Jay watched his parents in silence. Jason leaned over and gave her a kiss. Pulling away he looked down at his son, "I may not be here to watch out for you, but this little man is going to help his daddy watch out for you Kels, aren't you son?"

Jay nodded his head, "daddy asked me to watch you and to be a good boy."

Kelsi smiled at Jay in amusement, "really? No more acting out?"

Jay nodded his head, "I'm going to be a good boy!"

Jason chuckled at her, "see daddy and son had a little talk."

Kelsi's eyes soften, "I'm happy about that."

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Jason glanced at the door, "come in." Jason's eyes widen when he saw who was at the door. Jumping up he saluted the person, "SIR!"

Jay and Kelsi watched Jason in wonder, the man chuckled at Jason, "at ease soldier, you're off duty."

Jason nodded his head, sitting back down. Kelsi looked at him in question, "who is he?"

Jason glanced at her, "that's my commanding officer, general Garcia."

The man came up to her bed and smiled at her, "it's a pleasure to meet you. So you're the little lady that has my captain in a frizzy?"

Kelsi blushed, sitting up she stretched out her hand. They shook hands. Jason watched his general in worry. "what's going on sir?"

General Garcia glanced at Jason, "your second in command called and told me what happen. I'm sorry for your lost." Jason nodded his head. The general sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to leave at a time like this. Lance made a request which I'm granting."

Jason raised his eyebrow, "which is?"

The General gave them a smile, "normally communication back home is prohibit, but I'm going to allow you to contact your family overseas. I'm going to try and cut your mission short so you're not gone too long. I'm sorry we took you from your wedding. You've done a lot for your country and in return we've screwed you over a lot. I want to apologize to you and your family."

Jason nodded his head, "I knew what I was getting into sir."

The General nodded his head, "I know, but we don't want to lose you as a soldier son, you're one of our best."

Kelsi watched silently. Jason sighed, glancing at Kelsi, "sir, you might. I'm considering not reenlisting when I get back."

Kelsi looked at Jason in shock, "what?"

Jason looked at her, "you asked me if I was willing to quit for you and our son. I told you I didn't want to, but after losing 1 of our babies I can't be away from you. It's too hard."

Kelsi shook her head, "you're not quitting. True I want you home, but you love this. I just want you closer to me and our son."

The General nodded his head, "we could do a request of transfer to bring him closer to you. We can work something out."

Jason was still in shock. Kelsi smiled at him, "this makes you happy, as long as you promise to be careful we won't have any problems."

Jason nodded his head at her. Leaning down he kissed her again. Jay made a face, "ewwwwwwwww!"

The couple pulled away and laughed at him. Kelsi kissed the top of her son's head. the General smiled at the family. "we'll it was a pleasure meeting you ma'am." Looking at Jason, "you will leave at 0500 hours on Saturday. Get all your personnel stuff settled."

Jason nodded his head, "yes sir."

The General smiled, "I must take leave now." Turning around he started walking to the door, stopping her turned around and smiled at Jason, "you know you have a couple of days together, once she's released you might want to consider getting her and your son registered. There are some pert's of being with a soldier."

Jason chuckled, "yes sir."

The General smiled at them one last time, turning around he left. Kelsi looked at Jason in confusion, "what is he talking about?"

Jason smiled at her, "since Jay is my son he can get some benefits, like doctors, dentist. Once we're married I get more pay overseas, your allowed on base."

Kelsi's eyes lit up, "really?"

Jason nodded his head. looking down at their hands a thought came to him. Playing with her hands nervously, "Kelsi, our families are here and so are our friends……do you want to get married here?"

Kelsi looked at him in surprise, "really?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah. Would you want to do it?"

Kelsi looked down at her son, "what do you say Jay? Should I marry your daddy?"

Jay's eyes lit up, "really?" Kelsi and Jason nodded their heads. Jay's smile got bigger, "YES!"

The couple laughed at him. Jason looked at Kelsi, "so? Will you marry me here in San Diego?"

Kelsi smiled at him, "yes!" smiling Jason leant down and kissed her once again. Deepening the kiss, Jay watched in disgust. He covered his eyes with his hands.

Jason pulled away and smiled at his son in amusement. Winking at Kelsi, "I'll be back. I'm going to tell our parents and family the news." Kelsi nodded her head. getting up he walked out of the room.

Everyone was now in the waiting room waiting nervously. Lance was chatting with the General. The girls looked toward the hall nervously. Sharpay glanced at Gaby, "what do you think is happening?"

Gaby shrugged, "I don't know, but we know Jason is leaving at the end of this week for sure."

Taylor nodded her head sadly, "I know. Kelsi must be in pain."

Sharpay frowned, "what are we going to do?"

Gaby saw Jason walking up to them. "I don't know, but here comes Jason." The girls all looked at Jason expectedly.

Jason walked up to his family and friends, clapping his hands to get their attention. "there's something I need to tell you all." Lance and the General stopped talking and looked at Jason. The guys all exchanged looks. The parents looked at Jason in worry. Giving them all a smile, "you're all probably aware that I'll be leaving on Saturday, Kelsi and I discussed this. I won't be leaving the military." The girls looked at him in annoyance.

Alex looked at his son in worry, "why not?"

Jason smiled at his dad, "I actually told her that I was going to quit after I got back, but she said no. she wants me to stay in as long as I get stationed near home."

Christy looked at Jason in surprise, "you were willing to quit?"

Jason nodded his head, "I'm willing to do anything Kelsi asks me to do." The Nielson's and Cross's families smiled. Jason looked at them scratched his head nervously, "since everyone is here….we would like to ask you all to attend our wedding."

Everyone's eyes widen, the girls all threw their hands to their mouths and squealed. The mom's screamed in surprise. The guys watched in amusement. The General smiled at him, "I think I can get the chapel for you on base by Wednesday, is that fine?"

Jason nodded his head, "that is sir, thank you." The General smiled. The mom's rushed up to Jason and threw their arms around him excitedly. Lance chuckled at him. The girls all jumped to their feet and ran for Kelsi's room. Frank and Christy looked at one another in excitement. The guys all walked up to Jason and helped peeled the mom's off him.

Alex glanced at Ted, "who would have thought?"

Ted nodded his head, "we may have lost a grandchild, but we're each gaining a new family member."

Alex nodded his head, "it hurts to know we lost a grandchild, but I love Kelsi like a daughter. I'm happy their finally going to settle down."

Ted nodded his head in agreement, "one thing I don't understand, why do these kids rush things?"

Alex chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea, let's go congratulate him, we got a lot of things to do."

Ted chuckled, "lets." The two fathers walked up to Jason and each gave him a hug. The mom's started talking excitedly about the wedding. Lance and the General watched in amusement.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 reviews!**

**COMING UP: THEY FINALLY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! YAY THEM!  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**two days of typing while working, i got 2 stories updated! happy memorial day!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

The girls ran into Kelsi's room and screeched. Kelsi and Jay looked at them in surprise. The girls rushed to Kelsi bed and screamed again. Jay threw his hands over his ears. Kelsi smiled down at her son, "your aunties are loud, aren't they?"

Jay nodded his head, taking his hands off his ears. "too loud."

Sharpay gave them a mock glare, "we're allowed to be loud, your mommy is getting married!"

Gaby nodded her head excitedly. "congratulations boo!"

Kelsi gave them a small smile. Taylor and Christy both smiled at her sadly. Christy reached down and took her hand, "I'm sorry about the baby."

Taylor nodded her head, "are you okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "it hurts, but at least I still have 1. If I lost them both that would have killed me." Christy nodded her head in understanding. Sharpay and Gaby looked down in shame. Kelsi looked at them in amusement, "what's wrong?"

Sharpay started fiddling with the Kelsi's blanket, "sorry, we were so excited about the wedding that we forgot that you just lost a baby."

Gaby nodded her head, "that's wrong of us. Is there anything you want?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I want you guys to be there at the wedding and support us."

Gaby smiled at her, "of course we'll be there for the wedding." Looking at the other girls, "right?"

They nodded their heads. Christy squeezed Kelsi's hand, "when are they letting you out?"

Kelsi smiled at them, "tomorrow morning. They said I need to take it easy."

Taylor nodded her head, "very understandable. So, what are you going to wear for your wedding?"

Kelsi giggled at them. Her eyes shinned excitedly and she told them her plans. The girls listen excitedly and put their two cents in whenever a chance came up. the girls stayed with Kelsi close to the end of visiting hours. The families came in and gave Kelsi a goodbye hug. The guys all told her they'll see her tomorrow. Jason was the last to see her. Taking Jay from her he promised to be there tomorrow morning to pick her up.

_**TUESDAY MORNING…..**_

Kelsi was sitting up in her bed and starring out the window. She rubbed her stomach absently.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kelsi tore her eyes from the window, "come in!"

The door opened and Jason walked in holding a bag. Smiling at her, "ready to blow this joint?"

Kelsi giggled, "yes, where is everyone?"

Jason smiled at her, "Well our moms are checking you out as we speak. I was told to bring you your clothes and help you change."

Kelsi smirked at him, "really, your better at get my clothes off though…"

Jason chuckled at her, "well what can I say? When I have someone as sexy as you it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

Kelsi laughed at him, "funny Jason, come over here."

Jason walked up to her innocently, "why Ms. Nielson?"

Kelsi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to down to her. Their lips were centimeters away from one another. "because Mr. Cross I miss you."

Jason closed the gap between them. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his love into it. Kelsi moaned against his lips. As they kissed, Jason gentle pushed Kelsi to her back. Kelsi moved the blanket that was blocking access for Jason to her body. Jason's hand trailed down her side to her hips.

Emily and Katy stood at the door watching their kids caressing one another. Katy coughed, trying to get their attention. Her eyes widen when she saw Jason's hands traveling further down her daughter's body. Her eye twitched, "Jason Andrew Cross, hands where I can see them!"

Jason and Kelsi pulled away from one another out of breath. Emily snickered at her. The couple blushed. Emily winked at the couple, "Kelsi's checked out. Jason we asked you to dress her, not attempt to undress her any further."

Jason glared at him. Kelsi sat up. Katy crossed her arms across her chest, "Jason how about you get the wheelchair while we change her."

Jason nodded his head; giving Kelsi a quick kiss he left the room silently. Emily watched her son leave. Looking at Kelsi she smiled at her, "cute."

Kelsi blushed, glaring at her mom, "why did you do that?"

Katy walked up to her daughter, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways get dress so we can get you out of here. We got a lot to do before the wedding."

Kelsi nodded her head, with her mom's help she got out of the bed. The mom's quickly helped Kelsi change into her street clothes.

**KNOCK! KNCOK!**

Emily looked toward the door and yelled out, "come in!"

Jason opened the door and came in with the wheelchair. Smiling at the women, "ready?" Katy nodded at him. Jason wheeled over to Kelsi. Helping her into the wheelchair he pushed her out of the room with the moms following him. they left the hospital thanking the nurses and doctor as they left.

Seeing the black Escalade, Kelsi grew happier. Katy looked down at her daughter, "you seem happier."

Kelsi smiled at her mom, "I am because I won't be here."

Jason chuckled down at her, "I don't blame you, I hate hospitals."

Emily rolled her eyes at him, "he really does, one time when we brought him to get his tonsils out he tried to make a break for it and he almost got away until the nurse caught him at the door."

Jason grinned at her. "I could have gotten away, damn that nurse."

Kelsi and Katy giggled at him. Katy opened the backseat door; Kelsi got up with help of Jason and got in. Katy shut the door once Kelsi was inside. Going around the car she got into the backseat. Emily got into the passenger seat and Jason got into the driver's seat. Turning on the car he looked in the backseat, "got everything?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes, let's go."

Jason nodded his head, turning around he put the vehicle into drive. The moms chatted excitedly with Kelsi about the wedding. Jason choose to tune them out. Every time they said his name he just mumbled a yes. 20 minutes later he pulled into the driveway. Turning the car off he raced around the corner and opened the backseat door for Kelsi. Helping her out of the car. Kelsi gave him a thankful smile. Jason looked at her in worry, "are you okay to walk? I can carry you."

Emily and Katy came up behind him. Emily smiled at her son, "baby you can't wait until your wedding night?"

Jason blushed and glared at his mom, "MOM!"

Emily smiled at him innocently. Kelsi giggled at her, glancing at Jason, "baby I can walk."

Jason nodded his head, taking her hand they walked up the steps toward the house. Opening the door they walked into the house. Zeke and Lance looked up from the stove. Zeke walked up to Kelsi and gave her a hug, "Morning playmaker."

Kelsi smiled up at him, "morning Zeke."

Zeke moved to the side and Lance came up to her and winked at her, "morning Kelsi, welcome back."

Kelsi smiled at him, "thanks, what are you guys doing?"

Zeke smiled at her proudly, "cooking breakfast for everyone."

Kelsi's eyebrow rose, "everyone?"

Lance nodded his head, "yup, everyone is here knocked out." Lance pointed behind them. Kelsi turned around and spotted the dads knocked out on the couches. Frank was knocked out on an air mattress. Turning around to look at Lance. He grinned at her, "we have a full house, Jase and I will be leaving tonight so that'll make more room."

Kelsi looked at Jason in alarm, "leaving?"

Jason nodded his head, "we're going to report back to the base tonight, I have some paperwork that needs to be completed."

Kelsi frowned at him, "when will I see you again?"

Jason smiled at her, "not till our wedding. Our parents thought that we should have some tradition meaning I don't see you before the wedding. The guys and I are going to be getting a hotel so they'll be gone also. You'll have the house all to yourself while were gone."

Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck, "what happens if I don't want you to leave. What happens if I want to spend the day with you?"

Jason groaned. Kelsi was giving him a puppy dog look. Emily pulled Jason away from her, "sorry Kelsi, but no seducing my son until your wedding night."

Kelsi blushed. Zeke and Lance laughed, turning around they went back to their cooking. Kelsi sat down at the dinning table with a, "humph!"

Jason sat down next to her, smiling at her, "don't worry baby. I feel the same way."

Kelsi glared at him, "don't talk to me."

Jason chuckled, standing up he went up the stairs. Katy and Emily sat down at the dinning table. The two cooks brought them over a plate each of food. They thanked them, digging in they closed their eyes in pleasure. The food was delicious. Emily moaned in pleasure, "where did you boys learn to cook?"

Zeke grinned at her, "just by messing around in the kitchen."

Lance chuckled, "mom taught me."

Emily smiled at them, "teach my son to cook, please!"

Lance chuckled at her, "oh he knows how ma'am, I taught him while we were overseas and back at the base."

Kelsi's eyes lit up, "really?"

Lanced nodded his head, "yes ma'am."

Kelsi grinned at them evilly. "he's cooking from now on."

Katy laughed at her daughter. "you know if he refuses, give him a punishment."

Kelsi's grinned grew, "you mean like no sex?"

Katy nodded her head, "that's my girl."

Jason walked down the stairs carrying Jay, "what do you mean no sex?"

The women looked over at him and started laughing. Jason looked at them in worry. Lance walked over to Jason and patted him on the shoulder, "sucks to be you man."

Jason paled, "what did I miss?"

Zeke shook his head at him, "you don't want to know man."

Jason sat down at the table with Jay on his lap. Jay smiled at his mom, "look mommy, daddy is up. we eat?"

Kelsi giggled at him, "yes baby."

Zeke put a plate in front of Jason. Jason thanked him. eyeing the women nervously, "so….what did I miss?"

Kelsi took a bite of her eggs. Chewing slowly, she swallowed. "you're going to cook for your family, right Jase?"

Jason nodded his head, "of course I am."

Kelsi grinned at him, "everyday?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "if you want me to."

Kelsi giggled at him, "you're the best."

Jason grabbed a fork and cut off a piece of egg. Grabbing another fork he handed it to Jay. Jay stabbed the egg and put it in his mouth. The moms giggled at Jay. Jason cut off another piece and popped it in his mouth. Emily smiled at her son, "so is Jay going with you guys or staying with us?"

Jason swallowed his food, "with us."

Katy nodded her head. "good, make sure to get him a suit."

Emily looked at Katy, "I already packed his suit."

Katy raised her eyebrow, "his suit?"

Emily nodded her head, "yeah, the suit that they picked out back home, for some reason I had a feeling that I should bring it. I also brought Kelsi's dress."

Kelsi looked at Emily in surprise, "you have my dress?" Emily nodded her head. Kelsi looked at Jason, "did you plan this?"

Jason cut off another piece for Jay, glancing at Kelsi he shook his head, "no, my head was on other things at that time."

Kelsi looked at Emily in confusion, "you had a feeling?"

Emily nodded her head, "yeah….looks like it's a good thing I brought it."

Katy nodded her head, "it is."

Kelsi looked at her mom, "how come Mrs. Cross had it?"

Emily smiled at Kelsi, "honey call me mom. I went to pick it up when it was ready; I haven't had a chance to bring it by your moms."

Kelsi glanced at Jason; Jason was busy feeding him and his son to notice her look. Hearing a yawn, she turned around to see the girls walking down the stairs. Seeing Kelsi the girls screamed. The men in the living room jumped up in surprise. The dads fell off the couch. The girls grimaced. Kelsi giggled at them. Ted and Alex pushed themselves off the ground, glaring at the girls they dusted themselves off. Frank glared at them, "I hate you!" Troy groaned next to him.

Christy grinned at him cheekily, "I know!"

The girls giggled. Alex glared at them, "it's not funny ladies." They got quiet, walking up to them, he glared at them, "we old men need our sleep."

Ted glanced at Frank, "who's he calling old?"

Frank snickered. Sharpay gave Alex an innocent smile, "sorry Mr. Cross, we just got excited because we saw Kelsi."

Alex glanced at the table were the moms, Kelsi, Jason and Jay were sitting. Seeing Kelsi he smiled, "you're excused then."

Jason grinned at his dad, "your letting them off that easy dad?"

Gaby glared at Jason and mumbled, "shut up!"

Jason chuckled at her, "what did you say?"

Lance walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head, "leave her alone."

Gaby giggled and gave him a grateful smile. Jason looked over and glared at him, "who's friend are you?"

Lance chuckled at him, "yours, but I'm trying to make a good impression to Gaby."

Everyone in the room laughed. Gaby blushed. Zeke clapped his hands together excitedly, "foods all ready, plates are on the table and the food is on the stove. Eat before Chad wakes up and eats it all."

Everyone heard a thumping coming from upstairs. They all looked up at the ceiling in question. Seeing Chad at the top of the stairs, he had a crazy look in his eyes. Pointing at the kitchen he screamed, "FOOD, CHARGE!" rushing down the stairs he went around the girls to get to the food.

Lance and Zeke grabbed him to stop him. Lance huffed, "what the hell?"

Zeke grinned at him, "Chad loves to eat…..a lot." Chad struggled against them. The girls rushed past them to each grab a plate before Chad had a chance to eat it all.

Sharpay stopped in front of Chad with her plate full; taking a bite she moaned in pleasure, "it's so good."

Chad glared at her angrily, pulling harder against the guys grip. Zeke glared at Sharpay, "not funny babe." Giggling she gave Zeke a wink. She moved over to the couches and sat there and ate with them. The other men quickly grabbed some food. Once everyone had their food, they let go of Chad and he rushed the table and stacked his plate full of food.

Jay glanced at his dad, "daddy, does uncle always eat that much….he looks crazy."

Everyone in the room laughed. Jason smiled down at his son, "it's because your uncle is crazy."

Chad glared at him. Jason shrugged his shoulders innocently. Taylor glared at him in disgust, "you're a pig!'

Chad winked at her, "that's why you love me."

Taylor made a face at him. Kelsi giggled at them. For the next half hour they ate and joked around with one another.

************************************************************************************************************

**you know the drill by now, please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 21

**all my stories are updated, check them out and review please. also check out my newest story! we're getting very close to the wedding!**

* * *

Once everyone was feed the guys collected the dishes and started washing them. The girls were all lounged in the living room; they were enjoying watching the men clean. Emily put her hands behind her head and sighed, "I could get use to this."

Alex glanced at his wife and chuckled, "don't even think about it honey." Putting away the last dish he glanced at the guys, "we need to get our suits and……" looking at the women he smiled at them innocently, "other things."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "just say you're taking him to a strip joint." The girls laughed at the men's guilty faces.

Sharpay eyes grew big, "then we'll take Kelsi to one also! Girl's night tonight!" the girls squealed. The men covered their ears.

Troy rubbed his ears, glaring at the girls, "why do you have to do that?"

Gaby smiled innocently at him, "we don't know what you're talking about."

Troy shook his head at her, walking over to where he was sleeping he picked up his cell and went outside. The girls giggled. Jason shook his head, "As much fun as it letting you ladies torture us with your screams, we got to get going."

Kelsi frowned at him, "now, you said tonight."

Jason smiled at her, "well since we're getting married in a couple of hours I got to go now." Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away, "in over 24 hours you're going to be Mrs. Kelsi Cross."

The girls all gushed at them. Taylor glanced at Chad, "you better be taking notes for when we get married."

Chad paled; the guys looked at him in question. Jason frowned at Taylor, "take notes? Is there something you didn't tell us Taylor?"

Taylor blushed, holding up her left hand the guys noticed the ring. They whistled and looked at Chad. Chad blushed and rubbed his bald head. "I asked her to marry me a month ago. We were keeping it on the low until we told our families."

Jason chuckled at him, "we should make it a double wedding." Winking at Chad, "that is if you're man enough."

Kelsi smacked his stomach, she blushed when she felt his abs. "Jason leave Chad alone."

Jason looked down at Kelsi, "yes dear." Leaning down he got another kiss. The guys rolled their eyes at him. Alex leaned over to Ted, "looks like the boy has caught on."

Ted chuckled, "he has, the key is to say yes dear to everything they say." The two husbands started chuckling. The wives glared at their husbands.

Troy walked back into the room holding his cell up, "I called my dad and he's going to tell the rest of our families and get them here for the wedding." The group nodded their heads.

Alex rubbed his hands together, "we should get going then, men to the cars." He pointed to the door. The women laughed at him. Chuckling, the guys started walking to the door. They stopped when they noticed they were missing Jason and Jay. Jay was sitting on his grandma's lap. Kelsi had her arms wrapped around Jason's neck and they were is the middle of a heated kiss. Troy and Zeke sighed. Chad walked up to Katy and took Jay. Troy and Zeke each grabbed one of Jason's arms and dragged him away from Kelsi. The girls laughed as Jason was dragged out of the house and from Kelsi. Kelsi sighed from the kiss. Hearing the door slam shut all eyes were on her.

Gaby poked her, "that looked hot!"

Kelsi giggled, "It was. He has a way to make me hot."

The two moms's laughed. Katy smiled at her daughter, "your dad has that effect on me too."

Emily sighed in memory, "I remember when Alex used to sweep me off my feet."

Sharpay smiled, "he doesn't anymore?"

Emily smiled, "kind of hard when the kids are always around."

Christy rolled her eyes, "whatever mom, you and dad always have time. He's always romancing you off your feet."

Emily giggled, "That is true."

Sharpay stood up and rubbed her hands together, "okay ladies, upstairs and change. We need to go dress shopping and we're going out tonight! Kelsi since you can't get drunk we're going to get drunk in your honor."

The girls cheered. Kelsi rolled her eyes at them, "thanks guys, you're the best."

Taylor winked at her, "we know." All the girls headed upstairs to take a shower and get dress for the day.

_**GUYS….**_

The guys surround Lance's jeep and Alex's rental. Alex started counting them off. "Okay Chad, Frank and Troy are going with Ted and I. we're going to get the hotel room. While we're doing that you guys head back to base and do whatever you need. Zeke you can go with them."

Little Jay jumped up and down, "what about me grandpa."

Jason chuckled down at his son, "you're coming with daddy."

Little Jay smiled happily. Jason lifted him and put him in the back. Glancing at Zeke, "you can take the front; I'm going to sit with him in the back." Zeke nodded his head, the guys waved bye to the group. Lance got into the driver seat and Zeke got into the passenger. Jason jumped in the back with Jay. Putting his seatbelt on and Jay's he threw his arm around his son and pulled him close. Jay smiled up at his dad.

Lance glanced at them, "so the wedding ring, you have?"

"Yeah, it's in my room." Jason replied.

Zeke smiled at him, "who's going to be the best man?"

Jason shrugged, "you don't mind if Lance is, do you?"

Zeke shook his head no, "hell naw, he saved your life and brought you back to us. I'm all for it!"

Lance blushed, backing the jeep up he put it in drive. Heading down the block. "You don't have to do that Jase; your best friends should be it."

Jason chuckled at him, "I think you should be best man, I owe you a lot."

Lance sighed, "Fine!" turning the radio up the guys started singing along with the radio. Jay looked up at his dad and watched in amazement.

Zeke turned the radio, "so what did you want to do for your last night as a single man?"

Jason chuckled, "get wasted boys!" the two men cheered. Jason glanced down at his son and ruffled his hair. Smiling at him, "you need a hair cut."

Jay nodded his head, "uncle Chad got one a few days ago."

"I saw that, did he do it for you?" Jason asked.

Jay nodded his head, "since I was missing you he said he would shave his hair so we would both be missing something."

Jason glanced at Zeke, "he's a dork, remind me to thank him." Zeke nodded his head. Lance speed through the freeway. It was taking them least time to get back to base than it was for them to get to Imperial Beach. Lance pulled up to the post, showing his ID, the solider saluted him. Driving into base he found a close parking lot to their dorm. They got out of the car. Jason took Jay's hand and they headed toward their dorm. Walking inside they walked down the long hallway.

Lance nodded his head at them, "my room's right here. Let me grab my things and I'll meet you guy at your room."

Jason nodded his head, continue walking down the hall he stopped at a door and unlocked it. They entered his room. Jay looked around in amazement. Zeke nodded his head, "nice!"

Jason chuckled, "it's all right, the officer apartments is better. I was supposed to move there."

Zeke nodded his head, reaching down he picked up a bra and held it up. Jason blushed and grabbed it from him and stuffed it in his pocket. Zeke grinned at him, "who's was that?"

Jason covered Jay's ears, "Kelsi's, we had a little go at it the first night. "

Zeke nodded his head in approval. "You two are like bunnies, fucking each other and popping kids out."

Jason closed his eyes sadly, "still hurts to know I lost a kid."

Zeke sighed, "I'm sorry man."

Jason took his hands off Jay's ear. Shaking his hand at Zeke's, "its all right bro. help me pack some clothes." Zeke nodded his head. Jason picked Jay up and tossed him on the bed. Jay giggled at his dad. Jason chuckled at him, walking over to his closet he pulled out his dress uniform. Holding it up, "looks like I'm getting married in this thing."

Zeke chuckled at him, reaching into his dresser he pulled out a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and regular shirt. Tossing them over his computer chair he glanced at his friend, "nervous yet?"

Jason shook his head, "it hasn't hit me yet." Grabbing a bag he tossed his things inside. Making sure to grab the black box on his desk.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Zeke walked up to the door and opened it. Lance was holding a bag and his dress uniform. Walking in he glanced at them, "ready?"

Jason nodded his head, picking up his uniform and bag they left his room. Zeke took Jason's bag. Jason smiled at him, "thanks." Zeke nodded his head at him. Jason reached down and took a hold of his son's hand. The walked down the hallway and out the door. Heading back over to Lance's jeep they put the clothes inside.

Lance leaned against his car, "what else did you need to do?"

Jason rubbed his chin, he felt the stubble. He needed to shave tomorrow morning. Sighing, "We need to stop by the General's office. Make sure all my papers are in order."

Lance nodded his head, getting off his car he followed Jason down the sidewalk toward the generals office. Zeke opened the door for them and they entered the building. Walking up to the desk, "ma'am I need to see General Garcia regarding my wedding tomorrow and paperwork."

The young girl nodded her head, "have a seat solider and I'll let him know."

Jason nodded his head; the guys walked over to the chairs and sat down. Jay looked around excitedly, "daddy?"

Jason looked down at his son, "yeah?"

Jay pointed at a picture, "is that you and uncle lance?"

The guys looked at the picture that Jay was pointed at. The guys looked at it in surprise. The picture was of Jason and his last team. They were all smiling. Jason's eyes soften, "yeah, those were your daddy's teammates."

Lance sighed. Zeke glanced at him, "you okay?"

Lance nodded his head, looking away. General Garcia walked into the room. Both men jumped to their feet and saluted him, "SIR!"

The General chuckled at them, "at ease." The two men dropped their hands. The General motioned for the two men to follow them.

Jason glanced at Zeke, "mind watching him?"

Zeke nodded his head, "no prob." Jason and Lance followed the General out of the room. They headed toward his office. Walking in they took a seat across from them.

The General smiled at him, "excited? Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yes sir, it hasn't hit me yet." Jason told him.

The General smirked, "it will, trust me. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Jason rubbed his head, "what time are we booked tomorrow, my friend is having their families fly in for the wedding."

The General nodded his head, "I booked it at 4 pm tomorrow. I know I might have said morning, but this gives you more time to prepare. We'll get some passes set up for you wedding. The reception will be held naval reception center; I'm having it all taken care of. Also you just have to tell me the colors you plan on having for flowers and decorations."

Jason smiled at him, "we were planning on red and white for our school colors. She loves roses. Who's decorating?"

The General chuckled at him, "your team volunteered to do this. They look up to you Jason."

Jason blushed. Lance chuckled next to him, "sir what about his honeymoon? We were excused for two days."

The General nodded his head, "I'm aware of that I talked to General Rodriguez, I heard his goddaughter is one of your friends. You are excused from further duty. Lance you will take over command until Saturday morning when you leave. I'm aware that you plan on going out with the men tonight, so you're excused." Both men nodded their heads.

Jason leaned forward, "what about the documents I need to fill out sir? For my son and my wife to be."

The General opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope. Putting it on his desk he pushed it toward Jason. "It's all taken care of. I just need your signature and your wives. I've taken care of everything Jason. You don't have to worry about it. This is my way of apologizing about your first attempt at getting married and I pulled you from your leave."

Jason took the envelope and smiled at him, "thank you sir, you are going to be my wedding, right?"

The General chuckled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The men stood up and shook hands. Jason and Lance headed toward the door. The General called out to them, "Jason."

They turned around. Jason nodded his head, "sir?"

The General smiled at him, "you're a lucky man, your fiancée is very beautiful and you have a cute kid."

Jason smiled at him proudly, "thank you sir." Turning around they left the room. As soon as Zeke and Jay saw Jason and Lance they were to their feet. Jason smiled at them, "let's get out of here. Everything is taken care of. The wedding is at 4 tomorrow."

Zeke nodded his head, "nice. Troy called; they got a hotel room all ready for us. It's in downtown so we're going to meet them."

Jason took Jay's hand and they left the building. Heading toward the Jeep, Jason glanced at Zeke, "what hotel?"

Zeke smiled at him, "the Hilton. It's close to all the clubs and bars so we don't have to drive. We got everything set up for tonight."

Jason glanced down at his son, "and who's watching Jay?"

Zeke ruffled Jay's hair, "your mom is going to stop by tonight and pick him up. She's going to get all the information for the wedding also."

Jason nodded his head, "cool, let's get the fuck out of here." They quickly got into the Jeep. Lance started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Putting the car in drive he headed toward the hotel.

* * *

**please R&R! 5 reviews, you know the deal.**

**next chapter: guys and girls out celebrating before the big day!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**i know this was the chapter the groups go out to party, but that's the next chapter! after that chapter it's the wedding finally!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sharpay looked at the group, "okay everyone ready?" the group nodded their head. Pointing toward the front door, "and were off!"

The group laughed at her, Gaby patted her shoulder, "cute Shar." Walking past her she lead the group out of the house. Once everyone was outside their stared at the Escalade. Gaby frowned at Sharpay, "how are we all going to fit in there?"

Sharpay laughed at her, "come on Gabs, you make it sound like we're all fat. These rides are big and comfy, we'll all fit."

Taylor muttered next to Gaby, "She thinks were all sticks like her."

Gaby giggled. Emily smiled at the girls, "actually, Katy and I have the rental, we'll follow you girls."

Kelsi looked at Emily, "are you sure?"

Katy nodded her head at her daughter, "yeah baby, its fine. Anyways were going to have to pick up Jay tonight so the boys can go out. I don't think you girls want your moms tagging along for the adventure tonight."

Sharpay smiled at her innocently, "were only going to a bar tonight Ms. Nielson. It's completely innocent."

Katy chuckled at her, "since when does anything involving you innocent? I remember a time when you told me that you guys were going to the movies and I found out you went to a party. Innocent my ass."

The group erupted into laughter. Sharpay blushed and shrugged, "I don't recall this."

Taylor held out her hand, "anyways I'm driving. We have a long day ahead of us. Let's hit the malls so we can find ourselves dresses."

Sharpay's eyes lit up, "Kels, you should make the dresses pink!"

The other girls glared at her. Kelsi giggled and shook her head, "no happening. I want the dresses to be red, sorry Shar." Sharpay frowned, but nodded her head. Handing the keys to Taylor the girls got into the car. Emily and Katy got into the rental.

Christy smiled at the group from the back, "so Shar, where are we really going tonight?"

Sharpay smirked at her evilly. "We're going to a strip joint in downtown. Hit an adult store to get some items and also get drunk off our asses!"

The girls cheered, Kelsi rolled her eyes at them, "you drunks!"

Gaby smiled at her, "you love us still."

"Sure I do…." Kelsi muttered. Taylor drove to the closest mall with the help from Sharpay.

_**GUYS….**_

Lance pulled up to the valet parking of the hotel. The guys got out and looked around. Zeke whistled, "Check this place out!"

Lance and Jason nodded their heads. Lance gave the valet his car keys. Jason and Lance grabbed their bags and clothes and they headed into the hotel. Zeke reached down and picked Jay up. Jason glanced at Zeke, "so where are we going?"

Zeke nodded his head towards the elevator, "their on the 23rd floor. They got the suite so we got a lot of room to go crazy tonight." Chuckling the guys headed toward the elevator. Zeke helped Jay push the button. They waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

Lance looked to his left and felt his mouth dropped, "oh shit! You're fucking kidding me!"

Jason looked at him in question, "what's wrong?"

Lance pointed to his left, "that's my ex best friend with my fucking sister!" taking a threatening step toward them.

"Don't start a fight Lance." Jason said. Frowning at his friend, "it's not worth it."

Lance shook his head, "it is worth it! That asshole is with my little sister!"

Hearing the yelling the couple turned their heads to look at them. Teresa Dynex's eyes widen in surprise. Seeing her brother she screamed out, "LANCE!" opening her arms she ran to her brother and threw her arms around him, "when did you get back?"

Lance stiffened in her arms, glaring at his ex friend, "I got here a while ago. I've been busy with work. What are you two doing here…..together?"

Teresa pulled away from her brother and frowned, "well we were visiting a friend, she's in town for a couple days and she's staying here."

Lucas Brown frowned at Lance, "why are you being like this, I'm sorry about what happen with me and your ex. It was a mistake man, can't you forgive me?"

Lance glared at him, "fuck you! You fucked the girl I was planning on marring. What kind of friend are you? You were my best friend!"

Teresa frowned at him, "it wasn't his fault Lance. Hear him out. Come on."

Lance shook his head, "no, right now I don't want to deal with you two." Turing around he got into the elevator as the doors opened. Zeke and Jason stood their awkwardly. Lance glared at them, "get in!"

Both men jumped, getting in Lance hit the 23rd button. Jay looked at his uncle, "are you okay uncle?"

Lance nodded his head, "I'm fine little man. Don't worry about it."

Jay nodded his head. They watched the door close with the two people starring at them. Jason glared at Lance, "dude that was your sister."

Lance shrugged, "so? She's with my ex friend, she's probably fucking him too."

Zeke shook his head, "you don't care about that?"

Lance's eyes narrowed, "of course I care. I can't stop someone who use to date from screwing each other."

Zeke's eyes widen, "he dated your sister!?! What the fuck man? I don't blame you for being pissed. First your sister then your ex, he guts some balls!"

Jason glared at Zeke and hissed, "You're not helping!"

Zeke shrugged at him, "you're telling me you wouldn't be pissed if one of us dating Christy and then fucked Kelsi?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "one of you fools did date my sister! And if one of you tried to touch Kelsi I'll break you into a million pieces."

Zeke chuckled at him nervously, "oh yeah…..wasn't it Troy?" Jason glared at him angrily. Jay watched in amusement. Zeke coughed, looking away, "anyways so how about them Lakers?"

Lance and Jason shook their heads at him. Hearing a ding, they got off the elevator. Both men looked at Zeke. Lance raised an eyebrow, "what room?"

Zeke chuckled, "room 23."

Jason rolled his eyes, "really?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yup. They thought it would be funny."

The group walked down the hall toward the room. Lance looked at them in confusion, "what's so funny about 23?"

Jason smiled at Lance, "it was my basketball number."

Lance nodded his head. Coming up to the room, Zeke lifted Jay higher so he could knock. The men shifted their weight from one foot to the other. The door opened revealing a tipsy Troy, "GUYS! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

They looked at Troy in amusement. Jay frowned at his uncle, "your loud."

Troy chuckled at Jay, "I KNOW, ISN'T IT AWESOME?"

Alex came up behind Troy and put a hand over his mouth. Dragging him away from the door, "move you idiot." Glancing at the 4 men, "get in before this idiot starts screaming again." Lance lead the group into the room.

Ted walked up to the guys, "go ahead and put your things in the room." Lance and Jason nodded their heads, heading over to the room that Ted pointed out. Zeke set Jay on the floor.

Alex let go out Troy and hissed, "Keep it down!" Troy giggled. Alex rolled his eyes at Troy. Glancing at Zeke, "So they took care of everything?"

Zeke nodded his head, "the wedding is set for 4. They're setting up the reception and taking care of everything. Did you guys get the room?"

Ted nodded his head, "they're staying in this hotel, in the honeymoon suite."

Zeke whistled. "Nice."

Alex nodded his head, "I wish we could give them a better honeymoon."

Chad walked up to the group also tipsy, "it's okay we can give them a better honeymoon when Jason gets back."

Frank smacked Chad's shoulder, "dude, totally!" taking a big gulp from his drink, he lifted his cup, "this shit is the shit!"

Alex, Ted and Zeke looked at Frank in amusement. Jason came up behind his brother and took the cup. Sniffing it suspiciously, his face scrunched up when he smelt the alcohol. Looking at his brother in amazement, "how much alcohol did you put in here?"

Frank giggled and shrugged, "half a bottle of Jack."

Jason rolled his eyes at his brother. Taking a gulp he winced at the taste. Passing it to Zeke who also took a sip. Alex reached down and poked his grandson, "so did you have fun with your dad?"

Jay giggled and nodded his head, "yup." Jay looked at his dad and grinned, "I have more fun with daddy than Uncle Ryan and all my other uncles."

Jason's eyes snapped at his son at the mention of Ryan's name. His eyes narrowed, "you saw your uncle Ryan?"

Jay nodded his head, "he took me to the park and took me out."

Jason glared at his friends, "you know about this."

Zeke smacked his shoulder and spoke softly, "Jay is his godson. Just cause you're mad at Ryan doesn't give you the right to take the right from him to see his godson."

Jason's eyes soften, "I would never do that, I just didn't know he was seeing my son."

Zeke smiled at him, "Ryan's not going to take Kelsi from you Jase or your son. He knows that. We won't let him."

Jason smiled at him, taking a sip of Frank's drink. Chad jumped up and down, "let's get this party started!"

Troy started jumping up and down with him. Alex and Ted groaned. Both men tried to calm the two younger men. Zeke, Jason, Jay and Frank watched in amusement. Troy and Chad started running away from Alex and Ted. Alex growled at them, "stop acting like kids!" they stuck their tongues out at them. Getting angry at them he stomped his foot down, "if you don't calm down this instant you can't go out tonight!"

Both men froze and starred at Alex in shock, Troy stuck out his bottom lip, with it trembling, "you can't do that!"

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at Ted, "what did I do to deserve this? I feel like I gained 2 more kids." Throwing his hands up to the ceiling, "how does Jack do this?"

Frank took his drink back from his brother, holding it up. "Come on dad, we have a reason to celebrate and act stupid, "Jason is fucking getting married!" the guys cheered.

Alex sighed, taking Frank's drink, "fine, I'll drink to that. Just don't do anything stupid tonight and get yourselves in jail!" taking a big drink he handed the cup to Ted who finished it. The guys went crazy.

Zeke held up his hands, "fellas, hold on. We still need to get our suits. Jase and Lance got their suits. We don't."

Chad nodded his head, "we should do that now so we can get hella drunk and not have to worry about it!" the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Lance chuckled at them, "how about we drink more before we go."

The guys cheered, rushing over to the bar they started making drinks. Alex made sure that Jay was far away from the alcohol. Alex and Ted watched in amusement as they got Jason drunk.

_**GIRLS….**_

Sharpay held up a dress, "this one Kels!"

Kelsi turned around, she was slightly annoyed. They've been shopping for hours and with no success. Her eyes widen when she saw the dress that Sharpay was holding up. "That's beautiful." Turning to call the other girls over, "hey guys, check out the dress that Shar found." Gaby, Christy and Taylor rushed over. Sharpay stood their holding the dress up proudly.

Taylor frowned, "are they going to have our size? It is beautiful."

Sharpay called over a sales associate. "Excuse me, do you have this dress in four different sizes. One in size 5 another in 8 and another in 11 and 7?"

The girl nodded her head, "let me check it out. I'll be right back." The girls watched the girl walk toward the back of the store.

Emily and Katy walked up to the girls, "did you find something?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "Sharpay found it. It's very beautiful mom. It's the perfect bride's maid dress!" the girls crowded around Sharpay and checked out the dress.

20 minutes later the sales associate came out holding four dresses, giving them a smile, "you are in luck girls I finally found them after an intense search." The girls screamed in excitement. Sharpay put the dress back on and they rushed the sales associate. Emily and Katy watched in amusement from the side. The four girls quickly changed into the dress and the sales associate quickly sized them.

Kelsi went to stand with the mom's. Katy put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "I can't believe it baby girl. You're finally getting married."

Kelsi smiled at her mom, "and I'm pregnant again." Her smile faded when she thought of the lost baby.

Emily sensed the change in mood, "it's not your fault you lost a baby. You need to remember that and not blame yourself for that."

Kelsi nodded her head numbly, she sighed. "I know Mrs. Cross, but it's still hard."

Emily gave her a small smile, "call me mom. You're now my daughter-in-law. With Jason going to be gone you're going to be spending more time with us. No more hiding out in your room like I heard you were doing."

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes mom." The three women laughed. They turned their attention on the other girls. Sharpay was telling the sales associate what to do while Gaby and Taylor shook their heads at her.

_**GUYS….**_

The guys walked out of the suit store each holding one. They were slightly all drunk now. Alex was holding Jay's hand. Ted smiled at Alex, "you know, I'm surprise we didn't get kicked out with those kids."

Alex nodded his head, "I know." Looking forward he kept his eyes on the boys, yelling at them. "Don't wander off!"

The 6 men irrupted into laughter. Frank threw his arm around his brother's neck, "brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Jason hiccupped. Nodding his head, "it sure does. I don't think I've heard that in years." The two brothers started laughing.

Troy threw his arms around Jason and Frank's neck. "Dude, you're getting married. It's the end of your singleness! Do you know how many girls would die if they heard you married your high school sweetheart!?!"

Jason chuckled at him, tripping a little he straightened up, "a lot, especially the cheerleaders. They were mad when they found out I got with Kels." Jason gave Troy a drunken smile, "you wouldn't believe how good Kelsi is in the sheets. She's fucking awesome. Some of the things she does drive me crazy." Jason closed his eyes and smiled. Frank and Troy chuckled at him. Opening his eyes, "she had sex with me in the club that night I got in a fight with Ryan. She was so fucking hot and tight."

Troy's eyes widen, "really. Shit I couldn't get any of my girlfriends to do that. I mostly got hand jobs."

Frank nodded his head, "you're lucky bro."

Chad, Zeke and Lance glared at them. Chad crossed his arms, "what are you guys talking about without us?"

Jason smiled, "how Kelsi is fucking awesome in bed. I can't get enough of her. This is probably why she's pregnant again."

Ted chuckled at the guys, "come on guys, we're almost back to the hotel. A block or two then you can gossip about the girls."

The girls turned to glare at him. Frank pointed a drunken finger at him, "we do not gossip. We compare our girls!" they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Alex sighed at them, "come on boys keep moving. Once we drop off your suits you can go off and get drunk even more." The guys cheered and turned around and continued their walk back to the hotel.

_**GIRLS…..**_

The girls walked out of the dress store holding their dresses. The girls were chatting away excitedly. Emily smiled at them, taking her cell out she called her husband.

"_Hello?"_

"hey honey, the girls just got their dresses. Did the boys get their suits?" Emily asked.

"_yeah……they're drunk off their asses already too. What time are you getting Jay?"_

Emily giggled. Looking down at her watch. It read 4:48p.m. "I could pick him up in about an hour. Did Jason make sure all the arrangements are taken care of?"

"_yup, our son is officially getting married at 4pm tomorrow and we're gaining another daughter."_

Emily smiled happily. "where are you guys staying?"

"_Hilton in downtown. It's all walking distance for the boys so they don't drink and drive. I also got the kids a hotel room for their honeymoon. I don't think were going to be seeing them after they get married."_

Emily glanced at Kelsi and smiled, "I think you're right." Emily smiled, "I'll see you soon, love you."

"_love you too."_

Emily hung up her cell; Katy looked at her in question, "so?"

Emily smiled at her, "I'm picking Jay up in an hour then the girls can run off while I watch Jay."

Katy chuckled at her, "you mean we will watch Jay."

Christy smiled at her mom, "well would it be fine if you took the dresses and we started our night now?"

Emily smiled at her daughter, "fine."

Kelsi held up her hand, "can we eat first? Then we can get the night started." The girls cheered. Heading back toward the cars they quickly stored the dresses in the vehicle. Turning around they headed back toward the mall to eat.

_**GUYS…..**_

Two hours had passed. Alex looked down at his watched and sighed. Ted looked at him, "what's wrong?"

Alex frowned, "Emily was supposed to be here already."

Ted smiled at him, "you seem to forget that they were shopping."

Alex sighed, "she said they were done. Where the hell is she?"

Frank looked up from his drink, "dad calm down, mom's probably on her way as we speak."

Jason set his drink down, "yeah, plus mom would be mad if she found out you were looking down at your watch a lot." Frank and Jason exchanged looks before erupting into laughter.

Alex rolled his eyes at them and muttered. "stupid kids." Turning his attention back on Ted, "why are we going out with them tonight?"

Ted sighed, "to make sure they're not that stupid."

Alex nodded his head, "right." Hearing a cheer the dads turned to see Troy and Chad jump on Jason. Alex closed his eyes, "it's going to be a long night. Can't we drug them?"

Ted watched the guys wrestle, "I'm considering it."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The guys head snapped up. Chad screamed, "stripper!" the guys cheered. Alex shook his head at them. Jay ran up to the door and opened it. Smiling at his grandma he held his arms open.

Emily bent over and picked him up and squeezed him, "how's my little grandson?"

Jay giggled in her arms, "I'm good grandma, grandma?"

Emily smiled at him, "yes?"

"what's a stripper?" Jay titled his head as he asked.

The guys in the room froze. Emily's eyebrow twitched, "what did you say baby?"

Jay pointed at Chad, "uncle Chad screamed stripper when he head the knock." Chad paled.

Emily smiled Jay, "kiss your daddy and grandpa's bye. We're leaving."

Jay frowned, "why?"

Emily smiled at him, "because daddy is going out with his friends and dads to party. You'll see him tomorrow." Jay frowned, but nodded his head. Emily set him down and everyone quickly said bye to him. Emily walked up to the boys, shaking her finger out at them, "don't do anything stupid or I will hurt you. See you at the wedding tomorrow." Kissing the boys on the cheeks, she grabbed Jay's hand and they quickly left. Once the door closed the boys quickly changed into their nicer clothes. Alex and Ted sat back in the couch and drank their drinks quickly.

* * *

**please R&R, 5 reviews before i update.**

**just so you know, i got a little lazy when it came to updating, sorry!**

**2 stories updated, 2 more to go!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**oh shit, we're really close to the wedding! next chapter and it's finally happening! **

**check out my other stories. i'm thinking of taking a break from them right now. give me some feedback peeps! **

* * *

Katy walked over to the stairs and called up them, "girls are you ready yet?" Katy listened to all the scrambling coming upstairs. Katy chuckled to herself, turning around she went back to the kitchen. Looking at the clock she smiled, the girls have been upstairs for over 2 hours getting dressed.

"_Mom?"_

Katy turned around to find her daughter standing right behind her. She smiled at her daughter, "hey baby, ready?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yeah. The girls aren't ready yet."

Katy chuckled at her daughter, "You look nervous."

Kelsi started playing with her hands, "I am nervous. Tomorrow I'm getting married……what happens if Jason changes his mind or has to leave again?"

Katy went up to her daughter, wrapping her arms around Kelsi, "it's not going to happen. Everyone gets nervous before they get married. I was scared when I married your dad, but when I saw his expression when I walked down the aisle all my worries disappeared. For the part about Jason changing his mind I don't think that's going to happen. He's head over heels in love with you. Don't worry about him not showing up, that's why your dad and his are there. They're going to make sure he's there."

Kelsi giggled at her mom; pulling away she smiled at her mom, "I can't believe I'm going to be Kelsi Cross."

Katy sighed, "I know, you're no longer a Nielson!"

Kelsi stuck her tongue out at her mom, "I'm always going to be a Nielson I'm also going to be a Cross now."

Katy chuckled at her daughter, reaching out she touched her daughters cheek and sighed, "My little girl is all grown up."

Kelsi's eyes soften, "I'm always going to be your little girl mom."

Katy smiled, "I know."

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

The two Nielson's turned around to spot the girls smiling down at them from the stairs. Christy wiped her eyes, "this is so sweet!"

Gaby giggled, "I wonder if it's going to be like this when I get married."

Taylor looked at her and smirked, "I bet you're going to be hysterical."

Sharpay winked at Katy, "don't worry Mrs. Nielson I'm going to be taking pictures of everything."

Katy smiled at Sharpay, "thank you." Looking at the rest of the girls, "make sure to have fun tonight and not do anything stupid." Looking at Kelsi, "and no alcohol for you young lady!"

Kelsi saluted her mom, "yes ma'am!"

Katy rolled her eyes at her, "Jason is going to be a bad influence on you, isn't he?"

Kelsi smiled at her mom innocently, "he's never been a bad influence on me."

The girls chuckled at her; they continued walking down the stairs. Crowding around the Nielson's, Christy looked around in question, "where's my mom?"

Katy smiled at her, "picking up Jay so they can go out."

Sharpay smirked, "are the dads going to make sure the boys aren't stupid?"

Katy smiled at them innocently, "of course not, they wanted to go out with a bunch of 21 year olds and have a few drinks with them." The girls giggled. Katy clapped her hands together, "so who's driving?"

Taylor held up her hand, "I am. I don't plan on drinking tonight."

Gaby rolled her eyes at Taylor, "no fun."

Taylor glared at her, "ass."

Gaby smiled at her, "you still love me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at them, "come on girls we got some serious partying to do!" the girls cheered.

Kelsi looked at her mom, "I should wait till Jay gets here so I can say bye."

Katy started pushing Kelsi towards the front door making sure to call over her shoulder, "come on girls, get Kelsi out of here before she changes her mind about going out." The girls all laughed, following her out of the house and toward the Escalade. Taylor went around to the driver seat. Katy pushed Kelsi into the front seat, "have fun."

Kelsi glared at her mom, "mom! I just want to say bye to my son!"

Katy rolled her eyes, "you'll see him tomorrow, enjoy yourself."

Kelsi sighed at her mom and muttered, "Bye."

Katy closed her door happily. Turning to the rest of the girls, "girls have fun and try to be back by 4 in the morning. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The girls saluted and screamed, "YES MA'AM!"

Katy rolled her eyes at them, "get in the car and get out of here!" the girls nodded their heads and got into the vehicle.

Christy smiled at Taylor, "let's get the fuck out of here son!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, starting the vehicle up. She backed out of the driveway. The girls waved at Katy, putting the car in drive they headed toward Downtown.

_**GUYS….**_

Frank walked out of the room dressed up, walking up to his dad, "dad, how much money did you bring with you?"

Alex looked at his son suspiciously, "why?"

Frank smiled at his dad innocently, "just asking."

Alex crossed his arms across his chest, "don't worry about."

Frank rolled his eyes at his dad, "don't trust your own son?"

Alex chuckled at him, "of course I don't. Are they ready yet?"

Jason and Lance came out of the room, Lance smiled at him, "we are."

Alex groaned and muttered, "Can those two dress themselves drunk?"

Ted chuckled at him, "why don't you go look?"

Alex glared at him, "not happening. How about you do it?"

Ted shook his head, "nope."

Jason and the guys picked up a drink and continued their drinking. Zeke walked out, "I think Tory's drunk off his ass already."

Jason rolled his eyes, "he could never hold his liquor. We're going to be dragging his ass tonight, aren't we?"

"_I'm not that fucking wasted yet!"_

They turned around to look at Troy; Troy was glaring at them, with Chad standing behind him. Frank rolled his eyes, "ready?"

Troy nodded his head, taking a step toward them he stumbled. The guys looked down at him. Jason smirked, "so you're not that wasted?"

Troy glared at him and muttered, "Fuck you." Zeke reached down and pulled him to his feet. Troy muttered thanks. Walking up to Jason he took his drink and chugged it.

Jason glared at him, "fucker!"

Troy smirked at him, "thank you."

Chad rolled his eyes at the group, "can we go now?"

Alex nodded his head, "yeah, hurry and finish your drinks." The guys quickly chugged down their drinks. Coming up behind Alex, he led the group out of the hotel room and towards the elevator. Chad moved around Alex to push the button, turning he gave Alex a victorious smile. Alex shook his head at him, "don't make me smack you Chad."

Chad's smile fell, "why?"

Ted smiled at him, "because you're acting like an idiot."

Troy threw his arm around Chad's shoulder, "don't worry man, he thinks I'm one too." Seeing the elevator door open they all got into the elevator and Chad pushed the lobby button.

Frank smirked at his brother, "you sure you don't want to fuck another girl before you're tied down for the rest of your life?"

Ted glared at him, "what did you say?"

Frank blushed, turning to look at Ted he gave him a nervous smile, "I was just asking my brother what he wanted to do tonight that was completely innocent and not in any way a plot to have my brother get a one night stand." The guys all looked at him and shook their heads. Frank threw up his arms, "what?"

Alex sighed, "Ignore my idiot son; he doesn't think before he speaks when he's drunk."

Ted narrowed his eyes at Frank, "I'm watching you tonight."

Jason chuckled, seeing the elevator door open they all got off the elevator. Jason glanced at the guys, "so where we going?"

Zeke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I talked to Sharpay and she said that Decko's was a good place to go, or SIN. Which one did you want to do to?"

Jason shrugged, "it don't matter."

Lance smiled at Jason, "we could always go to Belo. We haven't been there in a long time."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "you've been clubbing?"

Jason rolled his eyes at him, "against my will."

Lance smirked, "sure it was against your will. Liar!"

Jason glared at him, "shut the fuck up you ass!"

Zeke threw his arm around Jason's neck, "let's hit up Sin then Belo and a strip club after. When were done with you Jase, you're not going to be able to remember anything." Jason looked at them nervously. Chad and Troy rubbed their hands together excitedly. Zeke pulled Jason forward; the group left the hotel and headed for their first destination.

_**GIRLS….**_

Sharpay pointed at a parking structure. "Park there Tay."

Taylor nodded her head, checking to make sure it was clear; she switched lances and pulled into the parking structure. Sharpay handed her a 20. Giving the 20 to the attendant she took the ticket and looked for the closest parking. Gaby pointed to the right, "there's one there Taylor."

Taylor pulled into the parking space. Turning the vehicle off they got out. Kelsi looked at them warily, "where are we going first?"

Sharpay smirked, "first we're hitting up Hustlers then we're hitting up a club."

Kelsi frowned, "why do we need to go to Hustlers?"

Christy giggled, "To get you some gifts for the honeymoon."

Kelsi blushed, "uh guys, I don't need gifts, he already knocked me up again."

Gaby rolled her eyes, "we're talking about for when he's gone. You are going to be sexually frustrated and need to relieve some of that tension."

Kelsi looked at them in shock, "guys!"

Sharpay smiled, "we're grown girls, nothing wrong with sex toys. I use them, so does Gaby." Gaby nodded her head. Sharpay crossed her arms, "don't make me drag your ass to that store."

Kelsi sighed in defeat, "fine let's go."

The girls linked arms with one another and headed out of the parking structure. Once outside they looked around in confusion. Sharpay giggled, "It's on our left." They nodded their heads. Walking down the sidewalk the girls looked around excitedly.

Gaby pointed at the store excitedly, "I see it!"

Christy pulled them forward, opening the door the girls looked around. Sharpay motioned them up the stairs, "it's on the third floor." The girls followed Sharpay excitedly.

Christy froze when she spotted an outfit, looking at the girls, "I'll catch up I need to buy something."

The girls nodded their heads. Sharpay glanced at the girls, "you have your id's right?" They nodded their heads, going up the stairs they showed their id's to the security guard. The girl's eyes widen as they looked around. Gaby grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her over to the sex toys. Sharpay grabbed Kelsi, "you're going with me." Sharpay pulled her over to the bachelorette section. Sharpay started picking up items.

Kelsi's eyes got big, "what are you doing?"

Sharpay grabbed a crown and placed it on her head, "I'm getting you things to wear tonight so everyone knows you're getting married. All these men are going to see what they lost out on."

Kelsi blushed, she watched Sharpay keep grabbing things. Once Sharpay's arms were full she headed over to the cashier. Tossing the items on the table, the cashier's eyes got big. Sharpay smiled, "my friend's getting married and we're getting crazy tonight."

The cashier nodded her head in understanding. Ringing up each item. Taylor walked up to the group holding a few items. "Gaby and I found these, they're perfect."

Sharpay nodded her head, "put them on the table." Taylor put them on the table.

Kelsi's eyes got big when she saw the items. She pointed at the dildo, "that's huge!"

Sharpay patted her shoulder, "that's the point sweetheart. It's supposed to be big."

The cashier continued ringing up the items, hitting total she smiled at them, "your total is $349.78."

Sharpay pulled out her credit card. "Charge it." The cashier nodded her head; taking the card she swiped it. Taylor reached into her wallet, Sharpay held up hand, "I got it babe."

Taylor frowned, "that's not fair, you've done everything since we've been here."

Sharpay smiled, "I know, you can buy me drinks, how about that?"

Taylor nodded her head, "fine."

Gaby and Christy walked up to them. Christy saw the amount of items, "damn, that's a lot."

Sharpay spotted her bag, "what did you buy?"

Christy smiled at them innocently, "nothing."

Kelsi looked at her suspiciously. Gaby smiled at them, "I think you need to sign now Shar."

Sharpay turned around and quickly signed her name. Each girl took a bag; Sharpay grabbed her receipt from the cashier. Quickly, she thanked her and the girls headed out of the store. Taylor held up her bag, "we're dropping these off at the car right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her, "of course!" the girls headed toward the parking structure and to their car. Taylor opened the truck. Each girl put a bag in. Sharpay stopped them, "wait some items we're going to wear. Searching through the bags she pulled out various items and handed it to each girl. Taking a sash out she put it around Kelsi's neck. "Put that on." Next she pulled out a necklace dildo that lit up and handed it to Kelsi. Kelsi shook her head at Sharpay, but put it on. After a few minutes each girl was suited for their night out. Each girl had a lit up dildo necklace and crowns on. Kelsi had a sash, necklace, crown and dildo bracelet.

Taylor looked down at herself, "do we really need the dildos around our necks."

Christy put her hands on he waist, "of course we do, now let's go!" pointing forward the girls laughed out headed back out of the parking structure.

_**GUYS…..**_

Alex winced from the noise, looking at Ted he yelled over the music, "WHY DID WE COME AGAIN?"

Ted sipped from his drink, "TO MAKE SURE THE GUYS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."

Alex looked over to the table the guys were sitting at. They were all completely drunk. Frank was whispering in his brother's ear while the other guys were checking out the girls. Alex glanced at Ted, "I DON'T THINK WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT."

Troy's mouth dropped, turning to look at the guys, "THERE'S A LOT OF FUCKING HOT GIRLS HERE!"

They each nodded their heads. Lance walked up to the table carrying shots. Setting them down he nodded at the guys, "A DRINK TO JASON FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!"

The guys each took a shot glass, raising it to their lips they shouted, "CHEERS!" each one drowned their shot. Jason winced from the taste. A slender brunette walked up to the table, she eyed Troy, "want to dance?"

Troy looked up his shot and smirked. "Sure." Getting up he followed the girl onto the dance floor. The guys shook their heads.

Frank glared at them, "COME ON, LET'S GET ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR AND GET OUR FREAK ON!"

Jason shook his head, "NOT ME, I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Frank shook him, "THIS IS FUCKING WHY YOU HAVE TO! THIS MAY BE THE ONLY TIME WE CAN DO THIS!"

Zeke smiled at him, "COME ON, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE CHEATING ON KELSI. IT'S JUST DANCING."

Jason sighed, but nodded his head, moving onto the dance floor the guys each went up to a girl and asked them to dance. Jason was grinding against a small Asian girl, looking to his side; he spotted Troy making out with the girl. He chuckled to himself, looking to his other side; Chad and Zeke were bumping and grinding with their girls. Frank and his girl were making out heavily and groping one another Lance was sitting next to Alex and Ted. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards here. Jason shook his head, "I CAN'T!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "WHY NOT?"

Jason gave her a smile, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!"

The girl smiled at him seductively, "WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HER."

Jason looked at the girl groggily, he knew he was drunk and his mind was cloudy. He leaned his head down towards hers. Their lips were centimeters away.

"_JAY, HAVE A DRINK WITH ME!"_

Jason lifted his head and gave Lance a drunk smile, "SURE MAN." Looking at the girl, "THANKS FOR THE DANCE, BUT I GOT TO GO."

The girl pouted at him, "CAN'T SPARE ME A KISS?"

Lance shook his head, "SORRY SWEETHEART." Grabbing Jason's shoulder he pulled him away from the girl and toward the bar. Lance looked at him, "YOU OKAY?"

Jason shook his head to clear it, "I ALMOST KISSED HER."

Lance gave him a sympathetic look, "I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I BROKE IN."

Jason gave Lance a thankful smile. Taking a seat next to his dad he ordered another drink from the bartender. Alex looked at his son in worry, "YOU OKAY?"

Jason nodded his head, "YEAH, JUST DRUNK." Thanking the bartender he chugged his drink down.

Troy rushed up to them, grabbing Jason's shoulder, "CAN WE HIT THE NEXT CLUB NOW?"

Jason looked at him in question, "WHY?"

Troy nodded his head at the girl he was dancing with, "SHE'S GETTING CLINGY!"

Jason nodded his head, looking at his dad, "OFF TO THE NEXT CLUB." Alex nodded his head; the men got up and headed over to Chad, Zeke, and Frank. Grabbing them they left the club.

Once outside, Frank glared at them, "what the fuck? I was getting some from that hottie!"

Troy glared at him, "mine was getting too fucking clingy for my taste. She kept saying how she wanted to meet my family and how we were destined for one another." They all looked at Troy, unable to hold in their laughter they all started laughing at him. Troy flipped them off, "how about we hit up that strip club now?"

Chad and Frank grinned excitedly. Jason shrugged, "sure, I don't care." Alex and Ted led the group toward the strip club.

_**GIRLS….**_

Kelsi looked at Sharpay, "where are we going first?"

Sharpay smirked at her, "strip club. You look like you could us a lap dance."

Christy clapped her hands together in happiness, "nice, I could use one too!"

Taylor laughed at her, "when's the last time you got laid?"

Christy sighed, "a few days ago, that's a long time. I'm use to having sex everyday."

Gaby rolled her eyes, "freak."

Christy grinned at her, "no I'm no…..okay maybe I am. I love to have sex."

The girls walked up to the entrance, showing their id's they entered the club. Sharpay led the girls to a table right next to the stage. Glancing at the girls, "I'm getting drinks, anyone want anything?"

Christy smiled, "Patron."

Gaby nodded her head, "I'll take that too."

Taylor handed some cash to Sharpay, "remember drinks are on me."

Sharpay nodded her head, taking the money she went over to the bar. She smiled at the bartender, "can you let the DJ know that we got a bride to be here."

The bartender grinned at her, "got it, special treatment?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "hell yeah, also she's 2 months pregnant so be gentle. Her name is Kelsi." Sharpay winked at him. "Also can I get 3 shots of Patron and keep them coming tonight."

The bartender laughed, "Want a bottle?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "please."

The bartender nodded his head, "I'll bring you your shots and bottle. Take a seat honey."

Sharpay handed him the cash and she winked, "thanks handsome." Turning around she made sure to sway her hips. Walking back to the tables, "the bartender is bringing us our drinks.

"_WHAT'S UP, WHAT'S UP????? ARE YOU LADIES READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?"_

The girls turned in their seats to look at the stage. Cupping their hands over their mouths they all yelled, "FUCK YEAH!!!!!"

The DJ laughed, "aiight ladies, give it up to Officer Anderson. Is there any naughty ladies here who need to be disciplined?"

A tall white man walked out onto the stage dressed in an officer uniform. The girls started screaming and pointed at themselves. He walked around the stage and pointed at all the girls. Christy grabbed Taylor's arm, "oh my god, he's fucking hot." Standing up she yelled at the stripper, "take it all off!" reaching into her pocket she pulled her bills out.

The girls laughed at her, Sharpay stood up and pulled some cash out, "hey baby, let's see what your hiding under that uniform!"

The officer walked over to the girls and chuckled. The DJ flashed the lights at their table, "hey officer Anderson we have a young lady at that table who's getting married, want to read her, her rights?"

The officer laughed. Kelsi glared at Sharpay, "you didn't?"

Sharpay grinned at her, "come on, this is all fun." The officer walked off the stage and up to their tables. Grinning at the girls he took out his notebook, "I need to talk to a Kelsi." Kelsi blushed; the officer reached down and took her hand. Pulling her onto the stage the girls got to their feet and started screaming. Pulling Kelsi over to a chair he motioned for her to sit down. Kelsi sat down. Anderson pointed at the DJ and yelled out, "HEY DJ, DROP THAT BEAT!"

The DJ nodded his head, getting onto his turntables he started the music up. Sharpay pulled her camera out and started snapping pictures. Anderson stood in front of her holding his notebook looking down he spoke loudly, "Kelsi if you don't give me the information I need, I'm going to have to take it out of you the hard way." Kelsi blushed, tossing his notebook to the side he took his cuffs out, "stick your arms out." Kelsi did as she was told, sticking her hands out he quickly cuffed her hands together.

**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles)  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles)  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)  
That's the way she come through like (whistles)  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
**

Anderson danced in front of her; he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Kelsi glared at her friends. The bartender walked up to their table and tapped Sharpay shoulder; she turned to look at him. he grinned at her, "your drinks beautiful."

Sharpay smiled at him, "thanks."

He grinned at her, "name is Danny." He stuck his hand out to her.

She smiled at him, "Sharpay." She stuck her hand out to him. he took it and kissed the top of her hand. Letting go he winked at her and walked away. The girls looked at her in amazement; ignoring them she cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed, "TAKE IT OFF!"

Anderson pulled his shirt slowly off his body. Kelsi ran her eyes over his body. Walking up to her he straddled her on the chair, rubbing his body up and down against her. Kelsi's eyes widen when she felt his erection.

**Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
**

He sang in her ear as he bounced on top of her. Getting off her lap he turned to face the crowd, reaching down he ripped his pants off, the girls in the group erupted in screams. He grinned at them, turning around he danced up to her and ran his hands over his chest down to his waist. Grabbing his underwear he pulled on it, lowering slightly.

Christy screamed, "OH MY GOD, TAKE A PICTURE KELSI!"

Kelsi swallowed nervously, taking a bill out she reached out with a shaky hand and slipped the bill in. he laughed at her, taking her hand he pulled her to her feet. Leaning close to her, "you're pregnant, right?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yeah."

He nodded his head, "I'll be careful, I'm going to lift you off the ground, okay?" Kelsi nodded her head. Holding her waist he started bumping and grinding against her. Putting one of her legs around his hips he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her other leg around his hips. Putting her arm around his neck she held on. He thrust his hips against hers. Kelsi bounced up and down against him.

The girl's mouth dropped, Taylor glanced at Gaby, "it looks like he's fucking her!"

Gaby nodded her head numbly.

**  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
**

Kelsi moaned against him. He reached down and grabbed onto her legs and lowered to the floor, dancing around her body he went behind and rubbed his body against her. Whispering in her ear, "come on you can dance back, I don't bite."

Kelsi giggled, getting into it she started dancing back, she rubbed her ass against his groin. He moaned into her ear. Running his hands up her body he pushed her down so she was bent over. He thrust his hips against her ass.

Gaby looked at Sharpay, "please tell me you got that all!"

Sharpay nodded her head, "everything."

The girls laughed. They all started bobbing their head to the music.

**Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

After the last word the song ended, the crowded jumped to their feet and started screaming. Anderson help Kelsi stand back up. Kelsi giggled at him, "you should go by my friends, they would love to run their hands over your body."

Anderson chuckled at her, "I wouldn't mind having your hands run over my body."

Kelsi smiled at him, "thanks for the compliment, but you'll enjoy my friends doing it."

Anderson winked at, "let me do my round and I'll stop by your table again." Kelsi giggled, walking back to the table the girls crowded around him.

Christy gave her a mock glare, "I can't believe you had that touching you!"

Gaby nodded her head, "did you feel his dick?"

Kelsi giggled at them and gave them an innocent smile, "was that what I felt between my legs?"

The girl's mouth dropped in shock. Sharpay lifted her shot glass, "a drink girls!" Gaby and Christy lifted their shot glasses.

Taylor gave Kelsi a cup, "I got us water." Kelsi nodded her head.

Sharpay lifted her drink, "to our lucky girl getting married!" the girls cheered and clanked their drinks together. Sharpay, Gaby and Christy drowned their shots. They slammed their drinks down. Sharpay grinned at them, "another?"

Christy screamed, "fuck yeah!" grabbing the bottle she refilled their shots. The three girls continued doing their shots. Kelsi and Taylor leaned back in their seats and giggled at their friends. Christy's eyes widen when she spotted Kelsi's stripper, grabbing a 5 she started waving at him, "hey baby, over here!"

Kelsi giggled, Anderson walked up to the girls, "ladies, how may I serve you?"

Christy ran her hands over his chest and moaned out, "give me a lap dance."

Anderson held his hand out, "want to make it a private dance?"

Christy nodded her head, taking his hand she winked at them, "I'll be back!" the girls watched her leave.

Sharpay snickered, "she's going to use all her money here."

Gaby giggled, seeing another stripper she called out to him, "how about you come this way babe!" Gaby and Sharpay waited eagerly for the stripper to come their way.

_**GUYS…..**_

The guys were bouncing their heads to the beat. Troy leaned toward Jason, "bro these girls are fucking hot, I think I'm in love!"

Jason chuckled and nodded his head, Frank leaned over him to talk to Troy, "dude did you see the one with the double d's? she's over there bouncing off some fool."

All the guy's eyes went to the girl that Frank was talking about, seeing her they whistled in appreciation. Chad sighed in happiness, "I love this place. So many topless girls."

Zeke nodded his head in agreement. Smirking to himself he stood up and walked away from them. Lance nodded his head toward Zeke's direction, "where is he going?"

Chad shrugged, seeing a topless girl he whistled at her, "hey baby come on over here and shake it." The girl smiled in his direction, walking past she looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink. She walked through a door toward the back, Chad's mouth dropped. Looking at the guys, "fellas." Getting up he went after the girl.

Alex and Ted were sitting over by the bar. Seeing the boys chase after half dressed girls were entertaining. Alex and Ted clanked their drinks together. Zeke walked back up to the group and looked at them in confusion, "where's Chad?"

Troy nodded his head toward the door, "he went that way."Zeke nodded his head, sitting down he took a sip of his drink. Troy looked at him in suspicion, "where did you go?"

Zeke grinned at him, "just went to buy something."

As soon as he said that a slender small Russian girl walked up to the group. She was dressed in a very skimpy bikini. She gave them a seductive smile, "I'm looking for a Jason, I heard he's getting married tomorrow."

Jason glared at Zeke. Zeke just grinned at him and pointed at him, "that's Jason."

The girl smiled at him, reaching down she grabbed the front of his shirt, "come with me big boy." Pulling him from his seat she dragged him towards the back rooms. Jason followed her nervously. She turned around and smiled at him, "your first time?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah I've never been to a strip club before."

She giggled at him, "Mr. innocent, were going to have to pop that cherry." Jason blushed. The girl pulled him into an empty room, pushing him onto the couch she smiled down at him. "are you an ass person or titty's?"

Jason gulped, "I love everything."

The girl smiled at him, climbing onto the couch she made sure to straddle him, she started shaking his hips back and forth slowly. Jason's head followed her hips. Getting on her knees she settled herself against his groin and whispered in his ear. "you can do anything to me and touch me anywhere." She started unbuttoning his shirt, "do you have a condom?"

Jason's eyes widen, grabbing her hands he stopped her movements, "I'm not looking to get laid, I'm getting married and I'm a dad."

She got off his lap, reaching behind herself she unhooked her top and let it fall to the floor. "so? What's stopping you from a free fuck, what she doesn't know won't kill her." Jason swallowed nervously, he started looking around the room for an escape. She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "I won't tell." Letting his face go she backed up slowly. Grabbing her underwear she pulled it slowly down her hips and legs. Kicking them away she crawled onto his lap. Reaching down she started pulling at his zipper.

Jason pushed her off of him, jumping to his feet he looked at her in shock, "what the fuck?"

The girl spread her legs wide open for him, "that's what I want, to fuck."

Jason shook his head at her and turned around and left the room. Hurrying back to the table he found the guys each getting a lap dance. He walked up to them, "I want to leave."

They looked at him in surprise. Frank motioned to the girl on his lap, "but we're busy."

Jason glared at his brother, "LET'S GO!"

Zeke and Lance exchanged looks. Turning to look at Jason they nodded their heads. The girls got off their laps. Zeke motioned toward the back, "I'll grab Chad and we'll meet you outside."

Jason nodded his head, turning around he went up to his dad, "we're ready to go."

Alex looked at his son in surprise, "already? You've been here for only 2 hours."

Jason saw the girl exit the back rooms. He winced, "I know, but I'm not comfortable here."

Alex nodded his head.. both dad's drowned their drinks. Getting to their feet they exited the club. They waited patiently for the rest of the gang. Ted looked at Jason in worry, "are you okay?"

Jason frowned, "that girl tried to have sex with me."

Ted's frowned deepen, "what?"

Jason started buttoning his shirt up. he looked away in disgust, "I thought she was going to give me a lap dance, but then she got butt naked and was talking about wanting to have sex."

Alex looked at his son in shock, "you didn't want to?"

Jason glared at his dad, "I may be fucked up, but I'm not cheating on Kelsi, I love her!"

Ted and Alex smiled at him. Ted patted his shoulder, "I thankful to hear that son. That's my little girl's heart you have."

Jason nodded his head, "just like she has mine."

Alex smiled, "that's my boy, why can't your brother be like that?"

Jason shrugged, "don't know."

The guys walked out of the club with an annoyed Frank and Chad trailing behind them. Chad glared at him, "dude what the fuck?"

Jason narrowed his eyes, "isn't tonight about me?"

Frank shook his head, "No! it's about us getting laid!"

Jason rolled his eyes at his brother, "ass. Come on let's hit the next club." Turning around he led the group to their next destination.

_**HOURS LATER (GIRLS)…..**_

Sharpay, Gaby and Christy started giggling. They had their arms linked together and were completely drunk. Christy smiled at Sharpay, "let's sing!"

The three girls nodded their head. Bouncing their heads they started singing.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And she's an actress (actress)_

_But she ain't got no need _

_She's got money in a trust fund back east._

_t-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, _

_while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl teeth, _

_T-tell your boyfriend if he says he has beef, _

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

Kelsi and Taylor watched in amusement as their friends sang at the top of their lungs. People walking by smiled at the girls. Taylor smiled at Kelsi, "should we record this?"

Kelsi raised an eyebrow, "I thought Sharpay was carrying the camera?"

Taylor grinned at her, pulling the camera out of her pocket she dangled it, "I stole it from Shar when she was on the dance floor with that one guy. She never noticed."

Kelsi grinned evilly, taking the camera from Taylor she turned it on and record them singing as they walked. Kelsi and Taylor giggled from behind them. Christy stopped and turned to look at her, her eyes widen. Pointing at Kelsi, "she has your camera Shar." Christy words came out slurred.

Gaby and Sharpay turned and their mouths dropped, closing it the two girls broke out into giggles. Kelsi and Taylor exchanged looks, sighing Kelsi put the camera away and walked up to the two girls, linking her arms through theirs she pulled them in the direction of the parking structure. Taylor grabbed onto Christy and they followed Kelsi. Kelsi looked over her shoulder and smiled at Taylor, "thank god you're not drunk. I wouldn't be able to carry everyone."

Taylor giggled at her, "well I can't really drink right now."

Kelsi froze, the two girls linked to her looked at her in question through their daze. Kelsi looked over her shoulder, "are you…..?"

Taylor smiled at her, "I think so, I have an appointment when we get back."

Kelsi frowned, "didn't you drink the other night?"

Taylor nodded her head slowly, "yeah, but that didn't go so well. I ended up throwing up a lot that night."

Sharpay giggled at them, "what are you guys talking about?"

Kelsi smiled at her, "don't worry about it, we're almost to the parking lot. Let's hurry." Moving forward they pulled their drunk friends to the parking lot and into the car.

_**HOURS LATER (GUYS)…..**_

Alex walked out onto the dance floor, spotting the guys he grabbed Frank's shoulder, "WE NEED TO GO!"

Frank frowned at his dad, "WHY?"

Alex pointed down at his watch, "IT'S LATE. WE NEED A SOBER JASON TOMORROW MORNING!"

Frank sighed in annoyance, "FINE!" crossing his arms across his chest. Alex rolled his eyes at him. waving his hands to get the other guys attention he pointed at his watch and then the door and they nodded their heads. Turning around he headed back over to Ted with the guys behind him. Ted finished his drink and got up, the group left the club. Once outside, Alex did a head count to make sure everyone was there. Alex raised an eyebrow when he noticed the state Jason was in. Jason was being held up by Lance and Zeke.

Zeke smiled at him innocent, "he said he could out drink us."

Alex chuckled at them, "good job, let's get back to the hotel." Noticing Troy and Chad started to wander he grabbed their shoulders, "I don't think so you drunks." Pointing them in the right direction the group headed toward their hotel to get some sleep before the big day.

* * *

**please R&R! 5 reviews please!**

**also the songs are from 3oh3, best group, check them out. they got some catchy songs! i plan on ending why me really soon, just a few more chapters. been brainstorming for the last couple of weeks. got any ideas, hit me up.  
**


End file.
